Codename:ASHURA
by Legacy
Summary: Secret spies, a deadly disease, guns, martial arts, and romance are all elements in this Pokemon/Mission Impossible story. Special thanks to Shagti2! Chap. 6 finally up!
1. The Chase

WARNING: Due to the violent content of this story parental discretion is   
  
advised.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon and all their characters are the sole property of Game   
  
Freak, the WB, and it's creator's.  
  
ENJOY  
  
For Your Eyes Only   
  
Any information that is disclosed is for your own personal knowledge. If you choose to reveal, said information your termination will be applied. And if you are caught, we at MASTERS have the right to deny any of our prior relationships.   
  
Codename: ASHURA-The Chase  
  
"We have a request from a Mistae Waters," a voice said, their face totally distorted by darkness.  
  
"What? The acclaimed, Pokemon Aquanautist?"  
  
"The same, it appears that she has come across information that can cure the AVS disease."  
  
"Are you kidding? I thought it was incurable."  
  
"It was originally thought so. But it appears she got it from the Team Rocket compound herself."  
  
"I assume she wants protection."  
  
"Yes, and MASTERS is going to give it to her. Getting that cure is our top priority."  
  
"So, who are we going to assign?"  
  
"Bring up the Agent List"  
  
A large computer terminal rises up from the center of the room. With a low hum, the screen flips on. The Main screen fades out as the list of available agents appears. Each name holds a picture ID of all the agents.   
  
"How about Todd Powers?"  
  
"The Snap Master? No, he's correctly on assignment in Hollywood."  
  
"What about Mikey Croft. I know he's kind of green, but the missions he's had so far have been accomplished perfectly."  
  
"No. This mission is too important for a Rookie." There was a slight pause. "I think we should go with Ashura," the man stated while coming into the light, his full features now coming into view. He was a man appearing to be in his mid-twenties. Short spiky brown hair, covered his bronzed skin, his eyes narrow and sharp.   
  
"Ashura?!?" a voice questioned.  
  
The whole room filled with murmuring.  
  
"You can't! You know how reckless he can be! Besides look how much his actions have sent us back in property damages. Brock I know he's your friend and all, but come on."  
  
"I know he can be a little," Brock cleared his throat. "...unorthodox. But he does hold the best success rate among the whole division," Brock commented.  
  
"What about the Toshiro Tower incident?" another voice inquired, which started the others to shout in agreement.  
  
"Look it's been five years since that's happen. Ash wasn't responsible for that.   
  
It was our fault for sending him and Gary on a mission that was way over their heads!" he shouted. The room was silent. No one challenged his claim.  
  
"Hey what about Tracey?" a newcomer suggests.  
  
There was no response from the whole room. "Bring up Ashura's file." Brock dismissed.  
  
The computer screen zoomed to the center image on the screen and focused. The image was then enlarged. It held a profile shot of a young man: dark hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin. In the shot also was his Pokemon of choice, a Pikachu.   
  
The computer reads off the information on Ashura.  
  
Agent: Ashura   
  
Full name: Ashura Satoshi Ketchum  
  
Age: 21  
  
Ht: 5ft 10  
  
Wt: 160lbs.  
  
Total mission sent: 1,010  
  
Total mission completed: 1,009  
  
Succession Rate: 99.1%  
  
Trained Skills:  
  
Kung Fu, Explosives, Woodland Survival tactics   
  
Tae Kwon Do, Weapons Experts, Gymnastics,   
  
Caperiaeria, Sharp Shooting Stealth, and Camouflage tactics  
  
(the list goes on and on)  
  
Ashura Ketchum, one of the top agents of MASTERS. Joined at the age of 14,   
  
Ashura steadily rose through the ranks of MASTERS after attaining the level of Pokemon Master. His Pokemon of choice: Pikachu Lvl: yet to be determined...  
  
"You sure you want to do this, Brock?"  
  
"We have no other choice," Brock looked at the image of the young lady in need.   
  
She appeared to be around his age, early twenties. Shoulder length hair, the color of the setting-sun. Aquamarine colored eyes shined under her flame-colored bangs. "Also, this might be interesting."  
  
The woman sighed. "Where is the location of Ashura now?"  
  
"Right now he is currently on assignment."  
  
Elsewhere in Saffron City  
  
The images of two shadows stood across the street from the Silph Company. At a second glance it appeared to be a young man in his early twenties, a little under six feet tall. His frame was dawning a pair of black baggy pants, a dark shirt and a black leather jacket. His once unruly black hair now fell down at about shoulder length. At his side was a little electric Pikachu. The young man adjusted his fingerless gloves so he can look at his watch.  
  
"OK Pikachu, are they set?" the young man voice asked, eyeing his watch and then the building.  
  
"Pika," the electric mouse replied.  
  
"3...2...1... (beep)," he counted down, while covering his ears. The pikachu did the same.   
  
KA-BOOOOOM!!!!!!!   
  
There was a huge explosion, as the last three floors of the Silph Co. were completely destroyed. Piles of rubble and debris fell from the once flawless building upper floors.   
  
"I think we used too much, Pikachu."  
  
"Chu," the mouse cooed in agreement.  
  
"Well, that should've taken care of Team Rocket," the young man concluded.  
  
"They should no longer be a threat to the Silph Co. President," the two walked back to his sliver convertible BMW. Top being down, the young man jumped inside the vehicle, while Pikachu hopped into the passage side. As he leaped in, the driver side visor flipped open and dropped a small picture. The picture made its way to his lap. Slowly he picked the photo up, with almost surgeon like hands. The young man looked genially at the picture.  
  
It was image of himself, back in his trainer days. There was a slim, blue-eyed, redheaded girl beside him and a taller dark tanned boy in the back.   
  
A smile crossed his face, as a flood of memories filled his mind, all the outdoors and camping, battling and the adventures. Contrary to belief, a small part of him wanted to relive that life all over again. And right next to him in the picture was the reason why.   
  
It's been eight years since that last time he saw her. But since then, there hasn't been a day in that time, he hasn't thought about her...   
  
Stopping himself before he got too involved with his emotions, the young man placed the photo back for safe keeping.   
  
Picking up the receiver to his vid-phone, which was comfortably mounted on the dashboard, the young man dialed a series of numbers. An image of a young woman in her late twenties with strawberry red hair appeared on the screen. "Hey Joy, this is Ash. Everything at Silph Co. is under control. I'm coming in now...."  
  
The young woman face lit up at the man's appearance. "Very good, Agent Ashura, I hope we can be expecting you soon?" she inquired.   
  
"Yeah, I should be back at Indigo, in about 20 minutes," he said while turning the key and revving up the turbocharged engine of his car.  
  
"That's great!" she cheered. Then she started to blush "Uhh...Ashura. I mean Ash. I was wondering...I have tickets to see the new Duplica movie...and....if you're not doing anything tonight..."  
  
Ash's attention was diverted when he heard the sound of wheels screeching. He looked at his rearview mirror and saw three jeeps heading his and Pikachu's way.   
  
He didn't need a second look to know they were filled with Team Rocket men.  
  
He turned his attention back to the screen. "Hey Joy, can we talk about this later? It seems we have company."   
  
"Oh, Gosh! Ash do you need back-up!" she asked. Her voice was filled with a little more concern that usual.   
  
"It's no problem," he said coolly. "I should be back in about....30 minutes."   
  
There was a sound of a bullet ricocheting off the trunk of his car. "Make that   
  
45 minutes," he corrected himself, as he buckled up.   
  
Joy wished him good luck as he turned off the vid-phone. Ash looked back into his rear view mirror; the three jeeps were closing on him in a V formation. The lead car had a man that climbed out of the passenger side firing an Uzi, spraying bullets ricocheting left and right off his armored vehicle. He grinned at his seemly hopeless odds at survival.   
  
Placing the car in drive, Ashura stopped as he remembered the most important detail of all. Opening his glove compartment, he glossed over the pair of Beretta handguns in there, to pick up a pair of sunglasses. He then looked into the mirror to make sure it gave off the right effect. Satisfied, Ashura placed the car in drive and took-off seconds before the Rockets were on him.  
  
On the seemingly peaceful Route 5 highway, a deadly game of cat and mouse was being played. The prey, one of MASTERS' most highly trained spies, Agent Ashura.   
  
His pursuers, the ruthless members of Team Rocket.  
  
Bullets rip through the sky, as Ashura tried to elude his captors. He looked down at his partner, Pikachu. He smiled. The electric mouse was peacefully napping. Apparently it was not worried, nor was Ash. The two have been in many scrapes together and being chased by Team Rocket wasn't anything to worry about.  
  
The ground surrounding the vehicle is shredded with machine gun fire. If the gunman was a little more precise, they would have met their mark. Ash looked through the rearview again; three more jeeps were added to the chase. All with heavily armed Rocket members, with they're chambers aimed at him.   
  
'This is getting dangerous,' Ash thought. 'Looks like they're serious, going to have to go on the offensive.' Concluding the thought, Ash reaches in for the   
  
twin pair of Berettas.  
  
"Pikachu," he said, trying to wake up the slumbering Pokemon.   
  
One of the Pokemon's ears flops up in response.   
  
"I need to take care of something real quick. Could you hold the wheel for a sec?" he paused for a second. "I'll through in a bottle of Heinz 57 if you do," he added trying to sweeten the deal.  
  
Pikachu rejoiced at the naming of his craven. "PIKA! PI-CHU!" it shouted in delight, while reaching a little paw for the wheel.  
  
Ash clutched both guns. Click! Click! The weapons were loaded. He paused for a second to make a silent prayer. Then in one swift fluid motion, Ash leapt out the side of the driver side window. Black hair caught at the mercy of the winds.   
  
He sent a barrage of bullets soared through the air. They're sights set on Team Rocket.  
  
The first wave of bullets hit the lead car like a hail of death. The bullets ripped through the windshield of the car, instantly impaling the driver and the passenger in back. The once transparent glass was now painted in crimson blood.   
  
The Jeep swerves off to the side, hitting a fellow Rocket's vehicle. This in turn, made both vehicles spiral uncontrollable around the road. With another series of gunfire from the fleeing BMW, the two Jeeps were ignited into flames.   
  
Ash flipped up his dark glasses, to grin at his handiwork. The sensation lasted for only a few moments, then he was jolted as a bullet whizzed by. Swearing, he reloaded and then continued his assault.  
  
This was Philip's first assignment out of the Team Rocket training camp. It was a simple enough job. Only was supposed to be in-and-out, straight and easy, with little or no complications.   
  
Wrong.  
  
There were complications. A big one. Now he and the remaining members of his squad were chasing the complication. Philip had to admit though; he did drive a cool car.   
  
Philip's admiration was shortened, as the earsplitting sound of his side window shattered. The cause, heavy gunfire. He returned fire to the speeding Sports car, but his aim was off. He never was good at moving targets.   
  
For some reason his mind keep replaying the day he left for Team Rocket. He kept hearing his Mom's pleas. Telling him to not to turn to a life of crime. Telling him, he could make an honest living. Telling him that the path he chosen would be the death of him. He heard all this, but the opportunity to be in the infamous Team Rocket was too great. Sadly though that was the last day she ever spoke to him.  
  
Philip's jeep received another barrage of bullets. The first was aimed at the windshield. They then passed through, wreaking more havoc. Philip then noticed a sharp pain near his heart. When he inspected it, he immediately became frantic. His once cleaned and pressed designer Team Rocket suit was not caked in blood.   
  
He didn't need a doctor to tell it was a gunshot wound. But he had to do something. The sharp pain in his chest increased to new heights. He called out   
  
"Help!!" but his 'friends' gave him a look that said 'You're on your own.'  
  
The pain in his chest was tremendous. His thoughts were on his Mom again, realizing how true her words were. He cursed the day he turned his back on her.   
  
Accepting his fate, he only regretted that he couldn't tell his Mom he was sorry. And that he loved her.   
  
Then the all pain ceased for Philip. He gasped a few times, and then he was silent as he drew a brew breath for the last time.   
  
While reloading for a third time, Ash started to take notice of his surroundings. The once scenic and picturesque landscape was now, changing to a more rural scene, which was a big problem. He was entering Cerulean City.   
  
'I can't let innocent people get in the middle of this,' he thought as he took the wheel from Pikachu, who appeared relieved. He never could see over the steering wheel.  
  
Ash decided to change his plan instead of taking on Team Rocket, he decided to lose them in the city.   
  
You would think the streets of Cerulean were sent on blaze, do to the speeds   
  
Ashura and his pursuers were going. Bobbing and weaving in and out alleyways, driving down one-way streets into oncoming traffic. During a final turn Ash finally found himself driving on Cerulean's main street.  
  
"This is nuts, I'm causing more trouble in the city, than before!" he shouted, as he outflanked a slower moving car. "Hey Pikachu, any ideas on how to get out of this one?" Ash asked while slightly turning to face him.  
  
"Kaaa" Pikachu answered, while shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Great...WHOA! Holy Sh-!!!!!" Ash slammed both feet on the brakes, bringing his speeding BMW to a screeching halt. The bumper was an inch away from collision. Even his sunglasses nearly flew off, due to the sudden stop.   
  
Pikachu looked over the dashboard to see what the big problem was. His little eyes bogged out, at the sight. The two of them were stuck on one of the busiest street in Cerulean...during rush hour. There outstretched were miles and miles of cars, all unmoving, honking, and holding hundreds of stressed out drivers.   
  
After a few minutes, three more drivers came pinning in Ash's BMW.  
  
"Damn!! We don't have time for this," Ash looked into his rear view mirror. Team   
  
Rocket would be on them any minute.   
  
"There has to be a way out of this. I will not die here. I still have things to do," Ash glanced to his side. There was an alley way, a little too small for a car to travel through. An idea came to Ash's mind.  
  
"Pikachu lets go," Ash said while gathering a few more clips and his backpack.   
  
"Pika?" he asked looking at him questionably.  
  
"Well, have to lose them in there," he said while pointing down the alley. He ran his hand through his black hair. "Hey Pikachu stay in my bag ok? I don't want anything happening to you little buddy."  
  
"Chuu..." the electric mouse signed, while hoping into his partner's backpack.   
  
Pikachu firmly secure, Ash was about to leave when he remembered something. He flipped down the driver side visor to retrieve the photo of his friends. He turned up his sunglasses and looked at the girl.   
  
"I promise I won't die. Not until I met you again," he stated while placing the picture in his jacket pocket. He then took off.   
  
Ash ran down the alley. In the background he could hear the screaming of brakes being stomped on and the sound of several footsteps coming his way.   
  
Ash jetted down the alley leaping over a turn over trash can. The smell of the alley could even rival the stench coming from a Muk, but Ash didn't have time to worry about that now. His only priority was to survive.  
  
He turned down the next alley.   
  
"Damn! Dead end," he shouted while looking back.   
  
Ash could hear that his pursuers were getting close. He looked around. Nothing but trash, waste, and....a fire escape. Spotting his exit, Ash hurried up the fire escape ladder. The sparks of bullets hitting the metallic frame drew his attention downward. The Rockets have found him.  
  
"Get Him!" one of the Team Rocket members cried. They all drew their arms to fire. Sparks flew again, but the fire escape's metal framework gave Ashura some protection. While keeping an eye on the Rockets below, Ash continued to make his way up the fire escape.  
  
"Fearow! I choose you!" Ash heard from below. He saw his own shadow being cast on the wall. The source of the flash was the white light from the Pokeball being open. After three more flashes, a small squadron of Fearow had been summoned.   
  
"Fearows! Bring me the carcass of that intruder," the Rocket commanded as they took flight. In an instant the Fearow surrounded Ashura, their talons and beaks, clawing and ripping at his flesh.  
  
Ash covered up as much as he could, but the superior strength and speed of the birds were too much. He was about to give in to the pain, when he heard a suddenly cry from his backpack.  
  
"PIIIIKA-CHUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" it shouted as a flash of lightening struck the swarm of bird Pokemon. They all fell to the ground, fainted if not dead, leaving the Rockets cursing at their bad luck.  
  
"Thanks Pikachu," Ash said while taking a small breath.  
  
"Pikaaaaa," it answered smoothly.  
  
Ash looked at the group of Rockets below. Flipping them off, Ash continued up the ladder to the roof.   
  
"Ok Ash, we're up here now where to go?" Ash said to himself, while scanning the rooftop. There wasn't much there: a couple of AC shafts, some chimneys, but besides that nothing.   
  
Ash then noticed a door. He started to run towards the exit, but then the door shook. It shook again, like someone was trying to ram-it-down. 'Must be Team Rocket,' Ash perceived. And if it was, then that door wouldn't last long.  
  
"Ok new exit," he looked all over the building. Then something caught his eye, a loud yellow shirt. It was hanging on a clothesline on the building across the street. He looked at the clothesline, then the building. Making a few mental calculations, an idea came to Ashura's mind.   
  
Taking a few steps back to give himself proper room. He heard the crash of the rooftop door giving way.   
  
"Get him!!!" a Rocket ordered, as five men all tried to grab Ashura.  
  
'Big Mistake,' a mind said.  
  
The closest guy to Ash tried to grab him in a huge bear hug. Ash ducked underneath his arms and came up from behind with a powerful back fist to the Rocket's skull. The fist was followed by a thunderous roundhouse kick that sent his opponent to the ground.   
  
Leaping over their friend's unconscious body, two more Rockets tried to pin the target. Ash then leapt into the air doing a double kick to the Rocket's chest, stopping their motion. Then he grabbed their heads and crashes them together.   
  
KO...  
  
Another Rocket tried to come from behind, Ash's remedy, a back kick to the Rocket's temple. An enemy ran towards him from the side...a right cross punch. A kick came wildly Ash's way...he then ducks under and swept the weak leg.   
  
"You guys really should practice more often," Ash jested.  
  
"NO YOU IDIOTS!!! ALL OF YOU GRAB HIM!!!" said one of the few standing Rockets.  
  
Then suddenly Ash was surrounded. He could see the building from across the street with the clothesline. Remembering his idea, he starts to creep toward it.   
  
As soon as he moved, the all Rockets rushed him. Ashura was in a pileup of hands, legs and feet.   
  
Filled with some unknown strength, Ashura broke free of all their grasps and raced to the side of the building. In one leap he was air born, his body soaring over the pavement. His momentum, carried his body far enough to the suspended clothesline across the street. Grabbing the line, he brought out his Beretta and fired a couple of shots to cut the line. The rope free of any restraints, Ash swung safely, to the ground below.  
  
He looked up at the Team Rocket members still remaining on the build, all of they're mouths dropped. Smiling Ash continued to run down the street.   
  
Ash he left, he swore he heard one of the Rockets yell. "WHO IS THAT GUY!?!?!"  
  
Outside the Cerulean City Gym, a young woman walked slowly to the parking lot.   
  
She gave a small yawn before continuing her walk. For her it had been a long day. Ten challengers came to the Gym with hopes of obtaining a Cascade Badge, too bad only one of them was awarded. But even though she won most of the battles, the day's activities were starting to take their toll.  
  
"I must be getting old," she joked, as she walked to the lot.   
  
As she moved she could see the reflection of her bright red hair, glinting off the metallic surface of the parked cars.   
  
A few more minutes of walking and she finally reached her distention, a small, but extremely expensive motorcycle. She threw her leg over the side but stopped to notice her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"I look like a mess," she complained, as she started to go through her purse.   
  
Rummaging around she loosen a small piece of paper that fell to the ground.   
  
Right before it hit the pavement, the paper flipped over revealing that was a group photo. Stopping everything she was previously doing, the woman went for the picture.  
  
She looked at the three kids in the photo. One was herself, when she was much younger. Anyone could tell. The left-sided ponytail was a dead giveaway. 'What was I thinking,' she groaned.   
  
Behind her in the picture, was Brock. That reminded her. She hadn't seen Brock in a long time. 'I wonder what he's been up too.'  
  
The third person, the one standing right next to her was a small boy. Around her age, dark hair, brown eyes. To anyone one else, he would appear like a normal kid. But to her....he was so much more.   
  
Misty could feel the tears coming. She didn't care. Nobody would know. So she let them fall. She didn't know why but every time she looked at the picture...no at the boy. There was always a deep pain in her heart. 'I still love him,' she reasoned.  
  
There was a small breeze that went through the air that sent a shock through her body. She hugged her arms close to her as an attempt to stay warm. See looked out into the distance. The sun was setting.   
  
She looked at it, as if she was in a dream. "He use to like watching the sunset with me," she whispered to herself.   
  
Drying her eyes, she started her bike.   
  
For some reason, she thought she heard running footsteps. From behind her she felt something big fall on top of her. The combined weight sent both of them and the bike to the ground.  
  
Regaining her senses Misty looked up. She was face to face with a young man, probably in his late teens, early twenties. He was dressed in all black and had dark shoulder length hair. She couldn't tell about his eyes though, he wore sunglasses. But if he didn't wear the glasses she would say he was cute.  
  
"Ow...Would you mind?" she complained while pushing him off.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry miss. I guess I wasn't looking were I was going," he apologized.   
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked while flipping up his dark glasses.   
  
Misty was speechless. She had never seen such beautiful dark eyes in her life.   
  
They almost reminded her of....  
  
"No, I'm fine," she answered with a smile.   
  
He helped her up to her feet. "I'm really sorry," he apologized again. "I've been told that sometimes I can be really clumsy," he added while blushing. He didn't know why he was so nervous around her. It was not like he knew her....right?  
  
"Who would ever say that?" she asked with a small smile. She knew she was flirting but what the hell.  
  
"Well I-" He started to say, but then his attention was drawn elsewhere.  
  
Down the street from the two, a small army of suited men were coming their way.   
  
"There he is!" one of the men shrieked, while drawing out a small pistol.  
  
"Get down!" the young Man ordered to Misty, while throwing her to the ground.   
  
She could hear the shattering of the car next to her window. Closing her eyes, she prayed that she would lived to see the young man another day.  
  
Her prayer was cut short though, as she heard the sound of her bike starting.   
  
She looked up and saw the young man in black on her bike.  
  
"Hey!!!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have to draw them away," he stated. "I'll return it someday!!!" he   
  
shouted as he took off on her bike. He went down the street in the direction of the suited men. Knocking them all over like a set of rolling pins. The young man made a left turn, and then he was gone.   
  
Misty couldn't believe it. "TWO!! TWO, BIKES STOLEN FROM ME!" she shouted. "WHAT AM I CURSED!!!" She shouted to the high heavens.  
  
'Great' Ash thought. 'Now I owe two bikes to two girls. Why can't things ever go my way?' He groaned. But then he grew a big grin. 'But God, she was cute....'  
  
Ash dreamily rode down streets; the bike hugged every curve on the road. Ash looked out the corner of his eyes to spot a road sign.   
  
Indigo Plateau.......10 miles.   
  
He held the clutch, switched gears and speeded off down the streets.   
  
Keeping a mild speed, Ash relaxed a little. 'Team Rocket must be miles behind me,' he thought as made another turn.   
  
He then noticed a tree falling in the distance. Ash accelerated the bike, barely missing the fallen tree. Ash swirled the bike to the side to figure out what happen. Then he heard more rustling, from the trees. Suddenly a blinding light shined through the forests, as a huge monster truck crashed onto the road.   
  
"Oh Hell," Ash groaned as he revved up the motorcycles engine, and then sped off.   
  
The truck burned rubber as it chased after Ashura.   
  
Although he had the truck down for speed, the truck's size and power was more than enough to end Ash's life.   
  
To the sides of him there were flashes of white light, as the Rocket's Pokemon joined the fray.   
  
Ash counted about 3 Fearows, 2 Pidgeottos, and 2 Butterfree. Any one of the three could do the job, but the combination was overkill.   
  
"Pikachu!" Ash shouted to his bag. "PIKACHU!!!" 'He must be a sleep again.' Ash sighed. "Hey look!!! An over turned truck of Ketchup!!"  
  
"PIKA!!PIKA!!" his tiny friend chirped, while popping his head out the bag.   
  
"Chuuuu..." it sorrowful cried.  
  
"I'm sorry Pikachu. I just needed your help." Pikachu turned its head to see what the problem was. About seven flying Pokemon coming they're way fast. It flared its cheeks with electricity. Pikachu was upset, but it found that charring Team Rocket was great way to feel better.  
  
The squadron of Pidgeottos swooped down to the bike's left. Flapping all of they're wings profusely, they were attempting a group 'Gust attack' on their target.  
  
Pikachu spotted this a mile away and charged a nice 'Thundershock.' He released the electric blast, but was amazed that the Pidgeottos used agility to dodge the attack.   
  
Changing their agenda, the two Butterfree swooped down to Pikachu, both fluttering their beautiful but deadly wings, while casting 'Sleep Powder.'  
  
Ash held his breath, waiting for the dusk to past and Pikachu dove back into the backpack to shield itself. It decided to charge inside the bag to surprise the Butterfree.  
  
Pikachu sprang from the backpack, "PIKA-CHUUUUUUU!!!!!!" Electricity flaring towards open air. The Butterfree regrouped with the rest of the flying Pokemon.   
  
"CHU!!" he cursed.  
  
"Calm down, Pikachu," Ash said trying to soothe his partner. "These Pokemon are not your normal Team Rocket trained bunch. We are going to use something they haven't seen before." An idea came to Ash. "Hey try Final Storm."   
  
Pikachu grinned. It always did like how Pikapi thought.   
  
Pikachu then leapt on top of Ash's head. Standing in that position, brought back some many memories. Pikachu liked the bag, but kind of missed riding on   
  
Ash's famous Pokemon League Hat.  
  
Pikachu then jumped off Ash's head and landed on the ground. Ash swerved the bike to the side and stopped. The aerial assaulting Pokemon flew around the electric mouse wait for its attack.   
  
Pikachu just stood there; it was totally oblivious to the flying terrors. He stood on to its hid legs and crouched forward. Small sparks of electricity fizzed down from his cheeks, as currents of blue and silver energy stream around his body. The streams of energy increased to it took the form of a flowing orb of electricity surrounding Pikachu. Stray bolts of lighting flashed in the air as the orb of powerful electricity levitated into the air.  
  
The Butterfree, seeing that they were totally outmatched by the Pikachu, started to make a retreat, but suddenly a sliver ray of light flashed onto the Butterfree. Ashes were their only remains. The other Pokemon froze; they didn't know what to do.  
  
The orb of electrical power increased in size again. The erratic bolts of light seem as they had no target, just were randomly destroying any object.   
  
From the center of all the power a voice cried in a huge voice, "CHUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then a tidal wave of power and electrical light blasted toward the helpless attackers. They were bombarded with the electrical attack that was equal to a compressed megaton bomb.   
  
The remains of the Pokemon fell to the earth as the globe of unworldly strength continued to the second target.  
  
The remaining members of Team Rocket turned the corner in their huge monster truck. They were greeted with the heavenly light of the 'Final Storm.' The orb of electricity drew in the truck and it's passengers into its flight. Their screams could be heard for miles.  
  
Pikachu descended from the air. It scratched behind its ear a little, then turned to Ash. "Pikachu!"  
  
Ash chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think they liked that either. Come on, Joy is going to have a fit. We are already two hours late," Pikachu sighed, then scurry over to his master's bag pack for some well deserved rest.  
  
Ash turned to look at the bike...or what was left of it.   
  
There were only charred remains of a frame, melted rubber and a license plate.   
  
"Oh man, not again," Ash sighed. "I really have to talk to Pikachu about his aim," he groaned.  
  
Ash then looked to a nearby road sign.  
  
Indigo Plateau.........5 ml.  
  
"Great. I guess we walk the rest of the way," Ash sighed as he lonely walked down the road to his headquarters.  
  
Mission to be continued....... 


	2. Breakout

WARNING: Due to the violent content of this story parental discretion is   
  
advised.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon and all their characters are the sole property of Game   
  
Freak, the WB, and it's creators.  
  
ENJOY  
  
For Your Eyes Only   
  
Any information that is disclosed is for your own personal knowledge. If you   
  
choose to reveal said information, your termination will be applied. And if you   
  
are caught, we at MASTERS have the right to deny any of our prior relationships.   
  
Codename: ASHURA-The Breakout  
  
Vermilion International Airport   
  
08:00 hours  
  
It was busy as usual at the VI Airport; several families dreaming of the fun that awaited them on their upcoming trips, business executives, racing against the clock to their next appointments. The airport was a perfect example of working chaos.   
  
And in the middle of all this chaos stood one man…   
  
"Sheep," he said, while observing all the hurrying people. The word was his term to describe all the 'normal people' because he himself was far from normal.   
  
Although his features were basic: about 5 foot 10, short brown hair, and dark blue eyes. But his perception on life was slightly...twisted.   
  
The man searched through his dark trench coat to seek out a cigarette. Finding the object of his desire, he popped the Marlboro into his mouth.   
  
Needing a light, he struck a match on the side of a concrete wall. The flickering light gave his features, a momentary haunting look. Bringing the match to the cigarette, he took a drag. His lungs filled with the toxic, yet soothing air. The nicotine was already started to work, relaxing his system as he exhaled. He closed his eyes as he mentally prepared for his next act.  
  
"Umm...Excuse me sir!" The gentlemen opened his eyes to see an Airport Officer in front of him. "Uhhh...Sir you can't smoke that in here," the Officer informed the gentleman.   
  
The smoker narrowed his eyes at the officer. An act that made the Officer gulp, but he still remained firm to his order. The man looked at the officer's badge.   
  
'Tim' was the officer's name.  
  
After a few minutes of debating, the man in the trench coat took another long drag of his cigarette, making sure to turn the entire cigarette into ashes.   
  
After he was sure his lungs were filled to the maximum capacity of smog, he blew a full stream right into the officer's face.   
  
Officer Tim coughed and gagged on all the smoke. He was ready to go for his handcuffs when his attention was diverted by a floating 'Ben Franklin.'   
  
The brown haired men was holding a hundred dollar bill in front of Officer Tim's face, like it was bait on a fish hook. The officer, remembering that he owned a few people money, started to go for the bill, he then shook-off the feeling, as the responsibility of his job kicked in.  
  
"Ugh...Sir I can't accept that and it's against the law to bribe an offic..." his sentence was cut short, as the single "Ben Franklin' was replaced by five more 'Bens.' 'Screw responsibility,' Tim thought as he snatched the bills from the man's hands.   
  
The dark man walked past the officer grinning. "Sheep are so easy to please," he chuckled as he walked to the customs section of the Airport.   
  
"Move the prisoners over here," the Sergeant ordered as the officers moved the two tangerine orange clad captives. Both were bonded by handcuffs on their wrists that lead to the chains on their ankles. The Sergeant was assigned to transport the pair to Steel City, where they would be locked up in a Maximum Security Prison.   
  
The "Brink" as it was more popularly known, held the tightest security known on the globe. In the sixty-five years of it's opening, there has never been a case where someone had escaped. Which meant anyone that was sent there, had to have committed some of the most heinous crimes ever.   
  
The Serge shifted his gaze as the two walked in. The first was a young woman in her late-twenties, long blonde hair that came down into two pigtails. If the Sergeant didn't know anything about her, he would say she was cute. But he knew behind that attractive exterior was a cold-blooded killer.  
  
Behind her was her partner. A man slightly over six feet tall, he had green hair that fell over his eyes. In a brief moment the Serge and the male prisoner's eyes met. The Serge could see such a fierce savagery that was in his eyes. It made all the stories about him seem more believable.   
  
"Settle down, Butch!" another officer cried while cracking his kneecaps with his baton. Butch let out a painful cry. His voice could only rival the sound of scraping chalk against a blackboard.   
  
All the officers 'tried' to turn a deaf ear to his cries, which left the female prisoner to go to his aid.  
  
"You OK, Butchie?" she asked, wanting to touch him but was reminded of her shackles.  
  
"Cassidy?" he questioned. She nodded. A smile came to his face. "Yeah, I'm fine," he stated while scrambling to his feet to sit in the chair. "Besides, these pigs can't keep the Butch man down," he cheered.  
  
"Quiet down, you two," the baton wielding officered ordered.   
  
The two looked up with death in their eyes, but decided to keep their voices down. "When we're out of this," Butch started, while looking over his shoulder to the guard. "Remind me to kill that guy."  
  
Cassidy grinned. "Yeah tell me about it...You don't know about some of the problems I had..." she trailed off, as the visions resurfaced. A slight tear escaped her eyes.  
  
"Shhh ...Cassidy don't worry about it. We're together again and as soon as the   
  
Boss gets here, we'll have no problems."   
  
She leaned against his shoulder. "But you know what will happen when he gets here though."  
  
Butch became uneasy. "I know," he relaxed again. "But, I also know how you really feel about me.... so, it's OK," he said while turning to face Cassidy.   
  
She sighed. "I guess now we just have to wait...."  
  
The customs inspection lines of VI Airport were running like clockwork. One takes a step forward, drops all their metallic items, walks through the metal detector.   
  
"Next!" the attendant at the desk shouted, and the cycle continues.  
  
Waiting at the end of this line, stood a brown haired man. He anxiously looked around. He was in desperate need of a cigarette. He had one before, but some   
  
"Sheep" of a police officer made him get rid of it.  
  
Normally, he would have fed the guy his own lung.... but he was on a schedule.   
  
"Next!" the attendant shouted.   
  
Looked like he was on… He slowly moved forward and stood before the Customs Attendant. His black trench coat swaying slightly as he moved. Any normal man in his shoes wouldn't have the balls to do what he had planned on his agenda. He wasn't worried though. He had enough ammunition on him to take out a small country, let alone some "Sheep" Airport cops.  
  
"Step forward, Sir," the Customs Attendant politely requested. She smiled slightly, taking in the man's features. The man was a step away from the metal detector's passageway.  
  
The man grinned; the attendant was kind of cute. Short, with brown hair, and blue eyes, he was sure she had her pick of the guys. But, he was a one-woman guy, unfortunately. Besides he would probably get bored of her in a week and then dump her body somewhere. He chuckled to himself, as his thoughts wandered.  
  
"What's your name sir?" the blue-eyed attendant asked.   
  
"Richard.... Richard Giovanni." He said while grinning. The sound of his full name always sounded weird to him. "But you can call me Richie, luv."   
  
The attendant blushed. "Ok...Richie. Can you walk through, please?"   
  
"Sure thing," he looked at her tag. "Rachel." She blushed again.  
  
Grinning, Richie walked through the metal detector.  
  
"ERRRRR!!!" the machine sounded as it went off.  
  
An airport officer behind Rachel stepped forward.   
  
"Ok, Mr. Giovanni, place any metallic objects into the pan and walk through again."   
  
Richie did as he was told, while making small chitchat with Rachel. While they talked, she was putting his information into the computer. "It will take a few minutes before all your information is processed," she informed him.   
  
'Good,' He thought. 'It will give me some time.' Richie decided to drop some of the 'minor' metal objects into the pan: his watch, a silver chain, a money clip and few pieces of change in his pocket. He then positioned himself in front of the machine. He walked through.  
  
"ERRRRR!!!!" This time the officer raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Step to the side, please sir," the officer asked. Two other officers joined him.   
  
The lead Officer held the metal detector wand. "Please raise your arms to the side, sir."   
  
Richie agreed and raised his arms. The way his body was positioned, it looked like he was about to be crucified. His eye wandered over to Rachel's direction.   
  
'I can't believe it,' Rachel thought. 'This guy is so cute.' She blushed at her own thoughts. 'I hope he isn't married.' She sneaked another peak, at the mysterious traveler.   
  
'Oh my god, he's looking at me,' she blushed even harder this time. 'Get a grip girl,' she told herself. 'We still have a job to do. Let finish with his registration first. Then we can find out more about him.'  
  
Finally getting control of herself, Rachel continued. She hastily typed in the rest of his flight information into the computer.   
  
The flight number…   
  
The location…  
  
And finally, his passport information…  
  
She typed his name into the computer. Suddenly her registration screen was filled with an image of Richie, with a serial number under his photo.   
  
'Oh my God, this is a mug shot,' she realized.   
  
After the 'mug shot' screen, then a list of offenses were seen.  
  
WANTED!!!!!  
  
Armed Robbery-4 accounts  
  
Arson-13 accounts  
  
Assault-45 accounts  
  
Murder- can not be computed  
  
Murder Pokemon-can not be computed  
  
Kidnapping-120 accounts  
  
Kidnapping Pokemon-332 accounts  
  
Pokemon Experimentation-40 accounts  
  
Rape-can not be computed  
  
Terriorism-90 accounts   
  
Theft-160 accounts   
  
The list went on and on. Then the whole screen was filled with bold red letters.  
  
'APPROACH WITH CAUTION!'  
  
In her life, Rachel was never really afraid of anything. But in that instant, fear would have been more welcome then the pure terror she felt. She dared another look at the 'monster.' Apparently he was watching her the whole time, enjoying himself.   
  
She wanted to cry out, but for some reason the words could never come.  
  
'I guess dinner is off,' Richie chuckled to himself.   
  
His attention was then drawn as one of the Airport Officers spoke. "Sir, please remain still as we commence the search," the officer said, as he began the metal wand search.   
  
"Yeah, sure," Richie growled. He was getting tired of these 'Sheep' now. They were starting to piss him off. 'It's Ok,' he said to himself. 'Pretty soon these sheep will be no more.'  
  
The wand moved up and down his body, but patiently Richie still remained, arms extended to the sides. The alarm seemed trigger when it passed his mid-section, which was not visible do to his trench coat.  
  
The two officers to Richie sides steadily reached for they're pistols. The officer in front of him, gulped as he drew back both sides of the coat. The action unveiled a huge assortment of firearms and explosives.  
  
"Holy Shi-" the Cop gasped.  
  
Richie looked down and smiled. "Did I forgot to drop that into the pan?" he jested. Then in the next second, two hand cannons that were rigged above   
  
Richie's wrists shot out to his clutches. He swiftly brought his hands in front of him and fired, point blank right in the face of the officer, blowing his head straight off.  
  
He then crossed his arms and fired again, catching the two officers right in the chest. They didn't know what hit them.   
  
In a matter of seconds, the room that served as a transport station to new lands became the transport station to death. The whole airport was in a frenzy. People screaming, running for safety only were able to be cut down in a madman's rage.   
  
Richie was enjoying himself. He hadn't had this much fun since the Toshiro Tower heist. After emptying a few rounds in a couple dozen 'Sheep', the room started to fill with more cops.   
  
This only made Richie even more delighted. Dropping his hand cannons, he reached into his coat to draw out two Tech-9 machine guns.   
  
In no time at all the room was filled with gunfire. Richie leapt over the customs desk, barely missing getting shot. He crouched under the desk while bullets ripped through the air above him.  
  
As far as he could tell, there were twenty cops, one Richie and....   
  
He noticed some movement beside him.   
  
'Oh, and one hostage,' he grinned to himself.  
  
The officers surrounded the desk, believing the suspect to be cornered. They started to make advances toward the desk, with the sole purpose of rushing the area and taking out the perpetrator.   
  
Before the plain was executed, the officers noticed a pair of raised hands positioned behind the desk that were slowly rising. Now standing behind the desk was the customs attendant.  
  
Rachel stood, hands still raised in the surrendering position. The officers tried to command her to join them for her own safety. Whether she heard them but didn't care or heard them but was too afraid to move, the officers couldn't tell. Behind the desk, Rachel still stood.  
  
The officers were starting to make an alternative plan, when suddenly two more arms rose up behind Rachel. The only difference was they were attached to a dark trench coat and the fact that they held two tech-9 sub-machine guns.   
  
Using the girl as a shield, Richie fired aimlessly at the cops. The woman in front of him was scared beyond reason, tears streaming down her face but she didn't dare to cry out. Her fear was paralyzing. The only thing she could do was shield her eyes from the vicious images of death and dying before her.   
  
"I told you. If you don't move, you won't get hurt," Richie assured her. But he knew his word wasn't any better than dirt. But if she hoped to survive, she would have to trust him.   
  
In a matter of moments the whole Customs Section of the Viridian International   
  
Airport was cleansed of life. Well, for the exception of two.   
  
"Well doll face, I have to say that was a first for me. Was it as good for you as it was for me?" he joked. She couldn't even answer; her whole body was in shock. The only sound she made was quiet sobs.  
  
Richie frowned. "Oh my, you didn't have any fun. Pity," he started to get all of his stuff together. But he noticed she still didn't move.  
  
"Hey, you can go now," he informed her. "I promised you, I wouldn't kill you if you helped me out." Frozen, she still remained. Richie frowned again. 'I guess she's in shock.' Richie looked around the room. There was a pile of dead and bloody bodies filled with his lead bullets. He didn't see what was so shocking.   
  
He shrugged his shoulders again and started to walk away, only to be drawn back by the sounds of her tortured sobs. 'I guess I can't leave her like this,' he confessed.   
  
Placing down, his newly loaded Smith & Wesson .22 pistols, Richie slowly crept over to the terrified girl. With water-like movement, he took her into his arms and placed a strong, yet sensual kiss on her lips. Her once rigid body started to relax then draw pleasure from what he was giving her.  
  
She moaned, slightly as he broke the kiss. She nearly collapsed onto the floor, still trying to regain her breath and blushing, despite herself.   
  
Richie smiled at his little remedy. 'Still haven't lost it,' He thought. Then he drew into his trench coat. His trench coat then rippled with his motion, as he threw something at her feet.  
  
Rachel looked down at the item. It was a single red rose. She looked up again at its sender, only to find him gone.   
  
Her mind raced with all the events that just took place, as she prepared to leave. But she stopped and reached down for the single rose, and held it close to her breast. Then she ran down the hallway trying to find some assistance.  
  
She would never forget the rose or its sender.  
  
Leaving Rachel behind and more importantly leaving her behind still breathing seemed to please Richie as he moved through the dark hallways. He had to every now-and-then step over another lifeless body left by his carnage.  
  
He then heard some murmuring by his side. Looking into the direction, he noticed an airport officer with life still in him. Grinning, Richie crept silently over to the fallen prey.   
  
Reaching for his shoulder, Richie violently spun him around to get a good look at his toy. The barrel of the .22 pressed against the cop's windpipe.   
  
Richie cocked his head to the side, as he looked at the officer. Then he grinned even more. "I know you..." he stated."You're that nice officer that told me not to smoke in here...Tim right?"  
  
Gasping for air, the officer managed a grunt, to confirm.   
  
Richie's grin widened from ear to ear. He slowly holstered his gun, and then turned back to the quivering officer. "Now, my friend, I need a little information." he said, while bringing out a small black and silver Pokeball. "There are two prisoners that were to be taken to Steel City. Where are they?"  
  
Richie released his hold slightly to allow him to answer. "I don't know where they are!!!" Officer Tim pleaded.  
  
Richie sighed. "Ok...looks like we have to do this the hard way." He presses the release button and threw the Pokeball to the ground. "Go, Zippo!" Then out from the blazing light of the Pokeball, a spine tingling roar was heard, as the flame dragon, Charizard was summoned.  
  
Fangs gleamed in the dim light, saliva dripping from its strong jaws; it had a certain hunger in its eyes. This Pokemon has tasted the flesh of man.... and enjoyed it.  
  
"Now, this is my friend Zippo," Richie introduced the pyre beast. "Zippo, here was one of my very first Pokemon. He does everything I say...Don't ya, boy?"   
  
He petted the Lizard. It snorted in agreement.   
  
"Now, Zippo isn't your ordinary Charizard. No, no, no," Richie explained. "You see this Charizard was raised on devouring humans. I don't know what's the particular fascination with it, but who am I to get in the way of a Pokemon's desire." Just then Zippo snapped its teeth as it saw Tim move.  
  
"OK, enough with the introductions. Officer Tim, tell me where the prisoners are being held. Or, I'll let my friend here ask you." Then the Charizard opened it's jaws, revealing row after row of teeth, gleaming from it's mouth.   
  
"Runway 17A!!! Runway 17A!!!" Tim screamed at the top of his lungs, a steady steam of urine trailing down his pants.  
  
Richie smiled. "Thank you, kind sir. It's always nice to know that the police are always here to help." He walked past Tim, Zippo still ready to strike at a moments notice. He walked a little, stopped then turned around to face Tim.   
  
"Oh yeah, the money....I think you owe me some money."  
  
Tim scrambled around in his pockets and produced all six of the crumbled up bills. Richie then smiled again. "Thank you my good man," his smile then turned to a slightly crooked one. He looked at Tim then Zippo. Zippo then Tim.   
  
"Zippo...." he finally said."Make it fast."   
  
Vermilion International Airport- Runway 17A   
  
08:40 hours   
  
It had been twenty minutes since the incident in Customs. All the officers guarding the prisoners, Cassidy and Butch were on red alert. They didn't know if the lone menace was heading they're way, but they weren't taking any chances.  
  
Every available officer was covering all the exits. They made a two-man patrol go around the area. The prisoners were required to lay, face-down on the floor until the plane was ready.  
  
"Butch..." Cassidy whispered so none of the officers could hear. He turned his head to face her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think Richie can really pull it off?" she asked. "I mean, look at these guys." She motioned to the officers. There probably had been, forty cops on patrol, armed to the tee.   
  
"Cass, even though the Boss is a little off, you know he always delivers," Butch stated to assure her.  
  
"I know..." she sighed."I just don't want to go back to any cell. I hate it there. The walls...it's so small and tight," she stated terrifying herself. "I can't go back Butch. I'll kill myself before I go to another cell." Cassidy whimpered, her eyes now glimmering with tears. One slid down her cheek.  
  
Butch scooted over to her and kissed the tears away. "Cass, don't worry. If   
  
Richie can't do it...I don't know how, but I'll find a way."  
  
By some weird motivation of fate, his screeching voice seemed to soothe her.   
  
"Thanks Butchie," she smiled. "I needed that." she paused again. "Butch..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
She took a deep breath while collecting her thoughts. The hard concrete floor was doing nothing to help her concentration. "Butch...whatever..." she paused again."Butch, whatever happens in the future, please, please know that it's you   
  
I'll always love."   
  
This time she scooted over to him and pressed her lips to his. Then for a brief couple of seconds, all the worry, all the pain, all the torture, the two endured seemed to cease. None of all those elements mattered anymore. Only the one their hearts held so dear.   
  
But like all good things, this had to end. Only this ended with a baton cracking again against Butch's skull. "Knock it off you two. This isn't the "Love Connection." But Butchie, I bet there will be hundreds of happy cell mates that want to try that with you though," the Officer jested merrily. With a little bit more observation, revealed that this was the same cop that hit Butch the first time.  
  
Butch was pissed. Not only did he ruin probably his only happy moment with Cassidy, but the thought of the cellmates.... "WHY YOU SONOFA..." Butch shouted but was cut-off by Cassidy.  
  
"No, Butch. We'll have our time," she grinned. "Look," she pointed to the main walkway of all the exits.  
  
At first Butch didn't know what she was talking about. But then he saw it. A small shadow, hopping down the corridor, the shadow was too small to be a human, about two feet in height. The little creature continued to scurry down the walkway.   
  
Suddenly all of its features were in the light. A small rodent, about two feet tall, brown/Sandy colored fur, black sharp ears, with a dark thin tail that ended in a light colored zigzag. The Raichu, although it was visible kept moving anyway.  
  
One of the officers noticed the electric rodent. All of the guards focused their weapons at the little creature.  
  
Seeing it had an audience, the Raichu stopped in its tracks. All eyes where on it, even the eyes of the two soon-be-transported prisoners. The Raichu, reared back onto its hind legs, a tiny ball was now visible around its neck. The   
  
Raichu unscrewed the ball and held it into its paws.  
  
"It's a bomb!!!" One of the officers shouted. They all locked and loaded they're weapons. The tiny mouse, cowered in fear. Head underneath its paws, the lighting rodent shivered slightly. It was alarmed by their sudden action. It dropped the tiny sphere that it held. The ball rolled around on the ground innocently.   
  
After a few minutes of nothing, the officers assumed that the Raichu was harmless and paid no attention to it.  
  
The Raichu, aware that the threat was over, hopped over to its fallen object.   
  
It crouched over the ball and picked it up. Balancing it on its head like a seal, it started to sing a little Raichu tune. "Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai, chu...chu...chu. Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai, chu, chu, chu," the song seemed to be a version of 'twinkle, twinkle little song.'  
  
The mouse continued the little chant. Some of the officers believing the threat wasn't coming their way, decided to take interest in the little mouse. Pretty soon it drew the attention of all the officers. Everyone had to admit...it was kinda cute.   
  
The ball rocked back and forth on the brow of the Raichu's head. Mastering its balancing act, the Raichu then rocked its head back and forth while continuing its song. The ball always drifting to the side but never once hit the ground.  
  
Pretty soon, every eye in Runway 17A, was watching the Raichu. Some were amazed, some laughed, and some even cheered for the tiny performer. Too bad nobody stopped to ask where it came from...or more importantly who did it belong too.  
  
After a few minutes the Raichu's show was over and he placed the ball in its tiny paws and looked around the room. Every officer gave a standing ovation to the little Raichu. Clapping, some whistles, and cheers were the Raichu's reward for his performance. Pleased with itself, it smiled.  
  
Then it's smiled turned sinister, as it held the ball over its head and smashed it onto the ground. Inside of breaking into a thousand pieces, the ball crack onto the surface then a gray mist started to pour out of it.   
  
It didn't take long for the whole room to be filled with the smoke. Visibility was zero. Not even the Raichu that brought the device was insight. Every officer was on alert, as they tried to aim their weapons. But the target was still unknown.   
  
From the center of the smoke appeared two beams of red light. The laser light found its place on one of the unobservant officer's chest. The cloud of smoke made his sight unbearable. There was another flash of light from the smoke. The spot where the laser landed was replaced by a bullet.   
  
Shots fired from the cloud of smoke as the lasers guided its lead minions, striking almost at random and any officer that was in range. A laser mounted machine gun flared, as the rounds hit target after target. Screams of terror soon almost muted the sounds of gunfire. The predator continued to move throughout the terminal underneath the blanket of mist.  
  
Through the life and death struggle that was being played in the room, there were two people that were without fear. They only waited.  
  
"Hey Cass, what's with all this smoke?" Butch asked as he coughed a little bit.   
  
"Richie is certainly going all out for this one..." Butch commented. They were still face down on the floor but they didn't need to see to know what was going on.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Cassidy meekly answered. Just as she spoke a body of a deceased officer fell over to the side. His blood was soon soaking the floor. There was once a time where the sight alone would have made Cassidy sick. But now it was as normal as seeing a Pidgey walking in the city's street. Sometimes she cursed her unfeeling heart, but sometimes it was the only way for her to keep her sanity.  
  
She would have paid the officer no mind, if something on him didn't catch her attention. There was a small glint of metal shining on his belt. Cassidy smiled.  
  
"Hey Butch, I found the keys!" she cheered as she wormed her body over to the fallen cop.   
  
Moving with a little difficulty, she was now a few feet away from the body.   
  
Since she was handcuffed from behind, she hand to roll her body over to let her hands do all the work. Laboring with her fingers a little bit, she finally freed the keys from the latch, now working with the keys to release her from the manacles, a little more finessing and wull-la. She was freed.  
  
She then moved over to Butch, the sounds of gunfire were her background music.   
  
She hurried working to free him. Once both of them were free, they noticed that the smoke was starting to clear out. The sounds of boots clanking on the pavement were heard. The two turned around to be face-to-face with the laser-guided barrel of an AK-47.  
  
The wielder of the weapon was a young man dressed in a dark trench coat.   
  
Night-vision goggles covered his face. Although he did not fire, he also did not lower the weapon.   
  
Cassidy recognized the gun-toting man.  
  
"Richie?" He made no response, but his body seemed to ease a little. Trying on nothing but a dare, Cassidy reached out her hand to lower the weapon.   
  
Her hand touched the still warm metal, but it did lower with her touch. The man took his other hand and removed his mask. The full strands of brown hair stirred as he expelled the goggles. Putting them away, he extended his hand to the beautiful, blonde haired lady.  
  
"Cassidy..." he cheered as he took her into his arms."You miss me, luv?" he asked while placing a rough kiss on her lips. Secretly Butch's stomach was turning.  
  
Cassidy giggled. "Of course," she answered. "But, Richie where were you?" she whined. Richie smiled. He always loved it when she whined.  
  
"Yeah," Butch commented, while getting to his feet. "You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago. Is it possible that even the great Richie Giovanni is losing his touch?" Butch ended that sentence when he noticed the barrel of the machine gun was an inch away from his face.  
  
Richie smirked. "Care to repeat that, oh Butchie?" Richie antagonized. All   
  
Richie wanted was for him was to do one thing, anything, to give him a reason to splatter his skull across the whole airport.   
  
Butch was silent now. He was afraid, but he didn't want to show Richie that.   
  
Richie realizing he wasn't going to get him, but decided on another approach.   
  
Cassidy was stuck on the sidelines; she didn't know what to do.  
  
"What's a matter Butchie, now you can't speak? I can't say that I'm not disappointed though. Your voice does sound like a cat being thrown in a blender," Richie teased. He looked over to Cassidy. "Babe tell me...doesn't his voice remind you of the Budweiser Frogs?" he chuckled. "Hey...Butchman say....ERR!" he laughed even harder at his own joke.   
  
Cassidy just looked at Butch; his eyes were filled with rage. Then their eyes met, his with the fury of a storm and her eyes soft, pleading with him. Eventually his angry subsided and Richie seemed to be bored with him anyway, so they let the argument slide...for now.  
  
"Come on you two. The helicopter should be here any minute," Richie ordered as the three made their escape. Cassidy clung to Richie's arm, while Butch followed.   
  
The group started to exit to the launch pad. When Richie felt a tug at his leg, he looked down and grinned. "Man, I must be off today," he stated while he brought his free hand to grab his gun, but was stopped but soft slender hands.  
  
"Let me do it, Richie," Cassidy asked, while batting her eyes.  
  
"Sure thing," he agreed while handing her the weapon.  
  
She gingerly took the weapon and held it tight in her hand. Her eyes focused, then...BLAM!!! The lead entered the officer's skull.  
  
"Well done, Cass! That's my girl!!!" Richie cheered while taking her into his arms. He swung her delicate frame around him, her blonde hair at the mercy of the winds.  
  
"Thanks Richie," Cassidy giggled. "But can you put me down, now."  
  
"Sorry Babe, I guess I got carried away," Richie apologized, while placing her back on solid ground. "Ok, let's go. Our chariot a waits," he finished as he marched on ahead of the two.  
  
Butch sullenly stepped behind him. Then he took a short glance at the cop   
  
Cassidy just put a slug in. His eyes widened as he realized the identity of victim. He looked at Cassidy, their eyes met again.   
  
'That one's for you Butch,' Cassidy thought, as Butch again looked at the executed carcass of the baton wielding officer.  
  
"Cassidy, come here I got something to show you," Richie called behind.   
  
Cassidy was about to answer back, when Butch suddenly stood before her. The distance between the two was almost non-existent. She could feel the heat of his breath against her skin. She went to turn away, but was embraced from behind.   
  
"I love you..." he whispered, as his strong arms were pressing her body against his. She could feel his heart beating fast and faster the longer they held.  
  
"CASS!!!" Richie's harsh voice shouted. His tone held no more signs of patience   
  
"Coming!" she answered back, as she left the comfort and warmth that Butch had given her. She hurried down the corridor and was soon out of Butch's sight.   
  
After a few more minutes of reveling in her scent, Butch slowly followed.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
Indigo Plateau  
  
14:35hours  
  
"What the hell is with this Brock?" Ash shouted as he entered the young man's office, Pikachu right behind him.  
  
"Why, hello Ash, nice to see you. Please come in," Brock sarcastically greeted him.  
  
"Cut with the cute crap, Brock. What is this?" Ash growled as he threw an envelope onto Brock's desk.  
  
Brock kicked up his feet onto the desk. His slanted eyes narrowed to recognize the item. "Well, it's a mission folder. See when ever an agent is given a new assignment...."  
  
"What am I, a joke here!!!" Ash shouted. "You told me that Silph Co. was my last mission and then I'd be out!"  
  
"I know what I told you Ash, but something just came up," Brock responded, as   
  
Ash took a seat. "Look, I tried my best to keep you out of it.... but you know how the board is."   
  
Ash sighed. He knew. There were times that it would seem the board would do almost anything to get their way. There were many times in the past were sometimes the only voice of reason would be him and Brock. Then Ash felt a tiny tug on his pant leg. He looked down to his tiny yellow friend, and then he remembered something.   
  
"Hey Brock, you got any ketchup?"  
  
Brock went behind his desk. Years of working with Ashura, one knew to keep a good supply of ketchup around to keep the peace.   
  
"Heinz '76 or '79?" Brock asked.  
  
Ash looked down at Pikachu. "Pik, PIKA!" it cheered.  
  
"Make it a '57," Ash stated.  
  
"Man, it's that bad." Brock inquired as he tossed the bottle to the electric mouse. It gave a small, "Pika" for its thanks.  
  
"Anyway, look Ash. I know the real reason why you want to leave MASTERS so bad and I have to tell you. If she wanted to come back, she would have already."  
  
"How do you know it has anything to do with Misty, Brock?!" Ash roared, nearly flipping the chair he was sitting in, over. "My mother is sick and I want to take care of her!"  
  
"Well then this will be right up your alley, then," Brock replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ash inquired.  
  
"You haven't even looked at the mission yet." Ash shook his head. "Well my anxious young friend. If you had taken a look through it, you would notice that you maybe able to bring the cure to AVS, public."  
  
"I thought there was no cure," Ash stated, trying not to get his hopes up.  
  
"Well, it was believed so. Until this woman..." Brock brought out the picture of the red-headed doctor. "Mistae Waters went into the Rockets compound and retrieved the cure herself," Brock continued as he handed the picture to Ash.   
  
Ash took the picture from Brock's hand and analyzed it. The woman in the picture was short with orange/red hair that seemed to flow like the sea. Eyes, the color of rain drops. The image drew old feelings that he thought were long forgotten.  
  
Brock eventually stopped talking, since his audience was lost. He then drew himself to the new center of attention.   
  
Looking over Ash's shoulder he smiled. "Quite a looker huh," Ash managed a nod, but was still transfixed on the photo. "She's being honored tonight, at some party. It's very public, which means she's an easy target," Ash still remained quiet.   
  
"You know in this light..." Brock started. "She almost reminds me of..."  
  
"Don't finish that sentence Brock. That was a long time ago. I don't have those same feelings anymore," Ash stated coldly, while dismissing the photo.  
  
"Whatever...So are you taking the mission or what?"   
  
"Fine..." Ash resolved. "I'm not doing this for you, the board or even myself.   
  
This thing is more important than any of us. I don't want anybody screwing it up," he finished as he went to leave.  
  
He got up and stared Brock right in the eyes and said "Brock after this I'm out.   
  
I don't care what you say or what the board says. This is the last time and if anyone has a problem with it..." he stopped and placed a 9mm bullet on Brock's desk.   
  
"I'll be using this," he then snatched up the mission folder and the bullet.   
  
Then he exited the office.  
  
Pikachu left right after him, but not before getting some "Pikas and Chus" in also.   
  
Then the pair left, the room became silent, leaving Brock alone with his thoughts. He didn't like lying to Ashura. He was his friend. But some things are above friendships, but only time will tell.....  
  
Mission to be continued.... 


	3. Reunions

WARNING: Due to the violent content of this story parental discretion is advised  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon and all their characters are the sole property of Game Freak, the WB, and its creator's.  
  
ENJOY  
  
For Your Eyes Only   
  
Any information that is disclosed is for your own personal knowledge. If you choose to reveal, said information your termination will be applied. And if you are caught, we at MASTERS have the right to deny any of our prior relationships.   
  
Codename: ASHURA-Reunions   
  
The "Cerulean Highlight" building, the pride and joy of the city, not only was it the tallest skyscraper in Cerulean City. But it also housed some of the most successful trade businesses in all of the Indigo Islands. The "Highlight" was a place of wealth and merit. Only the truly accomplished were permitted to do business there.   
  
Tonight though, the doors of the "Highlight" were not opened for the purpose of money. They were to celebrate the achievements of one special lady.   
  
This lady, through her many years of dedicated work, has brought many new accomplishments in the field of Water Pokemon handling and care. What another must realize is that this woman accomplished all these tasks while still in her early twenties. Never-the-less, tonight all her tireless efforts will finally be recognized and appreciated.   
  
Too bad she hates a lot of attention.  
  
'God, I hate these things,' Misty thought as she sipped some club soda. This wasn't one of her best weeks. Not only did she have to rent out a brand new dress for the occasion...Not that she really minded to wear the dress. It was beautiful. A white embroidered dress that not only was true to her figure but, also left enough to the imagination.   
  
Yes, she didn't mind getting the dress, but the two hour bus ride to the dress shop wasn't her idea of fun.   
  
Why did she have to take the bus? You may ask. Why didn't she take her brand new, cherry red, GSX1300R Hayabusa Suzuki? Well it's seems some guy ran off with it the day before. Not only that but she had to catch a ride to the party, with some jerk from her clinic. Carl then waved, as if on cue.  
  
'Man, I loved that bike,' she thought. 'Geez, three more payments it would have been mine,' she complained. Misty was upset, not only because of her bike, but the jerk of guy that stole it.   
  
She couldn't believe her bad luck, to have her bike stolen again by another guy!   
  
True, it looked like he was in trouble but still, WHY HER BIKE!!!   
  
'You know if the bike thing didn't happen, I would have gladly given him, my number,' she pondered without really thinking about it. Then she groaned at her previous notion and gulped down another drink. This time it had some alcohol in it.   
  
That was another thing, for some reason she couldn't get that guy off her mind. The seemingly daring young man dressed in all black. Sure he was cute and all...but for some reason he still stood out above the rest. 'Maybe it was his eyes,' she wondered while nursing another drink.   
  
Those eyes seemed to do wonders on Misty's emotions. Those light brown eyes seemed to hold so much, a hint of gentleness and pitch of danger. He had a kindness to him, as well as a hidden passion. He seemed some much of a mystery to her. Misty wondered if she would ever see him again. 'Well at least so beat him within a inch of his life,' she added.  
  
Then her gaze turned to the dance floor. Dozens of Cerulean's elite graced the floor, each conversing on their new deals or how the conditions of their golfing range were, dozens upon dozens of happy patrons, all waltzing and stepping to the tunes of the classy jazzy band that was hired.   
  
This seemed to be another typical boring night for Misty Waterflower or maybe I should say her professional name Mistae Waters.  
  
The large dance hall was a sight to be seen. Huge chandeliers were suspended from the ceiling. They were all filled with thousands of lights that shined brightly like a thousand stars. A fully attendant bar was present as gents and ladies discussed they're daily business. From there, many could see a ravishingly beautiful red-head making her way through the dance floor, cutting through couples as they danced.  
  
Misty finally reaching her destination, took a seat at one of the empty tables.   
  
Warding off all the suggestions to dance by passing (wealthy) bachelors, Misty buried her head into her hands and patiently waited for her night to end.   
  
Raising her head again to take another sip of her drink, Misty glanced over at the dance floor. Couples prancing back and forth...it seemed so DULL to her.   
  
She was about to take another sip, when something caught her eye.  
  
Not really something but someone. A man…   
  
She really couldn't make out his description, cause of a waltzing couple that blocked her view. Waiting for the pair to pass, she was then able to take in his features. He was a man slightly under 6 feet, with dark shoulder length hair. He was wearing an Asian style collarless tuxedo. The style was emphasized by the five button mandarin coat. It was all black, with a silver vest. The style of the tux drew the breast of the coat to the side, concealing most of the vest underneath.  
  
She couldn't really see his face from where she sat, so she moved in a little closer. She wanted to see his eyes. She wanted to know if this was the same guy from before that stole her bike...and might have stolen something else.   
  
As she moved, now a few yards away from him. He caught sight of her advancing. The two of them finally made eye contact with each other, both seeming to recognize the other from the day before.   
  
Misty tried to keep her eyes on young man, but found keeping track of him was hard due to the dance floor in between them. Every so often, a couple would pass their line of sight, blinding them to each other.  
  
Misty tried to mouth-out a greeting toward him. Then she found the message was lost, do to the waltzing interference. After waiting for the couple to move on, Misty tried again to convene the message, but found that the young man disappeared.   
  
"Now where did he go?" Misty wondered. It was probably only a few seconds that she lost eye contact with him. But it seemed as though, in that small amount of time he totally vanished. Misty scanned around the whole dance floor, looking for the young gentleman.   
  
She saw one guy... 'No too thin.'   
  
Another.... 'Too short'  
  
Another... (Chuckle) 'Too fat'  
  
Misty was about to give up hope when she spotted a familiar suit. The gentleman was at the bar with another couple of guys. He appeared to be the right height and built. The only problem was his back was toward her.  
  
Cursing how desperate she must have appeared, Misty went over to the gentleman. He was having a conversation with a few other fellows, when she tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around to see her.  
  
Misty, was expecting a young handsome man...what turned around was something else.  
  
The girl recognized the face now. It was Harold, the grandfather of one of Misty's medical colleagues. He was a friendly guy...but was a little too friendly for Misty's taste.   
  
After a few minutes of idle chatter and the warding-off of Harold's wandering hands, Misty found herself alone again aimlessly searching for the dark handsome young man. She sulkily returned to her seat and ordered another drink.   
  
Misty was about to take a sip when she noticed someone besides her.  
  
"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" a man's voice asked as he took a seat next to her.  
  
"No...Go ahead," Misty said unenthusiastically. She didn't even turn to look in his direction.  
  
"Nice night isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"I guess...." she sighed. For some reason, she found fiddling with her napkin more exciting than the party.  
  
"What's wrong? It's shouldn't be natural for such a pretty lady to frown." he stated.   
  
"It's nothing really, except for one thing....I thought I might have found the perfect person for me..." she said sadly." And another thing…I'm being honored tonight at this silly thing."  
  
"Really.....then you're..." he exclaimed.  
  
"Yup! Mistae Waters at your ser..." She would have finished the sentence, but she saw who she was sitting with, a slightly bronzed, young man. His brown eyes flashed as they made eye contact.  
  
"Hi," he said. "I think we've already met." he chuckled, while taking her hand gently.  
  
"Eleven O'clock. Coffee break!" Ron cheered, as he rose from his chair. You would think being a security guard, would have its share of thrills and adventure. But it was another long and boring night in the old "Highlights" building. The place was so automated, it really didn't seem like it needed Ron's protection. "Hey I'm going to the machine do you want anything; Doritos...stale donuts maybe?" he offered.  
  
His partner looked up. "Ummm...none for me thanks. Take your time Ron, she's not going anywhere," he said while looking into one of the monitors.  
  
"Yeah, see you in a bit, Vinney," he agreed, as he was walking down the hall.   
  
That was Vinny. He was a nice guy. Even though Vinney hadn't been with the   
  
"Highlight" for that long, Ron was always a good judge of character though.  
  
Ron merrily strolled to the ground floor vending machines. Taking a quick look at the 'wide' selection, Ron frowned; they were out of the frosted donuts.   
  
Sighing, Ron compensated with a bag of chips and a small coffee. After making his delicatessen choice, Ron strolled on back to the front desk.  
  
Vinney had his feet propped up on one of the monitors, enjoying a light snooze. Ron made an irritated face. "Hey! Get up you!" Ron commanded while knocking his legs over. When the monitor was in full view, the screen showed the shadowed silhouettes of three people. Ron looked up through the long hallway, through the set of glass doors to see a small band of people waiting outside. "I can't leave you for five minutes. Look we already got some loiterers."  
  
"Wa...huh?" Vinny said while still in the process of waking up. "What's the problem?"  
  
"What's the problem?" he grumbled some obscenities. "Look outside sleeping beauty..."  
  
Vinney looked up. "Oh sorry man, I guess I haven't been getting enough sleep lately." Ron still looked pissed. "Hey I'll take care of it." And with that   
  
Vinney got up and proceeded to deal with the situation.  
  
While Vinney was walking outside, Ron took a look at group of people outside. He couldn't really make out any faces. All he could tell was they were two guys and a girl out there. Then the image included Vinney in the scene. The cameras that viewed the loiterers didn't have any sound, but it looked like Vinney wasn't having any problems from the trio. So...Ron decided to return to his light snack.  
  
After quickly devouring the bag of chips, Ron glanced over to the monitor again.   
  
Everyone was gone....  
  
Shortly he heard the hiss of the electric door opening. He thought that he was going to see Vinney approaching the desk, but instead he saw the three loiterers inside the building. Their backs were facing him.  
  
Sighing he rose up from the desk. "Hey, I don't know if the officer told you, but the building is closed," he shouted from the desk.   
  
The three remained. It appeared if they didn't hear him. Now that the three were inside he could have a better look at them. There were two guys: one about six foot even, brown hair, light build, the other guy slightly taller than the first, with short green hair, and a little bit thinner. The girl was a blonde, styled in two ponytails. He couldn't tell from the front how she looked, but from behind he had no complaints. The three seemed like a normal bunch...expect they were all wearing black.  
  
Cursing Ron approached the trio; their backs were still towards him. Reaching for his sidearm, he shouted "HEY!!! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!!! YOU CAN'T COME IN   
  
HERE!!!!" his sentence ended when three semi-automatic weapons were shoved in his face.  
  
The brown hair man grinned. "Sorry, I didn't hear you the first time. Mind repeating," he taunted. And that was the last thing Ron ever heard...  
  
"Man that was fun," Richie stated with a huge grin on his face. He turned to the side. "Hey you did good Vinney," he added as the former officer/Team Rocket member approached from the shadows.  
  
"Thanks boss," he said, while looking at the body of his fallen ex-partner.   
  
"Actually it was a pleasure. This guy was getting on my nerves anyway. Taking a damn coffee break every five minutes," he ruefully kicked the corpse lying on the floor.   
  
"Anyhoo, thanks for the assistance. Return to "Haven" for your next assignment"   
  
Ricky ordered. The Rocket saluted and walked out the building. Richie turned to the other man with short green hair. "Ok, Butchie. You know what the plan is right?" he asked while throwing him a briefcase.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. It will be a piece of cake," he opened the case to check on the item. An SR-60 sniper rifle, one of the most precise sniper rifles on the planet. And it also helped that Butch was a crack shot. He'd never missed in his life.   
  
Closing the case, Butch got himself ready then he looked to Richie.  
  
"Make this quick Butch," Richie said. "Oh yeah, we have men in the building to cover your exit, just in case he is here. And if he is..." he added. "I want him alive."  
  
"Whatever...So what will you be doing anyway?"  
  
Richie grinned. He put his arm around Cassidy and hugged her close to him.   
  
"Ummm...Don't worry I'll find away to keep busy."  
  
Cassidy giggled. "Oh, Richie what am I going to do with you…" He laughed and she looked at Butch. The two shared the glance for a couple of seconds, then Butch turned away.  
  
Marching over to one of the elevators, the last thing Butch saw before he entered and the doors closed, was Cassidy going down to her knees.  
  
"YOU!" Misty shouted. "You're the guy that stole my bike!"  
  
The man in black sighed... 'You know this is sounding very familiar' he thought.  
  
"I should kill you!" she continued "Where is my bike!?!" she demanded while slamming her hand on the table.  
  
The dark haired man, nervously laughed while scratching the back of his head...An act Misty thought was kinda familiar. "Well..." he started."You see there was this accident and....yourbikekindagotdestroyed," he rushed the last part.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" Misty yelled. Her voice was so loud, everyone in the room turned around to see what was with all the commotion. Slightly embarrassed, Misty decided to lower her voice. "God!" she whispered, to the man. "You know that bike wasn't even fully paid for yet!"  
  
"Look I'm real sorry about that. It was an emergency and it was the closest thing available. I know that is no excuse so..." He pulled out a little checkbook and wrote a number down. "So do you think this is enough to cover it?"  
  
Misty took the check and looked at the amount. "WAAAAA!!!!!!" she screamed. The man in black could have sworn that sounded familiar.  
  
"Is that not enough?" he asked.  
  
Misty regained her composure. "No...That's fine." Fine was an understatement.   
  
The amount he put on the check, would be enough to buy probably two motorcycles.  
  
The man seemed pleased. "But there is one catch," he added.  
  
Misty raised one eyebrow, "What...?"  
  
"Well you have to have dinner with me," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
She smirked. "Do tell...so what happens if I decline. Are you going to take the check back?" She thought 'Yeah right over my dead body.'  
  
The man smiled and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "No...But I guess I will have to try harder." Misty smiled. "Would you like to dance Miss. Waters?"   
  
He asked while, extending his hand and motioning for the dance floor.  
  
Misty sighed. "You know....just about every guy in this place has asked me to dance...." she started. It appeared the gentleman was held on her response. "And the funny thing is…I really don't know how to," she jokingly admitted.  
  
The dark man gently took her hand. "Well that is something we'll have to   
  
Remedy," he said while trying to lead her to the dance floor. Although he seemed real nice, Misty was still a little hesitant.   
  
The man stopped his prodding and looked deep into Misty's eyes. "Miss. Waters, although we just met, I will promise that I won't let anything happen to you," he finished, while giving her hand a gentle squeeze.   
  
Maybe it was the little bit of champagne she drank. Or maybe, she was tired from the days work. Or maybe...just maybe...she was starting to feel something for this guy that she hardly knew. For whatever reason, Misty joined the man on the dance floor.  
  
But she added. "Oh yeah, don't call me 'Mrs. Waters' it makes me feel too old."  
  
Ashura knew it was bad business, to have feelings for a client...but he couldn't help it. It was as if he was being moved by another part of him....his heart.  
  
"So where should I pick you up at, so we can go to dinner?" he asked the slender, angelic redhead as they took the floor.  
  
"We'll I haven't agreed on going out with you," she stated while taking his hand. "...but keep asking."  
  
Ashura smiled. She was something: a beautiful, independent woman that had a good sense of humor. Although, he did pledge his heart to another, he thought after the mission was over maybe...  
  
"Hey! I thought you were going to teach me," she complained. Noticing he zoned out for a minute.  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking about something," he said, his arm going around her waist.  
  
Mistae blushed. "Well, start thinking about me and dancing now buster."   
  
Ash grinned. "Ok, milady." Then the two were ready.  
  
The band started to play a moderate speed jazz song, as they began. Ash, not trying anything fancy, showed Mistae the basic steps. Even though she tripped a few times, Ash was always there to catch her. After a few minutes, it seemed like she was a pro.  
  
"I hate to admit it," she said as Ash dipped her. "But this is fun."  
  
Ash smiled. When the two began, there was about a foot distance between them. It appeared though, for the last couple of minutes the distance became smaller and smaller. "I glad your enjoying yourself. You seemed kind of lonely, waiting at the table."  
  
"Maybe...I really hate these things though," she admitted. The music changed to a slow song. Ash and Mistae changed hand positions and drew slightly closer.  
  
"Why do you come then?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know...to keep up appearances, I guess," she looked up at him. "Plus the fact, it's a great way to find a rich wealthy guy," she jested.  
  
Ash laughed, but then grew silent as she placed her head on his chest. The two stayed like that for a couple of minutes, she sighed. "You know, this is the second time where me getting my bike stolen, has brought me someone special."  
  
"Yeah," Ash agreed. Then he thought about it. 'Second...time,' He looked down at her. "Misty?!?" he gasped while breaking their clasp.   
  
"Yeah...that's my name...oh well WAS my name I..." she paused and then looked at him through narrowed her eyes."I haven't used my real name in five years. How do you know it?" she eyed him up and down. Now that she thought about it. He did seem very familiar.   
  
"Well..." Ashura had to think quickly. "I'm a big fan of yours. I saw you perform as the "Mermaid Princess" at the Cerulean Gym." Although Ash was highly trained in arts of deception, he still found it hard to lie to her. But...it looked like she was buying it. "And since then I always had a crush on the original Princess."  
  
Now "Misty" blushed. "Oh that was such a long time ago. I can't believe anyone even remembers that," she said. "Are you sure that's all?" He nodded. "Cause you remind me so much of someone I knew a long time ago."  
  
Ash grinned "Tell me about him," he prodded.  
  
She seemed to phase out for a while. The song ended and the two were left standing on the floor alone. She then returned to Ashura to answer. "Oh, it's nothing. Just someone I knew a long time ago," she suddenly felt uncomfortable.   
  
"Umm...can we take a seat? I'm going to have to do a speech in a little bit and   
  
I want to prepare."  
  
"Sure thing," he answered. "After you Misty."  
  
It appeared she liked the way it sounded when Ashura used her real name. A smile came to her face as the two left the floor.  
  
"Oh man..." Misty groaned, as she emerged from her purse.  
  
"What is it?" the man in black asked. Come to think about it, Misty never did catch his name.  
  
"I can't find the rest of my acceptance speech," she stated, while rummaging through her purse. She then produced the check for her motorcycle and laughed.   
  
She looked at the gentlemen. "Hey, this isn't going to bounce is it?" Misty jested.  
  
He laughed. "Oh course not. You need to learn to trust people more Mist."  
  
"Oh Shut up Ash!!" Misty replied with out thinking.   
  
'Mist' was something that only "he" called her. She wouldn't accept anybody else calling her that. She looked at him apologetically. But to her surprise he looked shocked. Thinking she upset him, she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. I guess I mistaken you for somebody else."  
  
He accepted and then they both were quiet. The hearing of his old pet name for her was really standing out in her mind. She looked at him like she was trying to figure out a puzzle.  
  
"What?" he replied, slightly shaky.  
  
"Nothing....it's just nobody has called me 'Mist' for a long time. In fact..." she started eyeing him again. "Only one person really ever called me that...."  
  
The man quickly recovered with. "Oh, well it just felt kinda natural. I guess."  
  
Misty smiled. "You know you should try another profession, because lying isn't your thing." The man started to become very uneasy, like he was hiding something. Something Misty couldn't figure out. "Who are you really?" she asked bluntly "Cause for some reason...I feel like I know you."  
  
"I think I better go..." he said while starting to get up. But a soft delicate hand restrained him. He did not move.  
  
"I know you...Don't I?" she said while standing in front of him.   
  
He tried to turn away, but her hands guided him to face her. Misty again tried to examine his face, slightly tracing his facial features with her fingertips.   
  
She didn't know what she was looking for, but she couldn't stop until she found it.  
  
After a few seconds of trying she had almost given up, but then she noticed that he didn't look at her. She then sought out his eyes. Struggling a little, they finally made eye contact.   
  
She then realized something; his eyes were different from what she was accustomed to. He didn't have the cold emotionless eyes of a CEO, a lawyer, or a politician. He had the warm eyes of a young boy that wandered different lands, faced incredible odds, and journeyed through the summers. He had the eyes of the young boy that she told all her secrets too and the boy she secretly loved.  
  
She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Ash...?" she whispered.   
  
Before the man could answer the two were interrupted. "Miss Waters. We are ready to start the ceremony." A slightly older man from the "Highlight" committee said. She believed his name was Jerry.   
  
"So if you would accompany me..." Jerry said. "We can begin."  
  
Misty remembered the she was being honored today. She turned to Ash....or the guy she believed was Ash, only to find him gone. "Oh, where is he?" she cried.   
  
"Did you see which way he went?" she asked Jerry.  
  
"The gentlemen you were sitting with?" Misty nodded. "Well he's right...." Jerry looked around the room but he couldn't find any trace of the dark young man that was engaging Miss. Waters. "Why, I don't know..." Misty sighed. "Miss. Waters, the committee a waits." Dejected, Misty followed the gentleman behind stage.  
  
Unaware to Misty, her every move was being observed by the most dangerous man of MASTERS, Agent Ashura. He had been looking for her, for seven years. Now that he found her he was at a lost. He so much wanted to tell her everything: about himself, about what he is, and about how he feels toward her. But Ashura knew the mission came first.   
  
He looked on, as she scanned the whole room again trying to get a small glance of him. Not finding a trace, she sadly walked away.   
  
There was a pain in Ash's heart; no matter how much he denied it...he still loved her. "I'm sorry Misty..." he said as he slowly walked away.  
  
"All right, game time Butch," he said to himself.   
  
Butch had been preparing for about an hour now. He found the choice location to get set up, the balcony on the upper level. The spot not only gave him a clear view of his target, it also was off limits do to some minor construction.   
  
Since he had a good hour before the show began, Butch would take this time to meditate. So he could draw in more concentration for the task at hand. 'Cleanse your mind of all worldly things.' These words echoed through his mind as his consciousness expanded. His mind, now void of all distractions, was a temple of pure thought and composition. This was the crucial point in Butch's ritual. The height of his entire conscious mind, any faltering with his thinking could ruin all of his focus.   
  
Seemingly everything was going according to plan, but a thought Butch submerged before started to resurface. The thought wasn't painful, but it didn't bring joy either.   
  
He kept seeing himself, in a small room, four walls with no way out. He was alone in the room, but being in solitary didn't really bother him. He crept over to the one of the walls and found a dark pane of glass.   
  
Then a small hand placed itself on the other side of the window. Butch peered in closer to the glass, to find the owner of the small but delicate hand. He was then face to face with the most beautiful image he could ever hope for.   
  
"Cassidy!" he cheered. Butch was glad to see such a familiar and lovely face. She would have answered his name, but the pane of glass seemed to block sound.   
  
Since the two were not able to communicate, they only enjoyed gazing to into each others eyes. Butch noticing her hand still on the pane of glass moved his hand to mirror hers. Even though there was a sheet of glass separating the two, they never felt closer to each other.  
  
Suddenly there was a new source of light gleaming from the other side of Cassidy's room. A door opened up. Cassidy turned to face the visitor, but pressed her body up against the glass to try to avoid it. Then hands appeared on her pulling her away. She turned to face Butch, her tearful face echoing the fear that she held.   
  
Butch called out to her and banged on the glass with all his might, but his strength wasn't even able to make a crack. Cassidy reached out a hand toward his direction, pleading with him to save her. Butch screamed at his totally lack of aiding his love. His mind angered at his own uselessness.   
  
He screamed inside his head as he awoke on the balcony. "It was a dream," he said, with much relief. "Crap!!!" he then remember the job.  
  
Looking down at the podium he realized that, he only missed a few minutes of the award ceremony. "The broad with red-hair, hasn't even spoken yet," he said with much relief.   
  
Not taking any chances, Butch decided to get ready. He held the rifle on his arm to give the tool balance. His other hand was ready at the trigger. He looked through the weapon's crosshairs. The aim and sight was perfect, all he needed was the target.   
  
Butch has had forty-eight targets in his life and forty-eight successful hits.   
  
And tonight he wasn't planning on ruining it.  
  
"Let's check out another one, eh Pikachu," Ash suggested while speaking into his earpiece transceiver. Ash looked at another guest and focused his eyes.   
  
To another person, it would appear he was just gawking at random people in the room. Actually he was really performing a weapons search on all the attendants at the party.  
  
Inside the clear contact lenses that he wore, a tiny search screen was scanning the area. A green grid fell over a suspect, as the lens scanned for a potential threats, the grid would focus on a area of the body, then move up and down the person to make sure they're not concealing any weapons.   
  
The 'lens' though do not make the search on their own, they only transmit a signal to another place that makes the true analysis. That's what Pikachu's job was.   
  
While parked outside in Ash's Dodge Viper, Pikachu was able to help his partner with the task. Not only was he able to see everything in the party, but he also was able to keep in contact with Ash in case things got a little hairy. Pikachu didn't find staking out in the Viper too much fun, but with a brand new bottle of Ketchup anything doesn't seem that bad.  
  
"Ok, Pikachu that's the last one," Ash said while waving off an elderly lady. It seems Ash was staring a little too long and someone got the wrong impression.   
  
Ash was just glad he didn't take the X-ray lenses. 'Ooooh,' he shuddered.  
  
Ash then turned back to the ceremony. It's been an hour since they started and they still haven't finished talking about all the things Misty has done. Ash smiled. He was glad Misty was so successful in her life, but he kinda wished that he was apart of it. He would have loved helping her achieve her dreams.   
  
'She helped me achieve mine,' Ash sighed. Memories could be a painful thing.  
  
Shaking off his reminiscing, Ash returned to his task. He knew someone from Team   
  
Rocket would try to take Misty's life and over his dead body were they going to succeed. He tried to figure out every possible place a hitman could take but every place seemed to be closed off, or occupied with security.  
  
Ash was lost in his thoughts, when he noticed that the introductory speaker finished his orientation. The speaker then held out a crystal statue, the award Misty was to be presented.  
  
Ash believing that time was running out, decided to slip backstage.  
  
'Oh my God, I can't do this,' Misty thought as she paced back and forth off stage. 'Why did I agree to this? Somebody else is just as good as me. Why do I have to do this?' Misty then took a long sigh. She knew why...it was just hard.   
  
She didn't want to face it, but it was her job.   
  
Shaking off her fears Misty's mind was now dwelling on another subject. 'That guy...who is he? He reminds me so much of Ash. But how can that be....Then again   
  
I haven't seen Ash in a long time. That had to be him, I know it. Nobody but Ash has those eyes and that smile,' Misty was too busy with her thoughts to notice that the introductory speaker was coming to a close. 'If that was Ash...' She concluded. 'I have to tell him that I'm sorry for...'  
  
Just then Misty thoughts were interrupted as the speaker uttered the phrase "Now for the lady of the hour....Mistae Waters." His greeting was followed by a thunderous applause. Setting aside her previous worries, Misty walked out onto the stage. The audience climbed to their feet in a joyous standing ovation.  
  
'Here goes...' Misty thought.  
  
'Man, she's so beautiful,' Ash thought as she took to the podium.   
  
The Security backstage wasn't that tight. Ash didn't have much difficulty getting back there. Gazing at her from behind one of the curtains, Ash listened as she began to speak, her beautiful white dress, sparkling under the bright lights.  
  
Ash then looked into the audience. There were a series of flashes, in the lower sections as the photographers went to work. There were twinkles of light everywhere on the floor...but suddenly there was a glint coming from the above balcony. That worried Ash because that section was supposed to be cut off.   
  
Cupping his ear, Ash spoke. "Pikachu, magnify the balcony by 10X." Pikachu, cooed in agreement.   
  
Then in a flash another gird opened up in Ash's sights. The balcony was selected, and then his lenses started to zoom in.   
  
2X...   
  
6X...   
  
10X...  
  
Ash could now see clearly the barrel of a SR-60 sniper rifle, and the wielder of the weapon....Butch Maxwell.  
  
Ash eyes widen. "Misty..."  
  
'All right Butch it's the moment of truth' He slowly clutched the weapon ready to fire...  
  
Carl couldn't believe his luck. Not only did he finally get that promotion today at the clinic. But he also got the chance to escort Mistae Waters to the party.   
  
Not only that but 'she' asked him to take her.   
  
He was floating on air the whole night. Even though she had never paid him any mind in the past. This was his chance with her.   
  
He smiled as she gracefully spoke. Carl focused on her every action. 'It had to be fate' he thought. 'She could have asked any guy to take her...Why me?' He listened-in on some more of her speech, all the while deciding his next move to court Mistae. 'I know...I'll just come out and tell her how I feel. Women love honesty. And then she'll be all mine!'   
  
Smiling as he came to his own conclusion. Carl decided to listen to the rest of the next, Mrs. Carl's speech. Then he, as well as the other members of the audience became alarmed as a man dressed in black, ran across the stage.  
  
'I have only one shot at this,' Ash thought as he drew out his hidden berretta from its holster. Running at his full speed, he leaped into the air knocking into Misty, while trying to aim.  
  
"MISTY!!! GET DOWN!!!!!" he shouted while firing a round into the balcony.  
  
There were two shots fired, one from Ash and one from Butch...and neither of them hitting a live mark.  
  
Ash hovering above Misty fired another couple of rounds into the balcony, the magnified sight, from his lenses aiding him. Sparks flew as the balcony was illuminated with gunfire.   
  
Butch, believing escape was more important, didn't even return fire. Leaving the sharp-shooting weapon where it laid, Butch bolted toward the exit.   
  
Seeing though the threat was gone. Ashura got to his feet and helped the fallen Misty up as well. Giving her the once-over to make sure she wasn't injured.   
  
Satisfied, Ash leaped off the stage into the audience.   
  
'Butch was here,' Ashura thought 'and if he is then Richie can't be far behind.'   
  
He was about to take-off. He didn't want to lose Butch in the building, but then someone called out to him....  
  
"ASH!!! WAIT!!!" Ashura stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at the Waterflower. "What's this about? What's going on?" she frantically asked.  
  
Ashura took a deep breath and looked forward. "Miss Waters...." his voice was cold as ice."Contrary to what you may think, I do not know you...." he clutched his berretta tightly as he spoke. "I'm an agent from MASTERS assigned to protect your life...." he then turned his head to the side and looked at her from the corner of his eyes."Now let me do my job." he finished as he turned forward again toward the exit.  
  
The audience seemed to part way with his gazed. There was no sound coming from them. Ash regretted his words, but remembered that this was for the best. "Stay here Miss. Waters. I'll be back." And with that he then ran at full speed to exit the room.   
  
All eyes were on Misty as he departed. Misty adverted her vision so they couldn't see her face. She didn't want them to know she was crying.  
  
The doors of the banquet hall burst open as Ashura emerge from within. The black tuxedo jacket flowing as he moved. Looking around the area, he caught the image of Butch from down the hallway.  
  
"BUTCH!!!" he shouted out gaining the emerald-haired man's attention.  
  
He didn't turn to look at him. "Evening Ashura, nice night for a hit, isn't it," he jested while turning around with a fully-automatic tech-9 machine gun.   
  
Bullets jetted by Ashura, as he dove for cover behind a wall. 'Smooth move Ash, it's been only five minutes since you left Misty and you're already getting sloppy,' he said to himself as he returned Butch's gunfire, with some of his own.   
  
The two exchanged more rounds, with Ash still pinned against the wall with seemingly no means of advancing or fleeing. Then suddenly six more Team Rocket flunkies added to the fray.   
  
'My luck,' Ash thought, as the wall he was standing behind was beautifully redecorated with bullet holes.   
  
Butch seeing this as he chance to escape called for a momentary cease-fire.   
  
"Hey Ashura, sorry we can't continue this but I have deadline to keep. But I'm sure these guys here can show you the way out," he smirked as he was about to take his leave. He turned to the squad leader. "Remember Richie wants him alive." The leader taking note of that commanded his troops advance on the target.  
  
Butch took one look at the squad and wished them luck...they were going to need it.  
  
"Ok squad, move in," the leader commanded, as his troops were ready to capture one of Team Rocket's greatest threats.   
  
With no action coming from the targets direction, the team silently moved with their weapons drawn. The wall coming into closer sights, all the men got ready for a very fearsome battle. So what if he was called "The Ghost." a label given to him from some of the witnessing Team Rocket members. The target was still human and a human can be still killed....Right?'   
  
"Everyone get ready," the leader said as they rounded the corner. The two lead man held their automatic weapons ready. Then they were all surprised. His tuxedo jacket was there, but there was no sign of Ashura.  
  
The leader backed up and was about to command an alternative plan, when he heard a sound behind him. He turned to face it, but then that was when his vision was halted.....by a fist.  
  
Misty was beside herself. Things were moving too fast. She could have sworn that man had to been Ash. But how can that be so... Before the shooting, the man had a look of love in his eyes. The likes where Misty had never seen, but Ash never loved her. She was always his buddy.  
  
The girl paid no attention to the thousands of reporters and security flooding her with questions. Her mind was elsewhere, busy trying to examine what just took place there.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. The agent had returned. "Miss. Waters, we have to leave right away," he stated trying not to look her in the eyes. "There are more men in the building and I have to get you out."  
  
Misty looked at him like he was crazy. "Ash....I mean. Who ever you are?" she corrected herself. "What are you talking about? How do I know you're not with them?" she challenged. Just as she spoke, both the double-doors to the banquet hall flung open as the Team Rocket commandos started to pour into the room.  
  
Retrieving a Uzi that he 'borrowed' from a newly deceased Rocket member, the   
  
Agent sprayed the entering squad. Every member bombarded with lead. They all fell to the ground like string less marionettes. All the aristocrats screamed at all the blood shed.   
  
The Agent then turned to Misty. "Got, any other questions?" There was silence.   
  
"Alright lets move."  
  
With the front double-door entrance on the verge of being stormed with more from Team Rocket, Ashura and the 'Waters' woman exited through a smaller exit on the side.   
  
The door, lead the two to an empty hallway. Ash cupped his ear again.   
  
"Pikachu..." he whispered so she couldn't hear him."We are on the 85th floor. Give me a floor plan that can show us the fastest way of escaping the building."   
  
"Pika, Pika. Pika-Pi," he heard the yellow rodent complied.  
  
Misty looked at him strangely, "Who are you talking too?" she asked.  
  
"My partner" he replied. There was a flash of green light in Ashura's lenses.   
  
Another grid appeared in his sights as the floor plan was illustrated. Ash and   
  
Misty being represented by a yellow and red dot, there was a pathway marked out with a purple line.   
  
Ash turned his head to see the stairway doors that were on his course. "Ok, Miss. Waters, my partner says to go this way."  
  
Misty raised an eye brow. "Your partner...?" she looked around, nobody but her and the lunatic agent. "What are you talking about? There is nobody but us here!"  
  
Taking her hand he sighed. "JUST TRUST ME MISTY!! PLEASE!!!" he then groaned.   
  
She again looked at him in shock. "I mean...Miss. Waters. My friend is very reliable. You have my word that as long as I live, no harm will come to you." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and looked deep into her eyes. "Please trust me...."  
  
Misty saw her reflection in his eyes; he had such a degree of determination that Misty couldn't ignore. She sighed 'I really wish he would stop doing that thing with his eyes...' She agreed to trust him.  
  
Then the couple dashed to the stairwell.  
  
The two rushed down a flight of stairs and came to the doors to the next floor. The Agent taking the lead, he preceded to open the doors.  
  
'Hey, maybe this will turn out Ok after all,' Misty thought. 'This guy isn't Ash, so "it" should be Ok.' But then she noticed that the agent stopped. She looked up and saw a nice little band of Rockets in Black.   
  
The eight: ski-mask covered, tech-9 wielding, combat boot wearing fiends, all were targeted on to the duo.   
  
The Agent whispered to her in a voice, she could hardly hear. "....Run."  
  
"But what about you?" she whispered back.   
  
The agent didn't answer. He then drew back and yelled, "GO!!!!!!" while pushing her into another direction.  
  
Misty didn't have to be told twice. She didn't know where she was going but she ran anyway. She ran, despite the heels she wore.  
  
One of the men from Team Rocket shouted. "Kill the girl!!!!" and made a step toward the fleeing girl's direction.  
  
That's all Ashura needed to hear....  
  
As soon as the Rocket moved he was greeted with a powerful roundhouse right into his stomach. The Rocket hunched over from the blow and then was delivered a vicious elbow drop that wedged itself in the back of his skull. Ash finished the task, by then grabbing hold of the Rocket's head and jerked it downward to meet Ash's raising knee. The final blow sent the Rocket back toward the ground unconscious...and missing a few teeth.  
  
The remaining Rocket's gasped at the sight, one drew for his gun, but was reminded by another that Richie wanted him alive.   
  
Ash snickered when he overheard that. He then slowly took of his tuxedo jacket and vest. Smiling again he threw the articles of clothing to the side and rolled up the sleeves to his white dress shirt. He eyed up and down the remaining seven   
  
Rockets and grinned. Stepping to the side, he waved his attackers on.  
  
"Psst...Mondo," one of the Rockets whispered. "You sure about this...Wasn't this the guy that whipped our tails on that rooftop?"  
  
The one known as Mondo, tensed at the memory. He remembered that incident all too well. Not only did this guy, beat him and his men like they stole something. But he leapt off the rooftop like he was freaking Superman.   
  
"I don't care!" Mondo shouted through his ski mask. "I'm apart of Unit 49, and this guy ain't leaving here till he knows exactly what that means!!!" he shouted as he ran toward the MASTERS' Agent.  
  
The other remaining Rockets sighed then ran over to assist their leader.   
  
Mondo ran toward the Agent with a wild haymaker, destined to make the struggle short. But the Agent feint the punch away from him, spun counter-clockwise and landed an elbow to the back of Mondo's head. He then brought his arm in front and attacked him with a quick ridge-hand to Mondo's face. Then the Agent amused himself with throwing lighting fast jabs to Mondo's being. Every blow contradicting the previous, directing Mondo left then right, up then down. Then all at once the Agent ceased.  
  
Mondo just stood there motionless; all reason was taken from him. All he knew was he felt pain...AND A LOT OF IT. Agent just smiled and tapped Mondo lightly, sending the poor Rocket to the floor.   
  
The MASTERS Agent looked up and noticed that the remaining six Rockets were planning on attacking at once. Believing the time for games was at an end...The   
  
Man from MASTERS decided to get serious.  
  
Even though she was told to run, Misty knew, she shouldn't have run far. She decided to see how things were going from her little hiding spot in the custodian's closet. She opened the door to a crack. Just enough to see the action, but what she saw was totally amazing.  
  
The man from MASTERS was not only holding his own against the seven Team Rocket members, but he was making sport of them too.  
  
'I can't believe I thought this guy was Ash.' She groaned. The Ash she remembered and knew was clumsy, uncoordinated and a Klux. The Agent that was valiantly fighting Team Rocket was none of those things. His movements were precise, yet graceful. Even though he was outnumbered, it appeared as though he always had the upper-hand.   
  
She was kind of relieved that this wasn't Ash, because if it was she didn't think she would have the heart to...  
  
'Four down and three to good,' Ashura thought as he intercepted an incoming fist. He then snaked his arm around the limb finding the joint. 'A simple…'   
  
CRACK!!! 'Here and now the Rocket is immobilized,' Ashura chuckled to himself.   
  
He then jerked the dead appendage with all his might, which resulted in sending the Rocket head first into a nice 'solid' cement wall. The Rocket ricocheted back from the wall and fell to the ground with a sickly thump. 'That's gonna sting when he wakes up...' Ashura thought.  
  
Then he turned to the two advancing Team Rocket members. He reacted just in time, to capture an ax kick on his shoulder. Ashura then placed both of his hands over the knee and thrust downward, collapsing the kneecap. The Team Rocket member screamed in pain as he fell to the floor.  
  
Then Ashura looked up. "And then there was one...." he said to the remaining Rocket.   
  
Ash slowly started to walk in the Rocket's direction. At first the Rocket held up his fists ready to duke it out. But then he looked at the other seven Rocket members including his leader Mondo. The Rocket, then took off his mask and said   
  
"Screw this. I'm missing "Who wants to be a Millionaire?"" he then took flight from the scene.   
  
"That was different..." Ashura said while walking away. Then he remembered.   
  
"Misty!" he ran down the hallway. "Misty!!! Misty!!!"  
  
He heard a sound of something falling from the custodian closet. Ashura slowly crept over to the closet door. Believing it was another member from Team Rocket, he mentally prepared himself, for another quick take down. He flung the door open and grabbed the person that was inside.  
  
Ready to strike he paused, when he saw the red-head that he held. "Oh Misty, I'm sorry I thought..."  
  
"You better be sorry!" she shouted out. But then she smiled. "Thanks for saving me though," she smiled again and gently reached up and kissed Ash on the cheek.   
  
Ash felt as though his whole body was a blaze. Every one of his senses were going ballistic. Although he held a calm and cool demeanor, on the inside he was going a thousand miles a minute. His mind was so preoccupied with Misty's token of affection that he didn't notice one of the Rockets coming to.  
  
'What hit me?' Mondo wondered as his consciousness, started to return. He remembered the Agent from Master's and trying to attack him, but then everything went black.   
  
He looked down the hallway. He vision sharpened as he saw both the MASTERS agent and the Waters dame.   
  
"I have to avenge my Unit," Mondo stated as he silently lurked in the shadows.  
  
"Ummm.....I think we go down this hallway," Ashura managed to get out, after most of his senses returned to him. He couldn't help but to grin though. "There's an elevator we can take to the first floor. We should be able to miss any other members from Team Rocket."  
  
Misty took his hand, "Lead the way, ummm...." she remembered, she still didn't know what his name was."What do I call you anyway? You still haven't told me your name."  
  
Ashura was about to answer when his eyes narrowed, he knew someone was there. In a flash an arm came out and grabbed Misty. Ashura had an attack ready, but then was startled by the look Misty had.  
  
She whispered to herself. "Oh no he didn't!" she then turned around with a powerful backhand, followed by a palm strike straight to the Rocket's temple. She then lifted her dress a little and thrust kicked at the area where no man would like injured. Even Ash, grimaced at that blow.   
  
Holding his crotch, the Rocket keeled over. Misty then took Ashura's hand and started to walk in the direction of the elevator, Ashura eyeing her strangely all the way.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently. He looked at the fallen Rocket. "Oh, Officer Jenny's School of Self-Defense," she said matter-of-factly. She then smiled. "A girl has to learn to defend herself, right?"   
  
Ashura laughed, he laughed hard. That was one thing he always loved about Misty, she could always make him smile. "Right..." he answered when his laughter finally died.   
  
The two returned to the Elevator, but were shaken by a voice.   
  
"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?" the voice sounded distorted and fuzzy like a radio or walkie-talkie. Ashura found the source, a multi-channel walkie-talkie that was issued to all the Rockets for contact.   
  
The voice continued. "Well assuming that you hear this means my men have failed. Oh well, where they have failed I will succeed..." Ash knew that voice. It was the voice of the most dangerous men alive....Richard Giovanni.  
  
"Anyway, come on down. Sit a spell. I'll be waiting...." Then the transmission ceased.  
  
Ashura hurried they're progress to the first floor. For he knew that is where the real battle will start...  
  
The two entered the elevator and the agent pressed the button for the first floor. He then brought out two barrettes from his waist and ankle holster. He unloaded and checked his ammunition. Reloading the weapons again he cocked it back to load the gun.   
  
Misty decided to take this opportunity to speak. "Hey ummm...what are you doing?"  
  
"Well..." he said while still concentrating on the task."We are about to have company and I'm about to get ready."  
  
"What kinda company?" Misty asked.  
  
Ashura frowned. "An old friend..." Both his Berettas clicked to show they were loaded.  
  
The elevator came to the first floor and sounded with a delicate ding. The doors opened up and the opposing wall was in view.  
  
"Look, you should stay here. This is something I have to do," Ashura stated as he was about to leave the elevator. He felt a soft hand on his arm he turned around to face Misty.  
  
"Good luck," she wished him, with a gentle but uneasy smile.  
  
"HEY ASHURA!" a voice sounded from the down the hall. "I know that is you.   
  
Hurry up, my butt's about to fall asleep."  
  
"Richie…" Ashura expressed as he ventured down the hall.  
  
Misty was astounded, 'Ashura? ...but that means...' her thoughts finally becoming clear. "ASH!!!!!" she called after him.   
  
He paused slightly then turned to face her. "I'm sorry I had to lie to you Misty. I never ever wanted to...It was good to see you again, too. After I finish here we should talk…" he then returned to the walkway.  
  
Misty wasn't accepting that "...Ash, WAIT!! I....."  
  
He turned again and winked at her. "Don't worry I'm trained for this kinda stuff." He marched on again, ignoring the girl's cries and pleas.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight, Misty leaned against one of the elevators walls. Her cries and tears echoing in the tiny room. She always wanted to see Ash again...she just wished it wasn't under these circumstances.  
  
Ashura moved outside of the girl he loved range. He didn't want her to see, the battle that was about to take place. Richie wasn't like the other Team Rocket members. In the last time they met, the outcome resulted in a hundred innocent people being murder. Everyday since then Ashura, made his life goal to bring Richie's madness to an end.  
  
The walls of the ground level floor was marbleized, sound could travel well throughout the floor. Ashura could hear a voice mumbling or chatting something...something incoherent. As he moved the words became more and more clearer.  
  
Ashura entered the main lobby of the "Highlight." The room was gigantic, with twelve pillars surrounding the center in a circle. There was a glass door in the far left that led to the tempts area and in the center was a desk for that held monitors of the outside and many parts of the building.   
  
The voice came from the center desk, where a man dressed in an all black stealth suit, and a long trench coat. His slick back brown hair and blue eyes already signaled to Ash about his identity. He was the man that hurt millions and murdered thousands, the one that considers a humans life, like that of a cockroach ready to be squashed. The one that, in order to take control of Team   
  
Rocket, murdered his own father at...fifteen. Richard Giovanni.  
  
A Glock 17 was present on the desk. But the thing that seemed to interest   
  
Richie wasn't the gun but the small black book that he held.   
  
Richie continued,   
  
"And a great Rocket shall shatter forth through the sky,  
  
Eliminating all Sheep in its wake.   
  
And one's that were once damned shall rule   
  
over all the accusers. Then the 'Ragnorak' shall begin..."  
  
Richie then closed the book and turned to Ash. "The Book of Giovanni" he stated while placing the book on the table. "You think it will be a best seller...?"  
  
Ash grinned. "To be honest I wouldn't know. I hardly read much..."  
  
Richie frowned a little. "Oh well" he said while placing both feet on the floor. "Hello Ashura." When he said that, there seemed to be a tiny glint in his eye. The sight of his adversary always did amuse him.  
  
Ash narrowed his eyes. He knew this here was his moment of truth, where the limits of his training will truly be tested. Although they have fought before, none of that mattered. Right here and now, that was all the importance.  
  
"Hello Richie...."  
  
Mission to be Continued...... 


	4. Reminiscences

WARNING: Due to the violent content of this story parental discretion is advised.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon and all their characters are the sole property of Game Freak, the WB, and its creator's.  
  
ENJOY  
  
For Your Eyes Only   
  
Any information that is disclosed is for your own personal knowledge. If you choose to reveal, said information your termination will be applied. And if you are caught, we at MASTERS have the right to deny any of our prior relationships.   
  
Codename: ASHURA-Reminiscence  
  
"Hello Ashura," Richie greeted as he leapt down from the desk that he was perched on. He now nonchalantly leaned up against the back of the table, the Glock 17 still within arms reach.  
  
"Hello Richie...You're looking well," Ash returned in an unconcerned fashion. Ashura was standing right in front of one of the twelve pillars that surrounded the security desk. He was solely waiting on Richie's move.  
  
Richie smiled. "Yeah, well, I've been keeping myself busy and all. With Team   
  
Rocket and...Oh screw it!" Then with lightning fast reflexes he drew for the Glock and started firing at Ash.  
  
Ashura perceiving the attack quickly moved behind the pillar. Using the column for protection, Ash drew both Berettas that he had behind his back and fired simultaneously at Richie.   
  
The items placed on the desk, seemed to spontaneous combust as they were impaled with gunfire. Richie back flipped behind the desk to avoid the incoming lead missiles, bringing out a second Glock, he then rose to his feet both weapons firing, to return Ashura's assault.   
  
The outcome...Richie only succeeded in chipping away at the marble pillars that protected Ash. Dust and debris burst from the column. Cursing, Richie then crouched down behind the desk again to think of another plan.  
  
Ash peered over the side of the column. He knew he didn't have a clear shot at Richie. Not only did the Security desk provide adequate room for Richie to maneuver around in, it also gave Richie a very large item to protect himself with.   
  
He then noticed a pillar that stood adjacent to Richie's location. The spot would give Ash the upper hand. 'Here goes nothing,' he said to himself, then took off for the spot.   
  
Richie's ears twitched at sound of the footsteps. His enemy was on the move. Richie rose up, both barrels blazing, tailing Ashura in a hailstorm of shots and bullets.  
  
Ashura rounded the pillars, clutching the dual berretas in his hands. A pathway of gunfire was his follower. In a few seconds, they would be on him. And he was only at the mid-way point of his trek.   
  
Deciding it wasn't his day to die. Ashura used his momentum, crouched forward and barrel rolled, to avoid the leaded menace. Almost reaching his distention, Ashura slid behind the marbled column, spun to his feet and discharged his remaining rounds at Richie.   
  
"Holy Shi-!!!!!" Richie exclaimed, as the rain of lead sought him. He then turned and took to the air, leaping over the side of the wooden desk. Then drew back to corner of the desk and leaned against it to reload.  
  
Ashura deciding to advance from his location, raced over to the other side of the desk. Now the two were both back to back, on both sides of the two meters long mahogany desk.   
  
"Your getting slow in your old age, Ash!" Richie shouted out, as the cartridge to his Glock 17 slid out.   
  
"Bite Me!" Ashura spat as he was in the process of reloading also, the sounds of the clicking and locking echoing in the room.  
  
"Oh...HoHo!" Richie jested. "It seems you're not having any fun here. How can I help?" he said as he cocked the Glocks back to load.  
  
"Simple......die." He returned as he rose to his feet, drawing both weapons. He was only greeted by Richie, mirroring his action.  
  
"I can't do that; have too many things to do," Richie stated. The two both held their weapons tight, each looking for the other to make a mistake. "But, I do have a proposition for you..." Richie continued.  
  
'This should be good.' Ashura thought.  
  
"How about joining Team Rocket..." Ashura just stared at Richie like he was the dumbest man alive. But Richie continued. "Come on its loads of fun. Terrorism, kidnapping, thousands of girls...It's got all the things a growing guy would want." Richie grinned. "So...What do you say?" Richie started to circle around the desk, Ashura following his action.  
  
Ashura looked at Richie, all the humor was gone from his face. "...You know you really are crazy." Richie could tell this wasn't going to be in his favor. "What in the hell, would make you think I would ever join you!!!" He spit back at Richie as he maneuvered around the security station.  
  
"After all the pain and torment you cause to so many people..." Ash scowled.  
  
Richie thought about it as he continued to move. "Oh that....Forget about that. It's not important."  
  
This pissed Ashura even more off. "Forget!!! Forget!!! I could never forget. My mother, my friends...Gary," Ash's mind flashed of all of Richie's victims.   
  
"Right now I will bring justice to them all...Richard Giovanni, I'm going to kill you..."   
  
There was silence between the two as they moved around the desk, both mirroring the other's action. They circled each other like twin lions, in a duel for supremacy of the pack. Each knowing that there could be only one victor...   
  
Ten minutes.  
  
Ten minutes since the confrontation began.   
  
Although she didn't have a front row screening of the battle, Misty knew that a small war had started. The sounds of streaming bullets and demolished property, could be heard echoing through out the halls. Clutching herself to keep warm, all she could do really was to wait...but how could she wait at a time like this...  
  
'What do I do now?' she questioned. 'I can't let Ash face Richie alone, can I?' She was beside herself. 'I know I'm supposed to wait here and let em' duke it out, but how can I?'  
  
The sounds of the marbled rock being shattered were resonating up to the elevators where she awaited. She knew her job. She was just supposed to wait and whatever happened she had to deal with it then.   
  
"God I wish I didn't kiss him before..." Misty groaned. Her mind flashing back to that instant, she thought Ash looked so daring at that moment. Even though she didn't know it was him at the time. She knew, that she felt something for him. But that was bad. That was really bad...  
  
Since her mind was else where, Misty didn't even notice the gun-toting Blonde that was creeping up behind her...  
  
Step and Move...  
  
Step and Move....  
  
Ash and Richie still continued their stand-off. Both grasping their weapons for dear life as they circled each other, both looking for breaks in each other's defense, both looking for any mistakes, and both knew it was all up to fate...   
  
But it seems as though fate had dealt its cards with Ashura.   
  
Step and Move...  
  
Step and Move...  
  
Ash's eyes flashed towards Richie's pathway. He then glances back to Richie. 'He doesn't see it,' Ashura mused. He grinned.  
  
Richie stepped his right leg crossing his left as he circled Ashura. His twin Glocks still held paralleled to his shoulders. Richie then stepped again, and then his foot landed on an unstable surface. Richie's foot slid to the side, giving him a moment of being unbalanced.  
  
And a moment was all Ashura needed.  
  
He sent a volley of bullets careening into Richie's chest. The parade of bullets seemed to danced into the folds of his clothes. The recoil of being hit sent Richie's body to the floor. The back of his pawns smacked the ground as he fell.   
  
The fall loosened the Glocks from his grip.  
  
And there he lay, seemingly motionless...  
  
Ashura was in a moment of shock. 'Is he dead? Is it over?' He asked himself.   
  
Shaking it off, he decided to make sure before jumping to conclusions. He put one of his Berettas behind him and held the remaining one firmly. He slowly moved over to the body. Although the distance between them was nothing but a couple of feet, Ashura swore that it was the longest walk he had ever taken.   
  
Ashura hovered over Richie, the 9mms still present. Kicking the Glocks away, he looked down at his rival. Ashura snickered; he remembered Richie wanted Ash to join him. Looking at Richie state presently, Ash was glad he didn't join. But it wasn't the first time Richie made the offer.   
  
"The first time was in Toshiro..." His mind flashed to that moment. It was probably one of the scariest times in his life...and the most regretful.  
  
He was only sixteen then but he was still sharp. Too bad it didn't keep him from getting captured. Instead of killing him then and there Richie wanted to convince Ashura to join. Ash still remembered the conversation they had.  
  
"Join Team Rocket; trust me it will be the best decision of your life." Richie said. He perched himself on the table in the room. There was huge screen right behind Richie, counting down from 01:24:005sec. Richie waited for an answer from the guy strapped in the chair in front of him.   
  
'Trust?' the word uttered by this man was preposterous. "You have to have honor before you can earn trust." Richie smirked. "And besides, why should I trust you..." Ashura continued. "You, who murdered your own father in cold blood!"  
  
Richie grinned remembering that sensation. "Pops was weak. He lacked vision.   
  
Plus he was way too timid. Giovanni was an obstruction, so I eliminated it." He turned to Ashura. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
Ash's eyebrows frowned. "What's wrong with that...?" Ashura was furious at the statement. "We found Giovanni in three separate locations, Richie!!!" He grimaced at the memory.  
  
Richie shrugged his shoulders. "Can you blame a guy for being thorough? Besides I eliminated one of the greatest threats to Indigo. I thought you would be happy."  
  
"Right and you replaced him with an even greater one." Richie grinned. He always did like compliments. "Besides, even though Giovanni was a criminal..." Ash continued. "He did have honor, something that you lack."  
  
Richie frowned. "What place does honor have when you're in crime?" Richie turned away. "Like I said, the old man was weak. He let too many failures into the organization."  
  
Ash looked up. "I guess you mean Jessie and James."   
  
"Yes those two. Even back when I first met them when we were kids, I knew they were nothing but defective trash. I should have wasted them right there on the spot." He then turned to Ashura. "You know the thing I don't get...They tracked you down for all those years, trying to steal that damn rodent! But you went to save them...why?"  
  
"Look Jessie and James may have their flaws...but they are still good people." Ash stated bluntly. "I would do it again if I had too."  
  
Richie sighed. "And I thought you were different..." Richie was tired of the discussion. "Ash, the world you live in where good always triumphs over evil, is nothing but a fairy tale. This is the real world, the world where the only thing that rules is power. I have power, Team Rocket has power. And all the other sheep are weak." He faced Ashura, with a 12 gauge shotgun in his hands. "And now my friend, since you want to be a part of the problem. You must be eliminated as well." He ended, while aiming the rifle right for Ashura's head.   
  
Ash closed his eyes and a waited for the round to fire. Then his ears heard an explosion. The whole room shook. Sounds of falling debris and rubble could be heard.   
  
"Hey if it isn't the loser from Pallet," Ash's eyes fluttered open. He grinned.   
  
His partner Gary arrived....  
  
Snapping out of his flashback, Ashura looked over the body in front of him. Richie...Finally, Gary has been avenged. He was about to turn away to find Misty, when he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He turned back to Richie's body, he frowned.   
  
'There's no blood...' He thought...   
  
He drew his berretta, to aim for Richie's temple. He was about to act when he was startled by a scream....  
  
He whipped his head around. "MISTY!!!" Then Ashura felt his legs being swept from under him. He fell to the ground with a thud, the berretta free from his hand. There standing over him, Richie grinned.   
  
"Heinzian Mail," he stated while patting his chest. "Crap's ten times better than Kevlar, but still hurts like a motha..." He was about to say something else, but was cut off from Ashura's foot thrusting into his gut, an act which sent Richie to the ground.  
  
Ashura drew from behind to gather his remaining pistol. Richie saw Ashura's discarded Berretta, and grasped the tool. The two simultaneously spun around only to be face to face with his rival and his weapon, Berettas mere inches away from their target.  
  
"Dammit...Another stand-off," Richie groaned, while Ashura's Berretta was in point blank range of his head.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't' say that..." Ashura grinned. He pulled the hammer down with his thumb.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Richie was puzzled.  
  
"Well..." Ashura mused. "I left the safety on..." Richie's eyes widen as he focused on the up lever. Before he could act, Ash's hand flashed forward retrieving his weapon. Now there Richie stood, at gunpoint...   
  
"Well, I must say....it seems the better man won Ash..." Richie rose to his feet. Ashura followed, his eyes never darting from his captive. "Ok let's go...I always wanted to know what MASTERS looked like."  
  
Ashura hesitated. "What makes you think you're going there alive...?"  
  
Richie grinned. "Oh, I guess regulations have been thrown out the window."  
  
"No....I just want to make sure justice has been served." Ashura tighten his grip.  
  
"I always did like you. We would have made a great team...Oh well." He drew back, then kissed one of his hands than placed it on his forehead. "COME ON BABY RIGHT HERE!" He pressed his head right up against the barrel.   
  
Ashura looked at him like he was a mystery. "Richie....What the hell happened to you? We used to be friends when we were little...Now you're…"  
  
This was when Richie cut him off. "Hold up...two things. First, I was never your friend," Ash narrowed his eyes. Richie ignored him and continued. "Second, the only reason why I was nice to you guys, was because I was trying to get some action from that cute little red head that traveled with you..."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"   
  
Richie grinned. "Hey, between us guys tell me...How was she, huh? Sweet right..."Ashura was doing all he could to restrain himself. "No...Oh maybe she was giving it to that slanted eyed breeder instead..." Richie chuckled.  
  
That was the last straw Ashura cocked the Berretta back and shoved it into Richie's temple; his finger neared the trigger...  
  
"ASHURA STOP!!!!!"   
  
A female's voice got his attention. He looked at the source. There was Richie's savior. A 5 foot 8 blonde with twin ponytails and a tech-9 machine gun aim at the back of Misty's head...  
  
"Hey babe," Richie shouted to Cassidy. "You're late..."  
  
"Sorry hun.." Cassidy returned. "We had a little girl talk..." As she spoke, Ash noticed that the gown Misty wore had been torn up in some places. Her hair a total wreck and a slight bruise forming on her forehead.  
  
"Misty..." Ash whispered. The girl was too afraid to meet his glance.   
  
Richie looked at him and grinned. Cassidy spoke. "Ashura I don't want any trouble. Just give me the Boss and I'll let this girl go..." Ash narrowed his eyes at her. "I promise." She added with all the honest she could muster from inside her.  
  
Ash sighed. His ears twitched as his partner waiting outside heard the situation. He finally came to a decision. "Deal…But any tricks and I kill him on the spot. Then you'll have to deal with me..."  
  
Cassidy breathed a sigh of relief. "Understood."  
  
Richie turned his head to the side to look at Ashura. 'I can't believe he fell for that' He mentally spoke. 'Oh well.'  
  
Ash held Richie's back, ramming the gun into his spine. Cassidy marched Misty in front of her and released her. Ash did the same for Richie. As Richie moved he could feel the piercing eyes of Ashura on his back. But he didn't care. He saw Misty then an idea came to his mind.  
  
Misty walked slowly away from Cassidy towards Ash. She passed Richie and could have sworn his hand grazed her rear. She turned to face him but he didn't return her gaze. But she did see a very flustered Cassidy.   
  
Misty was furious and was about to say something when Ash place his hands on her shoulder. She was calm again.  
  
"Ok, now that we got that over with. Cass...Kill em" Richie stated nonchalantly.  
  
"But Richie I said..." she started.  
  
Richie grew tired of this. "I don't care what you said....Fine," he snatched the weapon from her hands. "I'll do it."  
  
Ash stepped in front of Misty, berretta in his hand. He looked over his shoulder to her and whispered. "Get down...."  
  
"Wha-" She would have stated.   
  
But then there was a light blazing through the glass doors from outside. There was a sound of a car engine revving up. The Ashura grabbed Misty shielding her body.   
  
Richie foresaw what was about to happen and dove to take cover. In the next instant, a large black sports car drove right through the glass doors. The car drove on through the lobby stopping right next to Ashura and Misty. Both headlights beaming, there were shards of glass and concrete scattered all over the room.  
  
Ashura took Misty into his arms and rushed over to the vehicle, Pikachu hoping out of the driver side. Ash then placed Misty in the car and took his place behind the wheel. He spun the car around inside the building and peeled out of the lobby.   
  
Richie fired a few shoots at the fleeing vehicle but it was an attack in vain. They already escaped.  
  
"Damn!" Richie cursed. "So close..."  
  
Back in the Black Dodge Viper, Ash drove out of the 'Highlights' Parking lot. Now he all he had to do was return to Indigo. He looked at his passenger. She had been quiet for a long time.   
  
'So many things had happened tonight,' Ash reasoned. 'It must be a lot to handle.' Ash changed lanes and threw the car into forth gear. 'Oh well, might as well get this over with…'  
  
"Misty, I'm sorry I lied to you..."  
  
"YOU BETTER BE!!!!" she shouted.  
  
"Wha-"   
  
"You heard me. I can't believe it. After all these years you're still the same dense jerk!!!" she put a lot of emphasis on that last part. "Not only did you nearly get me killed, but look what happened to my dress!!!"  
  
"But that wasn't my fault!!! I was trying to..."  
  
"You were trying to...You were trying to..." she repeated. "You were trying to get me killed. I swear I thought MASTERS, would have trained their agents better."  
  
"Wait a minute; I have you know that I'm one of the best agents, MASTERS got."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes. "If you're the best, then I'm as good as dead."  
  
Ash bit his lip. "I didn't have to take this assignment you know...I could have let them get you..."  
  
"Please..." Misty returned in an uncaring fashion. "I bet me dress would have been in better shape if you didn't."  
  
"How can you say that...I risked my life for you, I could have died. We both could have died. Doesn't that even matter to you....?" Ash was desperately trying to keep his emotions in check as he drove down the highway.  
  
"Ash just drive..." she answered coldly.  
  
"Misty, I'm sorry..." Ash sighed. Seven years of searching for the one person has heart truly loved and she still hated him. 'My life can't get any better than this,' he thought as he swirled through the lanes.   
  
He looked over at Misty. She was now peacefully sleeping in the passenger side seat. Ash focused his eyes on the road again. The street lights flashing across the windshield as he gazed on the darken street. He looked at her and sighed as memories of the last time he saw her came to surface. He was so young then and so naive. But even in all of his naiveté he still knew his feelings...   
  
It was a couple of minutes before the biggest match of Ash's life.   
  
On this day, he would be taking on Indigo's previous Pokemon Master to claim the title. To say he was nervous was an understatement. Even though Ash trained himself and his Pokemon for six straight months for the league, he still only manage to barely made it to the finals and defeated the Elite Four. Despite all the pressure he was experiencing, he still knew he was ready. And that today 'will' be the day. At the age of fourteen, today he knew his dream would finally come true.  
  
He was impatiently waiting for them to announce him to the field, pacing back in forth in the waiting room. Misty and Pikachu were watching the poor boy's nervous act while they were patiently sitting in some of the lounge chairs, both their heads moving from right to left, watching Ash's trek. Misty then gritted her teeth Ash was unnerving the slim red head.   
  
"Ash can you chill out!!!" Misty shouted ending the silence in the room.   
  
"You're starting to drive me crazy," Misty complained, while placing her hands on her temples.  
  
Ash stopped and was about to respond, then he paused and thought about it. He let out a big breath and sighed. "Yeah, maybe you're right." He plopped down in the chair besides her. He lowered his red cap over his eyes and stretched out in the chair, suddenly sitting down seemed to ease his nerves a lot.   
  
Misty smiled a little. "See, I'm always right."   
  
Ash sighed, he hated when she was right. But he didn't want to comment on it, he had too much on his mind. "Misty, you know where Brock is? He's supposed to meet us here."  
  
Misty pondered for a minute. "I don't know." She thought a little bit more. Then she remembered..."Oh yeah, he said he was going to be late. He wanted to get some things ready for your Victory Party."  
  
Ash chuckled at the mention 'Victory'. He knew he was ready, but there still seemed to be something missing. Like there was something nagging inside of him. He looked at the young lady next to him and sighed...He still hadn't told her.   
  
A new smile crossed his lips as he watched her through the side of his pulled down hat. Playfully teasing the electric Pokemon, she was such an angel in his eyes. But he still had yet to mention any of his feelings.   
  
'What would be the point?' he reasoned. She would never grace him with her love. She could never even imagine at what lengths he would go to please her. All she saw in him was the same scruffy little kid from Pallet, the same kid that in his first Pokemon capture, tried to send a Caterpie out against a Pidgeotto.  
  
'No,' he shook his head. She would never love him. To be honest sometimes Ash didn't even know if she liked him, let alone loved him. Sometimes it was like walking on eggshells with her. Like they would be laughing and joking one minute. Then he would let one thing slip and then the two would be at each other's throats. But despite all that, he would do all the arguments again if it allowed him to be with her.   
  
Ash sighed again. 'Sometimes love stinks,' he moped in the chair again. His mind now depressed about his current love situation.  
  
Misty noticed the change in Ash's behavior. But she must have reasoned that he was still worried about the match. She sighed. "I don't know why you're so worried Ash...." Misty stated.   
  
Ash didn't respond. He then remembered what awaited him in a few minutes. Misty, paused for a minute then continued. "We both know your going to win...." She decided to stop there, but that was all Ash needed to hear. He leaned toward her, and removed his hat, allowing the wild strands of his black hair to be set free.   
  
"What?" He asked more shocked than anything. "I don't think I heard you correctly. Did Misty Kasumi Waterflower, just give me words of encouragement?"  
  
Misty gritted her teeth. She hated when people took advantage of her kindness. It was ok she knew exactly how to handle it. "YOU KNOW I DIDN'T HAVE TO..." But before she could finish Ash said two words.  
  
"Thank you." Misty didn't respond. Ash smiled. "That kinda makes me feel a lot better."  
  
She smiled also. "No problem Ash." She slid over and put her arm around him. "What are friends for?"  
  
Ash gripped the red hat that he held in his hand hard. Her face was a mere inches away from his. He couldn't help but gulp. She never came this close to him before. Only time she did was just to tease him or "teach him a lesson." He sighed and tried to enjoy the momentary truce. Then her last phrase rang in his head. "Friends..." He had never known her to view him as a friend. A debtor, yes.   
  
A traveling partner, yes. That dumb kid from Pallet, big yes. But she never said he was her friend.   
  
He looked up and met her gaze. He was momentary paralyzed by her crystalline blue eyes. Her crimson orange hair pulled to the side in a pony tail. The couple of strands of hair that always seem to come over her eyes. She was so beautiful and Ash didn't have the guts to tell her.   
  
She blushed a little when his eyes met hers. Ash was a little puzzled, 'Could she really feel the same way...' His mind raced with the possibilities. Normally Ash would have shrugged off the feelings he was having. Always making himself, believe that she could never share his feelings. But today was different; it felt like after today everything would be different. If he won, his journey would be over and she would probably leave him.  
  
"Misty I have to ask you something." Ash said ending the silence in the room.   
  
Misty was nuzzling on Ash's shoulder but answered. "What is it?"  
  
"If I win today, where will you go?" Ash dreaded her answer. He knew that she wouldn't stay with him. He just wanted to know where she would be. So at least he could see her again and so at least he could be some part of her life.  
  
The room was again silent. He hated the silence. Every moment it was silent, was another moment he knew he was losing her.   
  
But she answered. "What are you trying to do Ash, get rid of me?" He thought she meant it as a joke, but the reply had too much emotion to be mere jest.   
  
"No, it's just..." His heart was screaming at him for to just tell her. "You know, if I become a Pokemon Master, my journey is over..."  
  
"So I guess that means our friendship is over too..." she whispered while returning to her original seat.  
  
"No!" Ash said firmly. "I don't want us to stop being friends. I like being with you Misty..."   
  
She turned to face him. "You do..."  
  
Ash nodded. "Misty, the last four years of my life have been the most exciting, the most thrilling..." He smiled. "And the most fun I've ever had."   
  
She smiled and leaned forward. "Well, that's good to know, because I wasn't leaving anyway. You're stuck with me for life." She grinned. Probably expecting him to groan or reply with a comeback.  
  
"You know I wouldn't mind that. I wouldn't mind that at all." Misty was speechless. She looked at him quizzically, like he was a total stranger to her.   
  
She spoke. "Do you mean that Ash...Do you really mean that?" Her previous air of superiority that she normally held was gone. She seemed so fragile and lost.  
  
Ash nodded at her question. A new smile formed on Misty's face. A smile that she hardly ever used, but it always melted Ash's heart when she did. He was filled with so much confidence, he had to unveil the feelings his heart held on to for so long.  
  
He placed his hand on her's then spoke. "Misty, I have to tell you something. Something I should have told you, the very first time I met you."  
  
She gave Ash her full attention. "What is it Ash?" She looked as though she was held on whatever he was going to say.  
  
He took a deep breath, then paused. He didn't know what to say. How do you express four years of longing, four years of wanting, four years of loving someone…How can you confide all that into mere words. "Misty, you're not scrawny!!!!" Was all he could think of...   
  
She looked at him oddly. "Huh?"  
  
"You're not scrawny or boney. You're not ugly, or a brat or an annoying loudmouth. In fact I think you're one of the most important person in my life!!!" Ash said all in one breath.   
  
She gasped and placed a hand over her heart. "Ash, please don't tell me this is a joke..."  
  
Ash shook his head to the side. "No....." This was the moment of truth. "Misty I lo..."  
  
"Mr. Ashura Ketchum!!!" A new voice interrupted the dramatic scene. A young woman, around her early twenties, was present in the room. Her mane of rich brown hair shined in the light, as it partially covered her face. Though most of her features where masked, the side that was visible unveiled an enchanting beauty. Her emerald green eyes shined underneath her veil of brown hair. She wore a fashionable dress suit, violet in color. "Hello Mr. Ketchum. My name is Nanami I represent the Indigo MASTERS board. We're sorry to have kept you waiting but, we must begin the final match right away."   
  
Ash was momentary shaken. He looked to the disappointed red-head besides him then remembered. "Ok...But can I have a few minutes?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Ketchum, but we are running behind. We can't waste any more time," she added forcible while not even returning his gaze.  
  
Ash looked at Misty. Her eyes were pleading with him not to go and to finish what he was about to say. He wanted to stay, he should have. But he knew that if he didn't go he would have missed out on his dream.   
  
Ash sighed. "Ok...I'm coming..." he muttered, as he rose to his feet. Even though he was putting off something that he desperately needed to do, he also couldn't pass up on fulfilling his goal. Besides he would have the chance to tell Misty later. He knew she would always be by his side. Or so he thought.   
  
Till this day, Ash believed that was the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
He exited the room with Nanami, Pikachu following close behind. Ash turned around, he was about to say something to Misty, but found she was still in the waiting room. The expression on her face held so much sadness, that Ash had to stop. He didn't know him leaving had that much effect on her. 'Maybe...' Ash was held with even more hope. He so wanted to just run to her and scream out what he felt. But he looked over his shoulder and saw the desperately impatient member of the MASTERS board frowning at him. He sighed. 'Why did love have to be so hard?' he asked himself again.   
  
He ran into the room and stopped in front of Misty. It took a few seconds before she acknowledged him. "What is it Ash?" she asked in a bitter, yet seemingly vulnerable voice.   
  
"Misty aren't you coming?" He asked his voice filled with worry.  
  
She gazed at the wall, for a while before answering him. "Yeah....I'm just thinking for a little bit. I'll meet you there..."  
  
Ash frowned. He hated seeing Misty like this. She was always so happy and spirited. Ash was beside himself, he wanted to comfort her at this time. But his time was running short. He had to choice, his dream or his love. Ash thought for a minute then was hit with an idea.   
  
"Here!" Ash said while holding an old beat-up Pokemon League hat in front of her. It was his prize position, something that he treasured a lot. He hoped she could tell how much this meant to him, and how much she meant to him as well.  
  
Her eyes identified the object. She appeared shocked and a little confused.   
  
"Ash..." Her eyes shifting to his and then back to the hat. "Why are you giving me this? This is your lucky hat. You even told me about the thousands of cereal box tops, you sent in just to get this." He nodded. "So why are you giving me something you treasure so much?"   
  
He spoke frankly. "Cause I found something I treasure even more..." he smiled and placed the hat on her crown. He thought she looked kinda cute with it on.   
  
She smiled and wrapped Ash in the biggest hug of his life. He felt so content in that small moment. He probably would have forgotten all about his match, if the sound of a woman clearing her throat didn't disturb them.  
  
Ash cranked his neck to the side to look at his emotional gate-crasher. Her green eyes had a hint of impatience. He swore he was on the verge of seriously hurting this lady. Misty and Ash both sighed and released each other.   
  
Ash was so nervous now. Even though, nothing really changed between him and Misty. Everything still seemed so different. "So will you be out there with me too? I really need you with me," he asked while holding her hand.  
  
Misty blushed and smiled. "Yeah, I will. I just have to get a few things then I will be right with you." She said while turning Ash's hat behind. In a fashion she'd seen him do so many times. She snicker a little and the was joined with Ash in laughter.  
  
"Mr. Ketchum!" Nanami said once again.   
  
Ash was a little mad now. He was about to make a very loud and probably inappropriate comment, but Misty stopped him. "It's ok Ash. I'm not going anywhere..." she added with a smile.  
  
He returned with a smile of his own. Then he slowly moved away from Misty to join Nanami. With Pikachu closely following Ash, the three left the waiting lounge and walked down a long hallway leading to the tournament field. Nanami was rattling on about last minute rules and precautions that Ash heard a dozen times. His mind was still on the beautiful girl that he just left and couldn't wait till he laid eyes on her again.   
  
Ash was about to enter the field when he heard someone call out his name. He turned around and was greeted with the waving hand of a Pewter City breeder.   
  
"Hey Ash, how are you doing?" Brock asked the young boy. For some reason, Ash always thought something was odd about the way Brock spoke to him that day, like he was nervous or something. Later Ash found out about Brock's secret and all.   
  
But still it was something else that was bothering him.  
  
"Ok, I guess," Ash said. He looked at older lady that stood next to him. Before she was very bent on arriving at the tournament, now it seemed she didn't mind the hold-up. "Brock, I have to go. But I'll see you on the field."  
  
The older boy nodded. "Ok, man. Good luck."   
  
Then Ash continued out into the field. The sky was bright and beauty that day. The crowd went ballistic when he emerged. Thousands of cheering screaming fans surrounded the arena. Instantly Ash was re-energized from the overflow of excitement. He was ready, he was determined. He wouldn't lose.....  
  
Ash looked at the other side of the field where the current Pokemon Master reigned. It was amazing. It had been so long since Ash seen him. But he hadn't changed much. His opponent turned to face him. An arrogant smile crossed his face. "All right Ashy-boy, let's show em' what we kids from Pallet can do."  
  
Ash smiled. Gary hadn't changed a bit.   
  
The gladiators circled each other. One would strike the other would counter the blow. The stand-off was incredible. The show was a sight to be seen. To some, it would appear they were both evenly matched.   
  
How wrong they were.   
  
Finally one took to the air. While in mid-flight, it summoned all of its power to one fixed location. The overflow of the raw energy caused the stadium lights to shatter. When the battler figured it channeled enough power. It unleashed the full-force of its attack.  
  
There was a deafen crash as the power discharged. Even the cries of the thousands of spectators were muted, but from out of the all that confusion, one voice was heard...   
  
"Eevee is no longer able to battle. ASH KETCHUM IS THE WINNER!!!!"  
  
The crowds went crazy as one of the greatest Pokemon Battles in history just ended. Ash Ketchum jumped for joy. He couldn't believe it, his dream finally came true. He cast a glance toward the former Pokemon Master. Ash was surprised to see an approving smile on Gary's face. Finally their rivalry had ended.  
  
The fans rushed to the field, all congratulating the new Pokemon Master. Suddenly Ash was hoisted into the air and carried on the shoulders of all the screaming fans. Every now and then shaking someone's hand or sighing an autograph.   
  
The crowd parted as Ash's mom and Professor Oak, joined to congratulate the young boy. The two were followed by Brock, still holding a "UR #1" banner. Everyone wanted to applaud Ash on his victory. Although he was very grateful of everyone's praise, but he still had yet to see the face he truly was waiting for. He decided then and there to tell her how he felt, no matter what the results were.  
  
He scanned the whole audience but couldn't find a trace of her. A little frantic, Ash left the crowd and journeyed inside the building. Maybe she wanted to thank him when he was alone. 'That had to be the reason.' Ash decided as he went inside.   
  
He ran throughout the whole stadium, but there was no sign of his red-headed angel. Ash was a little worried. Who knows what could have happened to her. Images of her being kidnapped, hurt or even worst filled his head. He speeded his search even more, leaving no stone unturned. But then he remembered the place where he last saw her.  
  
Ash entered the lounge room. There was no sign of Misty anywhere. He plopped down onto one of the chairs to think. He covered his face with his hands and leaned back in one of the chairs.   
  
To think, this was to be one of Ash's biggest days. He should have been excited, but how could he have been without someone to share it with. He leaned forward in the chair, ready to try another location, when something caught his eye. In one of the chairs toward the end of the room, there was a bright red object. Ash drew closer to the object, he then finally recognized it.   
  
"My hat?" he questioned looking at the object that he just recently given to Misty hours ago. Even thought it had some price value, the sentimental value was immeasurable. But here it was tossed aside like some trivial item.   
  
Ash reached for the object and picked it up. A small piece of paper fell from it. It turn over in it flight to revealed a small note. The Ash took the piece of paper and read it. And then suddenly, all the joy and happiness he had that day was forgotten. Forgotten and replaced with heartache and confusion. Ash dropped the piece of paper and fell to his knees. He couldn't help the tears that fell from his face, nor did he care.   
  
In his anger he balled up the note and threw it away. He couldn't stand the sight of it. But the words still were visible in his mind. The one thing he never would have thought she'd say and the one thing he dreaded hearing from her.  
  
"I wish I never met you."  
  
After Indigo, Ash returned to Pallet. He stayed home most of the time and hardly ever went out. It was a few months later when Brock and Nanami came to him about joining MASTERS. He didn't know what to think of it. Of course he always wanted to help and do the right thing, but he didn't know if it was right for him.  
  
But he thought about it. What did he have to lose? Misty wasn't there. So he couldn't be with her. And he wasn't doing himself any good by staying in Pallet and sulking. Maybe MASTERS was a way of rebuilding himself and a way of losing some of himself as well.  
  
In the end he agreed to join. At first the job seemed so exciting and wonderful. There was so many things that Ash had accomplished in his life. He saved so many people and for a long time that's all he wanted a place where he could feel needed and wanted.   
  
But after a couple years, Ash noticed something. No matter how many bad guys he put away or lives he saved, or impossible missions completed...he still felt empty inside. The only time Ash was truly happy, was the few years he spent with Misty. Although it seems like so long ago, she was the only person that could make Ash feel whole.   
  
The streetlights glazed over the tinted windows of the car. The lights brought Ash out of his reminiscing. Ash took a look at Misty. No matter how much pained he went through in the past, to him she was still the most important person in his life.   
  
Her lips parted slightly as she rested peacefully. Ash smiled. She reminded him of an angel when she was asleep. She hugged her shoulders together and utter a tiny shiver. Ash immediately turned the heat up a few degrees.  
  
Pikachu noticed Ash's gesture.   
  
"Pika, Pika, Chu. Pika-Pi?" Ashura's partner asked from the backseat.  
  
Ash hesitated a little then answered. "Yeah, just like old times." He couldn't help but get a little choke up. There were two things he hated about old times.   
  
The regret for not being able to relive the good times and the scars left from the bad ones.   
  
"Pika, Kichu, Ka?" Pikachu said. It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Ash looked at his passenger. A couple of tangerine colored bangs fell over her eyes. Ash smiled and quickly brushed them away. "Yeah...I guess I still do..."   
  
Pikachu sighed. Sometimes Pika-Pi could be so hopeless.  
  
On the outskirts of Indigo a large black car was seen making it way through the streets. The bright lights of the vehicular demon could be seen gleaming in the night air. The driver, twenty-one in age, wheeled the sports vehicle into the tunnel at Route 22.   
  
He banked left at the fork in the tunnel after the fifth turn. His vehicle was automatically identified by the twenty-four hour cameras that are mounted throughout the tunnel. The roadway lights of the Indigo tunnel normally have red lights shining throughout the entire tunnel. But when they recognize one of their own, the red lights were turn-off and replaced with green signally that their presence was recognized and was safe to return.  
  
The roadway lights flickered green giving him the signal to proceed. The driver moved the vehicle throughout the tunnel to the dead end twenty miles into the tunnel. Bringing the Viper to a screeching halt, the driver's side window slid down. Just as it does, a piece of the presumably concrete wall shifted outward toward the open window, just inches in the reach of the driver. The piece of concrete then tilted at a 90 degree angle to reveal a keyboard console. The hole that the concrete slab once filled was replaced with a computer monitor.   
  
The screen flashed on. In big bold red and black letters the word, "MASTERS" was seen. The driver then typed in a series of numbers and codes, at the request of the monitor, the final one asking for identification. This was the part the driver always hesitated on. There in green letters the word. "Codename" flashed repeatedly. He snickered then typed in a six letter response. "A-S-H-U-R-A"   
  
The keyboard console Ashura was just using then flipped over. Next they had to do a positive ID scan, which matched the fingerprints and the cranial scan of the agent.   
  
The keyboard part of the console was then replaced with a grooved surfaced, that was used to measure a person's fingerprint. Ashura then placed his hand on the surface the material on the panel then shifted and sculpted the texture of his hand. All the electronic channels on the surface were scanning his fingerprint right down to the microscopic level. Finally a green light flashed telling him that he was finished.   
  
Then the monitor ejected a side panel. The panel slowly approached Ashura. The panel unlocked, reviling a small laser scanner that fanned Ashura's face twice, once horizontally, going right to left. Then scanning vertically, going down then up. The cranial scan was complete.  
  
The computer monitor then flashed an identification complete screen. And a little electronic voice spoke. "Welcome to MASTERS, Agent Ashura." Then the panel flipped and slid into its original position inside the concrete wall. Ashura raised his window and sat backward into his chair.  
  
Suddenly the area surrounding the Dodge Viper started to descend into a hidden elevator. In a matter of minutes, all the traces of the Viper were gone. Then the area that was missing was replaced with another segment of road.   
  
The elevator descended further into the ground. The borders of Viper were illuminated by the bright blue lights provided by the conveyor. Inside Ashura patiently waited for the ground floor.   
  
After a few minutes, the elevator stopped with signaling a ding, meaning the arrival of the ground floor. The Viper drove out of the elevator into a small underground parking lot. It was an interesting change, going from the darkness of the elevator to the nearly blinding array of lights in the garage. The vehicle pasted over rows after rows of cars of different types and classes.   
  
Going form sports cars, like the Lamborghini Diablo to older cars like the 1955 Chevrolet Pickup.  
  
Viper continued till it came to a vacant parking place. Wheeling around, the car pulled into the spot. The lights cut off; the thundering of the engine was now calm.  
  
Ashura opened his door and stepped out. "Man, I always hate that trip. Its way too long," he complained, while stretching his arms and his back. Crouching over, Ashura took a quick look at his passengers. Misty was still asleep, he then looked in the backseat. Ashura had to admit since he was so preoccupied with Misty, he almost forgotten about his partner. Pikachu didn't seem to mind.   
  
A ketchup stupor could do that to him.  
  
"Hey Pikachu we're here." Ashura stated while nudging his electric friend. After a few minutes, one of Pikachu's ears flopped down, showing that he was awake.   
  
Pikachu stretched a little then slowly got to all-fours. After a few seconds he fell over again. Ash sighed; they would have to talk about Pikachu's addiction later on.   
  
Ash turned around and leaned against the car, and stared at the thousands of lights above. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then without warning, all the thousands of lights in the garage shut off. Now in total darkness, Ashura immediately alerted himself. Something must have gone wrong. MASTERS was under attack. He scanned the area, and drew a berretta. The garage was virtually deserted, but Ashura knew his threat had to be close.  
  
Pikachu peered out the car, he too aware of some kinda danger. Then the sounds of diabolical laughter echoed throughout the garage. Ashura sighed. He recognized the voices.  
  
The laughter ended.  
  
"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION"  
  
"UNITE ALL PEOPLE WITHIN OUR NATIONS"  
  
"TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE"  
  
"TO EXTENT OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE"  
  
Then the area in front of Ash was hit with a spotlight. Smoke bombs exploded covering the whole perimeter with its fumes. The smoke cleared and before   
  
Ashura was the former infamous duo. .  
  
The man had long lavender hair that came down to the midsection of his back. His hair would have flown free if it wasn't held into a ponytail. He pushed his glasses a bit, so his green eyes could adjust to the light.   
  
The woman beside him, to Ashura hadn't changed one bit. From her long flock of crimson hair, that curved at the end, her bright blue eyes and her always confident nature. She often reminded him of Misty.   
  
The two were dressed in long white coats that seem to blow in the wind. Ash grinned; they probably placed a fan somewhere around here.   
  
"JESSIE"  
  
"JAMES"  
  
Ashura could hardly contain his laughter. He knew that the two hated to be interrupted, but all the memories he had with these two could always make him smile. Plus the motto was kinda catchy, if they trapped you into the 3 1/2 hour explanation and history behind it.  
  
"TEAM J&J BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT"  
  
"SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!"  
  
Then from behind the duo, a mighty roar bellowed. The two parted way as a sleek white animal passed through. The very image of a white panther with a golden charm imbedded onto its forehead.   
  
"PURR-THAT'S RIGHT" It said.  
  
Ashura smirked and playfully clapped. "Hey that was nice you guys. But doesn't that get old after a while?" He knew the answer, he just liked messing with   
  
James.  
  
James crossed his arms and frowned. "No it doesn't get boring... How can the motto be boring, it is pure poetry," he narrowed his emerald eyes, through his spectacles. "Do we need to go over the explanation of the Motto again?"  
  
Ash was sweating bullets. He barely survived listening to it the first time. Another session was like pleading for his own demise. "OH NOO! NO! NO!" Ash firmly stated while fanning his hand to add to his disapproval of the idea.   
  
James relaxed. "Oh ok then..." Then he smiled. "So how are you doing Ash? The mission go alrig-" Just as he was about to finish the syllable. Jessie rushed passed him and embraced Ashura very, very tightly.   
  
"Hi Ashy... How are you doing?" Jessie said in a very teasing manner. She was now gently caressing Ash's hair, letting the dark strands of hair dance inside of her grasp. She didn't seem to notice the frighten expression on the young man's face. Nor did she seem to notice the crazed expression from James.  
  
"Uhh…Uhh...Ok I guess," Ash stuttered out. He was racking his mind of all the different martial arts escapes he knew. He sighed. They would work, but they would also leave Jess in the hospital. And even though she was annoying sometimes, he knew she didn't mean any harm.  
  
James sighed. He really hated when Jessie did this. "Jessie, would you mind not flirting while in front of your HUSBAND!!!" he complained, while trying to pry Jessie off of Ash.  
  
Jessie whipped around to face James. "Oh, James I'm only messing with the kid.   
  
You know you're the only one for me." She ended while kissing his lips softly.   
  
Then she looked over her shoulder to Ash and did the "Call Me" sign.   
  
Ash and James both took another long sigh. "So Ash," James said, trying to change the subject. "Did everything go ok with the mission?"  
  
Ash scratched the back of his head then answered. "Ummm…yeah, there were some complications, but I managed." He drew into his pocket and gave Jessie an object that looked like a contact lens case. "Oh yeah, I better give this back to you guys."  
  
Jessie smiled and received the item. "So were the schematic lenses useful for you Ashy?" The red head asked while slipping the object in her lab coat pocket.  
  
"Yeah, they were great and very useful. You should talk to the board about making them mandatory on all operations."  
  
James pushed his glasses back again. "Really, they worked that well?"  
  
Ash nodded his head. "Yeah, the telescopic sight, the layout maps... You guys really out done yourselves. Hey they could even revolutionize all of MASTERS....."  
  
Jessie smiled. "Yeah leave it to us. A couple that started off out as criminals and create something that would be beneficial to a lot of people." She then held her chin, while in thought. "I wonder why we never had this kinda luck when we were in Team Rocket?"  
  
A small "PIKA, PIKA," was her answer. Pikachu climbed out of the Viper to stand beside Ash. The youth couple both smiled and greeted their former quarry.   
  
"Hi Pikachu!!!" Jessie said while crouching over to take the small electric mouse into her arms.   
  
Ashura smiled. Before if you'd asked her, Jessie would always state that she hated the little electric demon, but after she found out that it nearly died trying to protect her and James. She opened her heart to the little guy. Now she treated Pikachu better than even Persian sometimes. Then again it should have never surprised Ash. Pikachu always had a way of turning enemies into friends.  
  
'I wonder if it's in the ketchup,' Ash considered.  
  
Ash heard the groaning of the large white cat prowling around. He looked at the Persian it was a while since he evolved. He remembered in his trainer days, the annoying talking Meowth that always joined with the Jessie and James. Lately Persian matured a lot. Unlike with Jessie and James, when he left Team Rocket he felt very regretful. He was even more depressed when he heard of the death of Giovanni.   
  
There was a soft sigh coming from the Viper that drew everyone's attention.   
  
Persian looked into the vehicle. "Hey who's da dame?" Persian asked, while nudging the sleeping girl in the car.   
  
Jessie frowned a little bit. "Oh look, Ash brought home a stray," she stated with a tiny bit of sarcasm.   
  
"Shut up Jessie." Ash barked "I was assigned to protect her. She's Mistae   
  
Waters a very prestigious Water Pokemon Doctor. She asked MASTERS for help and I was their answer."  
  
The image of the young slumbering woman seemed to trigger something in James' memory. "Hey I know her..." James chimed in.   
  
Jessie squinted her eyes; a young girl, short flamed colored hair. She was cute, Jessie had to admit. Nothing compared to her own beauty, but.... "Yeah I know her too." She turned to Ashura. "Wasn't she the one that used to travel with you when you were a kid?" She tried to remember her name. "Tricksey? Minney"  
  
"Misty" Ash said, correcting her. Jessie nodded in agreement with his answer.  
  
James smile a little. "My she's grown some since then. The last time I saw her she still a small little thing."   
  
Jessie cut in. "Small nothing. That girl was plan scrawny."  
  
That struck a cord in Ashura. "SHE WASN'T SCRAWNY!!!" He shouted practically in Jessie's face. The group was silenced for a few minutes.   
  
Jessie's lip quivered a little. She didn't know what she said to hurt Ash so much. Sure she liked to tease him a little. And it was true she liked him, but she was in love with James. Ash was her friend and he had done so much for them. The last thing she ever wanted to do was to cause him any grief. "Ash...I'm sorry."  
  
Ashura just shook it off. He couldn't believe how much he overreacted from just a few words. "It's nothing....Look I have to report in with Brock. Can you two look after her for a while, till I find out what happens next..."  
  
Jessie was still a little quiet from Ashura's outburst earlier, so James answered. "Yeah sure buddy," he paused then remembered. "Say Ash, when are you coming to visit us again? The twins always keep asking about their Uncle Ash."  
  
Ashura chuckled. "If I can ever get a day free, I'll try to come over," Ash smiled. He loved spending time with Kidd and Billy. He was going to make a note of getting more time off, so he can see them more often. "Pikachu let's go."   
  
Pikachu jump down from Jessie's embrace and leaped to the waiting shoulder of his partner. Ash was about to leave when...  
  
"Ummm...Ash," Ashura turned to see Jessie. He realized she was real quiet for the last couple of minutes. "I'm really sorry about what I said earlier."   
  
Ash inwardly kicked himself. He didn't realize that he acted so strongly over it. And here was Jess, trying to apologize, something she hardly ever does. "No, I'm sorry Jess, I overreacted..." She smiled a little bit.   
  
Ashura then went past the couple, to make his way to the elevator. "I'll talk to you guys later and send the twins my love," he said while walking into the direction of the lift, while Pikachu waved the couple good bye.   
  
Ashura moved in front of the elevator and went inside.  
  
"Main floor," Ashura stated, as the voice activated elevator sent him to his desired location. His mind was scattered with different thoughts. But he regained his focused when elevator chimed at arriving to his floor. The doors open and the congested sounds of the MASTERS workers and operators seeped through.  
  
His eyes adjust to the brightly florescent lights that flooded the level. His senses absorb all the sights and sounds of the many industrious labors being performed, monitors buzzing and the echoes of thousands of keys being typed, the sights of hundreds of people scurrying around, doing numerous tasks at once.   
  
Asking questions, taking notes, delivering files and documents, some even was taking coffee orders. Even the Joys that were stationed at the receptionist desk were busy working. It always amazed Ashura, that even at this late hour, MASTERS was still in full swing.   
  
Ashura exited the elevator with Pikachu still on his shoulder. He took a quick look at the huge overhead screen that was used to survey all of MASTERS actions in Indigo. He knew pretty soon Richie would strike again soon. He sighed he also realized that he was the only one that could stop him too.   
  
Turning away from the screen, Ashura was then about to proceed to Brock's office, when he heard his name being shouted. Pikachu nudged him a little then jumped down from his perch.   
  
Ashura turned and came face-to-face with his pursuer. He was a man slightly shorter than Ash was, but a few more years older, dressed in black cargo pants, and a black vest going over his white short sleeve shirt. Ash grinned, seeing the red bandanna du-rag placed on his head.   
  
The man smiled too. Then he threw a quick jab at Ashura's mid-section. Ash parried the blow and counter with a right hook. The attack had enough power to knock the man out if he didn't dodge it. Ashura's attacker then returned with a three punch combination. Ash blocked the first two punches then turned to the side on the last one, allowing it to painlessly graze his elbow. Ashura then thrust his palm and sent his opponent back a few steps.  
  
His attacker was momentarily off balance. Then Ashura shot his foot into the air and held it right in front of his attacker's face. His attacker was shocked and sighed. "Ok, Ash you won..." he said.  
  
Ashura chuckled. "Hey you're getting better Tracey." He complimented, while gracefully placing his foot back on solid ground.   
  
Pikachu scurried and climbed back onto Ash's shoulder again. Ever since they both became MASTERS, the two always greet each other with a friendly spar. Pikachu didn't mind it, but it got annoying getting down while the two humans fought. And he didn't know why Tracey even tried. He'd never won anyway...  
  
Tracey laughed. "Yeah maybe, but it looks like your still the man." The two greeted each other by bumping elbows. Another custom the two started a couple of years ago, when Tracey proved himself and joined MASTERS. Pikachu jumped and placed his paw in there also. He was Ashura's partner and hated to be left out.   
  
Ashura shrugged. "I don't know about being the man. I just do what I do." Tracey shook his head. Ashura frowned. "What?!?"  
  
"Man Ash, you've changed a lot."  
  
Ashura scowled. "What do you mean?"  
  
Tracey sighed, maybe he hasn't changed that much. "What I mean is, I remember when I first met you. If I gave you a compliment like that, you would have gone on and on about your skills and talents and blah, blah, blah."   
  
Ashura shrugged. "Well things change, people change...." Tracey nodded, the statement was true. Especially in Ash's case, the Ash, Tracey knew as a kid was a totally different person from now. He was quieter now, more cautious and a little bit wiser. Tracey always thought that Misty leaving was one of the main reasons for his friends changed behavior. But when ever he asked him about it, Ashura would either deny it or tried to change the subject.   
  
"So Ash, how did the mission go?" Tracey asked. He was eager to know, because he hadn't been on a good mission in a long time.   
  
"Well..." Ashura was about to answer when his nose was hit with a pleasant smelling aroma. The scent held, a nice amount of spices and a hint of pasta sauce. Whatever it was it was definitely Italian food.   
  
"PIKAAAA!!!" Pikachu shouted. Even thought Ketchup was his first love. He did have a taste for Italian food. Especially ketchup covered spaghetti.  
  
"Do you smell what the Brock is cooking?" Ashura asked.  
  
Tracey thought a little and sniffed into the air. "Oh yeah Brock did say he was going to make some lasagna." That reminded the artist, he was kinda hungry. Then he remembered something. "Oh, Ash I have to get going..."  
  
"Hey where are you off to?" Ashura asked.   
  
Tracey grinned and brought out his sketch pad and a few pencils. "Well I want to see if any of the Joys want to pose for me..." He grinned. "Nude..."  
  
Ash and Pikachu looked at each other. Two words came to their minds, BIG MISTAKE. But Ash was never the one to crush anyone's dream so he didn't comment.  
  
"Oh well, wish me luck." Tracy said, while strolling over to the Joy reception area.  
  
Ash and Pikachu sighed. 'He'll never learn.' They both thought.  
  
Shrugging, Ash continued on to Brock office, taking the lift to the next floor.   
  
Ashura could have sworn the last thing her heard before the doors closed, was the sounds of several SMACKS being applied to a thick skull.  
  
He chuckled and looked to Pikachu. "I guess the Joys didn't go for it..." Then the elevator was filled with laughter from the duo.  
  
Brock Harrison's office was filled with the delectable scent of the Italian dish. The chef was in the process of adding the finishing touches to the works.   
  
A few spices here, some more Parmesan cheese there. Let it bake for a more minutes... And Presto!!!! We have a masterpiece.   
  
Ash walked in on Brock while he was removing the entree from the oven that was installed into his office. The older bronzed skinned man place the pan on his table to let it cool. He noticed Ash's arrival and went into another part of his office to change.  
  
Ash shook his head. Only Brock would wear a 3 piece suit, with a frilly pink apron over top of it. He sighed; sometime his friend weirdness even bewildered him.   
  
A few minutes later Brock returned. "Hello Ash how did the assignment go..."  
  
Ash's mind flashed back to all the events of the evening, meeting Misty for the first time in seven years, nearly being killed while trying to escape the "Highlight." Having a one-on-one stand-off with Richie Giovanni, probably the most dangerous man in all of Indigo Islands, their duel, only ending in a draw, with Ashura fleeing with Misty with the aid of Pikachu. And when they finally get into the clear and Misty is nice and safe. Does she repay his kindness and courage in protecting her? NOOOO.... She starts a fight with him like they were kids again. And what still bothered him was the fact that even though, she treated their reunion like it was Pearl Harbor, he still would gladly give his life for her.   
  
Ash stirred with his thoughts finally answering Brock's question. "Mission went fine...." He took the seat in front of Brock's desk. Pikachu wondered off to the side. It decided to seek out Brock's secret stash of condiments and spices. It's stole purpose, the pursuit of ketchup.   
  
"I only had one problem." Pikachu had an ear out for his partners complain. Brock raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Why wasn't I told that I was supposed to protect her?" The casual nature Ashura had when he first enter the room was now gone. It was replaced with a more stern and serious manner.  
  
"Who are you referring to?" Brock inquired.  
  
Ash narrowed his eyes. "Misty....." Brock nodded to Ashura's clarification.  
  
"Basically it's simple Ash..." Brock wandered back to the seat behind his desk. "It wasn't your concern..." he responded in a very cold and dry fashion.   
  
"NOT MY CONCERN!!!" Ashura rose to his feet. "I LOVE HER..." Ashura tried to catch himself, but it was too late. Never did he ever really voice his true feelings about Misty to anyone. Granted he knew many suspected anyway, but he always tried to keep his feelings about her to himself. The only person that he ever discussed it with was Pikachu. Ashura sank back to the chair. His body felt old and tired. Probably the seven years of loneliness, finally took its toll on him.   
  
"Look Ash, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, you were going after Misty. But I thought that if I told you wouldn't accept the mission." Brock came around the desk to console his friend. "Plus isn't this what you wanted?" Ashura made no response. "You get to be with her again. And after this mission you'll probably be released from MASTERS. Hell, who knows maybe you guys can get hooked up again."   
  
Ash just sat there motionless in the chair. Brock words were seeping in. This was Ash's second chance to be with her. And to be honest, the only reason why Ash wanted to leave MASTERS was so he could find her. 'Maybe this was a blessing in disguise.' Ash could probably even find out why she left him at Indigo.   
  
"What's next Brock?"  
  
Brock eased a bit. He was glad Ashura was feeling somewhat better. "Well, next we have to bring Misty before the Board. There we'll decide our next move. Where's Misty now?"  
  
"She's with Jessie and James." Ash answered.  
  
"Ok, go get her and take her to the broad room. By then we should have something worked out." Ashura nodded and got up from the seat.   
  
Misty stirred a little bit as she awoken in a strange new room. She panned the area side to side. The room was very plain, except a few chairs and a table. A   
  
TV and some lockers where also in the room by the corner and on the wall there was chart labeled, "MASTERS R&D Operations." It appeared to her, she was in a recreations room, a place where employees took breaks and relaxed. She looked below her and noticed that she was lying on a couch, the only one in the room.   
  
Rising up from the couch, Misty stood up in the middle of the room. A sudden chilled breezed over her, causing her to hug her shoulders. Then she remembered that she only was wearing that expensive dress that she rented for the night.   
  
She took one look at herself and sighed. There were rips and scrapes all over the dress, the once silver shimmering gown that flaunted her slender figure, was now more of a dull metallic color, that barely covered the necessary things.  
  
She cursed her luck. There was no way she could return the gown looking like that. Not only would she have to pay for the late fees, but hell she had to paid for the dress. Then again she remembered Ash's check.   
  
Going back to the couch, Misty retrieved her purse and found the check. She stared at the amount that was printed on there. She was still amazed. The money on there would be more than enough to pay for the gown. Then she frowned. 'But knowing Ash, the check is probably worthless.'   
  
Her eyes wandered to another object that was in her purse. Suddenly a wave of guilt rushed through Misty's body. But she had to submerge it for the time being. Someone she loved dearly life was at state and no matter what the cause she had to continue....  
  
It had been a long day for James. He took a long stretch, as he moved through the MASTERS R&D's hallway. He had sixteen different trial runs on his crews newly invented Thermographix Watch. The device could perform up to eight outstanding tasks, including emitting a small laser that was concealed in the reset button. The Therm-Watch was an excellent invention in James' eyes. The only problem was that when using the laser for more than 5 seconds, it tends to explode, killing the wearer instantly.   
  
'It's got to be the tiny Nuclear Reactor' He reasoned.  
  
But besides the mishaps from the Watch, the day had been pretty good. Jessie and him were about to enjoy their fifth wedding Anniversary. And despite Jessie's flirtatious nature towards Ash, they were both deeply in love. Kidd and Billy were about to start school too.   
  
He always smiled when he thought about his children. Here at twenty nine he was a proud father of twins, he never thought in his life that he would ever be someone's father. Much less have someone call him "Daddy." But he accomplished both and couldn't be happier. Now only if he could get them off of that annoying show "Poke-Buddies."   
  
For the life of him, James couldn't explain what was so popular about the so-called "Chosen Kids" that were pulled into that alternate world. If you asked him, it was pretty foolish. And the fact all the Pokemon on the show had a Buddy at the end of their name was really annoying too, Gara-Buddy, Ogo-Buddy, Tera-Buddy. Just seemed like non-sense.   
  
Anyway, fatherhood was a dream. He had so many stories he tell Ash whenever he saw him. Ash seemed to always be entertained by the adventures of the young duo.   
  
James and Ash had been friends for long time. Even before they left Team   
  
Rocket to be honest. On the seldom occasions, when he and Jessie weren't trying to steal Pikachu, Ash proved to be a very good alley, as well as a good friend.  
  
He owed Ash a lot. If it wasn't for him and Pikachu, he was sure that he and   
  
Jessie would have died the day Team Rocket came looking for them. That was probably the scariest moment in all of James' young life. He still had nightmares about that day....  
  
James shook his head. He would rather not open-up old wounds. So instead he decided to check on Misty.   
  
"Ok....She's not in there," James said, as he emerged from the rec. room. 'Now where could she be?' He wondered. He was in a bad situation now. Not only did he lose Ash's would-be girlfriend. But he lost her in a highly classified maximum security floor. If she gets caught, it would be James who will take the full burden of punishment. Not to mention what Jessie would do to him.  
  
He hurried down the hall, he was about to make the turn down the next hall to the R&D main research lab...When he collided with a small Red-head, with gleaming blue eyes. "Misty!!!" James exclaimed, as he got to his feet and helped her up as well.   
  
Misty squinted her eyes. "Do I know you?" she said. It was weird. The lavender haired gentleman that stood before her, was kinda familiar.   
  
James smiled. "It's me James, Eh....from Team Rocket." He added to clarify more.  
  
Misty thought about it and thing started to click. Yeah it was James. His once shoulder length hair was a lot longer now. And he has glasses also, but that sure was him. But that meant...  
  
Misty slowly backed away.  
  
James frowned a little and then thought for a minute. He laughed a little and said. "No...I'm with MASTERS now. I'm no longer in Team Rocket," he said, while removing his glasses and wiping a tear from his eyes. Misty was still hesitant. James frowned. 'Yeah she is just as stubborn as Ash.'   
  
"Here I'll prove it," he said, while retrieving his MASTERS photo ID badge. That had his name, rank, and the department that he worked for.  
  
Misty seemed to relax a little. "Hello James, it's been a long time."   
  
"Yeah tell me about it. How have you been?"  
  
Misty thought about her present state of underdressed and the night she just had. "I can't complain. I guess." Misty wasn't really in the mood for talking.   
  
She had too many pressing issues on her mind.  
  
James picked up on it. "Well that's good. Ash asked us to keep an eye on you, while he went to check-in with Brock."  
  
Misty's eyes widen. "Brock's here!?!"  
  
James nodded. "Yeah, Brock's been with MASTERS for a long time." He started to walk back to his office.   
  
Misty followed behind him; she was silent for a long time. She didn't expect to see Brock ever again either. She took a long breath and looked at James. Despite the physical differences of his appearance, Misty could also tell that James' had changed as well. He no longer used that, snobbish accent that he normally would be equipped with. Nor was he as flakish, as he was in his youth.   
  
"So that's how Jessie and I joined with MASTERS..." He finished while stopping in front of the door to his and Jess' personal office.  
  
Misty stopped also. She was embarrassed because she didn't pay attention to any of the words the young man just said. So she just nodded, hopefully that her secret wouldn't be found.   
  
James smiled. He loved telling people his stories. He took a step forward then slid a small plastic card into the slide above the door. The light turned green and he opened the door for Misty.   
  
"After you Misty..."  
  
She smiled, then nodded and proceeded to enter his office.   
  
Jessie was drinking some coffee and looking some last minute layouts, when James and Misty appeared. She smiled at the approach of her husband, then frowned at the approach of his company.   
  
"Hi Jess, look who I found wondering around?" James playfully jested, while introducing Misty to her.  
  
Jessie's eyes narrowed. "James, you know this is a highly classified area. You shouldn't let any old THING you find, follow you in here," she finished, while glaring at Misty.  
  
Misty frowned and looked to James. "Oh yeah James, speaking of OLD, where's   
  
Jessie?" Then she looked behind the desk and held a fake shocked expression. "Or is she that HAG, behind the desk," Misty added, harshly.  
  
Jessie rose up from her seat. Misty took a step toward her. This is when James decided to intervene. He ran in between the two. "Ladies, Please! We are all friends here." There was no comment between the two, nor did either of the two back off. James suddenly believed that this could get ugly. He searched his mind for any answers or suggestion that could lighten the mood.   
  
Luckily he wouldn't need too. The door opened behind James and Ash walked in.   
  
"Hi James, Jessie..." Then he looked to the slender red head. There was a sudden lump in his throat. "Umm...Misty...."  
  
Both women, turned to face him. Jessie's scowl instantly turned into a smile. Misty was just speechless. Then her eyes narrowed at Ash.   
  
"Hi Ashy!" Jessie said, waving to Ashura.   
  
Ash blushed. "Umm...yeah..." He then turned to Misty. "Ummm...Misty, the board would like to see you so we can discuss our next move." Misty nodded and exited the room. Ash turned to Jessie and James. "Well I'll talk to you guys later..."   
  
He was about to exit when...   
  
"You have to tell her how you feel Ash!" Jessie shouted, bringing both men into awe from her sudden outburst. She added. "Don't wait like the last time..."   
  
Ash looked down to the floor. Wordless, he exited the office.  
  
"What took you so long?!?" Was Ashura's greeting when he emerged from Jessie and James' office. He looked at the heated, red-head that stood before him. Was he a fool to still be in love with her, when it was plainly obvious that she hated him.   
  
"Sorry, James asked me to get something for his kids," he lied.  
  
Misty was amazed. "James has kids!?!"  
  
Ash nodded. "Yeah, they had twins, a boy and a girl," he stated while walking to down the hallway to the end elevator. Misty followed right behind him, trying to analyze this Jessie and James situation.  
  
"So you saying him and Jessie are..." Ashura nodded. Misty smiled. "That's good.   
  
It was plainly obvious that those two had a thing for each other," she grinned. "That means I won the bet, you know."   
  
Ash stopped in front of an elevator and pressed the button. He then turned to the red head and asked. "What bet?"   
  
Misty smirked. "Well back when we were kids, we betted on whether-or-not. Jessie and James would get together." She put out her hand. "So pay-up!"  
  
Ashura frowned and dove into his pocket. He looked at his pants and remembered he still didn't change out of his tuxedo pants and white dress shirt. Seeking out his wallet, he retrieved a $20 from the wave of bills that the wallet also held.   
  
He placed the bill in her small hand. "Don't spend it all in one place," he joked.  
  
"Whatever..." She walked inside the elevator.   
  
Ash followed her into it and pressed the "T" button. "Oh yeah, before we go meet   
  
Brock and the board, I want to check up on Pikachu."  
  
Misty ears flinched at the mention of the breeder's name. "Ummm...Ash can you tell me how Brock fits into this also? Like when did he get a chance to join MASTERS?"  
  
Ash leaned against the wall of the elevator. As he did, the elevator started to move. The clear glass wall of the elevator then showed an elevated view of the whole MASTERS facility. Thousands of workers could be seen in the background. They seemed like ants to Misty from the aerial view that she had. She then turned her attention back to Ash, as he spoke. "How old do you think Brock was when he first journeyed with us?"  
  
Misty thought for a minute. "Umm...I don't know...fourteen maybe fifteen."  
  
Ash smirked. "When we first met Brock, it was after his eighteenth birthday."  
  
"What?!?" Misty shouted. She couldn't believe, true Brock was always the mature one of the group. But an adult, that couldn't be right.  
  
Ashura nodded. "Yeah, I didn't believe it either. But to be honest Brock started in MASTERS way before we ever even met him." Misty looked like she was full of questions, but Ash wasn't finished. "Brock, when we first met him, was like a recruiter. He used the Pewter Gym as a way to test new trainers. To find out if they had the potential to one day become MASTERS agents."  
  
Ash smirked. "He told me, that the first time that I battled him and lost he thought I would never have what it takes to become a MASTERS. But when I returned and nearly defeated him again. He became very interested in my abilities. So he left his position at Pewter, to follow me, to study me, to find out if I could become an Agent or possibly something greater." Misty glared at him and Ash shrugged. "At least that's what he tells me..."   
  
They arrived to their floor and then Ash remembered something. "Speaking of bets that reminds me of one me and Brock had."  
  
"So what was the bet?" Misty inquired.  
  
Ash looked forward then spoke. "Well, Brock said when you grew up you would be pretty."  
  
Misty smiled. "Looks like Brock won that bet..."  
  
Ashura shook his head. "No, I did..." he commented.   
  
Misty blood was about to boil over. Not only was she having the worst night of her life. But here Ash was trying to insult her. "What do you mean by that?!?"  
  
Ash thought about what he said then realized how bad it sounded. "Well Brock said that you would be pretty when you grow up." The elevator doors opened and   
  
Ash stepped out. He turned to look at Misty and then said. "But I believed that you would be breath taking...." He finished with a little smile, and then he turned around and proceeded to walk down the hall.  
  
Misty was left alone in the elevators. She didn't know what to feel. She was so sure, that Ash just wanted to hurt her. But he was acting so gentle towards her, so kind. Even after some of the things she said to him. He was still being kind.   
  
'Maybe I should just forget all of this...' Then her memory flash. She remembered the hurt she felt on that Indigo day, and how he betrayed her. Even though she still loved him, she just couldn't forgive him for what he did to her.   
  
The doors of the elevator started to close on Misty. But she took a step forward. She had to see this thing to the very end...  
  
Casey exited the AR Room with a big sigh. "Defeated again," she said as she leaned up against the electric doors that she just exited. Casey then looked down at the resting Chikorita, that was cradled in her other arm. She then smoothed out her violet hair and then placed her Electrabuzz baseball cap on her head.   
  
Spyder was just too much for her and her partner. Casey and Chikorita have both been training hard for the last year. But still Spyder and his Pokemon were too strong.   
  
This was the only remaining part of her Entrance Exam into MASTERS. She couldn't start any missions until she was able to successfully defeat Spyder and his Pokemon. And until then she would still be known as a 'Rookie.'   
  
She was so frustrated. 'All that hard work, for nothing,' "DAMN IT!!" she shouted, as she hit one of the walls outside the AR Room.   
  
The action caused a stirring in her other arm. She looked down at the plant Pokemon that just awoken. Those big red eyes, showed so much sorrow. It had failed its partner, it had failed its friend, and it had failed itself.   
  
Chikorita couldn't help but cry. Failing was all it seemed to do.   
  
Casey's face softened. "It's ok, Chikorita." Chikorita buried its face into Casey's jacket. Casey took Chikorita and held it before her face. "It's Ok," she said softly. "Hey you tried your best and I think you did great. I don't think the Electrabuzz could have tried better. It was just their time at bat. But don't worry next time your going to hit a grand slam!" The petal on the little green plant Pokemon raised a little.   
  
Casey smiled as her own words started to take effect. 'Yeah,' she thought. 'Next time we'll beat Spyder on his own home turf.' She cheered to herself as she walked down the hall.   
  
Casey rounded the corner. And as soon as she did, she felt her heart sank.   
  
'There he is,' she thought as her cheeks started to fluster. A thousands thoughts were going through the young eighteen year old's mind.   
  
She was referring to the tall dark man that was coming her way. She always had the biggest crush on him, ever since the first time she met him. But she was too shy to say anything. But since then, he grew to become more and more of a cutie.  
  
She was about to speak when she noticed a slim red-head that was following him. She frowned. 'Who is that girl that's following him?' She wondered. Casey decided to lay low for a while until they've both past her so she could get some time to think of a plan. Well that's what she was going to do, if Chikorita didn't cheer at Ash's arrival. And run off to greet him.  
  
Ash bent down to pet the plant Pokemon. "Hey Chikorita..." Chikorita brushed against his leg. That's when Casey came over to reclaim her Pokemon. Ash turned to face her. "Hi Casey, how are you doing?" Ash greeted her with a smile.  
  
Casey could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as she blushed. "Ummm....Ok. I guess," she always had this problem. She never knew what to say around him. Then she remembered. "I...umm...just came from Spyder's."   
  
Ash chuckled. "Oh really...To be honest we're going there too," he said while motioning to the red-headed woman behind him. "Oh by the way....Casey this is   
  
Misty...umm...You probably don't remember. But actually you guys met before."  
  
Casey searched through her memories. She recalled meeting Ash for the first time. Then it dawned on her. He did have a scrawny girl with bright autumn orange hair following him.   
  
Casey frowned a little, but quickly recovered with a smile. "Hi, Yeah I do remember you. You used to follow Ash around when he was younger," she said while trying to extend her hand to greet the man-stealing wench.   
  
Misty only smiled a little at the young girl and shook her hand... In Misty's eyes, Casey appeared to have grown up to be a very pretty young girl, only a few inches shorter than herself, coming to 5ft 4, with her beautiful purple hair in a pony tail. To be honest Misty always thought when ever she saw Casey that, she reminded her of Ash's little sister. When she asked him about it later, he kinda agreed. But now the way the two interacted it looked like there was a different story. It was obvious that she liked Ash. But did he share her feelings...   
  
Ash then spoke. "Hey you came from Spyder's right? So...How did you do?" He inquired.  
  
Casey momentarily forgot about her and Chikorita's defeat but Ash's question reminded her. She looked down to the floor. "Well....we failed," she said softly. Chikorita noosed against her leg, trying to give her friend some support.  
  
Ash face softened. "Oh I'm sorry. Casey..." Casey looked down again. "I didn't beat him my first time either," he admitted.  
  
"Really?!?" Casey was amazed. In the last six years Spyder hasn't been able to defeat Ash and Pikachu. And fact it was to the point where Ash didn't need to command Pikachu. He was trained so well that the electric mouse was able to react to the battle as if Ash was ordering the attacks himself.  
  
Ash nodded. "Yeah, but me and Pikachu both worked hard at it," he smiled. "We came back and kick his tail too...." He chuckled. Casey smiled. "So don't give up. I know you can beat him..." Ash said with a wink.  
  
Casey cheeks turned red again. But she decided to leave before she made a fool of herself.   
  
"Well, we better get going." Casey said while scooping up Chikorita. "I got to get Chikorita rejuvenated. And plus there's an Electrabuzz game on today," she said while started to make her retreat.  
  
Ash jested. "I don't know why, you know their going to lose," he shouted back at her direction.  
  
Casey turned around and playfully stuck her tongue at him. "That's what you say. The Electrabuzz are great and their going to show everybody..." she shouted while stomping down the hallway.   
  
Ash smirked and turned toward an impatiently waiting Misty. She glared at him. "What?!?" he asked, innocently.   
  
Misty sighed. "Nothing...It's nothing." She said sadly. "What are we doing here anyway?" She asked with much annoyance, so she could hide what she was truly feeling.   
  
"Oh...well this is the Pokemon Training floor." Ash explained. "Umm...Right now we're going to the AR Room."  
  
"AR Room?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah...An Alternating Reality Room," Ash clarified. "It's a room that can change the environment, to simulate different field conditions. Like it can produce changing weather or different types of battling areas." Ash thought a min. Then spoke again. "It's kinda like the Danger Room, in X-Mon."   
  
"Oh..." Misty said, as it started to make more and more sense.  
  
"Anyway...the room is run by a guy named, Spyder." He stated. "Don't ask me how he got that name even I don't know." Misty shrugged. "Anyway, Spyder is considered one of the best Pokemon Trainers ever. He's even so good that he has about a hundred of every species of Pokemon and most of them are over level 200."  
  
Misty's eye's got wide. "Really?!?"   
  
Ashura nodded. "Yeah, he's so good that it was made a requirement to defeat him and his Pokemon in a match or you wouldn't become a MASTERS' Agent." Ash stated, as he continued to walk to the AR Room.  
  
They were right in from of the electric doors when Misty spoke. "So why are we going their now?" she asked. "You are already an agent. Why are you going back?"  
  
Ashura smirked. "Spyder hated losing to Pikachu. He went on and on about how I was never going to defeat him, especially with an unevolved Pikachu," Ash grin got bigger. "So when the next time, we battled him. Not only did Pikachu wipe the floor with all of his Pokemon. But he hasn't been beaten since."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes "Ok...so that doesn't explain why we are going to see him now."  
  
"Well I'll put it to you this way. Spyder is a sore loser. So every now-and-then he challenges us to another match," Ash said while the electric doors slid open and the two went inside.  
  
The two stepped inside the AR Room. Darkness was all Misty could see when she entered the room. There weren't any lights or windows in the place. Total blackness engulfed the room as the doors closed behind them.  
  
Misty felt very alone in the shadowed place. She so wanted to reach out for Ash, to wrap her arms around him and hold on to him tightly. Even when they were young he always made so she could feel secure. But pride suppressed her actions now.   
  
She could feel a hand grasp her shoulder from the in the darkness. She gasped. "It's me" Said the voice. She knew it was Ash, she was kind of glad too.   
  
But she couldn't show weakness now.  
  
"Just leave me alone. Will you!!!" she shouted to a faceless silhouette. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew Ash was momentarily taken back. He withdrew his hand. And as soon as he did, Misty missed the warmth that it had.  
  
She heard from the darkness. "HEY SPYDER!!! WILL YOU TURN ON THE LIGHTS ALREADY!!!" Ashura shouted in annoyance.  
  
"Oh sorry, about that Ash give me a second." An intercomed voice said. Then in a instant, dozens of florescent lights illuminated the room.   
  
Misty panned the AR Room. It didn't look like anything to special to her, just a plain white room, about the size of a basketball court. There appeared to be no way of leaving or entering the room. Even the doors that they two entered through seemed to have blended with the walls. Then Misty looked overhead.   
  
There appeared to be a glass chamber there.   
  
Ashura noticed Misty's gaze toward the upper room. "That's the control center.   
  
That room controls all the different environmental changes in the AR Room," he explained.   
  
Misty nodded. Then a door slid open from one of the sides. As it opened a cloud of fog and steam leaked from out the seemly compressed area. "And here comes Spyder..." He told her. Misty nodded again.   
  
"Welcome Ashura." A haunting voice said from out the haze. Then a short little brown haired kid that looked no older than sixteen entered the room. Spyder threw his mess of brown hair away from his face, to allow his visitors full view of his violet eyes, which would have been his best aspect, if he didn't have to wear thick bifocal glasses.   
  
Ashura walked forward and shook his hand. Spyder frowned. "You're late." Ash, motioned to the red-head behind him. Spyder looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Nice...." he commented, while taking a second glance at eloquent autumn hair woman.  
  
Ashura sighed. "She's a client..." he said, not trying to start any miscommunication.  
  
Spyder shrugged. "Whatever...You're still late. I was going to think you were going to forfeit," Spyder added, slightly sneering.   
  
"Hey can we make this fast!" Misty shouted now extremely jaded. She didn't like the way the teenager was ogling her. And she swore if he touched her, he would be eating the rest of his food through a straw.  
  
Spyder raised his eyebrows. "Feisty isn't she..." he grinned, while nudging Ashura.  
  
Ash rolled his eyes. "Ehh....I guess." He uneasily said. Suddenly he regretted coming to see Spyder with Misty. He momentarily forgot about the teenage boy's perverted imagination. "Anyway, yeah Spyder let's go...let's get this over with."  
  
Spyder smirked. "Oh yes...right this way my friend." He said while leading Ashura and Misty to the control room; computer screens, monitors, read-out information, status checks. All these devices were laid out in through out the AR Control Room. Misty had never seen so much advance technology confined to one area. From one side, she could look through the glass pane and see the all white AR room, which they were just in. And to the other side, Misty was overrun by the different series of lights, dials, and computers.  
  
She looked into one screen. The image had temperature control and atmospheric pressures. She looked into another. Meteorological regulators and geographical settings. Then she viewed a third screen that had statistics of all the various species of Pokemon. Some of the more up-to-date the statistics, where on Pokemon she believed, were already extinct.   
  
Misty took a step back from all the monitors. She knew very well that, all her many years of accumulated Pokemon knowledge, was paled in comparison to the information that the room held.   
  
Spyder zoomed over to Misty in a rolling chair. "Pretty impressive isn't it?" Spyder said. His voice held the very idea of arrogance.   
  
"Yeah, I guess." Misty agreed, trying to sound unimpressed.   
  
Ashura joined the two. "Well, you haven't seen nothing yet," he cheered.   
  
"Spyder, let's get this show on the road. We have to go to the Board soon."  
  
Spyder nodded. "It's ok. The Rumble Squad is going to annihilate your Electric Rat in no time!!" Spyder exclaimed while pressing a series of buttons. Misty gave a look to Ashura that said, 'What's his problem.' Ashura shrugged, he didn't know himself. Spyder ended his session, and then a funnel of white light appeared in the center of the AR room. In a flash, a yellow electric rodent appeared before them.   
  
"THERE! There's the yellow menace!" Spyder, said, his voice nearly shouting.   
  
Fingers jabbed against the glass, pointing to Pikachu. Ash and Misty both heard him talking, but weren't sure if he was talking to them or someone else.  
  
Spyder then typed in eight strokes on one of the keyboards. Then from inside the AR Room, another pillar of light was cast in the area surrounding Pikachu. The beam of light died down and then another Pokemon appeared in the room.   
  
Pikachu looked at the new visitor and his future opponent. He looked to its direction and saw a huge rock Pokemon, kinda resembling a rhinoceros, with rows and rows of stone plates lining his back. The Rhyhorn stomped his feet making the whole floor quake. Next to the Rhyhorn, the evolved version appeared, the   
  
Rhydon arced its back and flexed its arms. The appendages were the size of tree trunks.   
  
Pikachu then looked to his left, as two more Pokemon were teleported. Pikachu saw just two boulders. Then arms and legs sprouted from the huge piles of rock. Finally the heads were visible. The two Golems were now butting heads trying to sike themselves up for the upcoming match.   
  
There was screeching cry from behind Pikachu. Then he turned around to see the image of two closed leathery wings. The wings wrapped around the object, in the same fashion a vampire bat would. Then wings expanded to the side, exposing the rock flyer. The prehistoric Pokemon glared its red eyes at Pikachu. Then the reptilian head snapped at the electric Pokemon. Pikachu wasn't afraid. An Aerodactyl's bark was worst then their bite.  
  
Beside the Aerodactyl, two more funnels of light emanated. Pikachu then saw two faces, both were forged of bone. The two had reptilian bodies with a sharp angler bone faces. Both armed with a boned weapon that was placed on their backs. The two Marowaks were ready. A good observer could tell that the two were twins. One had a crack in his bone head, right under his right eye. And the other had a crack under his left eye. The twins drew their weapons and looked at Pikachu. They were ready...  
  
Finally there was a huge roar coming in front of Pikachu. Then his eyes were set on the teams, so-called ringer. The tail of the huge rock-snake Pokemon crashed to the floor, the Onix, coiled its body around, then perched its head in anticipation.  
  
Back in the Control Center...  
  
"Hold up!" Misty shouted. "You're not telling me that you're sending Pikachu to battle against eight Pokemon all by himself?!?" Misty was furious. She knew Pikachu was special, but no Pokemon could be able to defend himself under those odds.  
  
Ashura smiled. "Pikachu will be fine..." He smiled. "Actually to be honest Spyder may need more to handle Pikachu..."   
  
Spyder gritted his teeth. "I have you know Ashura, all those Pokemon have been trained very intensely for over nine months. Plus there isn't a Pokemon in the   
  
Rumble Squad that's level is under five hundred," he admitted proudly.  
  
Ashura smirked. "Only five hundred..."   
  
Spyder frowned even more. "We'll see who the victor is Ashura..."  
  
This was the last straw for Misty. "WHAT IS WITH YOU TWO!!?!! Don't you see Pikachu is clearly outmatched! Plus look, they are all ground and rock Pokemon. Their strong against electrics..." She turned to Ash. "He's going to get hurt...Don't you care?"  
  
Ashura turned to Misty. "Pikachu can handle it, I assure you. I wouldn't allow him to do it if I wasn't confident about his skill and power. Me and Pikachu have been together for a long time and he's never let me down. That's why I know he can do this Misty...." Misty still looked like she wasn't convinced. "Please trust me Misty..." The girl could see her reflection in his soft brown eyes.   
  
She sighed and then softened. 'I really hates when he does that...'  
  
"Oh well Ashura..." Spyder said while interrupting the two. "Maybe the lady has a point. There is no way your Pikachu can win." He typed in some commands into another console. Then outside in the AR Room, the background started to change. The all white plane was instantly replaced with a rocky surrounding.   
  
Pikachu looked around at his battleground. From as far as his eyes could see, there were only rocks in the cannon like setting. There was an artificial blue sky and clouds. The landscape was barren. Spyder choose a good location for them to battle in, Pikachu had to admit.   
  
Pikachu then focused his eyes at his opponents; Marowak, Golem, Aerodactyl, Rhydon and Rhyhorn, then finally the ring leader, the rock serpent Onix.   
  
Pikachu was already familiar with all the Pokemon's strengths and weakness. 'This battle should be interesting,' Pikachu believed. A small smirk crossed the mouse's face. It stood on its hind legs as a surge of electricity coursed through his body.   
  
The skies of the mountain range started to cloud. The bright sun that gleamed in the setting was now hidden. Darkness was present on the battlefield, except at one point...  
  
Pikachu's whole body glowed with electric energy. The ground around him started to shatter. Bits and debris flooded the air, as bolts of electricity were emitted from the electric Pokemon.   
  
All of his attackers were momentarily awestricken. Never before have they ever seen a Pikachu with the level of strength this one had. His power alone was enough to send a chill through all of their spines.  
  
Pikachu "chuuu-ed" to himself, he was ready...  
  
The AR Control room was silent. Misty was wide-eyed and couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. And Ashura was just enjoying the fact she was amazed.   
  
Ash leaned against one of the walls and crossed his arms. Then Spyder rolled up to him, in his chair. "OOHHH...NO!!!" He stated. "No electricity!!!"  
  
"What!?!" Ash and Misty both echoed.  
  
Spyder narrowed his eyes. "You heard me. He has a big enough advantage as it is. So if he really is so strong he wouldn't need to use his element."  
  
"Now that is just plain crazy!" Misty shouted, turning the teenage boy around in the chair so he could face her. "How is Pikachu supposed to battle..!" She was about to say more. But Ash's voice echoed in the AR Chamber.  
  
"Pikachu...No Voltage, Ok?" his voice resonating through the Room, he heard a   
  
Pikachu curse for a reply...then it finally agreed.  
  
The burst of electricity that was flowing through Pikachu like a wildfire, started to disperse. The winds started to die down and the dark clouds the blanketed the battlefield began to depart.  
  
All of the challenging Pokemon started to ease a little. 'Without his electricity, a Pikachu is defenseless.' They all collectively thought.  
  
As soon as the thunderous aura, that covered his body was extinguished.   
  
Pikachu's whole body then started to have a slight white gleam to it.   
  
Misty looked in Ash's direction, she didn't know what to believe. Did he really have faith that Pikachu could defend himself against so many....She closed her eyes, then walked over to Ash and stood by him. "You really think he can do this, Ash?"  
  
He nodded. "I know he can..."   
  
The red-headed woman sighed. 'I hope your right.'  
  
Spyder slid his chair to the end Computer Console. "Let's get this Show on the   
  
Road!" The brown haired teen shouted. He replaced his eye glasses with a dark pair of sun glasses and retrieved a CD. Spyder then popped, Offspring's "Staring   
  
At the Sun" into the cd player and pressed play. He then grabbed the intercom microphone and shouted. "Let the battle begin!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Pikachu gave all the Pokemon the once over. And they all took to their battle stances. Pikachu turned his back for a single second. That was the opportunity, the Rhyhorn waited for. It charged at the Pikachu with its top speed. The horn on its nose was spinning. The Rhyhorn was letting its "Horn Drill" technique do its work. It rushed toward Pikachu with remarkable speed, despite its large size.  
  
But as soon as the stoned rhino came toward Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokemon seemed to disappear right in front of the Rhyhorn's eyes, using its "Teleport" technique. The Rhyhorn stomped his front legs into the ground and spun around.   
  
Pikachu was in its original position, now only this time he was looking directly at the Rhyhorn.   
  
The Rhyhorn snorted its nose then charged again. The whole ground shook as he thundered through the terrain. Pikachu swiftly stepped to the side and swept his foot, clipping the Rhyhorn's front legs. The rock rhinoceros tumbled forward and landed face-first in the stoned gravel.  
  
Angered by the degrading of his evolution brother, the Rhydon raced over to Pikachu. It let the power draw to his fist, as he ready his infamous MegaBomb Punch. The mighty stoned warrior, cocked back its fist and swung...But Pikachu was too fast for the Rhydon.   
  
The electric mouse dodged the blow in the-nick-of-time, kicked out the legs of the Rhydon, leaving it unbalanced. Then Pikachu grabbed it's extend limb, arched forward, then hurled the colossal Pokemon right into its evolutioned brethren.  
  
Pikachu was about to follow-up his attack, when he noticed the sky above him was shadowed. He looked up and the two Golems where descending in the air. They both out-stretched their arms and summoned a huge barrage of rocks and boulders to be sent Pikachu's way.   
  
The electric mouse darted and rolled to the side, barely avoiding the hail of stones. Looking up again, Pikachu witnessed the Golems forging a huge slab of rock. The chunk of stone they were creating was big enough to smother a whole house. And with a flick of their wrists, the two Golems tossed it at Pikachu. The ground around the yellow Pokemon, started to darken as the huge mass of marble was approaching the mouse.   
  
Pikachu gritted its teeth and dug its heels into the earth. In a flash it sprang upwards towards, the advancing rock. Pikachu then twisted his body in the air and snapped his leading leg out, resulting in separation of the block of rock into two.  
  
The two pieces landed safely on the ground, as Pikachu descended. The moment, his foot touch the surface; he was a charged by the two Marowaks. Both bone clubs drawn, the twins continued to shower the Yellow Pokemon, with their assaulting bone clubs.   
  
Too bad they hit nothing but air. Pikachu skillfully parried and avoided all their attacks. This only infuriated the Marowaks even more. One pulled its club over his head to try for a finishing blow.   
  
Pikachu just rolled to the side and pounced toward the Marowak landing a huge Mega Punch straight to its jaw. Chips of its bone mask flew, as the strength of the attack sent the Marowak's body spinning uncontrollably to the ground.   
  
The remaining Marowak angered by his brothers treatment, swung the bone wilding trying to damage the annoying Yellow rodent in anyway possible. Pikachu nonchalantly moved left and then right, avoiding all of the Marowak's attacks.   
  
The electric Pokemon then flipped backwards to all fours, while dodging a low swinging bone attack by the Marowak, the Pikachu then gripped the turf with its legs and leaped off the ground. The mouse Pokemon propelled himself twenty feet into the air, where he was greeted by the stoned flyer....Aerodactyl.   
  
The rock reptile, grasped Pikachu in its talons sole determined to crush the Pokemon into submission. Pikachu squirmed and thrashed around in the flyers grasp. From the corner of Pikachu's eye, it could see the Marowak brothers regrouping and both we're attempting a team Boomerang Attack.  
  
Pikachu then returned his attention to Aerodactyl, it look like it was about to attempt a Supersonic attack. Its eyes turned a greenish color as the sonicwaves started to form. Pikachu knew that at this range and that type of attack the match would be finished, not to mention the oncoming bone assault from the Marowaks, both sets attacks could put Pikachu out of commission. Then an idea came to the thundering rodent, he smiled at his own cleverness.   
  
He looked back at the Marowaks; the two already set their Boned Boomerangs flying towards him. The clubs of bone arched in its flight then redirected themselves to Pikachu's direction. Pikachu then looked at the Aerodactyl; it should have generated enough energy for the Supersonic Attack. So the electric mouse had to move quickly to put his plan into action. He proceeded to worm his rear legs to push against the Dactyl's chest. The stone flyer was ready, for its Psychic attack and Pikachu had to move now. Using all of its might Pikachu thrust his feet against the Aerodactyl's chest, just as it released its Supersonic Attack.   
  
The green waves of psychic energy whizzed past its target as it headed toward the ground below. And as the Supersonic attack went, so came the two boned clubs. Both attacks missed their marks and both attacks hit their own teammates.   
  
The Supersonic attack hit the Marowaks, a like a megaton bomb. Both were scattered to unknown places of the artificial canyon. And the first Boomerang attack automatically sent the Aerodactyl hurtling to the ground. But just before it hit, the second attack decided to make its presence known. As far as anyone known, the Aerodactyl was unconscious before it hit the ground.  
  
Pikachu safely descended to the ground, totally unscathed. Just as he was about to touch the land, the earth around him started shake and move. Two huge eyes emerged from the soil as the rock serpent Onyx burrowed its way from underneath the ground.  
  
Pikachu was tossed to the side as the Onyx's full body was visible from the earth. It let out a loud roar as it accelerated towards the small yellow Pokemon. The full force of its thirteen hundred and fifty pound frame collided with Pikachu sending his body through a rock chasm, and imbedding himself into the foundation of another rock column.  
  
The mouse Pokemon weakly freed himself from his rock prison and would have gotten to his feet, if a half a dozen of sharp shards of rock wasn't being thrown his way. Pikachu dove to the right to avoid the stoned darts, but was grasped from underground by the Onix. Now the Pikachu was held tightly in the Onix's powerful bind attack. All the while his power was slowly draining...  
  
Spyder cheers could be heard throughout the whole AR Chamber. "YAA-HOO!!! YEAAHHH!!!" he spun around in his chair then turned to face Ash. "IN YOUR FACE ASHURA!!!" he stood up and jabbed his finger on Ash's chest. "Ha...your Pikachu got lucky defeating the others, but that Onyx level is close to eight hundred."   
  
Ashura didn't pay any attention to the little boy or his thoughts, his eyes were only focused on his partner.  
  
Misty looked at Pikachu and her heart went out for the little guy. "Ash, I think you should give up. Pikachu clearly can't win...." Misty stated, while the sounds of Pikachu's torturous cries, filled the background.  
  
But Ash didn't respond to the beautiful red head. His eyes were only focused on his partner.  
  
Spyder decided to encourage Misty's statement. "Yeah, Ashura...Pikachu has lost....So it's time to end this..." Still Ash didn't respond his eyes never darting away from Pikachu. His silence only infuriated the two more. "Ashura...the rodent has lost. There is no need for it to suffer anymore..."  
  
"Yes, Ash its ok...you can't win all the time..." The grip that the Onyx had slightly increased even more, causing Pikachu to squeal out in pain, the sounds of his cries, send nothing but grief through Misty's heart. "PLEASE Ash, Stop this!!" She pleaded while grabbing a hold of his shirt with her hands.  
  
Ash looked down at Misty, her bright blue eyes, gleaming through all the lights. The young woman was nearly into tears. He could understand why, Pikachu was just as much as her friend as he was to Ash.   
  
Ashura smiled at Misty and cupped her chin. She closed her eyes for a mere second after he touched her. Then she opened her eyes, hoping that finally her words sunk in. Ash gracefully moved Misty to the side and reached intercom that transmitted into the battlefield.  
  
Ashura pressed the comlink button and instantly his voice was heard. "Pikachu...." his voice echoed. "Are you really going to let these guys beat you...?" he released the com button.  
  
Pain was all that Pikachu was experiencing. He hated Onyxes....He hated them a lot. Throughout his life he'd never had any good experiences with Onixes. His first Gym battle was against an Onyx....Brock's Onix. He was in pain then too, but that was nothing compared to suffering that he was now undergoing.   
  
Through all the torment Pikachu was enduring, he was still able to hear the words of his friend. "Pikachu, are you going to let these guys beat you." And then Pikachu was numb to all the punishment, only Ash's words echo through his head.   
  
"ARE...YOU...GOING...TO...LET...THESE...GUYS...BEAT...YOU..."   
  
Something about the way he said "BEAT YOU..." triggered something inside of Pikachu. Something that he knew was there but was hardly ever used.  
  
Onyx once again tightened its grip on its captive. It was a little puzzled though, before the Pikachu was crying out in pain now it was silent. Suddenly a moment of guilt, struck through its body. "What if he's...?" The Onix coiled its body around, it wanted to check on the condition of the Pikachu. Even though he was an opponent, they still were on the same side.   
  
The Pikachu laid motionless in the Onix's grip, eyes were closed but, it was obvious that it still was alive. The Onix breathed a sigh of relief as it determined that the Pikachu hadn't die. The Onyx decided to get another closer look at the Pikachu. It approached, and was about to nudge it, when suddenly the   
  
Pikachu's eyes burst open. Its dark red eyes flared at the Onyx. Then the   
  
Onix was suddenly stumped. "Wasn't its eyes brown before?"  
  
The artificial skies above the battlefield started to darken. The field started to darken again as storm clouds started flood the skies. The clouds started to circle in the atmosphere, the winds started to increase and the artificial temperature started to rise. Lighting flared in the heaven, the erratic bolts traveled from cloud to cloud, then collect and struck the earth.  
  
Then there was a rumbling that trembled through Onix's body. And oddly enough, the source seemed to be the Pikachu. Its dark red eyes never leaving its target. Then Pikachu crouched inward and then its whole body blazed with black light. Pikachu thrust its arms and legs outward sending a violent wave of uncharted power through the stone serpent's body, instantly demolishing the hold the Onix had on it.  
  
Pikachu then levitated down to the ground. It hunched over and cried out.   
  
"CHUUUUU!!!!" as he did, it appeared that all the shadows that were cast all over the field started to combine and draw towards Pikachu. His voice bellowed again as the ground started to quake. The shadows that were drawing towards Pikachu began to take shape and absorb into Pikachu's fur. Its coat of yellow fur started to darken and turned more into a dark orange. Violet strands of energy formed around the Pikachu's body as his transformation was at a end.  
  
Onyx was in awe, it didn't know what in the hell just took place. But now seemingly normal Pikachu was something different, something darker.   
  
"Onyx and the Rumble Squad, the match isn't over. Don't let this one Rodent frighten you with its parlor tricks." Spyder's voice demanded through the intercom. Onix looked to his side, as the other members of the Rumble Squad started to assemble again and take a gander at their opponent.   
  
The Pikachu still stared at the bunch. It was like its blood red eyes were burning holes in all of them. The dark violet strands of energy coursed all around its body. A sense of calmness was present on the face of the Pikachu.   
  
The Rhyhorn and the Rhydon looked to each other and shrugged. 'A Pokemon is a Pokemon, doesn't matter.' Satisfied with their reasoning the two charged after the Pikachu, both using their agility technique, which enabled no one but Pokemon able to follow their movements.   
  
The two appeared in front of the Pikachu. The Rhyhorn was about to horn drill the rodent, as the Rhydon was going with its patented MegaBomb Punch. The Rhydon swung...but only hit air. The Rhyhorn stopped its attack, while trying to locate their target. Rhydon was about to get up when he noticed a slight weight on his back. He looked over his shoulder and could see black stripes. The Rhyhorn looked, and there Pikachu was. But the funny thing was neither of them saw him move.  
  
Rhydon was about to reach over his back and wring the life out of the Pokemon, but as soon as his hand was close, Pikachu was gone.   
  
The remaining members of the Rumble squad were just as puzzled as the Rhyhorn and the Rhydon must have been. All of them were looking in all directions trying to spot the Pokemon. Onix looked to the side then something seemed to catch his eyes in front of it. Onix looked forward and saw him. Pikachu, still in the serene like state, the only presence of any emotion the Pokemon showed was in his eyes. His dark red eyes had a fury in them that sent a chill through the Onix's body. Onix blinked and Pikachu was gone again.   
  
Rhyhorn and Rhydon were amazed how the Pikachu was able to past them and land directly in front of the Onyx without anyone being able to trace its movements.   
  
They were about to regroup with the others to think of another plan, when a nagging sensation drew the two to look forward.   
  
The two stone titans looked forward and instantly took a step back. Those red eyes, the dark orange fur, the violet bands of power that coursed all around him, here was the Pikachu again. Rhyhorn and Rhydon remained planted in the ground as the other's joined them.  
  
The Golems muttered something to the Marowak twins. Then in a flash, the four sent out an all out attack towards the mouse Pokemon, bones swinging, rocks flinging. The air was filled with stone and boned projectiles, hurtling towards Pikachu.   
  
The Pikachu only flinched and then in a second all the weaponry was halted in mid-flight. Every single piece of hurled material was stalled. Then the superior Pikachu, brought its small paw in front of him, and tightly closed its fist. As soon as he did, all the rock and boned missiles, exploded into dust.  
  
Now every member of the Rumble Squad felt fear. There was a voice that chimed into the room. "Rumble Squad, if you combine all of your HyperBeams and concentrate them on him, you should be able to take him out," Spyder commanded.   
  
"YOU MONSTER HOW CAN YOU THINK OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!" a female voiced also shouted in the background.  
  
All the Rumble Squad members nodded in agreement. This was the only way to victory. True, after the attack the Pikachu didn't have any chance of continuing and probably a very slim chance of winning. But it brought this upon its self...  
  
The Squad got into its formation. The two Marowaks dashed to the side and cupped their hands. Then Golems stomped besides them, the two mirroring the Marowaks by cupping their hands as well. Then from the four of them, a blind light started to form in their clasped fists. The light grew in intensity as the four continued to draw more and more energy.   
  
Then the Rhyhorn and the Rhydon joined the group. The horn onto of the Rhyhorn started to glow, while the area around the Rhydon's chest started to illuminate as well. The two Rhyhorn evolutions, luminescence started to enlarge then joined with the power already assembled by the others.  
  
The Aerodactyl flew over head then joined with the rallied Rumble Squad members, its eyes glowing with the power infusion with Hyperbeam energy. Then the stoned serpent Onix joined the crew. It opened its mouth as the as a surge of powerful force, was felt in the bowels of the beast.   
  
There the whole Rumble Squad was gathered, ready to perform their greatest technique. The ground surrounding the Squad started to loosen, then burst from the flow of the generated power. The earth beneath them was starting to become unstable, but firm the Rumble Squad stood, fully determined to win this battle.  
  
They casted a glance at their opponent, its facial features still never changing, still emotionless, still with out feeling. It's only change, was in the manner of how it was standing. Now it lowered its head and glared at the Rumble Squad. And also it paid no visible attention to their final assault.  
  
'Just as well...' The Onix thought. 'What it doesn't know won't hurt it...too much.' The Onyx then refocused to its task. Their techinque was almost at its climax. The Onix almost felt sorry for the Pikachu. It fought very valiantly. And even was proving to be a worthy opponent. But no one has ever survived a Rumble Squad Team Hyperbeam Attack.   
  
The Onix then shrugged off its feeling for compassion. The time to end this fray was now. It commanded the release of the titanic amount of concentrated energy the eight memeber Pokemon team created.  
  
The winds were now plain violent as the mammoth amount of power was released. The stoned mountain crumbled and blew with the winds. The earth crack and shook as the wave was transmitted. Then there was a deafening explosion that brought a blinding light to the whole region.  
  
All of the monitors and meters inside the AR Room's Control center were overflowed. Several alerts ran through the room, as the visibility of the AR arena was still disabled; do to the radiating light that was too overwhelming.   
  
Spyder strolled back and forth through the different screens and monitors trying to bring the AR's control system under control. The sweat poured from his brow as the final series of buttons was pressed and everything was under control.   
  
Even the blinding light casted from the artificial chamber started to die down. Visibility was starting to return. The three looked into the room.   
  
The first thing Spyder noticed that the original white paneled room, of the AR Chamber was present. For some reason, the artificial environment was deactivated. Then he noticed some objects in the ceiling of AR Room. He squinted his eyes then took off his glasses. His eyes widen as the realization of what his eyes were showing him was true. He looked at another part of the AR Room, and was surprised again.  
  
"What the hell?" Misty questioned, as she probably was witnessing the same incredible feat that Spyder was viewing.  
  
Ash didn't say a word. But he did showcase a small grin.   
  
The three's attention was draw as the Control Centers door opened. And a small yellow Pikachu walked through the door. The smile on its little cute face was big as day. It scurried over to Ash and climbed on his shoulder.   
  
Ashura petted his friend, and then turned to Spyder. "Well I guess this means Pikachu is the winner." He said while strolling towards the exit.   
  
Wordless Misty walked right behind him. Her saying anything wasn't needed. Cause she wasn't even able to comprehend what act just occurred.  
  
The door closed behind the two as they left. Then Spyder looked through the glass of the Control Room again to look into the AR Room. All members of his   
  
Rumble Squad, laid motionless. Some with broken limbs, some were imbedded into the walls of the AR Room. One's right arm appeared to be in the same position of his left.   
  
Spyder just hoped they were able to survive. But he ruefully thought, 'That's another loss to Ashura and his damn Pikachu...'   
  
Mission to be continued.... 


	5. Toshiro

WARNING: Due to the violent content of this story parental discretion is advised.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon and all their characters are the sole property of Game Freak, the WB, and it's creator's.  
  
ENJOY  
  
For Your Eyes Only   
  
Any information that is disclosed is for your own personal knowledge. If you choose to reveal said information, your termination will be applied. And if you are caught, we at MASTERS have the right to deny any of our prior relationships.   
  
Codename: ASHURA-Toshiro  
  
"Ashura must be stopped!" There was a loud crash, as the old man slammed an enormous pile of papers and files onto the desk. He whipped around to look at the other people in the darkened room, all of them seated in the darkness, patiently waiting. "Look at this..." He pointed to the stack of documents.   
  
"These are the damage reports just in from the 'Highlight," the old man stated. He opened one of the files and looked over some of the figures. "Look, we have fire damages, tile and marble damages," he took a breath then looked at a huge figure. "WE HAVE TO PAY FOR THE TOTAL REPLACEMENT OF A WHOLE FLOOR!"  
  
He turned away from all the numbers and looked at the other members. It seemed that none of them were giving him the least bit of concern. Ivy was going over some of the results from one of her latest experiments. Nanami was signing the documents for the approval to add another wing to the Pokemon training facility.   
  
Bill was going over the sports page. The only attentive figure, Brock, had a stern look of displeasure. He glared towards the old man, during his rant. "It will cost us $500,000 alone to repair the floor tiles."  
  
Then Brock spoke. "Did he save the girl?"  
  
The old man ignored the rock gym-leader's response and continued. "The windows and doors from five different offices were totally demolished. They are going to cost $75,000 to replace..."  
  
Brock interrupted the old man again. "Did he save the girl, Blaine?" he repeated.  
  
The old man glared at him through his sunglasses. He was Blaine, the flame gym leader of Cinnibar Island and the fourth member of the MASTERS Board. "That is not the point, Brock!" Blaine returned. "Ashura is a menace. Not only does he show a totally lack of regard to all the regulations we have here at MASTERS but also..."  
  
"NO REGARD!!!" Brock thundered, while slamming his fist against the desk. "He has always followed the Prime Directives of MASTERS," he narrowed his slanted eyes. "Has he not?"  
  
Blaze re-adjusted his sunglasses and stood back to regain his composure. He also managed to grab a glimpse of the engravings of the Prime Directives in the background, embroidered in big golden letters.  
  
Prime Directives Of MASTERS  
  
1. The innocent shall always be shielded.  
  
2. The lawless shall always be vanquished.   
  
3. A MASTER shall never raise an arm to another MASTER.   
  
Since the first day an Agent was initiated he or she knew the Prime Directives by heart. These words were the law and the foundation of MASTERS. Anyone that defied any of the Prime Directives would be hunted down by every available MASTER and sentenced to death. But throughout MASTERS' history, no one has ever betrayed MASTERS. Although, since Ashura's arrival there have been many close calls.  
  
Blaine took off his glasses. "Look Brock, I know he's your friend and all, But..."  
  
Brock, stood up from his desk. "My friendship to Ashura isn't the case. He has been the best agent to come to MASTERS since 'The Four,' started MASTERS twenty years ago!"  
  
"Ashura maybe good, but...." Blaine sentence came to a screeching halt as the door to the Boardroom was opened.   
  
The light seemed to banish all the darkness held in the room. The two visitors entered. One of the newcomers was a man: early twenties, with shoulder length dark hair. There was a prideful manner in his stride, a step that contained both confidence and poise. He took one glance at the previously quarreling duo and smirked.   
  
"I see my deeds haven't gone unnoticed," Ashura said proudly.   
  
He continued into the room. Behind him, the slender figure of a woman appeared. She seemed to be around his age, in her early twenties. She batted away a strand of flame red hair, as she stood firmly next to Ashura.   
  
All the members of the Board, (especially the men) noticed her state of dress (or undress). The girl was wearing what looked like the remains of a once very expensive dress. But now, the material was worn and tattered. The color was slightly off and dulled. It was a miracle that the dress still held together on the thin frame of the young woman.   
  
Brock and Blaine both took notice of Ashura's arrival. Deciding this wasn't the best time to decide Ashura's fate, the two silently agreed to discuss the matter at another time.   
  
"Welcome Ashura," Blaine greeted. "And might I say, congratulations on another successful mission," Blaine said with smile. A glare was Ashura's only response.   
  
Blaine narrowed his eyes toward the young agent. Misty glanced at the two. She could tell there was a silent battle being fought by the two of them. But in the end Ashura seemed to have been the victor. Blaine muttered something to Brock then took to his seat.   
  
Then the girl's eyes set themselves on Brock. He was much taller now, coming to at least six foot two. He still kept his brown hair short, although he looked like he was in the process of growing a beard.   
  
'He probably hasn't shaved in a while,' she reasoned. His face still had that bold chin, and sharp slanted eyes. But it looked like he traded in his trademark green vest and orange shirt, for a nice pressed Armani suit. To be honest she thought he grew up to be a very handsome man.   
  
'Not as cute as ...' she stopped herself from continuing that thought and groaned. This was not the time for such thoughts.   
  
"Hello Misty..." The former Rock Gym leader greeted in an almost monotone fashion, as he walked over and gave a mild hug to his long lost friend. Misty was momentarily shocked as she heard his words. She suddenly felt a cold chill go down her spine, as he hugged her.   
  
"Hello Brock..." she finally said. Memories from the past started to cloud her mind. Memories that she wished she could forget.  
  
He smiled. "So how have you been?"  
  
It took Misty a few moments to respond. "Fine..." She then quickly added,   
  
"Considering the rough treatment I got from this blockhead," Misty ruefully commented, while jerking her thumb toward Ash.  
  
Ashura glared at her. "Fine, maybe you would like to have been a Team Rocket target dummy," he snapped back while crossing his arms. "Oh yeah, they probably would not have been able to hit you anyway, I guess being paper thin does have its advances after all!"  
  
Misty glared. "I have you know, that I have a very fine figure!" Secretly Ash was in total agreement. "Plus that was what got you drooling all over me at the Highlight!" She taunted.  
  
Those words nearly caused Ashura to fall from his feet. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I WASN'T DROOLING OVER YOU AT THE PARTY!" He shouted back at her, even though Brock noticed his cheeks were slightly red. Ashura then calmed down a little and grinned. "If anything, you were taken in by my charming personality. I had you wrapped around my little finger," he chuckled.   
  
"WHAT!!" Misty returned. "YOU WISH!!" She hated seeing that annoying grin on his face. She was about to really let him have it when...  
  
"If you two are finished?" a female's voice asked. "We are trying to have a meeting here Miss. Waters." The woman stated while frowning at the young woman. Misty looked up and saw face of a person she faintly remembered. The woman had long brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She really couldn't put her finger on it but she knew she met her before. Misty then blushed at realizing how immature she was acting.  
  
Ash was about to comment about her getting yelling at, when... "And Mr. Ketchum,   
  
I would hope this assignment wasn't TOO much for you. If you cannot cooperate with your client, I will find another agent that will."   
  
Ash was suddenly alarmed at the proposal. "No, Nanami...I..." he sighed then looked toward Misty. "I apologize for my behavior," he then scowled toward the chestnut color haired woman. Nanami frowned slightly then looked away.   
  
Misty was very amazed. She had never known Ash to make a apology like that. Then she remembered. 'Ash said her name was Nanami.' Why did that name sound familiar to her?'  
  
A deep voice broke Misty out of her contemplation. "Man, even after all these years, you two still haven't changed." Brock said while smirking a little. He then coughed and drew his attention to the center of the room.   
  
"Miss. Waters..." a violet hair woman addressed her. Misty recognized the woman instantly. She was the woman that Brock spent a year with, while she and Ash were adventuring through the Orange Islands: Professor Ivy. It's funny, she never did find out why Brock left Ivy in the first place.   
  
"I hope your ordeal wasn't too stressing. I know Ashura here has still a lot to learn about adequate tact. But I think he did manage to complete his assignment."  
  
Misty nodded in acknowledgment, but remained silent.  
  
Ivy continued. "If you would like...we can assign another agent to you, if you think Mr. Ketchum, isn't qualified to protect you."  
  
Misty thought for a minute then looked at Ash. He was staring right at her. A mix of emotions was on his face. She could tell he wanted to protect her and secretly she wanted him too also. She looked forward.   
  
"No...That's Ok. I guess old habits die hard," she said with a small laugh.   
  
Ivy smiled. "Very well then…"   
  
"Now that is settled...." The man in the purple suit, stated. "Miss. Waters, You have called for the assistance of MASTERS because you earlier stated that you came across the cure to the AVS virus..." Bill paused for her response.  
  
"That is correct. I had a confidante enter the Team Rocket facility and retrieve it." She looked down. "He was able to recover the information for the cure, but it was at the cost of his life." A few tears fell from her eyes. In a voice that was hardly a whisper. "I'm sorry Rudy..." She silently sobbed.  
  
All the members gave Miss. Waters a few minutes of silence. Ash was going out of his mind. He was wrenched in one direction for the need to comfort her, but another part of him said that wasn't the brightest of ideas.   
  
This time, reason won.   
  
After a few minutes, Misty recomposed herself. Nanami continued.   
  
"Miss. Waters we are very sorry for your loss, but we must know the location of the information that you've received. That is the only way we can hopefully bring the cure public."   
  
"I understand..." Misty said, while recovering the lost strength in her voice. "For safety measures, I placed all the documents of the AVS Anti-virus in a safety deposit box in the Celadon National Bank."  
  
Ashura grinned to himself. Celadon National, was probably one of the most highly secured Banks in all of Indigo. Nothing, save for a terrorist bombing could even scratch that place. He himself would have a very hard time retrieving anything from it. He smiled again. Misty was still as sharp as ever.  
  
The seated Boulder Gym-leader leaned forward, his face coming from the seemingly menacing darkness. "That was wise choice for holding it," he stroked his unshaven beard. "So now that we know the location. All there is to do now, is to retrieve it."  
  
"I see..." Old man Blaine said, absorbing the information. "Well then, these two should be put on the first flight to Celadon, immediately."  
  
Ivy nodded her head. "Agreed."  
  
The word 'flight' sent off thousands of alarms in Misty's head. They didn't mention anything about flying. SHE HATED TO FLY.   
  
Noticing a new attitude change in Misty, Ash frowned a little bit. After a few moments of thought, he silently chuckled to himself. Then he spoke.   
  
"I disagree...."  
  
Suddenly all eyes in the room was on Ashura. Whether or not he noticed or cared, he continued without missing a stride. "I'm sure you would all know that Team Rocket would surely be checking all flights. And as we've seen in the last couple of days, clearing out a whole airport of life to complete an agenda isn't beneath them."  
  
Nanami frowned. "So what would you suggest, Agent Ashura?"  
  
Ash smiled. "I say we use the Rapidash Engine that takes Route 22, 3, and 16. That will give us a direct route to Celadon, plus it's a very unexpected method of travel. And..." he then grinned. "With me protecting her, no one is sure to lay a hand on her."   
  
Nanami and Misty both rolled their eyes. Then Ivy spoke.   
  
"So you want to go by train?" Ashura nodded. "Hmmmmm, very unusual..." the heads of the Board silently drew into a mild discussion over the matter. Meanwhile, Misty glanced over in Ash's direction. He was smiling pretty brightly. He was obviously very proud of his suggestion. It was the first time she seem him smile like that since they reunited. It almost reminded her of when he was younger.   
  
He slowly glanced over to her and their eyes met. She was about to make a remark about him gawking at her. Then she just remembered what he did for her. So instead she just mouthed "Thank you..." and looked directly forward. The Board members finally came out of their deliberation. Ash acknowledged her gesture and looked forward also. But it was evident a new brighter smile was on his face.   
  
Blaine spoke. "Ok, Ketchum. We agree to your suggestion. It will take about 48 hours for the preparations to take place. Return here in that time and be ready to depart," he said while crossing his arms. A mild sign of disappointment was clearly on his elderly face.  
  
Ashura smirked. "Very well, we'll be here..." Ash was about to turn to leave but, someone wasn't clear on something.  
  
"Ummm...Excuse me." Misty said impatiently. "What about me? Where am I to go?" Then she frowned. "AND WHEN CAN I CHANGE OUT OF THIS THING?!!?" she exclaimed while motioning to her mangled gown.  
  
All of the members of the Board looked at each other. "Well..." Nanami was about to say, but Ashura beat her to speaking.   
  
"Don't worry. You can stay with me," he stated to her. Misty was about to make a comment when, Ashura continued. "I had some people go to your apartment, to get your things. You can change and then come with me. I have a small errand to run. Then I'll be going back to my place."   
  
Nanami and Misty blushed at that statement. Nanami was about to comment, when...   
  
"And Nanami, You don't have to worry. We are both adults here and I have a job to do. I've have dedicated my life to make sure that Miss. Waters will be taken care of. My involvement with her, shall remain at a professional one," Ash finished firmly.   
  
Everyone in the room remained silent after Ashura's speech. All eyes were on Ash, especially the indigo eyes of the young Pokemon Doctor, after a few more seconds Brock faked-coughed, to break the silence.   
  
"Umm...Is that ok with you Misty...eh...Miss. Waters?" he asked.  
  
Misty eyes were burning bluish holes into Ashura. Whether he didn't know or care, his face remained unchanged. Still eyeing him, she slowly broke away to face Brock. "Yeah..." she shakily said."Yeah, that's fine...."  
  
Ivy nodded. "Good then all is agreed." The two were about to leave the chamber.   
  
"Oh Ashura..." Ivy called to him, to which he promptly turned around. He motioned to Misty to go ahead, as he waited for Ivy's last minute counsel. "I want to wish you good luck. Miss. Waters is very important to the lives of countless people. So do whatever you have to do, to protect her."  
  
Ashura smiled a little and replied. "It's nothing.... protecting her is something I vowed to always do, a long time ago." He then turned and exited the 'Board' room.  
  
Nanami frowned slightly at his words. The door to the Board Chamber slowly closed. Nanami looked down her paper work trying anything to occupy her mind and allow Ashura's words to fade.   
  
She knew he didn't love her and probably never would. But knowing that didn't stop her feelings. Somewhere she always had hope. And right now...hope was what she really was going to need.  
  
"Ash, Can you hold up!!!" Misty shouted down the hallway. Running around barefoot was hard enough. Running and trying to catch-up to the idiot was simply unbearable. "AND WHEN CAN I FINALLY CHANGE!!!"   
  
"Right here..." he stated, while pointing to a room marked, 'Woman's Locker room.' He turned to her, and threw some keys. "Here your stuff is in locker #   
  
2079. I'll be out here if you need me," he said while leaning against the wall.   
  
Misty glared at him. "You sure you don't to come in and I'm sure you want to make sure I'm 'safe'?" she said sarcastically.   
  
Ashura rolled his eyes. "Look, you don't have anything I want to see anyway. I prefer women with curves. Not an ironing board," he replied bluntly.  
  
There were flames burning in Misty's eyes. "IRONING BOARD!!! IRONING BOARD!!!" she repeated. "I'LL SHOW YOU, AN IRONING BOARD!!!" she shouted, as she started to reach for the hem of her dress.  
  
Ash's eyes widened, as his cheeks started to fluster. He nearly tackled the woman, trying to stop her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?!" he shouted, while pinning her to the ground. "We're in public!"  
  
She shrugged him off. "Well, you insisted on..." Misty started while returning to her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry..."   
  
"What?!?"  
  
Ash frowned. "I said I'm sorry..." he sighed. "Look, I know you hate me and all, but we are going to be working together for a while. Can we at LEAST be civil to one another?" he smirked a little. "Besides, I've already seen you naked before anyway..."  
  
Misty blushed furiously and grabbed him close to her by his collar. "ASH!!! That was like eight years ago," she then smiled. "Besides, a lot has changed since then..." she gave him a very seductive look.  
  
Ashura raised an eyebrow. "I see." He thought for a minute then smirked again. "Willing to allow another viewing?"  
  
She released him and took a step back. "As if..." She turned around and took a step towards the locker room door. As soon as she did, the door hissed and slid open. She looked over her shoulder. "Anyway...I doubt you would be able to handle it this time." With that she walked inside.  
  
"You could be right..." Ash said out loud, to no one in particular. He leaned against the wall and patiently waited for her exit, hoping her ability to take long amounts of time to get dressed had improved over the years.  
  
Misty wandered around the large empty room. It was dark when she first got in there, after searching for a few minutes. She found a light switch. The lights flickered for a few minutes, and then gradually illuminated the room.  
  
Thousands and thousands of lockers surrounded Misty. There were 5 sections of lockers. Each section held a different color. Gazing over the several numbers and different colors, Misty was wondering around what looked like a maze of multi-colored hell.  
  
She sighed, as she was looking for her bin. 'What am I doing here?' She wondered. 'Is this thing really that important to bring Ash into it?' she wondered. 'He's changed, I've changed, even Brock...' Her mind was hit with a sudden flash.   
  
Indigo...  
  
Brock...  
  
The letter...  
  
The tears she shed...  
  
The images ceased, but her tears did not. She didn't want to remember the past. It was too painful for her. Memories...how she hated them, all they did was bring pain. It was a constant reminder of what she didn't have and how alone she truly was.  
  
Wandering around a bit more, she finally found the locker. 'My locker,' she guessed. Retrieving the keys Ash gave her, Misty opened the door. A few duffel bags were in the locker, as well as a few other items.   
  
Opening one of the duffel bags, she took out her gray sweat pants and her red Aerospatiale shirt. Searching through another bag she found some tennis shoes she could wear also. With that squared away, she lazily threw together the ensemble.   
  
It wouldn't be her first choice of dress. But she didn't have much time to go through the rest of her stuff.  
  
"Another day, another dollar," a voice said, entering the woman's locker room from another entrance, there stood another fine figured redhead.  
  
Jessie stretched out a bit. It had been a long day. She was about to go to her locker to grab her stuff, when she noticed the young Pokemon doctor in the progress of changing. And Jessie, never missing a chance to spread her joyous personality, decided to 'chat' with the skinny, flamed haired woman. "Hello Misses Twerp!" she said cheerfully, while walking over to the younger woman.   
  
Misty rolled her eyes and grumbled something intangible. She glared at the older woman. Jessie noticed all this and laughed. "Hey don't be mad. I was just kidding." A cold glance was Misty's response. "No wonder Ash looked totally depressed out there. You're just horrible." Jessie pouted.  
  
"Ash?!?" Misty turned to her intently.  
  
This was an interesting development. One minute the skinny runt won't have given Jessie the time of day. With a mention of the 'A' word, however, she was all ears. Jessie's usual smile contorted to the upper right side of her mouth, forming a devilish grin.   
  
"Yeah, Ash..." Jessie reassured her. "But enough of that...." Jessie sat down next to the younger woman. "Look, I wanted to come by and apologize about what I said before," she smiled brightly, because she knew the next thing she was going to say...was going to be very hard.  
  
"I...want...us...to be...friends," she said finally. Every word looked like it was sucking the life out of her after every syllable was uttered.  
  
Misty glared at her. "Right..." she narrowed her eyes."So what brought on this new want for friendship?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, we both have a lot in common." Misty was listening with some interest. "We both are very beautiful and intelligent woman. We both could probably get any guy we wanted..." She paused to see if anything she was saying was having any effect. It looked like it was.  
  
Misty thought for a minute. "Granted, those are true. But it just seems very out of the blue," she eyed a now nervous Jessie. "Besides...let's be honest. Jessie you hardly do anything unless you have some other motive."  
  
Jessie sighed. "Well you got me," she leaned against one of the lockers. "To be honest, I only wanted to be friends because of Ash."  
  
Misty raised an eyebrow. "Ash?"  
  
"Yeah..." Jessie nodded. "Yeah, I figured if we became friends that would earn me some points with him." She grinned.  
  
Misty narrowed her eyes. "I thought you had James..."  
  
"Well why can't I have both of them?" Jessie said honestly.  
  
Misty was at loss right now. She was fighting with the decision of straight-out killing Jessie right there, or just cramming her into one of the lockers and prayed that no one would find her for a good week.  
  
But...before Misty could come to a final decision, Jessie continued speaking.   
  
"But to be honest, I don't have a chance with him." she looked into Misty's direction. "His heart belongs to another...."  
  
Misty looked away. She didn't want to think about things like Ash and love at the same time. "So.... you're married to James right?" she said trying to change the subject.  
  
Jessie sighed. 'She wants to deny what is so obvious.' She shook her head. 'And people say I was stubborn.' Coming out of her thoughts she answered. "Yeah, the poor guy finally broke me down and got me to marry him." She smiled. "It's a good thing too. He needed me in his life. He could barely function before anyway."  
  
Misty smiled. "That must be nice. He must really love and rely on you," her sentence ended with a sigh. "I wish there was someone like that for me..." she stated, not necessarily to Jessie.  
  
Jessie cocked her head to the side. "Hey, what about Ash?"  
  
Misty gasped. In five seconds the color of her cheeks turned from a pleasant pink color to a deep beet red. "What?!? Ash?? We're just friends. Actually I wouldn't even say that..." she corrected himself. "He's just a jerk anyway..."  
  
Jessie brought her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. "Too bad..." she started to say."Too bad, cause it's obvious he has it bad for you..."  
  
"WAAA! WHAT?"  
  
Jessie shrugged. "It's nothing. Actually to be honest I'm really jealous of you." Jessie went over to her locker, which was amazingly right next to Misty's.   
  
She opened her locker. Wrestling through her things, she continued to talk. "You missy.... You get to have him all to yourself for some 'close contact' protection." She stuck her head out of the locker to look at the bewildered girl next to her. "Do you know how many women would kill to be in your place?"  
  
Misty looked at her. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Jessie thought for minute. Some devilish fantasies danced in her head. "Ummmm...Never mind," she sighed. "Misty, I know we are not the best of friends...." Jessie thought again. 'Hell we ain't friends' period.' She shook it off. "And I know you probably won't believe me, but Ash is in love with you."  
  
Misty looked straight ahead, giving the impression that none of Jessie words had any effect. But she continued on. "He's always been in love with you." Misty still remained wordless. "I know you probably don't believe me. But if you look into your heart, I think you know my words are true."  
  
There was a long pause between the two women. Jessie was going to comment on something else but Misty beat her to speaking. "You know...A long time ago, knowing that would have made my day," she paused and concentrated on her words. "But now...Now I'm older and I know the truth."   
  
She got up to gather her bags from the locker. Then she turned to Jessie. "You told me I should look into my heart for the answers. I did that along time ago. And my efforts were just rewarded with heartbreak..."  
  
With that she left a speechless Jessie alone in the locker room.   
  
Once again there was silence in the room. Jessie turned to one of the lockers and kicked it. "Those two are so perfect for each other..." She said. "They're both idiots...."  
  
It had been a good half and hour since Misty entered the women's locker room. Ash was bored. The one thing that he still had a problem with was patience. But in his waiting, he had time to recollect on the person he was waiting for.   
  
Granted she was still hard to get along with at times, but he did see signs of her weakening. Sometimes it showed she was slightly interested. In fact he remembered she blushed a few times when he made comments on her flowering figure. It really wasn't too hard though. She was always beautiful and age hadn't taken that away in the slightest.   
  
So he believed he still had a chance with her. As long as he watched what he said and tried to keep his ego out of the picture. That and a little bit of luck, maybe this thing will have a happy ending after all.   
  
The sound of the women's locker room sliding opening snapped Ashura from his thoughts. He turned to the opening as the lovely young women he was just envisioning exited the room.   
  
Ash prepared his best smile and was ready to greet her. But then he noticed a change in her aura. She seemed agitated, like something was really troubling her.   
  
He was about to ask what was wrong but she turned and glared at him. The glare she gave drove chills down Ash's spine. She almost looked like a different person. Then she spoke, and when she did, every word seemed as though they were encased with venom.  
  
"You know I hate you, don't you..." It was a statement. Not meant to be questioned, just accepted. Ashura managed a nod. Not really paying attention to her words. He was more taken aback by her manner.   
  
"And you know that I wished you never existed, so I wouldn't have had to met you..." she said with the fires still burning in her eyes."You are annoying, egotistical…A total moron and I can't wait for this whole thing to be over so I will never have to see you ever again."   
  
This time her words set in, every phrase, every cut-down. It was like they were all targeted for Ashura's soul. Her words hurt. They hurt so much he almost lost his bearing. After awhile there wasn't any more pain, there was only numbness.  
  
"Understood...Miss. Waters," he said without any emotion. He drifted back into his agent mode, the only frame of mind that allowed him to deal with any situation. Good or bad. It didn't matter. This manner of thinking allowed him to function, without the worry of his feelings getting into the way. His feelings were often his weakness anyway. This moment proved that to be true. But now he was safe, safe from harm and safe from being harmed. Her words no longer had any effect on him. He was Ashura, agent of MASTERS. He was assigned to protect her and he would, because he was ordered to. He could no longer care what happened to her afterwards. He kept repeating to that to himself. But it could be noticed that his fist were clenched more tightly then normal.  
  
Misty smiled warily. "Good...Now I think you had somewhere to go...." she inquired, while turning away from him. For some reason she didn't want to look at his eyes. Because when she did, all she could see was her own reflection, something she didn't care to see at the moment.  
  
He nodded. "Yes...Just follow me. It won't take long. I just want to visit someone, and then we will leave," he said. He then looked away, and walked down the hallway, heading toward the parking garage. Soon he was out of sight.  
  
Misty waited for him leave. Watching his departure, she leaned against one of the walls and released a long sigh. Her vision was starting to blur. Her lips trembled as her cheeks were matted with tears. She slid down the side of the wall she was leaning up against. Red bangs poured down her field of vision. Her sobs starting to get louder, she balled up and cried into her knees.   
  
"I'm sorry Ash...."  
  
11:00AM...  
  
'Another long and boring morning,' Veronica thought as she glanced at her monitor. She typed a few keys then the screen cleared again. She sighed, while playing with a lock of her violet hair, the only thing she could think of too pass the time.   
  
Sure she had a good job, being a receptionist of the Viridian City Hospital. The money was good and the work wasn't too hard. But it often got really boring.   
  
"I shouldn't be wasting my good years like this..." She stated. "I'm almost 34 and I still ain't got a man." She didn't really mind being her own woman and all. But years of seeing all the girlfriends she grew up with start to settle down with husbands started to get to her after a while. Especially if they seemed to always make you the designated bridesmaid.   
  
Veronica sighed. She was the only one out of the bunch that kept her figure over the years, but she still always managed to find the wrong guy. Or was it the wrong guy always managed to find her? She could never figure out which of the two.   
  
Deciding that twiddling with her hair had reached the height of its amusement, she looked around her desk to find something else to occupy her time. She glanced at her calendar. Margarette's bridal shower was coming up soon. She sighed again, which also meant another wedding to attend. And another day she would have to be someone else's bridesmaid.   
  
Her hazel eyes traced over the paper to look at today. Instantly she perked up. It was Wednesday, which meant 'he' would show up. This realization started to make her whole day brighten.   
  
She didn't really remember when she first started taking paying attention to his presence. It was probably the around the third or fourth time he came by that she took notice. The young man always came to visit the patient in room 151. His mom, she believed.   
  
It was really sad though, his mother. She was suffering from AVS virus, A disease that accelerates the deterioration of muscle tissue. The victim's muscles start to breakdown faster. Victims of AVS appear as though they are aging faster, since the condition of the muscles also affects the appearance of wrinkles or other signs of age.   
  
So a person that was in his mid-twenties that was affected by the virus could appear sixty or seventy. The rate of the muscle deterioration always varied on each subject. And since there was no known cure for the virus, there was no proper way to treat it. All hospitals could really do was try to make everyone comfortable. They run what tests they could, but in the end the person was always on burrowed time.  
  
Still despite the odds, the young gentleman always visited every Wednesday. And for some unknown reason, Veronica thought that was real sweet. There weren't a lot of guys around like him anymore. He was kind of quiet most of the time, but was very kind. And cute...If he were a few years older, she would consider pursuing him....  
  
She paused on that thought. 'I wonder if he goes for older women?' She had to admit the thought was quite tempting.   
  
Entering the Hospital, Ash and Misty was instantly overwhelmed by the fumes of disinfectant that was pumped into every inch of the building. The two walked in complete silence of each other, a silence that had been lasting the whole sixty minute car ride they had coming to the Hospital.  
  
Ash walked the all so familiar hallway, to the all so familiar desk that the violet haired receptionist occupied. She frowned slightly, and then greeted him with a smile as he came to the desk.   
  
Assembling something that could be considered a smile, Ash tried to return the woman's cheerful attitude. "Hello Miss. Veronica, how is my mom doing?"   
  
Veronica smiled. "Well she's been doing ok. Gary and May are here today too. You should join them," she looked pass Ashura and noticed the slender red-head standing behind him. "So who's your friend?"   
  
Ash looked over his shoulder. "This is an acquaintance of mine," he stepped aside to let Misty come into full view. "Miss. Veronica, this is Miss. Mistae Waters."  
  
Misty was starting to hate her stage name. She stepped forward and extended her hand to the older woman. "It's nice to meet you. And you can just call me Misty," she added.   
  
Veronica smiled. "Oh she is so charming. You two make such a cute couple." Even though she hated to admit it, it was true, the two standing together they did look like a good match. And from the way they both were blushing it was probably something said often.  
  
"Umm...Miss. Veronica…" Ash said, finally finding his voice. "Believe me it's not like that."  
  
Veronica shook her head slightly. "Whatever kids..." Sighing, the two left Veronica's desk and continued down the hallway.   
  
Veronica glanced at her monitor again. "I wonder if that new Doctor in pediatrics is single?"  
  
Ash and Misty continued down the hallway to Mrs. Ketchum's room. Besides the small conversation with the receptionist, the two still hadn't spoken.  
  
Concentrating, there was something on Ash's mind that he knew he had to tell   
  
Misty before they met Gary and May. It was something important, but after all of today's events he just plain forgot.   
  
'Maybe I am as dense as she says?' Ash pondered, while looking to the crimson haired girl. The dull pain in his heart increased the more he looked at her. She had finally told him, her feelings. After all this time and after all his heartache, he found that in the end it was all for nothing. She didn't care about him at all.   
  
A part of him said he should have been glad. Even though he did care for her a lot, she was often moody and annoying. Hell, sometimes she could be unbearable. But another part of him, his heart, his true emotions, still loved her and he knew he would love her till the day he died.   
  
Ash reflected on the idea. 'Death...' For the longest time he always tried to avoid death. For him, death was always like a counterpart of his life. Since he joined MASTERS, its presence always seemed near, just lying in wait. In the past, he always tried to stay alive, hoping for the one day he would be able to see her again and love her, possibly to start his life over with her.  
  
But now his reason to live was no more, she hated him. That was something he accepted. He knew he never had a chance with her in the first place. It was just the fact that he always hoped. And hope could be a strong thing for a person that dealt with fate like he did. But hope failed him now. And death was looking like a plausible option.  
  
Maybe in his next encounter with death, he might finally concede and let his fate be decided....  
  
The two stood in front of the door to Mrs. Ketchum's room. Ash went to turn the knob then stopped. As if he was remembering something but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He turned the knob and opened the door part way.  
  
"Hey May, I wonder when ol' Ashy boy will show up..." escaped from the crack.   
  
Ash's eyes widened. He looked over his shoulder at Misty. Who...at the moment looked really impatient. He was about to say something...but the words couldn't form.   
  
Five minutes waiting in the hallway, was enough to push any Waterflower to the edge and since the slow dim-witted guy wasn't making a move to proceed. Misty had to take the situation into her own hands.   
  
"Step aside Hatboy, I'm tired of waiting," she ordered, while pushing past the man, to open the door.  
  
Finally finding his voice Ash shouted. "Misty, wait!"  
  
Misty turned around to look at him. "What is your problem Ash...?" she looked forward. "You said...we were...."   
  
Misty stopped in her sentence as she took in the whole scene. Mrs. Ketchum was lying down in the hospital bed, possibly asleep. The girl looked to the older woman. She momentarily was frozen in place. Mrs. Ketchum, cheeks were sunken in and lost a lot of her natural color.   
  
It pained Misty to see her like this. Mrs. Ketchum was almost like a mom to her. She was the closest thing to a mom she really ever had. To see her in such a weaken state was such a shock to Misty.   
  
She turned to the other visitors in the room. A brown haired girl stood over Mrs. Ketchum. She turned as Misty entered. 'May' Misty subconsciously noted. Misty scowled at her. Misty remembered the role the girl played in the dismantling of all of her affections. She could never forgive May Oak. And the fact that the girl was grinning at her like a moron, wasn't improving Misty opinion of her.  
  
Then her sapphire eyes glance to the remaining figure in the room. Misty blinked twice to make sure what she was seeing was real. Ash moved behind her. She turned and looked at him. He could read what she wanted to say although she dared not utter a phrase. All he could do is give her a reassuring face and prayed that everything would go ok.  
  
"Misty??" A voice said. "Hey, long time no see!" Gary cheered as he turned to the girl. He reached down and grabbed the sides of his chair, releasing the brake, as he wheeled himself over to the girl.   
  
Looking down at her old time friend, Misty reacted more like the man was a total stranger. She shrieked back slightly only to be pushed forward by the powerful arms of the MASTERS agent.   
  
Gary cocked his eye up. "Hey, you act like you haven't seen a guy that was part car before?" he jested while running his hand through his brown hair. He smiled again.   
  
Feeling slightly embarrassed and disappointed in herself, Misty bent over to give a hug to the man. "Sorry Gary...I just didn't know...."  
  
Gary laughed. "It's ok, Misty. Bro..." His eyes went to Ash. "Probably forgot to inform you."  
  
"Is this 'the' Misty?" A highly pitched voice asked. Everyone turned to the once quiet May Oak. The girl, in a flash, rounded the bed and embraced the Pokemon doctor. Well a simple embrace would have been nice. This was more like being in steel clamp. The girl was clearly almost crushing Misty's ribs.   
  
"I heard so much about you..." she said, while facing the girl in her embrace."But Ashy never told me you were so.... cute," she smiled. There was a sudden flash in her green eyes.   
  
Misty was going out of her mind. Here she was the one person that was the cause of so much pain for her. And the whore had a nerve to be hugging her.   
  
Eventually May loosened her grip on Misty. "Me and you should hang out sometimes...It might be fun." She said with a big smile and gently gave the girl a small kiss on the cheek. May then turned to Ash.  
  
"ASHY!!!" she shouted while nearly tackling the grown man. She sat on top of him and pounded her fist into his chest. "You are so bad. You hardly ever come by to visit us anymore Ashy...I miss you," she whined.  
  
Ash blushed and looked up at Misty. Apparently she didn't enjoy May's show of affection. He sighed and pushed the grown woman off of him. "How are you doing May?" he asked while they both rose to her feet. "And how are things going with you and Freddie?"  
  
She smiled when he mentioned her lover. "Things are going so great. Pretty soon, we'll move out of Mrs. K's home and have our own place. We tried to get Gary to come with us. But he's just as stubborn as you." Ash grinned.   
  
"Hey, I'm just not able to keep up with you two anyway. Besides, I like to sleep at night. And hearing you two all night doesn't exactly help," Gary voiced.  
  
Misty looked slightly confused. "Did she say that, you were living at Ash's Mom's house?" She asked.  
  
Gary nodded. "Well when Gramps passed away...." Gary paused for a moment of silence. "Well he was our only family. So when Mrs. Ketchum heard, she adopted us both," Gary smirked. "It's funny before I would have never thought I would ever be related to a jerk like Ashy boy."  
  
Ashura grunted to Gary's comment. The brown hair man laughed. "But it's been real cool..." he seriously added.  
  
"Well not with Ashy always at his car dealer place," May chimed in.   
  
Misty eyes narrowed. "Car dealer?"  
  
Ash coughed. "Umm...yeah…I sell cars," he stated trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing.   
  
"Yeah not only does he sell cars but he must make a fortune!!!" May cheered with a volt of excitement. "Him and Gary both started out owning a whole lot. But after Gary had a driving accident, which caused him to loose the ability of his legs, Ash took over and we haven't had any problems since."   
  
Misty looked at Ash. 'Is this girl for real?' was the question she mentally was asking him. Ash shrugged.   
  
"Ummm...May, we both need to talk to Misty for a little bit. You think you could stay with Mrs. K for a while?" Gary asked. The bubbly brunette shook her head in agreement. "Thanks, Sis..." Gary said while wheeling himself toward the door.  
  
Misty felt so out of place. She thought she should say or do something. "Ummm...you need any help Gary?" she offered.  
  
He shook his head. "Nah...I'm cool. Besides I always get sympathy from the chicks anyway..."he grinned.   
  
Misty rolled her eyes. 'I wondered if it would be ok to slap a guy in a wheelchair...' she pondered while exiting the room.   
  
The three moved to the hospital's courtyard, the only place they were certain that no one could overhear their conversation.   
  
Misty turned to the two. "So can someone tell me what's going on?" she turned to the man in the wheelchair. "Gary what happened to you?"  
  
"Well..." Gary started, but heard Ash clearing his throat, signaling not to talk about it. Misty glared at Gary. Between Ash and Misty...Gary decided he just wanted to keep his life. "Well it's obvious that the car dealership is a scam.   
  
We just tell that to Mrs. K and May so they wouldn't worry," he looked down at his lifeless appendages. "And the reason why I'm in this thing is...."  
  
"It's my fault..." Ash voiced in.  
  
Gary frowned. "Ash it's not your fault! Me getting paralyzed and what happened...is not your fault!"  
  
"Yes it is!!!" Ash shouted, bringing silence to the whole space. "I was supposed to watch your back! And those people...God...All those people." He hit his fist against the tree he was leaning against. "I failed them all..."  
  
Misty was really starting to get frustrated here. "CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE   
  
HELL IS GOING ON!?!" She turned to Gary. "What are you talking about?" Then she whipped around to Ash. "And what people?"  
  
"You ever hear about the incident at Toshiro Towers?" Gary asked.   
  
A cold chill went through Misty's spine. She gasped at the mentioning of the event. "You?" she turned to Gary. He nodded. "And you?" She turned to Ash.   
  
Eventually he nodded too.   
  
Misty sank to her knees. The weight of all this information was too great for her. The faces of the ones she lost in Toshiro raced in her head. She looked up at Ash. Her cerulean eyes looked vacant, like she didn't even recognize who he was. Clear streams of tears rolled down her eyes, as she looked at him.   
  
"Ash... How could you have a part of that?" She whispered. "Those people..." She rose to her feet and gripped the front of his clothes. "Tell me Ash! Tell me he's lying!" She desperately shouted. "Tell me you didn't have a part of it...PLEASE!!!"  
  
A wave of black hair fell across Ashura's face. He turned away from Misty. Her tearful gaze was more than he could handle. "Misty...I..."  
  
The girl sank to the ground as more of her tears fell. Ash bent down and held her. For a brief moment she allowed his comfort. Prior memories of when he used to comfort her flew threw her mind as she sobbed into his chest. Then she tensed up, and drew back from his embrace.  
  
"Gary, tell me what happened that day..." She ordered.  
  
For a second Gray looked at Ash. He nodded, giving his approval. Gary then sighed and took a breath.   
  
"Well MASTERS was alerted of a bomb threat that was called in at the newly opened Toshiro Towers. At first, MASTERS wasn't concerned. A bomb threat was something the police usually dealt with." Gary stopped and looked up at Misty. The girl was eyeing him intently. Sighing he continued. "But when it was learned that the terrorist held 100 hostages, the condition of the hostages weren't confirmed, so MASTERS was immediately sent in to handle the situation."   
  
"This was where me and Ash fit into the picture. This was our first big assignment. Everything we had before was a walk in the park compared to the urgency and stakes involved with Toshiro. And when the identity of the ringleader was finally known, things got even more urgent."  
  
"The Ringleader?" Misty asked.  
  
"Richard Giovanni..." Ash said. His back was toward the pair, his eyes looking across the horizon as he spoke. "…the newly appointed leader of Team Rocket. Before MASTERS didn't consider Team Rocket much of a threat. They did commit thefts here and there, but more or less, they were considered harmless."   
  
He turned to face Misty and Gary. A flash of hatred glinted in his eyes. "But with the arrival of Richie, things changed drastically in Team Rocket. Now instead of outfitting his men with Pokemon, he gives them Magnums and Uzis. And their Pokemon were taught to kill and torment. I've heard that he has raised some that develop a taste for human flesh."  
  
Misty's stomach churned at the thought. She looked down trying to get the morbid thoughts of Pokemon being used that way out of her head.  
  
Ash face softened. "I'm sorry..." He apologized.   
  
She shook her head. "No...I'm ok..."  
  
Nodding Ashura continued. "With Richie leading Team Rocket, the cities in Indigo were hit with a crime wave like no one has seen in like the last hundred years. Robberies, rape, homicides...the percentage for all of these crimes increased drastically. And now Richie was ready for terrorism. He had to be stopped and MASTERS entrusted us to do it."  
  
"So what happened really?" Misty innocently asked Ash.  
  
He turned to the side. There was a gentle breeze that flew through his raven black hair. "We had two major priorities in the mission; one to find and hopefully aid, the hostages and two to find and neutralize the bomb. We knew Richie was going to be there and we had orders to also bring him in, but the hostages and the bomb came first."   
  
Ashura sighed. "Since there were two main objectives were the bomb and the hostages, me and Gary split up and searched through the building. Gary was searching for the location of the bomb. While I was looking for the holding place of the hostages..."   
  
"...brainless here got himself kidnapped..." Gary interrupted. Ashura glared at him. And of course, Gary ignored his scowl. "He was lucky he was wearing a transmitter or I wouldn't have been to late..."   
  
Gary was running through the halls of Toshiro. Ash had got himself in trouble, and as usual it was up to Gary to get him out.   
  
"Look Jessie and James may have their flaws...but they are still good people..."   
  
The sound of Ashura's voice echoed in Gary's ear transceiver. It appeared that   
  
Ash and Richie were together. 'Good.' Gary thought. He could rescue Ash and take out Richie. Kill two birds with one stone.   
  
Gary stopped in front of a wall. Ashura and Richie were less then 50 feet away behind the barrier. Gary knew the perfect way to remedy that problem.   
  
He slung his bag to the floor and reached inside. Searching through some of the items, he finally found the purpose of his hunt. The newly produced FU-HPs, a new type of explosive that enables different settings for the size of their burst, not only did it have varying levels of blasts, but the small size of the   
  
FU-HPs helped a too. It resembled a slightly larger hockey puck with a gauge on the face.   
  
"I think 3 should do just right..." Gary said while adjusting the explosive. It was funny the FU-HPs were the new inventions of those two new members to   
  
MASTERS Research and Development ward, Jessie and James. How ironic former members of Team Rocket were now developing weapons to fight Team Rocket.   
  
'Oh well that's how the world works. I guess...' Gary thought while placing the disk on the wall, the explosive set. Gary took a few steps back and raised his semi-automatic AU4 Shotgun. He then pulled the trigger.  
  
Ash closed his eyes and patiently waited for the round from Richie's gun to fire; an action that would never take place. There was a deafening explosion that shook the whole room. The sounds of falling debris and rubble could be heard echoing through the walls.   
  
"Hey if it isn't the loser from Pallet…"   
  
Ash's eyes opened when he heard the voice. He grinned. 'Gary always did like the flashy intros,' He noted. Through the smoke and flames, his rifle wielding partner entered the room. Ash looked forward to Richie, ready to make a comment.   
  
But all he did was catch the back of the villain, fleeing the room.  
  
Taking note of his leave Gary cursed. Sighing he drew out a switchblade and cut the robes that bided Ashura to the chair. "It seems I can't leave you alone for a second, can I Ketchum?" He grinned. "I guess you always need someone watching your back..."   
  
Ashura was about to respond when he noticed a shadow moving behind Gary. Knowing that alerting his partner would take too long, Ashura dove for Gary's sidearm.   
  
Gripping the Desert Eagle, Ash swung around behind Gary and discharged the weapon into the hidden foe. All his actions were completed in mere seconds. By the time Gary turned around, the body had already hit the floor.   
  
Ashura got up to his feet and cracked his neck. "Looks like I'm not the only one that needs their back watched." He smirked then handed the weapon back to Gary.   
  
Gary curled his lip upward. "Shut up, Ketchum." Then he retrieved his pistol.  
  
Ash grinned even more. "You do know...legally you are a Ketchum too, now," he laughed heartily.   
  
"Yeah, Yeah...." Gary said warding off Ashura's taunts. "So you find the location of the hostages?" he asked, trying to bring the seriousness of their purpose back...and also changing the subject.  
  
Ashura shook his head. "I've been through the building up and down. I checked every room and all the areas. I don't see any trace of there being any hostages."  
  
Gary stroked his chin. "So that means that the hostages claim was just a bluff." He smirked. "Good makes our job easier. All we have to do is deactivate the bomb, put a few slugs into Richie, and call it a day."  
  
A worried expression graced Ashura's face. "I don't know Gary. It seems too simple." He walked a little bit, pacing in the room. "I mean why call a hostage scare with no hostages? And why have all the man power if it is only a bomb?"  
  
Gary thought for a minute. "Well maybe this was Richie's plan to lure us here.   
  
You know he has it in for you, ever since you beat him to get to the final round. He could have been a Pokemon Master, if you didn't crush his team with Pikachu."   
  
Ashura thought for a minute. "Well I guess your right." Ash sighed and reached into Gary's duffel bag. He was glad Gary always brought extra guns and ammunition. The dark haired youth brought out a pair of nickel plated Berettas.   
  
Loading both pistols, he turned to Gary. "Where's the location of the bomb?"  
  
Taking Ashura's lead, Gary was also in the process of reloading his rifle. "It's in the penthouse. There's a few patrols running around the building..." He glanced over the monitor. The screen showed 1:19:56sec. He sighed. "And we have less then 2 hours to get to it and deactivate the bomb."  
  
Ashura grinned. "Then we can take all the time we want, kicking Richie's butt."   
  
Gary laughed, while slinging his duffel bag onto his shoulder. "Let's go..." He decreed. Ashura nodded. The two left the room.  
  
Carefully exiting the room, the duo ran down the hallway. "The fastest way to get to the penthouse is going through the banquet hall and taking the service elevator." Gary mentioned, as the two ran side-by-side down the corridors.  
  
The Team Rocket member that was exiting one of Toshiro's Suites didn't notice the approaching duo. Yawning, probably after a good nap, the Rocket stepped outside.  
  
Ashura spotted the mercenary. "Rocket up head."  
  
"Got it," Gary informed him. He then slung the duffel bag he was holding, into his hand then flung it at the unsuspecting Rocket.   
  
While in the process of rubbing the sleep out his eyes, the Team Rocket looked to the side. He could have sworn he was seeing something blurry coming right at him. Probably still half-sleep he took a look at the large duffel bag he just caught in his hands. Hearing footsteps he looked up, only to see the twisted form of Agent Ashura in the process of delivering a devastating leaping Crescent   
  
Kick.   
  
The Rocket would have naturally fallen backward by the blow, but the impaling backward spinning elbow delivered from Gary Oak, rocketed the Rocket forward.   
  
His body fell to the ground, bound for another long nap, then seeing that the job was done, the two continued down the hall.   
  
Soon after they reached an area where the path divided, Ashura glanced over to Gary. "So which way?" he asked.  
  
Gary thought for a minute. He looked over to Ashura and smiled. "Well both paths lead to the banquet hall." He answered. "And most likely, both paths are going to be filled with Rockets, so how about a little competition?" Ashura raised an eyebrow. "Let's see who can get to the banquet hall first... that is if you keep yourself from being captured." Gary added, suppressing a smirk.  
  
"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" Ashura shouted. "And...You're on..." He confirmed. Then he took off, full speed down the right side of the hallway.   
  
Gary sighed and walked down the left side of the hallway, strolling like he had all the time in the world. He knew his way was the shortcut, so why should he overexert himself?   
  
"HEY! YOU NEVER TOLD ME, THAT BEFORE!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP KETCHUM! I'm in the middle of telling a story here..."  
  
Running down the hallways of Toshiro Towers, MASTERS agent Ashura Ketchum was desperately trying to beat the clock, as well as his partner to the banquet hall.   
  
'He couldn't beat me at Indigo. And I'm not letting him beat me now,' were his thoughts as he rounded another corner. Ashura put on the brakes as he stalled and backed off, hoping that the Rockets that flocked in the hall preceding him, didn't spot him.   
  
Peering over the side of the bend, he took a quick glance. He sighed in relief.   
  
The Rockets still remained in their current position. Taking another look, Ash counted, one…two...four Rockets. He was outnumbered, but he did have the element of surprise.  
  
Ash leaned against the wall and took a couple of quick breaths. This was going   
  
to take a lot of his skills to pull off.  
  
"Ok guys, let's check this floor again then head to the kitchen. I'm hungry."   
  
The Rocket ordered. The other members agreed. They started to head further down the hall.   
  
One of the Rockets swung around, as if he heard something. He looked and all he could see was an empty hallway. Turning around he followed his crew.   
  
CRUNCH  
  
He knew he heard something that time. He turned around again, all he saw was a lot of black...Or something dressed in black coming right at him.   
  
Ashura ran at the Rocket at full speed. The member was totally off guard. Reason would tell anyone that they should have fought back or something, but he was totally speechless, a fact Ashura used to his advantage.   
  
In a flash Ash jabbed the ball of his foot into the right into the chest of the Rocket. Maintaining his momentum, he pushed all his weight onto his foot. Using his other leg, he planted it onto the Rocket's shoulder, leaping off the Rocket totally, sending the Rocket to the ground and Ashura into the air.  
  
At the climax of his hurdle, he reached behind and brought out the two Berettas and fired them at the Rockets on either side of him. In his descent towards the ground, he brought the two guns forward and fired again into the leading Rocket.   
  
Then he spun his body in mid-air and fired into the Rocket he leaped off of, as he landed on his back.   
  
Ashura was lying onto his back, his weapons still aimed in the direction of the last Rocket. He took one quick glance around to make sure no one was there, and then Ashura rolled backward to his feet. Pleased with the results of his stunt, he continued on to the banquet hall.   
  
Gary had already been waiting a good five minutes by the banquet hall. He lazily looked at his watch. "Ketchum is getting slow. No wonder they caught him before," he sighed. "If he gets captured again.... He's on his own."  
  
"DAMMIT!!" Gary smiled. He knew that groan from anywhere. He turned around to face his partner. "How did you get here so fast?" The jaded Ketchum asked.  
  
Gary grinned. "I told you Ketchum...I'm naturally skilled." He laughed to himself and kicked off the banquet hall doors.   
  
"Yeah...whatever..." Ash wailed. "Anyway let's get in and head to the penthouse, so we can get this over with." Ketchum suggested while reaching for the doorknob.  
  
"WAIT!" Gary warned. Ashura was looking slightly impatient. "Hey I have a hunch about something...." He encouraged. He slowly crept over to the door. Instead of swinging it wipe open, he decided to take a small peep inside. As he did, he got a good view of the room's occupants.   
  
Rockets...  
  
A good couple of dozen, or so Team Rocket members, all armed and looking like they were waiting for someone, Gary was just glad that no one spotted them yet.   
  
He left the door, as Ash took a quick look. The dark haired Agent was just as enthusiastic as Gary was.  
  
"Dammit I knew it..." Gary shouted. He turned to Ash. "Ketchum...You always notice when the secret agents open the doors, it always leads to a room filed with ninjas or something...."  
  
Ashura nodded his head. "Yeah I know..."  
  
Gary sighed. "Just once I would like to open to a room full of strippers or something. Maybe topless Nurse Joys...."  
  
Ash raised an eyebrow to his partner. "You been hanging out with Brock again haven't you?"  
  
Gary shrugged. "Hey the Breeder has a point. The Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys are kinda fine."  
  
Ash rolled his eyes. "Anyway..." he said, again changing the subject."So what do you suggest, to be our best course of action, Mr. Oak?"  
  
"Well Mr. Ketchum..." Gary answered while rummaging through his little bag of tricks. "Well, we do have a few more of those handy, dandy FU-HPs."  
  
Ash grinned. "Hey I think those will do just nicely." He picked one of the disks up. "So what do you suggest, three or four?" He asked, referring to the blast level that the device could cause.   
  
Gary thought for a minute. "Well seeing as though, level 4 would probably kill us too. I would suggest level three again. Actually two level 3s should do the job just nicely."  
  
Agreeing Ash handed him the explosives. Then he drew one of his Berettas.   
  
"Ok...so on three then...right?" Gary nodded and took a position by the door, holding the FU-HPs in one hand and the door knob in the other.  
  
"Three!!!" Ash shouted.   
  
As soon as he did, Gary swung open the door and threw the FU-HPs into the air.   
  
The disks floated through the room, while Ashura was taking aim. He squinted then pulled the trigger. The bullet ran through the air hitting its mark. As soon as it did, there was a brief flash. But the light died down, as Gary slammed the door shut.   
  
There was a deafening explosion that rang from the room. The explosion was so severe the door nearly flew off into hallway, the ground quaking during the destruction. Then all was silent...  
  
Ashura dared to peek inside the room once again. There was a new grin painted on his face.   
  
"So how is it?" Gary asked. He was greeted with a patented Ashura smile. Instead of answering Gary's question, Ashura thought it was best to just show him. So he swung the door open, to give Gary a view.  
  
The grandson of Professor Oak was held in awe. The room was totally in disarray...   
  
No. Disarray would have been welcome compared to the condition the room was in.   
  
Small fires where scattered around the premises. Bodies upon dead bodies were everywhere. Parts of the floor above them could be seen. Ash and Gary even had a good view of the bathroom in the room below them.   
  
"Nice Towels...." They both commented.  
  
Ash looked up and turned to Gary. "Umm...you think we may have over done it?"   
  
Gary panned the room. He noticed a florescent light falling from its fixture. It shattered hitting the surface. He also noted there were a few sparks dancing here and there. He looked back to Ashura. "Naaaaah..."  
  
Shrugging the two exited the room, both being mindful to watch their steps and their walk. Then they both entered the service elevator.  
  
Ding! Ding! Ding!  
  
There was a sound of a heavy door sliding open. Two shadows raced from inside the elevator and emptied into the darkened penthouse room. One crept behind a wall while the other positioned itself by a pillar in the room. The silhouettes emitted no sound and hardly left any trace of their presence as they moved. They made sure their tracks were always left clear. These were the skills they were taught and these were the skills that were expected.  
  
Ashura took post by the wall. From his position, he could see the outline of the bomb that was supposed to ignite in twenty minutes. Since he had the higher percentage of disarmed simulated bombs, it was his job to handle this one. Gary was lurking close by to cover him.  
  
Peering once again at the explosive, Ashura made his move and drew closer to the bomb, the counter still slowly running out. Ketchum crouched down by the device and produced a small tool kit. Glancing through all the items, he drew out a small screwdriver.  
  
He was about to unscrew the counter screen, when there was a small humming that resonated in the room. Then, the room's 24-inch computer screen flickered on.   
  
Gary and Ash both scowled when they saw who was on the screen...Richie Giovanni.  
  
"Hello guys!" The monitor cheered. "You know, you just killed fifty of my best men. I spent three mouths training them to be nothing but cold blooded killers..." He smiled and shrugged. "Oh well...I hadn't paid them yet anyway... No loss..." He laughed a little to himself.  
  
Ashura narrowed his eyes. "Look Richie, you might as well give up. I'm going to disarm this thing with 5 minutes to spare. Then Gary and me are going to take turns kicking the ever-living crap out of you. Take a five minute break, and go another round."   
  
Gary snickered from the corner. Ash could still talk some trash if he wanted to.   
  
His eyes wandered around the room, trying to figure out where the monitor's signal was coming from.   
  
Through the screen Ash could see Richie grimace to his remark. The brown haired criminal then laughed maniacally. "Hmmm...So you're going to disarm the bomb with five minutes to spare..." Richie chuckled. "Well what if I speed the clock up to three minutes left..." As soon as he uttered the phrase, Ash looked over to the clock.   
  
As if on command, the time left accelerated to only three minutes remaining.   
  
Richie laughter was all that consumed the background. Totally ignoring the   
  
Rocket's presence, Ashura hastily went through his procedures to disarm the bomb.  
  
Gary was totally oblivious to the change in the stakes. He was still trying to find how Richie was sending the signal. Then a small red light reflected through one of the skylights. He tried to find the source of it, but it was probably coming from the building across the street.   
  
He would have paid the light no mind if it wasn't moving. The light traced over the penthouse walls and rested a few spaces behind his partner. Gary didn't need a second thought to know what was going on.   
  
"ASH!!"  
  
Gary raced out of the room. Only thing that was on his mind was saving his partner...No, saving his friend.   
  
Ashura was making good time. Of course he was going to cut it close, but close was better then being dead. All he needed was a little bit more time and concentration. Then he would be able to disarm this thing and finally end this nightmare. Only thing was, time was a luxury that he didn't have. But as long as he had a clear head, things should turn out ok...  
  
"You know...it's too bad about those hostages," Richie taunted. "Having their lives cut short, just because a few MASTERS agents had hotheads."  
  
Scratch that about concentration... "What?" Ash's eyes widened. "There are no hostages...I looked in every room in this place. There were no other people but Rockets!!!!"  
  
Richie grinned. "Yeah...that's true. There weren't any hostages in rooms...But think about it Ash. This is a big place. You think only a room can house bodies..."   
  
All of Ash's worst fears were starting to come to light. He never considered that they might be in another place. "NO! YOU'RE LYING!!! YOU BASTARD, YOU'RE LYING!!!"   
  
Richie smirked. "Sure I am..." then the screen went black.  
  
Ash tried to push those thoughts out of his mind. All he had to do was disarm this thing. Then everything would be all right. He had a minute left, he could do this. He had too...  
  
"ASH GET DOWN!!!" Gary shouted, while hurling his body over top of Ash. There was a sound of splitting glass. A shot was fired. Gary cried out in pain as he felt the bullet enter his back and shoot through his chest. Then everything went black.  
  
Ash rose to his feet. "GARY!!!" he shouted as he saw the condition of his friend. Blood was pouring out of his chest and back. Then a spark of remembrance hit Ashura.   
  
"THE BOMB!"  
  
00:00:10secs...  
  
"DAMMIT NO!" Ash cried out. He didn't have enough time. He failed. Those people, all those lives. He was ready to accept his fate. He failed so he should join them.   
  
Then a hoarse sound jolted his senses. Ash looked down and saw an unconscious Gary coughing up spurts of blood. "Gary!" His mind registered. He couldn't save those people, but he could at least save Gary.  
  
Ketchum gathered up the seemingly lifeless form of Gary and threw him over his shoulder, then Ashura dash to the nearest window. Using his free hand, he fired a few shots shattering the glass. Ketchum then ran straight toward the window.  
  
Pieces of glass parted as he leapt through the window. There was a flash in the background, as the penthouse room ignited. The force of the blast carried Ashura and Gary into the neighboring building.   
  
Both bodies crashing against the panel glass, and then landed roughly into the room. Ash ignored his broken ribs, scrapes and cuts. He looked with horror at the blazing building of chaos that was once known as Toshiro.  
  
Blackness entered his vision as he finally collapsed.  
  
Misty was totally silent as she heard the remainder of Ash's words. She hadn't formed an opinion yet, on whether or not Ash was truly at fault. But whatever her resolve was, it didn't matter. After listening to Ashura's tale...after hearing and seeing the pain and hurt on his eyes, she couldn't punish him anymore. He was doing that to himself.  
  
There was a silence between the three. No one really wanted to speak. Misty looked at Ash. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a few tears wet his face.   
  
He spoke again. "When I finally came too, I was laid out in a stretcher. They cramped an oxygen mask on me, but I removed it and shot up in the bed." He looked over at the two then continued talking.   
  
"Brock greeted me on the bed. I remember asking him over and over, if there were any hostages..." Ash made a fist and slammed it against the tree he was leaning against. "He told me he didn't know. Then I heard a forensic guy shouting to others about finding a body...A three year old girl's body."   
  
Ashura looked at the two, at first gazing at Gary's eyes. His former partner's eyes were showing forgiveness. Ashura looked away, he didn't deserve forgiveness. He then looked into the blue eyes of Misty. Her eyes showed pity. He looked away again. He didn't want her pity. He just wanted to forget. But fate kept finding a way for him to remember. In the end he resolved to just look at the ground...  
  
Ash continued. "Shortly after, more and more bodies were found." Ashura swallowed hard. He knew his next sentence was going to be hard. "Richie was right. None of the hostages were in rooms. The sick bastard stuffed them in the ventilation system."  
  
Misty gasped at the news. 'How could anyone be so cruel?' She didn't know Team Rocket was involved with Toshiro. She knew that MASTERS played a hand in it. Then she tensed. If Richie was capable of doing that, then what could he do to...?  
  
"But I thought..." Misty paused. "On the news they said Toshiro just caught on fire."  
  
Gary shook his head. "The press was fed that line, so MASTERS could cover their mistakes..."  
  
"You mean my mistake, don't you, Gary..." Ash murmured.  
  
Gary was about to comment. But this time Misty beat him to it. "Ash it's not your fault." She said softly, drawing both of there attentions. "You did everything you could...I think...I think you've suffered enough," She said while placing her hand on his shoulders.   
  
He turned and looked at her. He then turned away. "You know nothing of my suffering..." He said bitterly, while removing her hand from his shoulder.   
  
Misty drew her hand back. A quiver of pain was showing on her face. Ash softened a little. "Misty I'm sorry..." She scowled at him.   
  
This was the time when Gary decided to intervene. "Ok, kiddies, now that we got some sun and did sharing time, I think it's time to go back. Besides I'm worried about leaving May alone for too long. She gets tempted easily."  
  
Ash and Misty both agreed and the trio went back inside.  
  
The door to room 151 opened and the three entered the room. A dark mood hung over the trio as they walked in. Ash looked up and noticed his mom was starting to wake up and May was missing.   
  
Mrs. Ketchum opened her weary blue eyes and set them on her son. Suddenly the light in the blue started to sparkle. "Oh, hi, Ash honey!" She cheered as her son came by and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Hi, Mom," he answered back. "How are you doing?" He asked her as he drew a seat next to her bed. Misty slowly walked over besides him.  
  
Instead of answering his question, Mrs. Ketchum noticed the new face in her room. She squinted a little, noting her eyes weren't as good as they used to be.   
  
But she knew that face anywhere.   
  
She bowled over her son. "Is this little angel Misty?" She asked in delight.   
  
Misty blushed at her comment and went to hug the older woman. "Hi Mrs. Ketchum..."   
  
Gary wheeled over to Ash and stated he was going to look for May. Ash considered it a good idea. May had a tendency to trouble all the Nurse Joys in the hospital. Paying his respects to Mrs. Ketchum, Gary excused himself.   
  
Mrs. Ketchum eyes then looked at Misty. There was something about the girl that interested her. Then Mrs. Ketchum looked back at Ash. Her blue eyes traveled again to Misty and drifted back to Ash. A bright smiled gleamed on her wrinkled face. "Ash honey, so you finally found her? That's so great!" She smiled. "You know he was so depressed when you left Misty..."  
  
"MOM!" Ash shouted, not really wanting to get into the subject.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum ignored her son. "I kept telling him you would come back to him, but he still wasn't sure. Now you're back and the two of you are together. I couldn't be happier."  
  
"MOM!" Ash shouted again. "It's not like that, Mom, really..."   
  
"Ash, don't raise your voice to me. I'm talking to Misty here. Besides, honey, I'm glad for you. You've been alone for too long. I'm glad you finally found someone to settle down with..."  
  
"Mom...really you don't" Ash was pleading. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He already knew how Misty felt about him. But he also hated to disappoint his mom.  
  
"Ash you know you shouldn't be arguing with your mother..." Misty frowned at him. Ash's mouth dropped. Misty then turned to Mrs. Ketchum. "Yeah, I'm glad I found him again, Mrs. Ketchum. But don't worry I'll straighten him out in no time."  
  
Mrs. Ketchum smiled. "Misty honey, I would love it if you call me Mom."  
  
"Ok...Mom," Misty giggled after saying the word. It was weird for her, but for some reason it felt nice. She looked over at Ash who still had a look of total befuddlement. She smiled then turned back to 'Mom.'  
  
"So Misty honey...What have you been up to all this time?" Mrs. Ketchum asked the girl, trying to catch up with old times. The two talked for a few hours. All Ash did was watch. Sometimes he answered some questions, but mostly he just was listening in.   
  
He smiled as was gazing at the two women. His gaze went to his mom. This was the first time in months she'd actually been really happy and excited. Her illness had been taking a lot out of her lately, but talking to Misty seemed to have done her a world of good.   
  
His gaze then turned to the redhead in question. She seemed like a totally different person now. Well, not really different, but it was a change from how she'd been acting in the last couple of days. It reminded him of how she was when they were younger. The spark in her eyes, the liveliness of her voice, it was really the first time he saw the old Misty. This was also the first time she actually looked happy too.   
  
After a few hours of conversation, the two left Mrs. Ketchum so she could get her rest. As soon as they left the room, the newly acquired energy that the elderly woman brought soon left them as walked down the halls.   
  
Orange and gold lights reflected off the hospital walls. The two turned to a window and watched the sun set. The scene was truly beautiful. The skies filled with different hues of colors, and a slight breeze was going through the trees. Everything seemed so peaceful.   
  
"It's been a long time since we've watched a sunset together..." Ash said, while facing Misty. The girl just nodded, not wanting to ruin the moment with words.   
  
Ash smiled. He just had one of the best visits with his Mom. Usually, she didn't say much, and they would just watch TV or he would tell her about the some of his travels when he was younger and still training. But this time she talked and laughed. It was so good to see her that way again.   
  
"Misty..." He said quietly. "Thanks for what you did for my Mom."  
  
The girl didn't respond, she just continued to gaze out of the window. After a few minutes she turned to Ashura.   
  
"Miss. Waters, if you please..." She uttered, reinstating her proper title to him. She then turned around and headed for the garage.   
  
"As you wish, Miss. Waters," Ash replied tightly. He clenched and unclenched his fist. Then after a few minutes, he followed her to the garage.  
  
On the outskirts of Viridian City, a navy blue BMW Z8 pulled into an abandoned building. The bumper skids to stopped inches in front of the closed garage door.   
  
A small red light flashed from behind the tinted windshield.   
  
The passenger side window of the vehicle opened.  
  
A flock of red hair flooded from the opening, as a young woman peered out of the vehicle.   
  
"Jeez..." The women said while looking at the building, her sapphire blue eyes taking in the building's course and rugged appearance.   
  
The structure looked as though it was four or five levels tall. There was something like a sign or label on the side of the building that said "LCLF Tech." All of the levels of the building had dark tinted glass surrounding each floor. In the first few levels, every now and then, some of the windows were either cracked or missing.  
  
Misty drew her head back into the vehicle. "This is where you live Ash?" she asked, while turning to the driver.   
  
He made no comment.  
  
Sighing, she fell back into the comfortable folds of the seat. There was a slight pull forward as the car drifted inside the building.   
  
The two got out of the vehicle. Misty looked to either side of her. As far as her large blue eyes could see, it appeared that they were in the remains of an old factory. Scant traces of machinery were lying in the back, all of them covered in a cloth, but some of their parts could be seen from the distance she was at. All the equipment was pushed far to the side of the floor. 'Probably they were hoping to be lost and forgotten.' Misty wondered.  
  
She looked in front of her. Through the cracked glass, she could see the violet colors of the sky and the small twinkling of the stars. Night had fallen.  
  
Misty continued to stare outside the shattered shards of glass, when the sound of a large scraping sound drew her attention. She looked back in the direction Ash had gone to. She saw him lift up a flap to a metal door for the service elevator.   
  
Ash gripped his hands in the slightly opened grove in the center of the door and lifted it up. A clanking sound echoed as the door started to part. Ashura then stepped in and looked to the girl.  
  
She looked at him like he lost his mind. "OH NO! I am NOT going on that thing!" she protested.   
  
Ashura shrugged. "Fine...sleep in the garage." He was about to slide the door down, when he stopped. "Oh... It would be fair to warn you that a Venomoth that I take care of from time to time likes to come by at night. So if you see him, please be considerate? Bye..." The door slammed shut.   
  
Ashura waited for like ten seconds. He knew there wasn't any Venomoths that came around his place. He was just hoping that he could trick her into getting in. After a few moments, he sighed. 'I'll just sneak her upstairs when she's asleep, I guess.' His hand slowly drifted to press the button for the next floor...  
  
"ASH WAIT!" he smiled.  
  
The elevator door slowly opened and they young man's head popped out. "Yes..." Ash asked with a bold smile.  
  
"Do you have any Black flag?" She asked. "Maybe DDT?"   
  
Ash's mouth dropped. "Misty will you stop being such a baby and come on!?!" He shouted, not knowing why the cruel God of Fate had to have made this woman be the one person he loved.   
  
"Ok, Ok...I'm coming." She finally said. Not really being thrilled about sleeping in a garage anyway, she also didn't believe a word of what Ash was saying about the Venomoth. He never was a good liar anyway. She could always tell when he was.   
  
Ash slid the doors open so the girl could get in. As soon as she was, Ash slammed the door down and pulled down the secondary cage. He then looked into the corner of the elevator. There was a small surveillance camera mounted in the position. "It's us Pikachu...send us up..."  
  
A loud "Ka..." was produced from a small speaker.  
  
The whole elevator shook, and then started to ascend up the levels.   
  
After they went up two floors, the elevator came to a halt. Ashura slid the doors of the elevators opened and stepped out. Soon after, Misty followed him, her head gliding back and forth looking at all the items in Ash's apartment.  
  
"Wait here, I'm going to get where you'll be sleeping prepared," he told her.  
  
Misty nodded and continued to look around his place.  
  
Misty had to admit she was kind of amazed. Ash had a pretty decent apartment.   
  
She ran the palm of her hand over the soft texture of his black leather couch. She glazed over at a big screen TV set. And next to it, she saw what looked like to be an entertainment center, with a DVD player, stereo system, VCR and even several game systems.  
  
Misty was about to investigate more of the system when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Ash. The gentleman was holding some blankets in his hands. Misty assumed it was for her.  
  
"Here, since there is only one bed, you can use my room. Pikachu and I will stay out here." As if on cue, the little rodent that was mentioned scurried out from around the corner. It was dragging a blanket and a pillow in its hands. A slight look of annoyance was welded onto its face, probably disliking the fact it had to leave its room, so she could use it.   
  
"Umm...It's Ok Ash. I'm the visitor, so I can use the couch," Misty said. She was feeling a bit guilty that she was becoming a burden.  
  
Ashura shook his head. "It makes no difference. I don't sleep in there much anyway. So you might as well take it," he stated. "And I'm sure Pikachu doesn't mind, right Pikachu?" He said to his Pokemon Partner/Roommate.  
  
Pikachu was already plopped down in one of reclining chairs in the room. The Pokemon was nestling into the pillow that was about the size of its body, with the covers surrounding it. When addressed, the Pokemon didn't even turn around. He just waved its paw and said, "Pika...Pika…" not caring where who slept anymore.  
  
Misty shrugged. "If you say so..." Ash nodded his head. Sighing, she gathered up her things and started to carry them into Ash's room.   
  
"Umm...Miss. Waters..." The girl turned around. "Good night..." Ash said with a warm smile.  
  
She returned his gesture. "Good night, Ash..." She then entered the room.  
  
A gleam of light shined into the bedroom as the door was opened, Misty's hand scaled across the sides of the wall, desperately searching for the light switch.   
  
Flicking on the lights, the room was instantly lit. A whistle escaped Misty's lips as she looked into the bedroom. It was directed more to the large king sized bed that dominated the center of the room.   
  
"That is the biggest bed I've ever seen," Misty admitted. She was fighting every urge to do a running swan dive onto the mattress. She walked over to the bed, her small soft hands tracing the across the dark fabric. She sat down on the bed to test the softness. To her, it was like sitting on a cloud. She tossed her body back onto the mattress and stretched out. Misty suddenly realized how tired she actually was.   
  
She glanced over to Ash's nightstand. The time on the clock radio was 9:15pm. It was still early in a sense, but she was beat. She looked at the other items on Ash's nightstand: a gold watch, some lose change. Misty eyebrows rose when she noticed his vid-phone and answering machine.   
  
The red light was blinking on and off; signally that someone had left a message.   
  
Actually from the number on the dial, quite a few people called him, which was to be expected, he did have an important job, so MASTERS probably had him on a short leash.   
  
She rolled to the other side and looked at the items on the neighboring nightstand. Some stray bullets were in a tray, as well as a few pictures. Those, Misty took interest in.   
  
She looked into all of the different photos. One photo was of Ash and Gary in front of the Ketchum home. They looked a few years younger then they do now, and in this photo Gary was standing.   
  
'This must be before Toshiro,' Misty thought, as she put the photo down. She didn't want to remember anymore of the topics she was told about today, so instead she looked at a few more photos.   
  
It had been a good five minutes and Misty was looking over all of Ash's pictures. It was funny; the guy had quite a few. After she finished looking over the photos on the nightstand, she went over to the pictures on his dresser. After she went through them, she looked through his drawers to find some more.  
  
There was a reason why the girl was making such a frantic search. After a few minutes, she realized that she couldn't find a single picture of her in the room. In fact she couldn't find anything that could tell she left an impression on him.   
  
Granted she shouldn't have been so troubled with that fact. It still bothered her though, almost like he didn't think about her the whole time she was gone, like he totally forgot about her.   
  
'It wasn't like I really meant anything to the jerk.' She reasoned. 'So I shouldn't get upset,' she told herself, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.   
  
Deciding to end her search, Misty thought it was time to get ready for bed. She really wasn't that tired, but she couldn't think of anything to do to kill time. And she didn't want to talk to Ash. She had had enough of him for the night.   
  
She went through her bags to find her sleeping clothes. It wasn't anything special, just an oversized T-shirt and some sweat pants. So she stripped out of her clothes and started to get dressed. Halfway through, she noticed the door to the room starting to open.   
  
Without having anytime to think, she ducked into what appeared to be a closet.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? I'M CHANGING IN HERE! GET OUT!!!!" she screamed through the door.   
  
"Pika, Pika-chu PI KA!!!!!" an angry Pikachu shouted then exited the room.   
  
From outside she could hear. "Told ya Pikachu, it's best to leave her alone," Ash voiced. His statement was properly rewarded with a heavy serving of electricity, followed by a Pikachu commentary.   
  
After a few minutes, the voices of the two couldn't be heard anymore. Misty sighed, and finished getting dressed in the closet. Realizing that she was in the same building with two idiotic perverts, getting dressed in the closet was probably the best idea.   
  
Finally putting the last article of clothing on, Misty was about to leave the room when she started to realize that the closet she was in wasn't really a closet. She flicked on the light in this room and stared at the items that were draped around the room. Trophies, awards, prizes, and several medals covered all four corners of the room.   
  
Misty was amazed at all the honors Ash had received. She assumed that he was a good trainer when she left him, but she didn't think even he could do this well.   
  
Her eyes glanced over to one of the corners of the room. There she found a picture frame that held close to twenty different gym badges; Bolder badge, Soul Badge. Even the four Sea Shell badges from the Orange Islands, were there. All expect the badge Misty was really looking for. The blue teardrop shaped badge of Cerulean City. The badge Ash got after the first time they battled each other. Of course the only reason why he got it was pure luck, but she was always secretly proud of him for receiving it.  
  
No her badge wasn't with the others. It was missing, like it didn't belong. She shouldn't have expected it also. It did make sense if the guy didn't keep any pictures of her around, why would he keep her badge either?   
  
A little crestfallen, Misty slowly started to leave the room. As she left, her eyes wandered to another part of the room where she didn't inspect. In that corner she could see a shinny object encased in a glass frame, much like all the rest of Ash's badges. Only thing was, this one was by itself.   
  
She wondered over to the frame to survey the object. Instantly her eyes started to water. There was her badge, her Cascade Badge, ever present, encased in a singular frame. There were letters on the bottom of the casing that read, "My hardest battle ever."   
  
Misty read those words over and over again. She felt as though her heart skipped a beat. All she wanted to do now was to go into the next room and hold the man she loved with all her might. She didn't care that whether or not he loved her, she just wanted to be with him.   
  
She wanted too. God knew she really did. But she knew she couldn't. Things were too complicated now, and if she left things like her feelings get into the way, Misty shuttered at the thought of what the results might bring.  
  
Misty eyes glanced away from the Cascade badge and then set themselves on a large book that was placed on a table directly below it. Having the nasty bug called curiosity; Misty decided to flip through the pages.  
  
Her sky blue eyes widened as she looked at a matching pair of blue eyes in a photo. It was a picture of her and Ash, way back when they first started journeying together. She still remembered the cute kimono that Ash was wearing.   
  
She flipped through to the next page. There, she saw a picture of her from the "Mermaid Princess". Ash was right beside her wearing his Captain costume. Misty smiled at the small memory.  
  
She then flipped through more of the pages. There she found many more pictures of her. In fact it was probably every picture of her they ever took was in the book. Misty didn't know what it meant. Why would Ash isolate all her photographs from all the others? Misty's mind continued to wonder as she flipped through more pages.   
  
The young red headed doctor continued to look through the photos till the late hours of the night.   
  
The cheerful chirping of a neighboring Pidgey sounded throughout the morning air. Many that heard the pleasant cry would gladly welcome the new day...well, all except a very groggy Waterflower.  
  
Misty had the right mind to throw the pillow she was laying on right at the annoying Pokemon. She thrust her head into the pillow, trying to block out the noise. Then a thought occurred to her. When did she get back from the trophy room and into the bed?   
  
The last thing she could accurately remember was her looking at a photo of herself prying Brock away from a very grateful Nurse Joy. Things after that got hazy.   
  
She sighed and curled into the comforter. The bed was soft and she was still tired. The facts of how she got into the bed didn't matter. Only more SLEEP. She allowed her still weary eyes to droop a little bit, feeling sleep recalling her for another session. Misty was soon fast asleep. Or she would have been, if the smell of something really good didn't yank her up from sleep again.   
  
She scanned the room from either side, and then noticed a small tray with a sliver lid on it. She sighed.   
  
'Why did he have to choose now to be sweet?' She groaned. But her complaints didn't last long, for a smile was on her face almost instantly. She never had any guy give her breakfast in bed before.   
  
Forgetting her once needful venture for sleep, she reasoned that food was the more important factor now, especially since she didn't get any dinner last night. Pulling back her loose sleeve from her XXXL T-shirt, Misty reached for the lid to uncover her meal.  
  
On the tray was a very modest breakfast: eggs, toast, a few pancakes and some syrup. But the one thing that caught her eye was a small note that was onto of the meal. She flipped the card over and looked at the message.  
  
"Sleeping on the floor isn't real good for your health, Miss. Waters.  
  
-Ash"  
  
"That jerk..." She said, and soon after, a small smile formed on her lips. Even after all that they have gone through yesterday, he was still looking out for her. She admitted he was a very special person, she just wished she could get out of her situation so she could find out really...  
  
After about an hour of feasting on the surprisingly delicious breakfast Ash had made for her, Misty once again settled herself in the very comfortable setting of his bed. She was really enjoying this and she was really enjoying this bed. It seemed like it was made just for her.   
  
A thought came to her head. She wondered after this whole ordeal was over could she somehow swing it so she could get custody of the bed. Granted it would probably be the largest piece of furniture in her single bedroom apartment, but she decided she would manage it somehow.   
  
Putting away her irregular intentions to Ashura's bed, Misty relaxed and fell onto the mattress. Knowing that she had another day before she was to go on that trip to the Celadon National Bank, the Pokemon Doctor decided to use this day to relax. She was also planning on abusing Ash's hospitality a little.   
  
This day was going to be for her. She wasn't planning on doing anything, just relax and try to take it easy. She didn't know when she would have this opportunity again. Usually she was on duty at her Hospital or had to run the Cerulean Gym. But she put in a few weeks vacation, at the Hospital and she notified her Assistant at the Gym to handle any challengers for the time being. So in a sense she was free...  
  
Now only if that damn phone would stop ringing...  
  
Misty frowned her eyebrows as she was slowly losing her lethargic state. It had been a good half a dozen rings and Ash hadn't' picked up. The more the phone rang the more she lost her will to return to sleep. After a while, she just got up from the bed. Sighing, she decided to get dressed and maybe get in a shower if she could find it in this huge place.   
  
After a few more minutes of hesitation, Misty finally wrenched herself out of bed and started to get dressed. At this point of the morning she didn't care about what she wore. The only person she'd probably see the whole day would be Ash and since she was so used to living with him from before, she didn't see the need to do anything special.  
  
She managed to finally find something she could wear, so Misty was ready to venture out into the apartment. The still present sounds of the vid-phone still rang. Finally the answering machine picked it up.   
  
"Hello you've reached the residence of Ashura Ketchum. Please leave your name and a short message and I will get back to you as soon as I can."  
  
"PIKA!" was heard in the background.  
  
"Oh and if you would like to talk to Pikachu, Press 2"  
  
Misty laughed to herself as she heard the additional sentence. The beep from the machine sounded. "HI ASHY!!!" Misty cringed. The ever so bubbly and high pitched sound of May Oak's voice piped through the machine. "THIS IS MAY! CALL ME CUTIE WHEN YOU GET THIS MESSAGE. IT WAS SO NICE SEEING YOU YESTERDAY WITH THAT LITTLE GIRL OF YOURS. SHE'S KINDA CUTE! BUT NOT AS CUTE AS YOU ASHY! BYE CUTIE!"  
  
Misty groaned. She had half a mind to just erase the message... Hell, why not? Misty rushed over to the side of the answering machine. "What Ash doesn't know won't hurt him?" Misty reasoned.  
  
She went to press the 'erase' button, then she noticed his unviewed Messages rounded to thirty. Slightly curious to know why thirty people called Ash, she went to listen to a few messages.  
  
"HI ASHY! I'M HERE WITH FREDDIE! YOU'RE WELCOME TO COME OVER AND HAVE FUN WITH US..." Misty cut off the message and went to the next one.  
  
"HI ASHY! THIS IS MAY! WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER, I'M LONELY TONIGHT!"   
  
Click Next message...  
  
"HI ASHY..."  
  
Click  
  
"HI ASHY..."  
  
Misty was frantic, message after message was filled with that totally annoying bubbly, high-pitched slut May. She hated her. She hated how she called Ash, "ASHY." She hated how desperate she sounded when she called and how she almost had no self-respect with her advances to Ash. Especially since May had a man already. Ash was her's and she wasn't going to let some ditzy airhead take him away.   
  
The phone rang again. This time without hesitation Misty picked up the receiver.   
  
She was going to lay that little Miss Oak straight. She might have stolen him away from her before but things were different. She was going to tell her as long was she was around, there wasn't anyone that was going to call her man, unless it was her.   
  
"LOOK BITC-" Misty shouted through the receiver.  
  
"Hoold up! Who's this? And where's Ash?" Misty concentrated. The voice didn't sound like some clueless, moron. But it sounded more like an obnoxious woman.   
  
"Um...This is Misty. Who's this?" Misty answered.  
  
"Jessie, Miss. Twerp! AND WHO WERE YOU CALLING A BIT..."  
  
"Sorry, Sorry," Misty cut her off. "I thought you were someone else." She sighed.  
  
"Uh...huh. You better be. I was calling for Ash, but this appears to be more interesting," Jessie answered.   
  
Misty groaned. She knew she couldn't live this down for a long time. And what was going through her head? She shouldn't get so worked up over Ash. Please. He made his decision long ago.   
  
"I see you're answering his phone now..." Jessie began.  
  
"Yeah so?" Misty could tell Jessie was smirking even though the phone wasn't on video.   
  
"My how personal of you..." She teased the young doctor. "I wouldn't have thought you two would have moved to that stage already..."  
  
"It's not what you think Jessie..." Misty replied. She cranked her neck to the side. She could have sworn she heard something, something that sounded like pounding. She juggled the phone to her other shoulder, and walked outside of Ash's bedroom.   
  
"Oh really..." The Jessie responded. "So how was he?" She inquired.   
  
Misty eyes widened. "How was who? What the HELL... are you ...talking...about?!" Misty shouted as she walked down the hallway. The pounding sound was getting closer. She walked down a flight of stairs and opened a door.  
  
She heard Jessie sigh over the phone. "DUH!!" She couldn't believe how dense this girl was. "Misty you spent the night with probably the most desirable Agent of MASTERS..."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes as she walked through the door. She was closing in on source of all the noise. The sounds that started off as just a loud repeated thumping, was converted to mild yells and grunts. "You can't be talking about   
  
Ash..." Misty spoke to the woman on the other line.   
  
"What do you mean? Ash grew up to be quite fine I must say."  
  
Misty was walking down a hallway and turned a corner. "Please Ash is still nothing but the skinny, scraggly kid...from....from..." Misty's eyes widened as she finally found what was causing so much racket.  
  
Ashura's triceps contracted as he let his clenched fist glide forward. A bead of sweat flew from his forearm as he completed the motion. He had been working out for nearly two hours already. He wasn't even close to feeling fatigued.   
  
He raised his sword arm to guard his face with the blade. Then he made a downwards vertical slash with sword. He then held the blade at a 45 degree angle, then turned the edge upwards, and made a raising upper slash with the sword.  
  
Ashura landed in a parted stance. The sword glided across the air. With a flick of his wrist, he rested the blunt of the edge against his arm. Then he performed a three-kick combination that ended with a spinning heel kick.  
  
Misty was watching all those actions from out in the hall. All the graceful movements, all the powerful techniques...these weren't things she was concerned about. What interested her weren't the forms that Ashura was doing, but the form Ash had.  
  
'When did he get so ripped?' She asked herself.   
  
How could she not have noticed it before, but the sight of the man, clad in only some sweat pants and a small tank top, she was totally able to see the whole package Ashura had. His physical frame wasn't a mass of oversized muscles, like in the Mr. Universe contest. He had the more of the thinner, well-defined look. A look she felt was very attractive...and she had to admit he looked kinda good.  
  
The way he moved, the sight of seeing his body and muscles exert themselves. The way the light glinted off of his slightly perspiring frame. All this things were doing a number on Misty's hormones.  
  
She was glad that Ash practiced with a blindfold on, 'cause he would clearly see her gawking at him. She kind of smiled at seeing a little ponytail he had clearing some of his long hair out of his face. She thought it kind of made him look...cute.  
  
"So how long are you going to stare at me?" Ashura's voice called out, breaking the relative silence. He had already finished the form and was making his way across the room to sheath the sword in the rooms weapons rack. He hadn't taken off the blind fold though, which puzzled her.   
  
"WAA...ummm...Uh..." Misty was nervous. She'd been found out. Now not only did she feel slightly guilty, but also quiet embarrassed. So she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Nice moves..." she said with an uneasy smile...very uneasy.  
  
Ashura smiled and took off his blindfold. "Oh...so that's what was interesting to you." He smiled again and focused his dark brown eyes on her, suddenly Misty felt like a mouse caught by a Meowth.  
  
He turned away. "You hear that Pikachu? She likes our stuff...," he said in corner of on the dojo/exercise room.   
  
Misty felt even more embarrassed. She was so fascinated with Ash she didn't even notice her surroundings. Now that she was paying more attention, she looked around at the room where there were working out at. The back of the room had a large assortment of different martial arts weapons; ranging from katanas, to plum flower staffs, to even twin butterfly swords.   
  
Another corner consisted of a multi-armed Wing Chun dummy and a large punching bag. Misty realized the large banging sounds she heard earlier probably came from that. Throughout the room were different weight machines, a weight bench and a few dumbbells. Ashura had a very well stocked exercise facility.   
  
Then a small yellow figure that was sitting by itself gathered the young woman's attention. Misty raised one eyebrow and blinked twice to make sure what she was seeing was real. Here Pikachu was, sitting in meditative position, levitating a hundred pound weight over his head. The only means for the weight to maintain its height was the constant streams of electricity that poured from the Pokemon.   
  
Ash walked up behind her and rested his elbow on her shoulder. The act alone nearly sent the poor girl to the roof with fright. Ash laughed a little. "Neat trick huh?" he asked, referring to Pikachu's training feat.  
  
Misty pushed his elbow off of her. "Yeah, it's ok...You're ok, too." She admitted. "But you could still use some more practice." She finished with a small grin.  
  
Ash chuckled to himself. "Right...You know in the last 3 MASTERS Martial Arts tournaments I've been the undefeated Champion." he boasted.   
  
Misty rolled her eyes. "Yeah... that's only because I wasn't competing."  
  
At this Ash laughed hard. He nearly doubled over from laughter. "Oh please…you're saying you could take me?"  
  
Misty curled her upper lip. "That's what I'm saying, hatboy..." she challenged.  
  
Ash grinned. He wanted to call her bluff. He had seen her moves from before. She was pretty good for someone that trained from a self-defense school. But he knew he had the best teachers in all of Indigo. "Well, well...I guess we'll have to see one of these days..." He said while grabbing a towel and drying off some of his sweat.  
  
Misty was quite furious. Not only was he not taking her seriously, but she was mad at herself for still wanting this guy. "Why wait...I'm ready now." She said, while tying up her hair back in a scrunchie.  
  
Ash laughed again. "Sure, sure...You want to fight me now?" After a few seconds, he realized she wasn't joking. "Umm... Misty I was just kidding. I don't want to fight you..."  
  
Misty glared at him. "Why, you scared you're going to lose?" She shot back.   
  
Ash shook his head. "No it's not that I.... I just don't want to fight you."   
  
Misty grinned. "And here I thought you were the big stuff, the big man at MASTERS. And you're afraid to fight little ol' me...." She teased, while removing her bagging shirt revealing the small black tank top underneath.  
  
"No it's not...that..." Ash started. Then he noticed that she took off her baggy sweat pants, now only be wearing some small short shorts underneath. The shorts showed off her nice shapely legs.   
  
"Ummm...Ok, let's go!" He finally agreed, giving in to another part of his anatomy.  
  
The two stood about six feet away from each other in the dojo. The redhead raised her hands, to get into her fighting stance. One arm was partially extended to her opponent while the other hand guarded her rib cage and side. Her stance was wide, but allowed equal movement on both legs.  
  
Ashura took a similar stance only he raised one hand to his opponent. He saw no need to put up a guard.   
  
"Lets begin!" Misty said as she raced across the room planning on ending this quick with her famous 3-punch combination. As she approached, she noticed that her opponent only held a bold stare towards her.   
  
'He's trying to sike me out,' she affirmed. Then she was ready to let her fist swing.  
  
"WAIT!" He cautioned her. The outburst was so sudden from her opponent that she simply complied. Misty rested back on her edge of the mat, waiting for Ashura's response.  
  
"If you not going to go all out, then you're not going to beat me," he warned.  
  
Misty frowned. To be honest she was trying to be serious. Deep down inside, she guessed she didn't want to hurt him. But since he was asking for it...  
  
Misty regained her fighting stance. Only this time, she re-adjusted the weight on her legs, allowing her rear leg to have less weight on it. Now, Misty was ready. She just hoped that things didn't get too out of hand. She didn't even remember why they even were sparring in the first place.  
  
'Must have been something that Ash did,' she thought.  
  
Here the two were again, in the dojo. Their only audience was a tiny yellow   
  
Pikachu that was hard at work on his own techniques.  
  
The two patiently waited this time. Neither was going to be foolish enough to jump the gun. A flaw that early could bring forth your own defeat from the start. Each knew that sometimes, waiting for the perfect opportunity was just as hard as the actual battle itself.  
  
A Pidgey that landed on a branch of a nearby tree outside Ashura's building was busy chirping, signaling its plight. The Pidgey was exhausted. All morning it was searching for food for its young. The Pokemon ran into a flock of Spearows at which it had to run from and even two trainers that was trying to capture it.  
  
A rarity it was, but it had been around for a long time, so it knew how to handle itself. There wasn't a trainer alive that could capture this Pokemon unless he had a death wish. A Momma Pidgey was something to be reckoned with.  
  
It stretched its neck out again and was ready to take flight. It flapped its wings as it took to the air. As it did, the Pokemon could have sworn it heard the sounds of some kind of human battle taking place in a nearby building.   
  
Whatever the case, it didn't concern this Pokemon. It had fledglings to worry about.   
  
Misty assaulted Ashura with a thunderous roundhouse kick. The speed and the force of the blow would have sent any unprepared opponent to the floor. Luckily, Ashura saw the attack coming; side stepped then put a double block for her kick.   
  
The failed attack didn't stop his opponent in the slightest. Misty followed up her attack with a five hit combo. She made sure that each of her blows was targeted to his vital points.  
  
Ashura fanned his hands, blocking all of her blows then countered with his own crescent kick to the girl's abdomen. Misty used a double block to counter the blow also, but the force behind the action caused her to loose balance. That's what Ashura was counting on...  
  
Seeing her disturbed stance, Ashura took the initiative. He came at her with a flurry of cross punches and jabs. Misty couldn't meet his speed so all she could do was try to block all his blows...only problem was she missed one.   
  
Ash fist glided past Misty's defenses. The girl winced, waiting for the blow to land. She felt the wind from the moving fist, but no impact. Misty looked up and saw Ash's clenched fist, a few centimeters from her face.   
  
She looked past the hand, and at its owner. Ashura had very calm look to him. Then he smiled and retracted his fist. "Hey you're pretty good," he admitted. "We should do this again. This was kinda fun."  
  
This pissed Misty off. Now he was trying to make her sound like a joke. "Oh we're not finished here!" She challenged.  
  
"Huh?!?" Ash questioned.  
  
"I said we're not finished!" Misty advanced onto Ashura again.  
  
"Uh... Misty. Can't we talk about this?" He said while ducking a wide haymaker punch.   
  
"NO!" She shouted while throwing an uppercut. The blow landed, sending Ashura to the floor.  
  
He rubbed his chin. "Fine if that's the way you want it." He threw out his leg sweeping the girl to the ground also. Misty rolled to her feet, while Ashura flipped to his.   
  
"Show off!" Misty cried as her leg shot out, trying to deliver a quick front kick to Ashura's chest. Ashura's checked the blow, blocking her leg from even extending, then threw a double kick to her head.   
  
Misty blocked the attack then kicked his thigh so she could get herself untangled from him. Her actions caused him to be temporarily unbalanced this time. She saw her opportunity and took advantage of it.  
  
Misty delivered an explosive ax kick. She was sure the attack would bring an end to all this nonsense. Ashura's eyes glinted slightly as he perceived the attempt. He then brought both of his hands over top of him to guard the attack. Misty was kind at disadvantage now. She was now at a very vulnerable position, cursing the fact that her earlier attack didn't work.  
  
Ash threw her leg off of him and spun her around. He was about to trip her slightly, with just enough force that she would go to the mat and so he could finish this. But remember that's what he WAS going to do. And that would have happened if he didn't trip onto his own baggy sweat pants.  
  
(Lance always scolded him for not wearing something smaller and more manageable, but he never listened.)   
  
His body was falling backwards. On instant Ashura grabbed whatever he could to keep himself from falling.....And somehow he did. He managed to grab something...Something soft...incredibly soft...  
  
Misty looked down at where his hands were. She couldn't believe him!   
  
"PERVERT!!!" she spun around in his arms and clocked him right upside the head.   
  
That plus the fact Ashura was about to fall anyway, the sent the two to the floor.  
  
Misty fell just inches above Ash…And her lips where just centimeters above his.   
  
She never meant to be this close to him. He looked up at her with his soft brown eyes. Even though he was a hentai, Misty found she wasn't angry at him anymore. Her eyes wondered down to his mouth. His lips would be just within reach of her's if she only moved down a little... then....   
  
Ash's eyes closed, he patiently waited for her decision. Seeing his actions, Misty lips quivered...She wanted to...   
  
"You know your a pervert right?" Misty said. Ash's eyes shot open.   
  
He sighed. "It was just an accident..."  
  
Misty didn't say anything. The two remained silent for a long time, both just looking at each other, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"How can you be so perverted?" Misty asked him.  
  
Ash rolled his eyes. "Years of practice..." He answered. "Now will you get off of me? You're kinda heavy."  
  
"What?!?" Misty kneed him in the groin. Ash grunted in displeasure. "Just for that I'm sticking around!" She said, trying to aggravate him. But apparently, Ashura didn't mind. And the two were silent again.  
  
After a while, Misty got tired of holding herself up. So she gently rested her head on Ashura chest. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around her. The two once again were silent both kind of scared of the situation. But both were kind of excited.  
  
"It's been a long time since we've been this close to each other," the girl said. Her voice was hardly over a whisper, but the gentleness of her tone was soothing.  
  
"We used to be this close all the time..." He answered.   
  
"I know...I kind of miss it...."  
  
"I do too..." Ash answered truthfully.  
  
Misty rose off of Ashura and sat back onto the mat. Ash followed her actions, though part of him was slightly disappointed that she moved.   
  
She looked at him for a long time. Her hand graced the sides of his cheek, gently touching the soft flesh. She looked into his eyes. The dark chocolate orbs, were focused on her intently. She could see so many emotions in his eyes. She just didn't know if she saw love there.   
  
"Ash..." She finally said.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Do you want to try being friends again? I know if you don't want too, I would understand. I've been really horrible to you... and..." She was stopped when his finger was pressed against her lips.  
  
"Yes..." he said softly.   
  
Misty looked at him again. In this moment she didn't see just a friend anymore. She only saw the person she loved. She didn't care about what happened in the past, she just wanted to be with him now.   
  
She leaned forward, totally ready to embrace her flesh with his, she wanted him. She wanted to be with him. She loved him. She drew closer to him. Her lips were approaching his. He didn't appear to back off or try to avoid her. Could it mean he wanted the same thing? Misty was about to find out...  
  
That is... if the phone didn't start ringing. Misty forgot she didn't put the phone back. She tried to regain the emotions that she was having before. But each ever-persistent ring was killing any mood that was previously held.  
  
'DAMN.' They both mentally thought.  
  
"I'll get that..." Ashura said. Misty heard grumbling coming from Ash along his way to the phone.  
  
Misty shrugged, 'Maybe another time.' Misty got up from the floor and took a whiff of herself. She was really in dire need of a shower. She got up and told   
  
Ash, while he was on the phone. Then she cheerfully made her way to take a nice long shower.  
  
Ashura took a long sigh when he picked up the phone. The sounds of "HI ASHY!" made Ash want to crawl into a closet somewhere and hide.   
  
Granted, he loved his adopted sister, but sometimes she was too much for even him and Gary to handle. As soon he answered the phone, he was bombarded by thousands of questions and comments by the 100 mph tongue that May had. There were times when Ash wondered when the girl breathed when he talked to her.  
  
He was glad she was seeing someone, because before she was always in his hair, always wanting to spend the night over his place. She would always drag him to when she went shopping... even lingerie shopping...He shuddered at that memory.   
  
May was a cute girl and all, but he considered her family, like she was his real older sister. So it was really embarrassing when she tried to get his opinion on her undergarments.   
  
While on the phone, he kinda heard Misty say something, but he wasn't clear. May was yelling at him to make sure he was listening. And before Ash could ask Misty what it was, she was already gone.  
  
After a few minutes, Ash managed to settle the nerves of May Oak. He placed the phone down, totally exhausted. Talking to May could be very draining. He looked around the room and noticed that Misty wasn't back.  
  
Shrugging Ash turned his attention to his pint-size partner, Pikachu, who was still quietly concentrating on levitating the now five hundred pound weight above his head, his electricity still on a constant flow.   
  
"I'm going to take a shower now, Pikachu," Ashura said while slinging a towel over his shoulders.   
  
The Pokemon "Pika..." In response then Ashura left the room.  
  
Pikachu was hard at work concentrating on his mediation. Hell, he knew he could do a whole ton if needed, but today he decided to go light. Try to work out the kinks in some of his electricity currents.  
  
Then a thought occurred to him. PikaPi said he was going to take a shower and the Misty girl said she was going to take one also. Only problem was...This building only had one working shower...  
  
A small cute smile curled up on the Pokemon's lips.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHH ASH YOUR PERVERT!!!!!" echoed through the floor. The clanging of a lot of objects in flight followed the sound.   
  
Pikachu laughed hard. PikaPi was so clueless. How could anyone be so foolish?  
  
The Pokemon continued to laugh at his moronic partner. That is, till he remembered he no longer had control over the very large 500 pound weight that was hurtling to his head.  
  
Mission to be Continued... 


	6. Bullet Train

WARNING: Due to the violent content of this story parental discretion is advised.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon and all their characters are the sole property of Game Freak, the WB, and its creator's.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
For Your Eyes Only   
  
Any information that is disclosed is for your own personal knowledge. If you choose to reveal, said information your termination will be applied. And if you are caught, we at MASTERS have the right to deny any of our prior relationships.   
  
Codename: ASHURA-Bullet Train  
  
TR Remote Frequency 1.776  
  
Voice 1: "We only have a window of 180 seconds before MASTERS can pick this channel up, so I'll make this fast. The target is currently heading southbound on Route 22. You two are to intercept it at 15:30 hours. Exterminate any sheep that get into your way, but bring him to me..."  
  
Voice 2: "Aye. Squish all da bugs. But why can't I squish da Baby too? His   
  
Pikachu, hurt me little buddy."  
  
Voice 1: "Hold up....Tell me when did I start to give a damn about you and your pathetic rodent! You get the job done, or I'll get some guys to hurt your   
  
'little buddy' with a staplegun...And I'm not talking about your damn Pokemon either."  
  
Voice 2: "......"  
  
Voice 3: "Well alrighty now Boss. I understands bout Lil ol' Ashura, but what 'bout that lil missy of his. I reckon, me and her could get quite cozy in dat 'dere locomotiv'."  
  
Voice 1: "Her....I could care less. Pass her around...Screw her sideways. I don't care. She's not useful anymore. JUST BRING ME ASHURA!!!"  
  
Voice 2: "Aye, but Boss. Me and my crew usually do things alone. We don't work well with outside help."  
  
Voice 3: "Right Boss. This cowpoke rides solo.....'Less I snag a little Philly alongs the way."  
  
Voice 1: "..........LISTEN!!! I DON'T GIVE TWO FLYIN Fstatic  
  
(The transmission was canceled....)  
  
Aboard the No. 5 Rapidash Engine a tall lean figure, migrated through the halls of the train cars. The body lurked through the pathway of the cabins till he finally found his compartment. Opening the door, he stared through the mesh of black hair that dangled in front of his dark colored eyes to view his accommodations.   
  
The room was pretty basic for being deluxe first class, a TV/VCR combination, and a medium size bed, with a mini-fridge. Although normally he would have already raided the fridge to appease the bottomless pit, he called a stomach, today he decided to rest.  
  
"God...I need some sleep..." The young man groaned, as he slouched into one of the booths. His black attired mending into the folds of the couch. He turned his head to the side and gazed out the cabin's window. There wasn't much to the scenery, just a lot of open dusty plains under a clear blue sky. He did notice that after 4.6 seconds, a telephone pole would pass by the window, but besides that nothing, just a bare landscape.  
  
After five minutes of that 'stimulating' activity, the young man's gaze went up to the ceiling as he closed his eyes. While in the moment, he allowed his thoughts to drift around a bit. Some were concentrating on his true purpose. Some were reflecting on his feelings for a certain Pokemon Doctor, but then those feelings would bring up remembrances of the day before...  
  
Ash sighed as he journeyed further into the crevices of the couch. Yesterday had been a very LONG day... After the whole 'Shower incident,' Misty wouldn't stay in the same room with him for five minutes... Of course that was unless she was yelling at him.   
  
To his credit, Ash didn't remember seeing anything really. Just soap...A lot of soap. But when he tried to relay that to Misty, apparently the girl took it the wrong way, calming that he was saying she didn't have anything worth seeing.   
  
So in the end, Ash decided to do the next best thing...Shut up. He would take his lumps like a man and pray that a Team Rocket sniper would end his misery. Unfortunately that didn't occur, but Misty did take his lead about remaining silent.   
  
For the rest of the day, all the way up to when they arrived to the Train Station this morning, she didn't say a word to him, which, on any normal circumstances would have been a blessing. But a silent Waterflower...the thought was slightly disturbing.  
  
Not only did he have problems with Misty, but he also had to deal with an accident that happened with Pikachu. The little rodent complained about having migraines all yesterday as well.   
  
So not only did Ash have to deal with a feuding Water Trainer, he also had to take care of his sick partner, which in turn, meant that he didn't get much sleep at all last night. So he took this train ride as a chance to maybe catch up on some well deserved rest.   
  
Although he was assigned to protect Misty, he wasn't her sole line of defense. There were a few local Police Officers that were delegated by the Officer Jennys to help out as well.   
  
Granted, if Team Rocket did attack the train, the only thing they would really be good for would be a human shield or a nice moving target. But at the moment none of that mattered. All that mattered was he had his own cabin. Pikachu was down the hall with Misty.... Probably stuffing his suit cases, full of their complimentary Ketchup like he usually did on these trips.   
  
But in any case Misty was in good hands, so that meant he had a few hours to relax a little bit and to think.  
  
There was so much that was going on now and so many things that had gone wrong. This was not the way he planned on reuniting with Misty. She was supposed to miss him, just like how badly he missed her. They were supposed to make-up and maybe even start over. It was funny; he was even ready to walk down the isle with her. But that option seemed like it was FAR from coming true.   
  
Though he wouldn't give up, oh no... What happened before the 'shower' incident gave him hope now. The fact that they almost kissed and the soft appealing look in her eyes when she spoke to him... He still savored how soft she felt. But anyway, that was more than enough to prove there was something there.   
  
Only problem was, right when he believed he was possibly making progress with her, something would happen to put him back to square one. He didn't know if it was all him, or maybe issues that she's having, or maybe the work of some sick bastard. (A/N: hehe..) Whatever the case, he wanted to wait this thing out to see what happen.   
  
The young man sighed. "Man, Ash you're pathetic. Even when you're trying to relax you're still thinking about her." Realizing that he wouldn't get any sleep while the petite Pokemon Doctor was constantly on his mind, Ashura decided to check on her.   
  
But not before taking a few seconds to slip on his trademark sunglasses.   
  
Hey...just because he was lovesick, didn't mean he couldn't look good while being it...  
  
The door to cabin number 37 opened as the MASTERS agent exited the room. The man dressed in all black, seemed to look more like a living shadow then a human, a ghostly apparition, more then flesh and blood. The way the darkness seemed to draped over his dark eyes, as they shifted right and left through the corridor did further to enhance his cryptic manner.  
  
His movements still filled with the grace of eagle. But yet were firm and steady like a titan. Still an embodiment of the perfect warrior...   
  
As Ashura moved, several eyes of the stationed Officers followed him. Each of them taking in his seemingly drab appearance, in they're own eyes, he looked like every other punk that walked the streets where they patrolled. His long shoulder length hair: black jacket, black leather Tims, and those damn sunglasses he decided to wear, didn't really help to enforce his superiority.  
  
The Officers lounged lazily in the booths that outlined the railway car. Ashura's brown eyes grazed through the mob. It seemed his presence was gaining all of their attention. But this fact didn't concern him. It wasn't the first time that he worked with Officers that didn't think his company was required. Ashura was well aware that relations between the Police and MASTERS weren't too smooth.   
  
Regular beat cops believed that MASTERS wasn't anything but a government funded vigilante squad. A squad chuck full of no talent kids, that often ended up blowing more crap up then they are tried to save. And due to Ash's arrival, that claim hasn't really been challenged much.  
  
And granted Ashura did lead the Agency, in the destruction of public property costs. But the agent's saving grace was: his continual record of recovery, his constant victories over Team Rocket, not to mention his maintenance of professionalism. These things always stacked highly in MASTERS favor and always gave them a good appearance to the public eye.  
  
But that still didn't satisfy the opinions of the Police...  
  
Ashura stood in front of the door to Miss. Water's cabin. His dark eyes flashed as they focused on the officer that was guarding the entrance. "Is she in?" he asked in a gruff voice. His slightly tanned skin glinted off some of the stray beams of sunlight.   
  
The Officer grunted something that could be considered a response. Then he rose up from his chair to let the MASTERS agent through. Ashura nodded then opened the cabin door. He could see Misty staring out one of the windows, while Pikachu was raiding the fridge. The Agent smiled for a second as he started to enter the room. The scene brought back memories of when they were on the road traveling.  
  
The young man started to move inside, but found his shoulder shoved back but the guarding officer's elbow. Instantly Ash's fierce brown eyes glared at the Officer. A thousand-and-one instant kill motions, flashed through Ashura's memory. It would less than simple to end the Officer's link to the living world.   
  
He probably would have too...if he didn't feel a slight tug by his pant leg.  
  
Ashura looked down into the chestnut colored eyes of his partner. Pikachu looked up at Ash and shook his head. "Pika, chu...Pika-Pi..." Ash agreed. It wasn't worth it. So Ash eyed the Officer one more time, committing the bastard's face to memory. Then he continued into Misty's cabin.  
  
The door to Misty's car finally closed. She looked up to look get a look at the new visitor. And as almost instantly as she did, a frown formed on her beautiful face. 'It's only Ash...' she mentally complained. Then she returned to gazing at the moving scenery.   
  
Taking notice of her actions, Ash sighed. 'Christ she's stubborn,' his mind stated, as he walked over to her. "Still not talking to me?" he asked, hoping the girl would finally get over the whole 'shower thing.'   
  
Misty didn't even turn to face him when he spoke. She just merely "Hmph!" and crossed her arms.  
  
Ashura rolled his eyes at her immature nature. He would have commented, but he didn't really feel up to it. So instead he just sighed silently, as he walked past her seat. "At least something's haven't changed...." he muttered, while slouching down in a neighboring booth.  
  
For the next ten minutes, silence rang throughout the room. Ash was fidgeting with a small switch blade that a Tracey gave him a while back. Pikachu was still on his search for the ultimate score of ketchup. And Misty continued to gaze out of the window of the train car.  
  
Specks of land, dirt, and sun were the only things in the dusty backdrop that Misty was gazing at. To be honest she didn't even know why she was watching the scene so intently. There wasn't anything of interest there. And she wasn't really in the mood to zoning out at the moment; there were too many things on her mind. The only plus she found from the pointless activity was, it helped make sure she wasn't gawking at a certain dense MASTERS agent.  
  
Misty frown her face at the realization. Christ, she had to be really pathetic to still be interested in such a pervert. I mean the nerve of him, trying to sneak a peak at her while she was bathing. The guy was suppose to be protecting her, but all he ends up doing is being a 'Peeping Tom.'   
  
Granted there was a small part of her that was flattered that he wanted to see her body. But the large part of her…called 'common sense,' stamped out that tiny voice of her ego.  
  
Misty's soft blue eyes darted to the side, taking a small glance at Ash. 'God he's pathetic,' she thought. Her cerulean colored orbs were taking in Ash's wardrobe. 'I mean who's he trying to fool with all that black crap.' Misty chuckled at her own thoughts. Ash just eyed the girl weirdly.  
  
'Is he suppose to be tough or something? A real macho man...I mean even his old Training clothes were better then this.' Misty thoughts dwelled on that notion. She made some mental comparisons of the two attires. His training clothes were so bright and colorful. But his clothes now were so dark and bland.   
  
Misty frowned as she looked at Ash's total portrait. She never really paid attention to it before, but she noticed there were a lot of differences in Ash. And they didn't all pertain to his physical appearance.   
  
His face was different. Although she could tell he did grow up to be kinda cute. A fact she accepted a long time ago. But his facial movements were different. He didn't smile as much as he used to, although he always smiled whenever he talked to her. Something she still couldn't figure out why. But besides that he didn't smile to anyone else.  
  
The girl recalled he used to be a grinning idiot in his youth. It would have to take hellavah whole lot to put a frown on that boy's face. But now that seemed like a common thing.   
  
The way he talked, even the way he moved were different, granted, now both areas were more precise and accurate. But she always remembered Ash held a certain vitality to his words and his actions. A lot of which brought forth his clumsiness. She remembered he would get so excited about something like battling, that he would trip over his own feet. She used to think it was so cute. He was like a little spark of dynamite. She loved that about him.  
  
But now…it seemed all that life has drifted away for some reason... His whole mannerism was different. It was almost devoid of his former vivaciousness.  
  
'Maybe it's because he got older,' she pondered. It's true that age did bring change in people. But for some reason, she always thought that no matter how old he got, Ash would always be Ash...  
  
"What?" Ash's voice said, while gazing into the eyes of Misty Waterflower. Apparently all this time she was deliberating about Ash's changing behavior, she was blatantly staring at the guy.  
  
Misty was stuck for words. She didn't want to tell Ash what she was really thinking about. She didn't want him to know that she was thinking about him that intently. So she instead said the first thing that came to her head. "What's with the glasses?"  
  
To this, Ash blushed. "Well umm...I got the idea from Squirtle actually." Misty raised an eyebrow to his statement. The agent continued. "Well he was saying that they would look good on me." His statement still brought no comment from the Pokemon Doctor. "Besides my eyes look too trusting, you know..." Misty just continued to eye him like he was retarded.   
  
He sighed. "Here look." Ash then got up and walked over to her. He descended to her eye level and removed his glasses. His deep brown eyes were staring into her sapphire blue eyes.  
  
Misty could swear she could see her own reflection in his eyes. She felt her heart melt. She always loved looking into Ash's eyes. The girl thought they were so beautiful...   
  
She then grimaced at her inner thoughts. 'Down girl...Stay focused.' She said to herself. The young woman turned away from him. "I suppose so..." she uttered, while secretly she was gasping for air. Satisfied that she agreed, Ash returned to his seat.  
  
Gradually, Misty's blue eyes found their way back to the MASTERS Agent. It still infuriated her that she still had feelings for him, despite all that he's done. And she despised the fact that he unknowingly could invoke such strong emotions in her. She had to get him back before she would totally lose it.  
  
"What's with the clothes?" She taunted, remembering her thoughts from earlier. "What are you suppose to be, Neo from the Matrix or something?" she then grinned. "You are the One..." she taunted, remembering one of the lines from the movie. Misty laughed to herself.  
  
Ash sighed again. 'This is going to be one long trip' he thought. Then he turned to his red-headed menace. "Look if we're going to comment on wardrobes. Lets talk about yours for a minute..."  
  
"WHAT?!!? What's wrong with my clothes?" She thundered while rising to her feet, giving Ash another view of her trademark yellow cutoff shirt and short shorts jeans with the red suspenders. She couldn't believe he could say that about her outfit. It was always her favorite. She wore it almost all the time when they were younger…  
  
Meanwhile... Ash couldn't believe she didn't see anything wrong with what she was wearing. From the yellow T-shirt, that cut-off a few inches below her ample bosom, which also left her smooth, softly toned stomach totally exposed. And let's no forget about her short shorts.   
  
GOD...Her shorts....   
  
Ash wasn't sure if shorts were legally allowed to be made that short. The legs of the material barely extended a full inch down her thigh. Sometimes when she walked it would bunch up in the back, which gave a some what pleasant view of the bottom of her rear, much to Ash's delight.   
  
Then again most of what she wore was to his delight. Hmmm...Now that he thought about it. He really didn't mind the way Misty dressed anymore.   
  
Ash grinned. "Oh...nothing..." He stated, finally answering her previous question. "Nothing at all..." He decided to take another quick peek.  
  
Misty was slightly puzzled by Ketchum's reaction. She looked down at what she was wearing, totally puzzled. Then...probably for the first time in her life, Misty released how much skin she was actually showing.   
  
Misty blushed and ran over smacked Ash in the back of the head. "Hentai..." The girl muttered to him. Ignoring the loud "Owww!!" that Ashura cried, Misty stomped back over to her booth and plopped down in the seat. The girl then shot up and went to her things and retrieved a red hoody to cover-up some of herself. Then she returned to her seat. Glaring daggers back into the eyes of her so-called protector.  
  
It was funny, although the girl did put on a big act from his statement. It was all a ploy... No, really it was... Misty actually liked the fact that Ash thought she was sexy... Granted the guy was a pervert and all. But that wasn't something the Waterflower couldn't stamp out with a little patience and a large assortment of disposable weapons.  
  
"So you still have Squirtle?" Misty asked, while trying to change the subject.   
  
Ash didn't hear what she said at first, he was trying to get rid of the deafening ringing that was in his ear. But after she repeated the question, he answered. "Yeah...He's with the rest of my Pokemon in MASTERS. They have a facility were I keep all my Pokemon. I always make sure I go and see them from time to time," he explained.  
  
"So what don't you use them like you use Pikachu?" The Pokemon Doctor asked.  
  
"Well...I really didn't want any of my Pokemon involved honestly. There are too many risks involved with my job. I didn't want anything to happen to them," Ash stated truthfully. "Pikachu was the only one that really refused." He looked to his partner. "He didn't want to be out of my sight....I guess. So that's how he became my partner..." Pikachu gave Ash a 'thumbs up.' Ash laughed and mimicked his partner's action.  
  
Misty watched the exchanged and smiled for second. The red head then looked to Ash. "I really couldn't blame him." Misty droned on in a matter-of-factly manner. "He probably thought that you wouldn't last five minutes without him," A smirk arose from her pout full red lips. "Hell, you never could succeed in anything without anyone else's help." She closed her eyes and grinned. "I guess something's never changed." She finished with a rueful sigh.  
  
Misty opened her eyes, totally expecting to see a slightly peeved Ash Ketchum. But when her eyes fell on Ashura, she wasn't even sure if he was breathing. For a long time both he and Pikachu just looked at her. They stared at her like she was some foreign agent, neither one of the two saying anything.   
  
Finally...someone dared to speak. "Umm...I'm going to check in with MASTERS." Ashura said softly. Quietly he left. But before he did, Ash gave one last remorse full gaze at the Waterflower then wearily he went into the next car.  
  
Pikachu watched as his hurt partner left. He then turned to Misty with a scowl on its little face. His dark onyx colored eyes piercing at her. Misty return his gaze with one of bewilderment. "What did I say?"  
  
The yellow rodent just shook his head and scurried out of the room, muttering something in Pikakinese. Although she didn't know what he was saying, Misty was sure she didn't want to know either.   
  
She sighed as she looked around the empty car. "Alone again," Misty said to herself. Although through the years she been used to being alone a lot, but right now she really wanted some company. And the Pokemon Doctor wasn't really comfortable with the cops that were assigned to protect her. Most of them were too busy ogling her body. So instead she decided to pursue her MASTERS agent.   
  
It amused Misty that she still considered Ash her's, especially after what she's put him through. But she did have her reasons and all. 'Maybe I should go easier on him...' She pondered. She soon realized that the situation was far worst that. If she pushed him any farther, she could lose him for good.   
  
'He needs to know...' she finally realized. If she was ever going to settle things with Ash, she would have to tell him everything. About everything that was going on with her now...   
  
Misty got up to take the long trek into the next car. She would go in, swallow her ever growing pride and apologize to Ash. She owed him that much. Then... then they would have to have a long talk…A VERY long talk.  
  
The girl then went into her purse and brought out an old yellowed piece of paper. That small article of paper was the sole reason why everything in her life changed so drastically so many years ago. They would surely have to talk about it. Maybe in their talk, he could find a way to forgive her. And she could finally find way to forgive him.  
  
Then maybe he could figure out something to help her. Misty knew she wasn't ready before. Her fear prevented her from really acting on her emotions. But now she had love to give her strength.   
  
Misty neared the door. She was ready, ready to tell him everything. Ash, the man she loved. She never had been so ready in her life and probably never been more scared either.   
  
'Everything is going to be ok...' Misty told her self as she approached the door. But as she touched the handle to open it, the frame was impacted from something thrown on the other side. She crept closer to the door trying to find out what was going on...  
  
"AAAAAAAARGGGGHH!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!" Ashura screamed while tossing a desk lamp toward one of the cabin's walls. The item immediately shattered on contact. Ash's dark boots crunched on the shard pieces as he paced around the room. "WHAT THE HELL IS HER DAMN PROBLEM!?!!! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO HER?!!?"   
  
He punched out one of the glass mirrors in the bathroom.   
  
"PIKA-PI, PIKA KA KIKA CHU!! PIKA!!!" Pikachu shouted while trying to calm his friend.  
  
"I DON'T CARE...I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DAMN MISSION ANYMORE!!!" he declared. "GOD, NO MISSION IS WORTH THIS!!!" He slammed his fist against the wall again.  
  
"PIKA-PIKA..CHU?" The electric mouse asked.  
  
Ash was silent. "I don't know... I don't know if SHE is really worth it either…" he slumped down into one of the booth chairs. Pikachu hopped into the seat next to him. "Man....this is worst then when we were younger..." Ash started to say. "At least then, if I got fed up I could just leave..."  
  
Pikachu was silent for a while then whispered. "Pika, Ka ka chu,   
  
Pi....Pika-Pi..."  
  
Ash smiled as he gazed back at his best friend. "Yeah, your right...I never could have left her." Pikachu stared at Ashura, patiently waiting for him to comment on his other statement. Ash glared at his rodent friend. Pikachu knew him too well.   
  
"Yeah..." he sighed. "I know she's worth it too..." Ash added, while ruffling the area around Pikachu's ears. The Pokemon always loved that. "She probably could do anything to me and it wouldn't stop how I feel..." He admitted.  
  
Pikachu didn't comment because he knew Ash was right. He was hopeless in love with that girl. The Pokemon sighed. He wished Ash took more of his example. 'Love'em and leave'em...' That's what Pikachu always did. He would never find himself hooked on any female. But the Mouse Pokemon realized, that wasn't for his friend. He and Misty were meant to be together. This was just another hurtle Ash would have to jump before that could happen.  
  
The yellow mouse patted Ash on is head, then he asked. "Pika-Pi, Pika piKa chu…Chu...Pika Pi?" the rodent waited patiently for his friend's answered.  
  
Ashura thought for a while and brought out his knife to examine it. "I know, I should just tell her..." The young man stated. "But it's hard..." Hard was an understatement. It would probably close to impossible when it came to that girl.   
  
"It's like every time I see her, I always just want to..."  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock!   
  
"Ash..." The familiar female voice said, following the knocks. After a few seconds of silence, the young woman entered the cabin.  
  
Misty couldn't bear listening in on their conversation anymore. She politely knocked on the door, but she received no reply. 'God I hope he doesn't hate me now,' her thoughts pondered as she eased the door open.  
  
As soon as Misty entered the cabin she took notice of the two. Pikachu looked like he was peacefully sleeping in one of the lounge chairs. Misty smirked. She didn't believe for one second that the Pikachu'ed voice she heard just moments ago was just her imagination.  
  
Misty withdrew her attention away from the Pokemon and focused on her protector. Ash was sitting quietly by a window seat. His focus was drawn to a small pocket knife that he was twirling in his fingers.   
  
As she approached him, he stopped his action and put his knife away. The blade was returned to the small sheath placed behind his back. Wordless, he continued to stare out the window, resuming his previous action of watching the country-side and keeping count of all the wondering telephone poles.  
  
Misty sighed. She knew the old 'silent treatment' when she saw it. It was just amazing that it was coming from Ash. But that didn't matter now. She had to say this now or she would surely lose her mind.   
  
"Ash I'm sorry..." Misty's voice said, piercing the ears of the MASTERS Agent. He didn't respond or even turn her way to acknowledge her. He just continued to stare off into space. Misty looked down as she continued. "I mean, I'm really sorry. I've been a total jerk to you this whole time..."   
  
Misty noticed his chocolate colored eyes looked toward the table, still refusing to acknowledge her existence. "And all you've try to be was a good friend to   
  
Me," she said continuing. "I'm sorry for acting that way. I have been..." she stopped; suddenly it became really hard to talk.  
  
"Ash..." She softly said. "God, there are so many things I have to tell you."   
  
Her voice seemed to echo some of the worry and grief she had been experiencing. "But I'm so afraid what will happen. But...But I guess... I'm more afraid of what could happen if I make you walk away from me this time..." She was putting everything in her heart into her words. But he seemed to shrug them off like they were nothing. Like her fears...her worrying...her sadness was nothing...  
  
"Will you say something to me!?!" She shouted, while turning him around to face her. She wanted her voice to be filled with anger. But it came out with more weakness, than she ever wanted to admit.  
  
And in response...Ashura didn't even look up. He didn't even listen to the heart felt confession she just poured to him. Cause Ash was still pissed. Very pissed over what she said about him. He couldn't believe she could still be so heartless, when all he wanted to do was protect her. Ash wasn't sure if he would ever forgive her.  
  
He sighed. He decided at least he should look at her, to tell her to leave him alone. He at least owed her that...  
  
Slowly Ash looked up to the Pokemon Doctor. His soul determination was bent on telling Misty off once and for all. With anger in check and ready to fire, he had a few choice words he was holding back, just in case there was a situation like this.  
  
Then his brown eyes met her slightly damp with tears, blue ones and...  
  
He fell in love again.  
  
"Je vous pardonne," {I forgive you} Ash said softly to her, his face now forming his familiar smile.  
  
Misty looked at him and cocked her head to the side. "What did you just say?" she asked him, while wiping her eyes. She could have sworn she heard something uttered from his mouth that was from a foreign dialect. She knew what language...but she didn't know why the hell Ash would be speaking it.  
  
Ash grinned and repeated the phrase. "Je vous pardonne..." He stared back at the red headed Waterflower. "It means... 'I forgive you' in French..."  
  
Misty raised an eyebrow. "You know French?" The agent nodded. "HOW!!!!" The girl bellowed. Misty herself always wanted to learn, but she was always too busy to really spend the time to learn. But Ash? Ash was able to learn... (And from the way he sounded) was pretty confident with the language.  
  
"I learned when I had an assignment in Paris." The dark haired man said nonchalantly.  
  
Misty's eyes went wide. "You went to Paris?" She asked Ashura, like the place was some foreign realm that no one could ever enter. And the MASTERS agent nodded like the destination was an everyday occurrence.   
  
Misty was mystified by the realization. "Why? How? When...did you go?" She overflowed Ash with dozens of other questions. She also didn't notice that she was viciously shaking the Agent with every new inquiry.  
  
But Ashura was able to take everything in stride. "Well..." He started. "The assignment in Paris was my first job after...Toshiro," Ash paused for minute. Mentioning the place's name still was hard for him. And for her part Misty understood. That was a lot for anyone to go through and even though she desperately wanted to know about the place she only visited in her dreams...   
  
Misty just this once remained silent...  
  
"I was there to protect, Madam Adéle." A Cheshire like grin developed on Ash's face as he recalled the woman's name. Misty glared at him.   
  
Ash looked at her innocently. "What?" He asked. "It's not like anything happen. In all honesty she reminded me of you," he commented. "Very strong… Very outgoing…Very...'souhaitable'..." {sexy} Ash managed to slide in.   
  
Misty's blue eyes beamed down on Ash. She didn't know what he just said right now. But from his tone she knew, she didn't like the way it sounded. So in turn she had to retaliate, with a swift blow to Ash's chest.   
  
"Ow...Hey...It means...." He paused. He didn't really want to say, the real meaning but... "Beautiful..." He answered, hoping he could get away with the small lie.  
  
Misty blushed. She didn't believe that's what the word meant. But Ash was basically complimenting her so she decided to let it slide...for now. "So tell me...How was Paris like?"   
  
Ash blinked a few times, as he started to recall some of the sights of his earlier journey. Misty took the seat across from him, so when he finally was ready to divulge his tale, he found he was looking into her eyes.  
  
The young man smiled, when he saw the eager expression on her face. She looked very cute, with a half serious, half curious appearance. Her eyes appeared so deep and soulful at the moment. She looked like anything that was uttered from his throat, would be forever locked in her memory.   
  
This meant Ash had to make this good…With good descriptions and meaningful word… Answers that were thought-provoking and left her mind in wonderment.  
  
"It was cool..." he replied blandly.   
  
Misty's right eyebrow twitched slightly. "Could you go into a little more depth...PLEASE!?!" the crimson haired girl asked/THREATENED.  
  
Ashura chuckled lightly to himself. "Well... Paris was great actually. The foods...The music...The sights... It was all kinda magical. I know why it's call the city of lights. Cause at night if you look out onto the city. You can see thousands, upon of thousands of lights blanketing the city." He smiled slightly as he gave tranquil gaze toward the horizon.   
  
Misty closed her eyes briefly, as she let the weight of Ash's words take her. It was almost as if she was there right with him, seeing the things he saw and experiencing the things he did. Oh how she greatly wanted to go there. At least before she died...  
  
"I'll take you there someday if you like..." Ash said gradually, almost if he could read her thoughts.  
  
The azure eyed woman looked toward the Agent and smiled. "I think....I think I would like that..." She said softly.   
  
In returned Ash smiled and continued to look out of the window. Misty quietly sat in the seats that were closer to the doors, almost a half the room away from him. There was a silence between the two, one of those uncomfortable silences.   
  
"Would you say something else?"  
  
Ashura looked to the girl. "Huh?"  
  
Misty bit her lip and blushed. She didn't realize her voice would carry that far. She took another silent breath and said. "Would you say something else...? In French I mean," she looked over to him.  
  
Ash smiled for a brief second. Another grin appeared on his face as he uttered another series of words in the foreign language. "Je pense votre la créature la plus belle, Dieu pourrais avoir jamais pour avoir créé. Et je suis dans l'amour avec vous." He finished with another smug expression.  
  
Misty was in awed by the pleasant sound of his voice while he spoke. His tone was elegant and somewhat mysterious. Just like the exotic dialect he was speaking. "And what did that mean?" The Pokemon Doctor asked, after he was finished.   
  
"Well...." Ash started to say. Then he paused and looked to the girl. "Well…I'll tell you, but you have to come closer..." Ash teased, with a small grin. Misty rolled her eyes toward him and slowly walked over to his seat.  
  
"A little bit closer," Misty glared at him, as she allowed him to pull her closer to him. "I said..." Ash whispered while looking into her eyes. "I think you're the most beautiful creature, God could ever have created..." He paused after his first confession. He took a final breath then continued. "And...I'm in lo..."  
  
"HEY MASTERS!!!" A new voice shouted, while interrupting the two.  
  
"MERDE!!!" Ashura swore as once again he was interrupted. Misty giggled to herself. She didn't know a lot of French...but she did happened to know some of their swear words.   
  
The two turned around to see one of the assigned Officers rushing towards them. Ash recalled it was the very same one that was giving him a hard time before. "Me and the guys were watchin' the tube," The officer started. "...I think you outta check this out."   
  
Ash and Misty glared at the officer. But Pikachu, ever quick with a remote control, turned on the TV. "I repeat! I repeat!" shouted the agitated News anchor. "The Celadon National Bank has been completely destroyed. Sources say Team Rocket was responsible for the bombing. They gave no warning for the assault. Police are now searching for leads on the..." Click  
  
The young Officer looked over to Ashura. For a moment he sighed. He hated the fact that his superior was a young punk, but at the moment that wasn't the task at hand. "Sir...What do you suggest?"  
  
Ashura looked from side-to-side. He couldn't believe Celadon Nation Bank was taken out. Team Rocket must have known they were coming. But who could have told them? And how could they have already acted this swiftly? His mind raced with other questions as he looked to Misty. Her appearance seemed grim. Like there was something greatly troubling her. He wanted to ask her what was wrong. But he had to deal with this situation first.   
  
"Ummm..." 'Great...pearls of wisdom, Ash,' Ketchum thought to himself. Then something caught his eye outside. All the telephone poles were coming faster and faster. He narrowed his eyes. Before he remembered a new telephone beam came every 4.6 seconds. Now they were coming at 4...No...3...No...2…a second.  
  
"CRAP!" The agent shouted. "We're moving faster!" He looked toward the Officer.   
  
"Tell your men to guard Miss. Waters. I'm going to see what's going on with the   
  
Engineer!" he shouted while he started to move toward the Engine car. Pikachu hoped down from the couch and ran along side Ash.  
  
"Yes, sir..." The Officer said. "Come with me, Miss. Waters." The Cop asked her, while gentle leading her toward the Officer's car. Misty pulled the red hood of her sweat shirt over her head as she followed the officer.  
  
Ashura turned his back on them for a mere second. "ASH!!!" he heard from behind him. Then he heard a gun shot followed by a scream. His only thoughts were of Misty. So help anyone that hurt her! Ash turned around just in time to see the Officer's body hit the floor.  
  
The murderer... One of the Officers from the other room, the Officer grinned toward the Agent as other officers started to point their weapons at him. Then in the next 5 seconds... Things aboard the Rapadash Express took a 180 degree turn...  
  
Instantly Ash recognized the fraud officers to be Team Rocket operatives. And he only knew one way to deal with Team Rocket. "Misty get down!!!" Ashura shouted while drawing for his sidearm. The silver plated weapon gleamed in the small array of sunlight.   
  
Almost automatically the girl ducked under one of the booths. Shots soared by, just barley missing her delicate frame. But the items that were on the table above them weren't so lucky. The candy dish, the plates...Hell even the TV remote was blown away by the rogue gunfire.  
  
Totally terrified, all Misty could do was huddled underneath the table. She brought her knees to her chest and silently prayed to any God that was listening that she would get out of there alive.  
  
Meanwhile... Ash wasn't well off either. Currently he was pinned in the corner beside the refrigerator and one of the booths. Plus the only thing keeping a bullet out of his butt was the wall that the refrigerator was up against.  
  
"Great...Just great," Ash complained, while putting a few slugs into a soon to be 'late' Team Rocket member. "I swear...It just doesn't let up..." He fired a few more times. One shot impaled itself in a blue uniformed Rocket's leg. While the other made its home in his chest. "I finally get the opportunity to tell her how I feel, in a really cool way. And these jerk-offs have to ruin it."   
  
Ash dove back, up against the corner of the refrigerator's door. Taking a few seconds to reload his clip, his brown eyes spotted the adjacent train car door that was behind him. If he could somehow fend off the Rockets long enough to get Misty and go through that door. They might have a chance of surviving this.   
  
Ashura, now armed with a goal to aim for; let the chamber to the berretta slid back, as he finished loading the weapon. He took a couple of deep breaths then glanced around the corner. As soon as a strand of his dark hair was seen, a tiny lead flying object soared across the air, instantly clipping the hair.   
  
Immediately he ducked back to avoid his head getting blown off. "Jeez...You would think, these guys were trying to kill me or something." Ashura muttered to himself, as he prepared another try at it. But then something else drew his attention.  
  
The train car door...The train car door that was going to be Ash and Misty's form of escaped, started to open, Ashura knew the train wasn't equipped with automated doors. So that was out of the question...But if that was true…Who?   
  
Then he found his answer. Within minutes, more Rockets started to peer from the opening. More Rockets...which meant more guns....  
  
"Oh...Come on!!!" Ashura thundered, while drawing for his other firearm. Both weapons were now was discharging in both directions. Both making their assaulters think twice about taking the MASTERS Agent likely. But although Ashura knew he was good, even he couldn't keep this up for long.   
  
Ash ducked to the other side of the refrigerator to avoid the crossfire of bullets. His brown eyes then fell upon his Pikachu. Who at the moment was cowering under the table. Ash narrowed his eyes at the cowardly Pocket Monster.   
  
"HEY, A little help here!" Ash hinted, while nudging the Mon, with his elbow.  
  
The Pikachu ear's perked up as he turned around to look at his partner. The mouse sheepishly grinned at the Agent who unfortunately, didn't see anything funny at the moment. Pikachu let out a deep sigh then ran out into the middle of the car. His little paws skidding past bullets as they followed his trail.   
  
Pikachu then leaped to the side as another hail of bullets nearly claimed his life.   
  
The Pokemon frowned. This wasn't the nice calm ride; his Pika-Pi spoke of. They hadn't been even half way to their location before the Rocket's (or Moving Targets, what he usually thought of them as) came. In anyway...he didn't really need to be here. Cause for one thing, humans were Pika-Pi department. If there were any Pokemon in the fray, that would be something different. But these are just humans...Regular stupid humans.  
  
Yup...Pikachu had enough. This was Pika-Pi's problem, so he had to deal with it. All Pikachu was going to do was, grab his bottle of Ketchup and take a little snooze. And speaking of which....  
  
The Pokemon looked around the room, absent mindedly dodging bullets that happened to come his way. Besides they didn't matter. Pikachu was a Mon on a mission. A mission to find his Ketchup bottle... His Ketchup bottle... Hmmmm...Pikachu paws just walked across something that was sticky on the floor.   
  
For a moment he just thought it was some poor bastard's blood, but when he inspected it more. Then he thought...the substance had a little bit more texture then blood. In fact...it was almost pasty.   
  
Then Pikachu was frozen in place, suddenly a small white wrapper skidding in front of his eyes, confirming his greatest horror. In those few moments the world around Pikachu didn't exist anymore. All he could see were the small printed letters the label.   
  
'Heinz 57'.  
  
From out behind the corner, Ash spotted Pikachu. For a few moment's he was puzzled to why the Pokemon stopped in the middle of the room. In fact it looked like the little mouse was entranced by something. Ash's brown eyes scanned the room trying to find what was causing his partner so much dismay.   
  
Then after a few second he caught onto his partner's discovery. He then looked over to the Team Rocket members in pity.   
  
"I feel sorry for you guys...."  
  
Misty was not in the best of moods. This was the third time during this week she was involved with a full blown shoot out. Christ, she would rather take a midnight stroll in Central Park then to be cramped in this damn train car booth, praying for her dear life.   
  
But no...Thanks to her EX-best friend, she was now in another gun battle.   
  
'I swear Ash Ketchum and heavy gun fire must come hand in hand.' The red head finally resolved. She scrunched under the table trying to get as much cover as possible. If you looked from the distance, you could just see legs, covered over by a huge red cape...that was her hoody.  
  
Just then another bullet soared above Misty's head. The lead projectile streamed through the air, shattering a mustard jar. And guess where the majority of the substance went....  
  
Misty desperately wiped herself free of the yellow condiment. She looked down at her red sweat shirt and sighed. 'Why do things like this happening to me?' She asked herself. Just then a bullet whizzed by, splintering the pine wood surface that was once the booth's table. She clutched her hands to her head, as if the motion could mute all action and destruction taken place in the room.   
  
"WHY ISN'T ASH TAKING CARE OF THESE GUYS!!!" Misty violently shouted. Then the Doctor's eyes caught something peculiar going on in the middle of the room. 'And what the hell is Pikachu doing?' She wondered, as she continued to gaze at the mouse Pokemon.   
  
Then in an instant the girl's eyes widen in disbelief. And even to this day, she refused to believe that what happened in that train car was actually reality.  
  
It started with a dull murmur that magnified into a thunderous roar...  
  
Then waves of sonic force, seemed to pulsated from the saffron colored Pokemon, the Pokemon whose eyes were the stained color of blood. Rings of multi-colored light started to surround Pikachu. Then the units of light started to lengthen and expand as they orbited his body, turning into spherical globes of raw destructive energy.   
  
All the windows of the cabin shattered from the expulsion of such tremendous power. The oxygen in the room started to thin, as well as the temperature started to climb, sending the whole room into a chaotic fury.  
  
The last thing anyone could remember was the light...  
  
"Misty...Misty..." A deep voice echoed to the Water Pokemon trainer.   
  
Suddenly Misty's eyes fluttered open. Her blue eyes wandered over to the figure that was in front of her. Misty gazed into the brown eyes that were totally focused on her. "Ash?" she whispered. The young man nodded and let out a breath of relief.   
  
"Here let me help you..." Ash said as he leaned forward and took the frail young woman into his arms and gently placed her on the ground. For a minute Ash could have sworn he saw Misty redden slightly. 'Hmmm...I wonder what that meant.'  
  
For the next couple of moments Misty was unsteadying on her feet. Whatever the hell that happen took a lot out of her. Standing... at the moment was even a chore. Despite herself, she leaned up against Ash for support.   
  
"Ash..." she weakly whispered. "What happen?" She covered her eyes after the statement. The sun was brightly beating down into her eyes. "And why is it so bright in here? Did you open a window in here or something?"  
  
"Uh...Misty I think you should open your eyes…" The agent suggested.  
  
"What..?" An odd request, but oh well. Misty slowly opened her eyes as she broke away from Ash's embrace. Her shimmering blue eyes started to focus again. She then looked around the room.   
  
She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Some tables were turned over. And the Sun beating down on them was kinda annoying. Then she paused. That shouldn't be right...Why would the sun be so bright if they were inside. It was kinda weird. But then Misty looked toward the ceiling. The girl paused for a minute and tugged on Ash's shoulder.   
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS THE DAMN ROOF??" The Water Trainer asked. For she had good reason, it looked like the ceiling of the whole entire train car was ripped clean off.   
  
Ash meekly pointed to his small yellow partner. Who currently was in the corner weeping heavily. A torn...and slightly singed wrapper of some kind was in its little paws.  
  
"Dammit Ash," Misty cursed in disbelief. "Exactly how strong is Pikachu?"  
  
Ashura shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know...." For a second he gave the question more thought. Only problem was, there wasn't a real direct answer to her question. "Ummmm...All I can say is." He paused for a minute then answered.   
  
"Remember the black out that hit Celadon, Cerulean, and Pallet town, a few years back?"   
  
The girl nodded. "Yeah I had to stock up on candles for like the whole week."  
  
"Yeah I know..." Ash agreed with her. If he wasn't on duty in MASTERS that whole week, he probably would have to have done the same thing. "At first MASTERS was hit hard by the blackout. We were changing our Global Surveillance Systems, when it hit. All of our computers files were totally lost. Not to mention many sections of MASTERS was disabled." He sighed, as he remembered the horror of being trapped for 5 hours in one of the elevators. "MASTERS only saving grace was Pikachu."  
  
Misty raised an eyebrow, "How so?"  
  
"Well we just hooked him out to one of the generators." He grinned. "And Man, did he keep us running till the crisis was over." Ash grinned. It was his idea to use Pikachu to power the facility.  
  
"For the whole week?" the girl asked.  
  
Ashura nodded. "Yeah...We were even able to reinstall most of our lost data."   
  
Misty stood back in amazement. It was astonishing to think Pikachu was able to continuously power that huge place. Especially since all of MASTERS was an agency that covered three square miles...underground.  
  
It's amazing what Pokemon were capable of doing. But then Misty realized that Pikachu was no ordinary Pokemon.  
  
Pikachu clung to the destroyed Ketchup wrapper like it was a lost child. The Pokemon wept seas of tears, over its lost treasure.   
  
Ashura sighed as he looked over at his partner. It totally amazed Ash, how a Pokemon that could annihilate whole armies of Team Rocket Pokemon and be drenched in his victim's blood without even flinching. But as soon as someone destroys the condiment, the little mouse would be reduced to a weeping mess.  
  
Ash sighed. "Pikachu, I think we need to get you into therapy after this..." He said to himself in a low voice, as he walked over to his partner. "Hey Pikachu, buddy, hey no tears now..." The Trainer said. "Come on, we still have a job to do. No use in getting upset over it. It's only Ketchup..."  
  
To that response, Pikachu turned and glared at his owner. His eyes started to brightly flash red once again. Almost if it was ready for another attack, but   
  
Ashura was sure Pikachu wouldn't turn on him... Well pretty sure...  
  
Then again Ash didn't want to take that chance. "Ok...Ok.." Ash responded quickly. "I'll get you a brand new case. Next time we're at the store that is..."  
  
"Pika-pi, Ka Pika Cuu. Pika?" the little Pokemon's ears started to perk up again.   
  
Ash sighed heavily. "Yes I promise…"  
  
"Well now that, that is over," Misty said interrupted the two. She turned to her 'protector,' "Ash...What the hell was that? What did Pikachu do anyway? I've never seen any technique like that before in my life."  
  
Ash chuckled. "Yeah, well that's the tip of the iceberg when it comes to Pikachu," he grinned. Misty just continued to look at him strangely. "Anyway to answer your question...That technique was....was…" he paused for a minute.   
  
"Umm...what was that anyway..?" He asked himself. Misty just continued to look at him. The girl could feel the sweatdrop forming over her head.   
  
"Lets see was that...Umm...Final Storm? No... Was it Dark Cloud…Ha no..." Ash laughed to himself again. "If Pikachu did that technique, we all would be been dead." Misty paled as she stared at Ash. Then she stared at Pikachu. Ash whispered to himself. 'I don't even want to see him do that again....'   
  
After a few minutes Ash gave up. He looked over to his furry pal. "Hey Pikachu...What was that technique again?"  
  
"PIKA-Chu...KA CHU!!!" the moody electric Pokemon bitterly replied. Pikachu was still a little upset. Even though Pika-Pi, did promise more Ketchup to him.   
  
Wasted Ketchup...was still wasted Ketchup.  
  
At that Ash snapped his fingers. "Yeah...that's it. 'True Judgment..'"   
  
The girl just raised an eyebrow to the Pokemon Master. "Ok...So where do we go now?"  
  
'Yeah that's right. We're still not out of this.' Ash thought to himself. Best course of action they could do was try to get to the engineer. Maybe they could get this train turned around, or stopped at a nearby station or something. That is going on the premise that, the Engineer is still alive and all. Oh well only one way to find out.   
  
Ash turned to Misty. "Well I think we should try to...." That's when they both started to hear the sound; the rhythmic pattering of propeller blades. The ever brilliant light of the Sun was blanketed by the shadow of AH-64 Apache attack helicopter.   
  
The Apache circled once. Then arched itself, to it was almost like it was looking directly at Ash and Misty. Ash didn't need to be a psychic to know what was going to happen next. "Oh Crap! JUST RUN!!!!!" As soon as he uttered the words the first wave of machine propelled bullets were sent their way.   
  
Luckily the attack was in vain, Ash and Misty managed to get to into the next cabin before they were hit. But the race was close. Each of the lead propellants was inches away from the couple's heels all the way till they reached the door.   
  
All this took place while Pikachu reminded firm. His brown eyes stared up at the aircraft. The mouse gritted his tiny fangs, then instantly his brown eyes went to red again. He was a Pikachu. He never ran...  
  
The Waterflower and the Agent ran side-by-side through the train car doors, hundreds of bullets were on their heels. One false move of the two could ended in the one being caring in a body bag.   
  
Misty fumbled while trying to stay with Ash's pace. She knew she was in good shape. But for some reason Ash was always five steps ahead of her. The Pokemon Doctor paused for a second. Someone was missing. Misty's eyes widen. "Ash wait!!"  
  
Ash halted and turned to her. "What is it?" He asked. His lungs pumping in and out oxygen, as he chest expanded in and out. A light glaze of sweat was forming on his body.  
  
"Pikachu..." She stated. "We left Pikachu!"  
  
Then from the other room the two heard. "PIKACHU!!! ...PIKACHUUUU!!!" followed by a series of thunderbolts and sporadic eruptions.  
  
Ash smirked. "Believe me; he can take care of himself..." He said while smiling at her.  
  
Misty thought about it for a minute. After all she'd seen in the last couple of days, she was sure there wasn't anything that Pokemon couldn't handle. She returned Ash's smile. "Yeah I guess your right."  
  
Ash grinned. Well...he had two reasons to be happy. One, was Misty didn't argue with him about the subject. And secondly, because she admitted he was right. That alone would have made his day. But now wasn't the time for that.   
  
Ash looked to her and added. "And trust me Misty...No matter what happens. Even if we get separated...I'll always come for you and make sure you're always safe."  
  
Misty nodded. "I know...it's your job to." The girl stated, while shifted her weight to her other leg.  
  
"No...." He said while shaking his head "Its cause I want to..."  
  
"Oh..." The red bangs of Misty's hair fell down, as she cast her gaze down. A few sobs escaped her lips. Ash went to see what was wrong. But Misty just took his hand and brought it to her lips. "Ash...when all of this is over, I have to talk to you...about something..."  
  
Ash cocked his head to the side. "What is it?"  
  
Misty looked away. "I can't say right now...But I will tell you everything...later."   
  
Ash nodded. That was good enough for now. Then his best friend slowly took his hand into her own. Ash looked down at their interlocking hands and smiled. He looked up to Misty who equally was smiling brightly. "Ok…Mist, let's go..."   
  
The two passed through the next couple of cars with no resistance. Misty commented that maybe they broke through all of their forces, but Ashura knew better. Team Rocket wouldn't have made such a half hearted attempt. If anything, they were just going further into their trap. But Ash had no choice. As long as he was on this train with Misty, they were still vulnerable.  
  
The choppy rhythmic, echoing of a Apache helicopter started to sound again. Ash momentarily paused. "Oh crap..."  
  
Then suddenly the windows were crashed in as sub-machine gun wielding Team Rocket soldiers, broke in. Every one of the soldiers, were dressed in black camo, with black ski-masks and goggles covering their faces, each with one goal and will, to appease their leader.   
  
"Stay here..." Ash said as he walked ahead of Misty.   
  
Normally, the girl would have said something. But the look Ash gave her was something she never seen in his eyes before. 'Be careful...' She mentally called after him.  
  
Ash brown eyes flared at his opponents. "If you want her...You have to get through me!" Ash thundered. Then his dark cloaked frame speeded toward the group and leaped onto one of the tables. With a mild flick of his leg he sent a thrust a kick into the lead Rocket's chest. The solider was floored instantly. Ash then spun on his heels releasing a staggering roundhouse kick to another of his opponents. He then twisted in mid-flight performing a slight aerial and graciously sent a haymaker to the remaining Rocket's jaw.   
  
All three Rockets were breathing...but weren't enjoying it much.   
  
The MASTERS agent then sank to his feet to grab their M-16 machine gun rifles. The instant he did, more Rockets started to pour from the train way corridors. Ashura ran head first into the mob, M-16s blazing in each of his hands. Blood ripped through the Rocket's chests, stomachs, and even temples as Ashura discharged all of the ammunition in the machine guns.   
  
After thirty seconds both weapons were empty of all their shells. But that didn't mean they were useless...  
  
The raven haired agent then just clutched both of the weapons and made two motions, one resulting in collision with a Team Rocket member's skull, the other fracturing another poor Rocket's knee cap.   
  
But in his wake, Ashura's madness didn't cease. He flew towards the nearest camouflaged assailant. With a quick fanning of his hands, Ash deflecting the Rocket's gun upward, he then flung his wrists forward striking the Rocket, three times in the chest. Ashura then spun around transferring a sickly hook kick to the leading Commando, sending him to the floor. Ashura twisted his ankle snapping the bastard's neck in seconds, then with a mad rush, slung his rifle to his other hand.   
  
Ashura turned to the frail red head and screamed, "Misty duck!!!" Misty dropped to her knees immediately. And as soon as she did, the Agent unleashed several slugs into a Rocket that was creeping up behind her.   
  
Misty stared at the body of the dead Team Rocket member, for probably seconds. In that time though, so many thoughts swirled through her mind about the individual. Who he was? Who his family might have been? Why he choose this life style?  
  
Apart of her wondered what aspiring things the young man could have accomplished if his path wasn't so clouded. Another part of her wondered about her own path as well. Was her path also clouded...? Would it also lead her to the same fate...? Or would she somehow survive this...?  
  
The crimsons bangs of her hair swayed as she shook her head. Misty knew she would survive. Ash was with her...He would protect her, despite...  
  
Misty continued to look onto the body till she felt strong hands patting her shoulder. Without even looking she knew it was Ash. And without even looking she knew things were safe. She looked up to the Agent, whose expression was very serious, but also seemed very calm.   
  
And slowly Misty rose to her feet...  
  
Misty and Ash ran hand-in-hand down the train corridors. They finally were in sight of their destination, the Engine car. Ash looked around the train car. The two seemed to have gotten through the remainder of the train with little or no problem. Although they did have a few encounters along the way, but it wasn't something the MASTERS agent couldn't handle.   
  
And here was the end of their journey. Ash was expecting either the Engineers were Rocket agents or probably just dead, which would mean he would have to stop the train, so the two could get off.   
  
Funny thing was he didn't know a damn thing about driving a train or anything. He chuckled. "This will be an Adventure in itself..." Ashura said to himself.  
  
"What?" Misty asked while turning to him. The girl had remained silent for the last twenty or so minutes. All she did was follow Ashura's strict instructions. Misty trusted Ash's decisions totally. Granted she knew she could handle herself. But she allowed Ash, his moment for right now.  
  
"Nothing..." The dark haired man commented. His voice was suddenly muted as the roar of a helicopter thundered over-top of them. The same Apache had been tailing them for the last five cars. It hadn't attacked though it just seemed to follow them whenever they moved.   
  
Ash assumed they had a tracer on one of them or something. That was how they were able to follow their actions. He didn't have a problem with it. The only problem he did have was the fact the chopper didn't make its move. It didn't attack or anything, which worried Ash greatly. It was waiting for something... And Ashura was sure it wasn't in his or Misty's best interest.  
  
"Ah finally we're finally here!" Misty cheered, her slender body, taking a small break, to take a good stretch. She flexed her back muscles, to relieve some of the stress on her spine.   
  
Ketchum frowned while looking at her and shook his head. "Don't start popping the champagne bottles, just yet," he mocked. "We're still on this train," He informed her.  
  
Misty sighed. "Oh come on Ash, even if they do, do something," she said almost merrily. "I know you can handle it." The red head then turned to him and smiled.   
  
"I believe in you..." She whispered truthfully. There was a small glint in her sea blue eyes that was almost hypnotic.  
  
Bright red, bright tomato red, which was the color of Ash's cheeks, after Misty's statement, Ash nervously looked down and scratched the back of his head. Suddenly he felt things were just like when he was a kid, still nervous and hopelessly embarrassed when she ever said something truly nice about him.  
  
"So anyway..." Ash said while finally getting his nerves under control and also trying to change the subject. "This is the last stop. We stop the train. Get the hell off. Then contact MASTERS to let them know the situation here." Ashura concluded.  
  
"Then..." Ash was about to say, but then stopped. His hearing picked up something. The sound then repeated the soft clicking of foot steps against metal. His eyes then scanned the area. After about a half second, he realized the source was the room they just came out of.  
  
The Pokemon Doctor cocked her head to the side. She wondered why her friend stopped. She turned around to face him. "What is it Ash?" Misty asked honestly.  
  
"Shhh...." He told her softly. "They're coming." The dark haired Agent wasn't sure of the numbers. But he knew it was more then five coming their way.   
  
Instantly Ashura then drew into his coat and retrieved one of his Berettas. In his other hand, he brought out an Ingram M11, which he picked up from one of the Rockets. He figured it would come in handy, sooner or later. He was just hoping it would have been a hellavah lot later.  
  
Ashura's brown eyes refocused on the area where the approaching menace was coming from. "Misty..." Ash said while not taking his eyes off the door. "I want you to go inside the Engineer's car and tell him what's going on, if no one is in there or if they are all dead, just wait for me." He informed her. "I'll come for you shortly...."  
  
Misty was about to protest. She didn't want to leave Ash specially, in this dangerous situation. But she also knew that right now, she was kind of a liability to him. She sighed, for now she would listen to what he said. Misty lowered her head and looked toward the door. She then looked toward Ash, who back was facing her at the moment. His attention was still on Rockets that were bound to be coming.   
  
Misty was about to go into the Engineer car. But she couldn't, not before she did one thing. The girl rushed behind Ashura and placed her slender arms around his strong body. "Don't you go dying on me, Ash..." She said into his ear.  
  
For a few seconds, she could feel Ash's body tense. Then all at once, it relaxed greatly. His hands brushed against hers and he returned her exchanged. He smiled. "I won't...." He said gingerly. "You're not the only one that has a confession to make."   
  
A small smirked formed on Misty face. For a brief second, Ash almost sounded like the old him again. She buried her face farther in Ash's back. She was happy. Even in the situation they were in she was still content to be able to be with Ash again.  
  
"Now go Misty..." Ash softly ordered, while he proceeded towards the approaching Rocket.   
  
The young red-head nodded and made her way toward the Engineer car. She slid the lock outward and unlatched the door. Slowly but surely the door started to open. Misty then started to make her way inside...till she was confronted by a tower of muscle.   
  
The girl didn't even have a chance to cry for help...   
  
Meanwhile Ashura was totally oblivious to Misty's plight. The Agent was currently busy at the moment. And there were several Rockets that were not appreciating his stern attention.  
  
Rounds continuously seemed to fly out of his submachine gun, while he used his knuckle to send another Rocket to the nice HARD floor. The next trip that Rocket would be taking would be the morgue.   
  
Ashura sent another volley of shots through the air as he ducked under one of the tables to reload. One Rocket used the opportunity to get the upper hand. He dashed over to Ashura's area, bent on blitzing the Agent and taking him out.   
  
But as soon as he completed three steps toward the MASTERS direction, the Team   
  
Rocket member was lit up with dual berretta barrage. Ashura rose up to his feet, flipping the table over in his motion. He sent wave after wave of hailing gunfire towards the black commando squad Rockets.   
  
In another few seconds there would be no survivors...  
  
Then a voice rumbled above all others in the room. "ASHURA!!! PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!"   
  
Instantly the dark haired Agent turned his attention (and his guns) toward the sound of the voice. But as soon as he did, he nearly dropped the weapons in his hands. Ash's brown eyes widen as he saw the helplessly captured Misty, suspended in the air. She was held by the beefy strong arms of Lt. Surge.   
  
Lieutenant Surge the six foot eight tall gym trainer from Vermilion City.   
  
Formerly discharge from MASTERS ranking after five convicted accounts of manslaughter during a Pokemon Match and one account of rape to a former student.   
  
After his jail time the former Lieutenant, shortly worked as a Mercenary for hire, turning his back on all of MASTERS teachings and ideas just to make a quick profit, his recent employer....Richard Giovanni.  
  
The muscle-bound solider glared down at Ashura. Surge was a good foot taller then the Agent as well as more then 100lbs. heavier. Ash had no doubt the soldier could easily snap Misty's neck with one move.   
  
Regretfully, Ashura knew he was defeated. Slowly his smoking Berettas fell to the floor. As soon as he was unarmed, a group of Team Rockets members surrounded him. One Rocket butted his gun in Ashura's chest. Instantly the wind was knocked out of him as he fell to the ground.   
  
"ASH!!!" Misty cried, as she tried to squirm out of Surge's grasp. But the Lieutenant was just too strong. He tightened his grip on her thin neck. Now all Misty could concentrate on was breathing.   
  
The girl looked on as Ash was dragged before Lt. Surge. Nine semi-automatic assault rifles were slammed against Ashura's back, advising that if he moved, several rounds of ammunition would be his sender to the next world. In the midst of all this confusion, one Rocket grinned...   
  
The soldier cocked his head to the side, as he looked at the helpless predicament Ashura was in. The indestructible agent was finally contained. Ashura had been a thorn in Team Rocket's side for a long time now. He had sent many a Rocket to the hospital or the lucky ones...the cemetery.   
  
But now...NOW! He was stopped. And this Rocket decided to take full advantage of the situation. He didn't care about the called order to cease-fire. Ashura was a menace, one that was only good dead. So what if he would be chewed out later. The satisfaction of knowing Ashura was dead, would be well worth it.   
  
The rocket slowly made his way through, moving past his brothers. Brothers...Yeah, Team Rocket was the only family he had. He had been living on his own before he joined. The streets...The streets were hard on kids. He had to do so many things to survive back then. Things he wouldn't admit to anyone.   
  
But now...HE was in control. And he was planning on killing anyone or anything that would ruin his happiness and his family, so killing Ashura wasn't an act of vengeance alone, he was protecting family, protecting HIS family.   
  
The Rocket raised his Desert Eagle .50, to the back of Ashura's skull. The chamber to the weapon was then slowly cocked back. Saying a small prayer for his fallen family, his finger neared the trigger...  
  
BLAM!!  
  
Then a body fell to the ground...  
  
The other members of Team Rocket looked on, as another one of their ranks was murdered. The room was still drenched in the putrid odor of gun power and blood. Everyone's gaze then turned to the smoking barrel of a Colt single action revolver. The silver metallic pistol glinted through the air as the owner twirled the weapon from his palm to its side holster.  
  
"I believes'...Richie wanted him livin," The new voice comment, as he looked past the deceased comrade. The vocal inflection of the man's voice had a very apparent western accent. The crowd of Rockets gave way, as an additional man dress in all black made his appearance.   
  
Violet strands of hair fell down from the stranger's black 10 gallon Cattleman hat. He appeared to be young, probably a few years older then Ashura. And he was equally dressed in black, from the pointed black Cowboy boots that he wore, to the black jacket that covered his frame. The only omitting factor to the dark tint was the two gleaming silver .40 caliber Peacemaker revolvers that were placed in the stranger's side holsters. The sound of spurs clinking was heard   
  
Every time he moved.   
  
(Why he wore spurs while they were on a train was beyond Ashura.)  
  
The more Ash looked on at the gunslinger, the more he was reminded of the costume Will Smith wore in the movie "Wild, Wild, West..." Ketchum sighed as he watched at the Desperado.   
  
"Well, well, that 'twas sum mighty fine shootin, dere Ashura. But it seems we found ya's weakness," The westerner commented as he looked towards Misty.  
  
The dark haired Agent glared at him. It took Ashura a few minutes, but he finally recognized the Cowboy. "Dario...." Ash said in a cold voice. The westerner grinned and nodded. "Look, I don't care what you do to me. Just leave her alone. This is between me and Richie."   
  
Dario chuckled as he looked at Ashura. "Oh don't worry..." His body then turned around to face the girl. He cocked his head to the side taking in the girl's looks. Granted she was on the thin side, but she still was a beaut. Dario licked his lips. "I'll take real good care of her." The cowboy finished his sentence by slowly running his hand down Misty's thigh, an act which sent all the hairs on Ash's neck standing on end.  
  
Misty's eyes widen in shock and in disgust. "HEY!!" The red-head flashed an glare towards the Westerner. Suddenly a sneaker-ed foot thrashed out and impacted on the cowboy's most sensitive area.   
  
"Owww...." The desperado squealed in a small voice. His hands clutched his injured privates as he fell to the side.   
  
"Leave her Alone!!!" Ashura shouted, taking a step forward. But as soon as he moved, he heard the cocking and clicking of several weapons reminding him of his predicament.   
  
"Leave her alone?!?" Dario said finally addressed him. Now that he could regain the strength to carry a conversation. Of course the highly pitched southern flow to his speech could have passed for Pikachu's. "Da' philly kicks like a mule!!!"  
  
The Lieutenant sighed. He had enough of the comedy. "Dario, stop playing around." Surge ordered as he tossed Misty to another Rocket. The girl was then cuffed and brought next to Ashura. The girl looked very out of it. A mixture of fear and confusion was painted on her face.  
  
Ashura turned to her. "You ok?" He asked her. Misty didn't make a sound, but nodded. The Agent turned and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry...I have everything under control." Ashura calmly stated. "I'll keep my word to you..."   
  
Misty's tension seemed to lessen. "Ok..." She turned to him. "I'll be waiting..."  
  
"AWWwww...isn't that cute. The couple is giving each other parting words." A Team Rocked member jested as he looked toward Ash and Misty. This rocked looked like he held a little bit of Rank over the other grunts. The fact he wasn't dressed in the black camouflage like the others was a hint. That and the ridiculous looking army captain's hat he was wearing was a clue too. Yes, Team Rocket was a strange lot.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh..." The 'Captain' chuckled. "Hey Ashura we even got your little punk mouse captured too." He taunted while holding up a black Pokeball in this hand.   
  
Ash's eyes widen as he looked at the contraction. The dark haired Agent tensed. "You...You didn't put Pikachu in a Pokeball did you?" He nervously asked the Team Rocket member.   
  
The Rocket merely shrugged. "Yeah...So?"  
  
The MASTERS agent grimaced. God, they didn't know. "Ooooh man…" Ash sighed while shaking his head. "He HATES Pokeballs." The Agent sighed again. "Man you are soo…dead, when he gets out of there."  
  
'Captain' Rocket looked at Ashura strangely. "This is the new Team Rocket edition Master Pokeball." He informed him. "There is no way a Pokemon could break out of this..." Just as he said that phrase, the Pokeball in question started to shake violently. The vibrations were so strong the Rocket nearly dropped the ball to the floor.   
  
"Uh...huh..." Ashura chuckled while looking over to the guy. The unusually pleasant grin on Ashura's face was starting to make him uneasy. "Sure…they are..." he said slyly.  
  
"Anyway enough chitchat..." Surge thundered. Dario found his way to his feet and brushed himself off. "Boys take the girl away. Me, Dario and Ashura have some business to take care of," the group of soldiers nodded to the order.   
  
"Oh yeah..." The cowboy interjected. "Don't do anything to her. I get first crack at her...." The violet haired Westerner said with a grin. Unfortunately the all other guys just frowned. Then they proceeded to with they're orders.   
  
Misty frantically looked from side to side. She was trapped, surrounded by at least ten dressed in black Team Rocket commandos. One second they were a good three feet away from her. Then suddenly they all swarmed her, hands and limps trying to grab a hold of every inch of her body. "ASH!!! ASH!!! HELP!!!!" The girl pleaded, as she kicked and fought with her pursuers.  
  
"MISTY!!!!!!" Ash shouted as he tried to charge after her. But once again, the wind was knocked out of him, as the staggeringly strong Lt. Surge gave the Agent a gut wrenching punch.   
  
"Knock it off!!" The lightening Gymleader grumbled. He then picked Ashura up and slammed him into a chair. Rockets then tied the MASTERS agent into the chair, bounding his arms and his legs.   
  
Ash gasped for air. It was like the whole room was spinning. But shortly he regained his senses. Just as another one of Misty's terror-filled screams echoed in the room, and Ash Ketchum was powerless to stop it. All he could do was watch as they dragged Misty away, kicking and screaming his name. He know if they ever got out of this, that would be a scene that would be played in his nightmares for the rest of his life.   
  
"I swear....when I get out of here...I'm gonna…OFPH!!!" Ashura didn't even get to finish his sentence. Every word he uttered would result in additional crushing blow from Surge.  
  
"QUIET!" The Soldier finished while cracking his knuckles. Despite the air he was portraying, Surge was really enjoying himself at the moment. He always wanted a shot at Ashura since his defeat long ago. Now this was the perfect opportunity.   
  
Surge then turned away from Ashura. He was holding a small remote in his hand. "Now look, you have someone that wants to have a few words with you..." The Lieutenant then pressed a button on the controller, as a small snow filled TV screen lowered from the ceiling.   
  
After a few seconds the distortion cleared and an image appeared on the tube. The screen held the image of a figured shrouded in darkness. Actually it looked more like a figure sitting behind a desk that was shrouded in darkness. Either way...someone needed to turn the lights on.   
  
"Hello Ashura..." As soon as Ash heard that voice he scowled. "How's the trip going?" The shadowy figured inquired. Suddenly the figured was illuminated by one of the stage lights. And Richard Giovanni was in plain view. "I hope my boys didn't rough you up too much..."  
  
Ashura just remained silent.   
  
Richie frowned, but his displeasure didn't last long. "What's the matter Ashy-boy? No snappy comebacks? No clever remarks?" Giovanni taunted. "Come on...What happen to all the witty repartee?"  
  
The dark haired Agent glared at him. Then his hateful gaze turned into a slight grin. "I'm deciding on how I should kill you." He stated with an amused smirk. "So far I have a tie between, incineration or dismemberment. OWWFF!!" His sentence was ended with another painful rib punch, compliments to Lt. Surge.   
  
Richie held his chin as he was in deep meditation. "Hmmm...Being burned alive or loosing the old noggin," the villain actually was weighing the plus and minuses of both acts. He returned to Ashura. "Hmmm...That is a tough choice. Hey tell me when you finally decide. I'm sure I would be very intrigued..."  
  
A few droplets of blood fell from Ashura's mouth. He coughed a few times as he recovered from Surge's last attack. "Don't worry..." He choked out in a weak voice. "You'll be the first one to know..."  
  
Giovanni nodded. "You're too kind..." The camera started to follow Richie as he rose up from behind the desk and started to pace around the studio room. "In the meantime, enjoy the trip. Ask Surge or Dario if you have any problems...."   
  
Richie paused as he just remembered something. "Oh yeah...then again Dario will probably be occupied at the time." Richie smirked.   
  
Ashura could hear Dario chuckling somewhere behind him, while Richie continued. "It appears that cowpoke has a thing for your lady Ashura. Who knows maybe he'll show her a good time before, she dies..." Richie chuckled as another amusing idea came to him. "Then again...I might keep her for myself...She is quite appealing," he held his chin again as he propped one foot onto his desk. "I wonder if she's a screamer...." He continued on, almost if he was thinking out loud. He then came out his deliberation and grinned. "Then again after I'm done with her she will be screaming either way..."  
  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER, YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Ash threaten, he desperately tried to rise up from his seat. But once again Surge slammed the Agent back down to the ground. Ashura glared at the muscle bound solider. He then shifted his eyes back to Richie. "Richie...Remember what I said back at the 'Highlight.'?" Ash's voice was now course and harsh. It was almost like if he wielded it to, it could cut steel.   
  
The Team Rocket leader pondered back a bit. There was so much going on at the 'Highlight,' that it was hard to remember too many things. Then it again, the fact he took some of those pills before he went out could have been a factor too. You know he never did find out what those did anyway. Oh well... He gazed back to Ashura, with a bored expression. "Yeah...something about killing me I think..."  
  
Slowly the corners of Ashura's mouth, turned upward. His fierce brown eyes were blazing as he looked toward his sworn enemy. "I meant it..."  
  
The brown haired Rocket raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Rrrrrright....Anyway…see you soon guy. And I promise to take good care of your lady..." Then the TV monitor went to black.   
  
Ashura then directed his eyes toward Surge. He still had a thing or two to ask before anything else happened. But before he could even ponder a question, the blonde buzz-cut Soldier threw another crushing blow to the bounded Agent. This time directly to Ash's sternum, knocking him out almost instantly.  
  
"That was for my little buddy...." Was the last thing Ashura heard, before everything faded to black.   
  
It's a funny thing about being knocked out. You know besides the blackening out and the loss of consciousness. But it's like your never really too far gone, but yet your not really there either. It's like for a brief few moments, you take a step out of the play called life and allow everything else to continue.   
  
Well at least that's what Ash believed. A small part of him could feel everything aboard the train continuing on without him, but he just couldn't participate in the events. That is till he started to come around...  
  
Blackness…  
  
It always started out with blackness with him.   
  
Blackness, then slowly he could hear murmuring sounds, murmuring sounds that were actually voices…Three...No…Four voices. He didn't know the owners, probably some of his captors.   
  
Captors...? Dammit that's right, he was captured, by Surge and Dario. Faces from the past he hoped he would never have to see again.   
  
Then Ashura's mind froze. 'They still have her,' His mind was in momentary shock. But he quickly regained his senses. He couldn't save Misty, if he was panicky. He had to assess his situation first. Actually figure-out how deep in it he was.   
  
Slowly Ash started to use his whole body, to feel out his surroundings, a trick which heavily relied on his sense of touch. But he had to be careful not to alert his guards. Getting caught would really put a damper on things. Ashura was very fortunate that his captors were so involved with their own conversation to pay attention to his actions.   
  
Anyway, Ashura continued to uses his senses to get a good picture of his situation. Hmm...His legs weren't bound this time, but his hands were still tied behind his back with some kinda rope. Then carefully Ash's fingers, traced along the sides of the chair he was tied in. They must have moved him. The chair he was in before was cool...meaning it was metallic. But this one was a lot warmer.   
  
Probably wood. Which was good…real good.   
  
Ash continued to feel around his area, till he released something. When he wrinkled his nose, he didn't feel the distinct weight of his sunglasses.   
  
Actually when he thought about it, he was a lot cooler too. Plus his hands were bare. So that meant one thing....  
  
'DAMN BASTARDS STOLE MY STUFF!!!! SON-OF-A-B%%# %#(&# #$%$#$&' Oh pay back wasn't an option anymore. It was a MUST.  
  
He sighed as he continued his sensing. Now he was looking for something in particular, something that probably would have been over looked when they searched him, because of the hiding place, something that would be used as his instrument of escape. And oh yeah...he found it.   
  
'Bingo.' He mentally cheered. 'I'LL GET YOU BASTARDS!!!!!'  
  
There was a strong groan that echoed throughout the train car. The four rocket members hastily looked from side-to-side trying desperately to find the source. But then they looked toward their prisoner and eased...a bit.  
  
"Oh...the MASTERS is up," Rob nonchalantly stated, while he began to re-shuffle the deck. He lost a lot in the last hand and he was planning on winning all his money back. Of course since he just learned how to play poker a few minutes ago, he still didn't know exactly how he would do it. But regardless it would happen. The Rocket then gingerly reached into his pocket and popped another cherry jawbreaker into his mouth. He just couldn't get enough of the things.   
  
The magenta haired, Will smirked as he removed his goggles. He squinted as he was trying to get a better look at the dark haired captor. "Heh, heh... So your the great Ashura huh?" Will was hard pressed to find out what was the big damn deal. Then again he was apart of the crew that was just brought-in to replace the others. So he and the rest of his crew weren't there when the battle to contain Ashura was being fought.   
  
Tony, who was busy polishing his Desert Eagle, decided to take a look at him. To say he wasn't impressed was an understatement. "Heh..He don't look like much..." Then he returned to getting that last kink out of the gun's chamber.   
  
The fourth Rocket member named Jimmy, chuckled as he picked up his cards. "Yeah he looks like any other ordinary punk...." He looked down at his hand and grinned, Full house. Seems he would win this hand too. Lady luck was on his side. Jimmy placed his cards down as the others were dealt their cards.   
  
"I don't see why the Boss is so ape over this guy." Jimmy continued as Rob took to more cards from the deck. "I mean it didn't take much to get him captured...From what I heard, Surge did it with one punch." He shook his head.   
  
Hell he could have done that. Then everyone was serenaded by slurping sound, provided by Rob, it reminding almost everyone that he was still nursing that jawbreaker.   
  
Tony looked up from his cleaning ritual and glared at Rob. "Hey! Can you cut that crap out its annoying, Pencil dick!!"  
  
"OH bite me ya bastard!!!" Rob countered. That was till he heard the cocking of Tony's friend, Desert Eagle .50.   
  
"Care to repeat that Robbie?" Tony asked while pointed the weapon at his comrade. Without comment, Rob went back to the poker game, Jimmy and Will snickering all the way.  
  
Ash gazed around the room at his (would-be) abductors. His dark strands started to sway back and forth, as he saw just how little Team Rocket thought of him. It was almost comical. In fact it was funny. Damn funny, so funny that he had to laugh. And he laughed hard, so hard that it drew all of the card player's attention.  
  
Rob, the guy who Ashura assumed was the squad leader, raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" He said while suspiciously eyeing the agent.  
  
Ash looked towards the guy. He paused for a minute as he opened his mouth like he was going to say something. But then all-at-once he stopped and shook his head. "Oh nothing..." Ash said, brushing the Rocket's inquiry to the side. "You guys wouldn't be interested anyway...."  
  
Actually after saying something like that, it made the others even more intrigued. Rob looked to the others, who were slightly perplexed by the predicament. He then looked back to Ashura. "Aw...Come on," he whined. "Try us...." The others nodded in agreement.   
  
The MASTERS pondered it again then sighed. "Ok...Ok...you twisted my arm..." Receiving the signal, the Team Rocket members crept closer to Ash to hear the gag.   
  
"Well it's just..." he halted his speech for a second and noticed that all the Rockets where held on his whim. It was like he was a school teacher and it was story time or something. It was slightly amusing.   
  
Ash then looked in front of him and stared into the eyes of Rob. After taking a breath, he decided to start. "Well anyway...I was thinking that in less than 5 minutes. You're going to start choking then go flying into that guy…" Ash said glancing towards Tony. "Then this guy..." the Rocket that was know as Will.   
  
"...is going to suffer from a small concussion to the head. And finally this lucky bastard," nudging towards Jimmy. "...is going to fall off the train to his death, while I safely escape...." The Agent finished with a proud smile.  
  
The young members of Team Rocket looked to each in silence for a long time. Then all of a sudden Rob started smirking. Then it went to Tony then Will. Next thing you knew Jimmy was lightly chuckling to himself as well. Pretty soon, all the members of the 87th Squad were nearly on the floor laughing.   
  
"DAMN! That IS funny..." Rob shouted while wiping a tear.  
  
"Yeah..." Ash responded.   
  
"Yeah...even if you did manage to get pass us, 'Security' is in the next car. And hell, no one beats 'Security." Rob commented, while the others were nodding.   
  
"We'll see..." Ashura interjected.   
  
"Yeah..." Rob gingerly stated, while he turned to his hand. He then narrowed his eyebrows. "Huh? We'll see???" He got up to his feet and started to move back over to the Agent.   
  
Ash grinned at him for a few seconds. Then all at once the Agent sprang to his feet. Rob GASPED from fright as he saw Ashura move. Then a few seconds later he really wished he didn't do that, because now he was choking....On his jawbreaker.   
  
The Agent smirked as he saw the development. But his rejoicing was short lived. Tony was on his feet and coming his away, Desert Eagle enroute. Ash wasn't worried though he still had that wheezing, jawbreaker choking Rocket to use.  
  
Ash swiftly thrust kicked the gasping Rob's legs and sent him flying into the approaching Rocket. Tony's gun discharged while he was bombarded with the flurrying motion. The lead slug drew blood...His own.  
  
Now there were only two remaining Rockets left. Will sprinted over to Ash, at a (foolishly) attempt to rush the Agent. Ash almost had to laugh. He just reached behind himself and grabbed the wooden chair he was just sitting in. With one flash and a bone cracking sound later, Will, was out cold on the floor. Pieces of the now demolished chair were right beside him.   
  
Jimmy froze in his place as he just witnessed the total annihilation of his whole squad. Then his eyes and the MASTERS' eyes met. Ashura smirked as he realized there was only one opponent left.   
  
With the grace of a panther, he carefully crept over to where the Rocket was standing. Ash was sure the guy just urinated on himself, but he decided not to comment. His mind was only on one thing.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!!??!!" Ashura's voice echoed with total superiority.   
  
The Rocket couldn't even utter a word, he was so scared. He just merely pointed to the room behind Ashura. Nodding Ash sprang back from the Rocket and turned his back to him. The Rocket let out a breath of relief, believing that his life was spared.   
  
Then in mere seconds, Ashura twisted his body with all the fluid and grace he could muster. His movements almost appeared to have been in slow motion as he performed a perfect spinning split kick that would have made Donnie Yen proud. The Rocket's body crashed against the window he was behind then fell off the train to a most painful death.   
  
(Yes, your body falling and getting sucked under a train moving over 80mph would do that.)  
  
Ash landed on his feet with a slight pose. He then stood up and moved to the door. The Agent was just lucky when they searched him they didn't spot the switchblade that was tucked away in his belt sheath. If not...none of this would have been possible.   
  
"It's a good thing I always keep you with me..." He grinned to the blade and vainly blew it a kiss.  
  
Ash then slowly approached the train door, as he did he could hear some strange sounds coming from the other side of the door. It was loud music, accompanied with other voices cheering and hollering over something in the background. Ash took a breath, he knew Misty was in this direction and there was no telling what the bastards where doing to her. So no matter what happen, he would save her.   
  
The Agent unlatched the door and walked through. When he did he found himself in a new cabin. This room was pretty wide open with a lot of room, well except for the three guys that were in the corner.   
  
Two of them were highly involved with the X-Station: Cube game they were playing.   
  
"Street Battler Z," he believed the game was. The duo was cheering each other on, as they just defeated another enemy. All while the third was wrapped in his headphones, listening to God knows what.  
  
As soon as Ashura closed the door behind him, the three turned their attention to him. The duo playing the video game whispered to each other then shut the game off. While the one listening to the music shut the CD off. In a few seconds, the three were assembled in front of him.   
  
Ash squinted his eyes as he took in each of their appearances. They seemed very familiar for some reason. Especially the fact each of them was donned in a certain color: Red, Yellow, and Blue. Even their hair styles coordinated with their attire. It was funny Ash knew he knew these guys from somewhere but he couldn't place where.   
  
Anyway, the tallest of the three was dressed in an all red outfit with a crimson sleeveless vest. He had large well-toned forearms and biceps. He took a step forward then started a shadow boxing demonstration. He threw a few dozen lightening fast punches and jabs. His technique looked as if he practiced more on hand combinations and motions, then anything else.   
  
Then the one dressed in all yellow stepped forward. The canary yellow Rocket, stretched his legs out a bit. As he was pivoting on the ball of his foot, Ash noticed the loose flexibility of his joints. The Rocket then flailed a flurry of kicks to the air. Combinations of five or six kicks flurried through the wind. At times it was hard to even spot his foot, till it landed on the ground. Then the Rocket brought the ball of his foot to a perfect 180 degree angle over his head, performing a perfect standing split.  
  
Finally, the Rocket wearing Blue lounged forward. His stance was very sloppy, almost to the point where it looked like he would have had problems standing. Then his whole body would tense up, and he went into a series of motions. His limps seemed to burst with an unforeseen power as he continued his display. His movements, unlike the two previous were more fluid. Actually all of his actions were based on fluidity. The blue Rocket's form was almost water-like. At one moment soft and delicate like a calm shower then all at once his movements would be hard, like a crashing wave against a shore.  
  
Ashura took all these notes in mind then sighed. "Let me guess...'Security,' right?" He asked while pointing to the trio. The Red Rocket nodded then regained his boxing form.   
  
'Just great...." Ashura groaned to himself.  
  
Ash took a step back as he began his own stretching exercise. Automatically he knew these guys weren't like the typical Team Rocket bunch. So he really had to be on his guard for this fight. Granted he wasn't going to use his true style and all. I mean, the guys looked good, but they didn't look that good.   
  
After a few more seconds, Ash turned back to the trio. Fist raised, he was ready to make his approach, but then something caught his eye. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed something else, something that struck a deep cord within him. Each of the three brothers...Yeah they looked so much alike, they had to have been brothers. But that's beside the point. Each of the three were currently wearing some items…that didn't belong to them.  
  
The one in Red was wearing Ash's fingerless gloves over his fists. The Yellow kicker had Ash's sunglasses wrapped around his head, while the third was wearing Ash's black leather coat around his waist.  
  
Ashura narrowed his eyes. He squinted his brown lens, almost to the point where you could have mistaken him for a certain Rock Trainer. Then the Agent scowled. 'Now it's personal...'  
  
The train made a wicked right turn, which shook Mistae Waters into consciousness. Her mind was still foggy to what was going on, but slowly things started to come back to her, that and the ruckus going on in the next room, which drew her attention. She tried to get up to see what it was, but found she was handcuffed to the bed she was on.  
  
The red-head paused. 'Bed? Uhhh...That doesn't sound too good,' that little fact, plus she finally realized what was going in that other room. The remaining members of Team Rocket were currently playing a round of "Paper, Scissors,   
  
Rock..." And the winner, she guessed would be the one to get first shot at her goods.   
  
Misty knew exactly what kinda crew Team Rocket was. And frankly she didn't want any part of they're games. She had held out her virginity for too freaking long to have it all end like this.   
  
Frantically, she wracked her mind for any kind of idea. Glancing around the room, she only came up with squat. "Oh come on..." She groaned to herself. Honestly she had been in plenty of situations like this when she was younger... Why is it now, she can't think of anything?  
  
Misty continued to ponder her seemingly hopeless situation. But the more she thought about it, the more distressed she was. "Ash...Where are you when I need you?" she pleaded.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ash twisted left as the Red Flame boxer threw a wild punch to his mid-section.   
  
Ash blocked the barrage of jabs and straight punches. He gritted his teeth after each attack. The Red boy's blows were like getting hit with mini blocks of cement.   
  
Ash dug-in deep with his stance, he had enough of the Red bastard. Ashura now was ready to counter the boxer with his own stream of attacks, but then an impaling kick from behind sent him to the floor.  
  
His mouth steadily filled with blood as he spat the unwanted substance out. "DAMMIT!!" He screamed as he sprang to his feet. He dashed toward the two brothers sending a monstrous double kick to their chests. Ash rested his foot for only a second after he landed, then he was airborne again following the Yellow kicker with another crescent kick.   
  
The yellow Battler fell, just as the Crimson Boxer crept up behind Ash. He thought the Agent was distracted and didn't see his approach. How wrong was he? Just as soon as he made another step, a gut-wrenching uppercut took the Ruby fighter off his feet.   
  
Ash only had a few seconds to admire his work, because the soon after he was grappled from behind. A series of escapes throws and feigns followed as Ash and the Blue Rocket tried to assume dominance over the other.   
  
Ash was having an even harder time. Grabbing the Rocket was like trying to grab water with a fish net. Eventually the Rocket one-upped him. He sent the Agent's arms over-top of his head then followed his charge with a double forearm thrust. Ash skidded off his feet for mere seconds, but that's all the time needed for the three brothers to follow-up with a team attack.  
  
The Red and Blue brothers joined hands as Yellow jumped on top of the joint limbs. The two brothers then tossed their brother into the air. The blonde Rocket then arched his body while in mid-flight; he then extended his left leg to complete their "Ultimate Flying Dragonite" technique.   
  
The Rocket soared into the air like a falcon as he neared his target. Ashura's eyes glinted for a mere second then spun around completing a perfect roundhouse kick. This blow not only countered the "Ultimate Flying Dragonite…" maneuver...but it conquered it, sending the yellow Rocket barreling to the floor. He twitched slightly after the ground's impact.  
  
The two remaining Rockets went to their brother's side to check on his health. As they did Ash wearily rose to his feet. The venom...The fire...The rage in his eyes was unmatched.  
  
"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!!!!!!"  
  
Slowly the door to the Waterflower girl's cabin creaked open. Mondo was happy. It had been months since he had been with a girl, yeah, ever since Sandy dumped him and started seeing Laura. Mondo was still seeing the Team Rocket shrink about that one. But in the meantime, this little development would be very beneficial.   
  
Granted the flamed haired girl was a little on the slim side, but she did have nice legs. Not to mention a good rack. And he had to admit, he did have a thing for Red-heads... 'Oh Jessie, if only you had given me a chance!!!' He mentally signed, at the departure of his first love. But at any case this red head would do for now.   
  
He slowly approached the sleeping girl. Taking in her peaceful demeanor, Mondo noticed that even though she was no Jessie, she did have her own level of beauty. Her hair was in a low cut, coming just a few inches below her ears. She had a nice youthful face, totally flawless with nice soft looking lips. Long well toned legs, a nice narrow waist, hips...and she had to have been wearing a   
  
C-cup.... With Mondo's lack of experience, it was hard to tell. Either way he knew she was...endowed.   
  
"I was wondering which one of you guys would have the guts to come in here..." The girl's silky voice said, as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
Her fierce blue eyes were piercing, seeming almost hypnotic. For a moment Mondo almost forget she was the captive. "Ummm...Yeah..." Mondo finally responded.   
  
"Looks like I was first...hehehe..." he nervously added.  
  
The Waterflower girl smiled as she looked over the Rocket. "MMm...I get a cute one too..." She commented, while licking her lips. "Here how about you undo my handcuffs and we can really start to party..."  
  
Mondo nodded his head vigorously then bolted over to the girl. He brought out the handcuff key...then stopped. "No...I better not," he stated while taking a step back.   
  
The girl pouted her lips. "Oh please..." She whined. "These things really hurt...And besides what can little ol' me do against big strong, you?" She stated while running her leg up the side of the Rocket's thigh. Mondo trembled all over.  
  
"OK! OK! YOU GOT IT!!!" He anxiously replied. He brought out the keys again and slowly undid the handcuffs that were binding the girl to either side of the bedpost.  
  
The red-headed girl sat up and flexed her petite arms. She smiled eagerly as she got up from the bed. Mondo's leering eyes was following her every action. "So you ready babe...?" He asked her, he then puckered-up his lips for a kiss.  
  
I think Mondo was expecting a nice sensual kiss to be place on his lips. But what he got was a nice numbing cross punch to sternum, which was then followed by a right hook. The red haired girl smirked. "IN YOUR DREAMS!!!" she exclaimed. The girl then sent a volley of two kicks towards Mondo. One was a thrust kick to his stomach then the second lifted up slightly at an arch then impaled the heel into his chest. She grinned. "Charlie's Angels eat your heart out."  
  
Mondo weakly crawled over the ground. He didn't know how…but someway the pain returned. He glared a look towards the Waterflower girl. "You Bitc...!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" The girl flared.   
  
It had been a good ten minutes since Mondo went into the cabin to have his turn with the girl and all the remaining member of his squad could do was wait. Granted they didn't hear any screams or anything, aside form the few loud thumps and stuff. So they just decided to pass the time by playing some pool, which was provided by the trainway company. They relished the fact that MASTERS liked to go in first class all the time.   
  
But honestly they could have cared-less about all the luxury they were in. All they could think about was getting laid.   
  
"I really hope Mondo doesn't take all day here..." One member stated.  
  
"Yeah...specially since we were suppose to wait for Dario and all..." Said another.  
  
Well they didn't have to wait long for Mondo to comeback, because their squad leader did return seconds later. Well the fact he was in mid-flight, should be dually noted. His body exited the previous room, with a highly irritated red-head following after him.  
  
Mondo's body landed with a hard thump. The poor gentlemen surely lost consciousness moments ago, but that didn't stop Misty from landing a few last punches to his already KO-ed body.  
  
After a few more knuckled blows, Misty rose up from his body. Proud of her accomplishment, the girl started to walk away, but that was before she realized that was in a room full of Team Rocket men.  
  
But did the girl freak out? OH NO! In fact she had enough of every single guy she came across thinking they automatically was going to get some from her.   
  
So instead she just stomped over to one of the pool cues, snatching the long stick from the post. The girl then twirled the cue around her body like a propeller. Misty spun it over her head then rested the stick behind her back in a ready position.   
  
The flame haired girl then glared at them all. "Come get some..." She threatened, while waving any challengers on.  
  
Ashura grunted as he rose to his feet. His ribs where killing him. His arms felt like they weighed a ton. Not to mention his legs were slightly tender too. But as he gazed at his opponents, he could tell they were in just as bad shape.   
  
That last punch Red threw was very slow. The kicks Yellow had to coming to his head, Ash saw that coming a mile away. And that.....Well what ever Blue was trying, he clocked that move too.   
  
So that meant they were starting to get as tired as he was. WAS, was the accurate word, because Ashura just caught his second wind. And in since he had to hurry, he decided not to fool around anymore.  
  
The dark haired Agent stretched out his long arms and formed tightly clenched fist. He then twirled his limbs in a circle, crossing his front with his forearms. He then relaxed his palms and smoothly performed a few series of hand motions. Each form represented a different attribute: Flexibility, Strength, Skill, and Speed. The Agent then finished his form by bringing his arms in front of him, into a modified southpaw-stance. His true style was completed.  
  
The three brothers just looked at each other. They didn't know what the hell, the Agent just performed, but they didn't care. They had the skill, they had him out-numbered, and they had him outclassed. This was going to be their greatest victory off all.  
  
The three decided to make another run. Red started the assault, dashing towards the Agent. His brothers were following pursuit, each flanking his left and right side. Step after step, the trio was in distance of their opponent.   
  
The Boxer dashed forward, his fist flew through the air as he aimed a punch to Ashura's side. The blue fighter was then going to come after his brother with a sideward body check, followed by a double-knuckled barrage. The Yellowed attacker, who was trailing behind, was going to cover all bets with his patented, triple flailing kick technique.  
  
The dark skillful eyes of Ashura processed all this information in a matter of seconds and then set his own counter-offensive.   
  
The instant the Crimson Brother's fist was in reaching distance Ashura grappled the limb and closed the distance between the two fighters. Ash then flexed underneath the boxer, adjusted his weight and sent him flying into his Cerulean counterpart. Ashura then threw his hand to the ground, grabbing the metallic floor. He then spun his legs to the side delivering a one-handed cartwheel kick to the approaching Yellow.  
  
Ash sprang back to his feet and resumed his stance. His eyes shifting between the three, Blue and Yellow were down for the moment, but Red was getting back to his feet. And from the looks of things, he wasn't happy.   
  
The Red fighter ran over to Ketchum, his dueling fists bent on delivering a bloody revenge. Ash observed his actions, but instead of returning his opponents hard style, he countered with a soft method.   
  
The furring fists of Red where aimed at any part that might have cause Ashura bodily harm. But none of his blows ever connected. Ash just guiding away all the attacks, while exchanging with well timed strikes, one blow was to his opponent's abdomen. Another blow was directed underneath, his arm pit. One blow was timed right at Red's shoulder blade, making it nearly impossible for him to throw any more punches. Then finally the last blow, struck at the boxer's esophagus. Making him gag from lost of air.  
  
Ashura grinned till he noticed; the boxer was still wearing his trademark, black fingerless gloves. With a smooth motion, Ash slid the gloves off the Scarlet fighters wrists, then gave in exchanged, a full powered front kick.   
  
Ash probably clocked about seven seconds before the Red guy's body finally hit the floor. After seeing the brutal display of they're brother, the two remaining brothers gave Ashura the menacing looks. You know the type of look that says, "I'm going to enjoy wiping you off the street." One of those kinda looks. But Ash didn't care. He finally got his gloves back and in a few minutes, he would get the rest of his stuff too.  
  
He returned the two brother's glare as he spotted his articles. From what he could tell, now that the muscle (Red) was gone. His Yellow brother will take the lead, with Blue following him.   
  
And Ash wasn't mistaken, because he saw Yellow combater coming his way with a flying kick. Ash ducked underneath of it, totally clearing the attack. But the Saffron colored kicker wasn't stopping with that. He then blazed with another set of flurrying kicks. The fighter didn't even rest his foot down for a second in between his bursts, which proved to be his downfall.  
  
The dressed in black warrior, simply sweep the unprotected leg out from under him, there were a few seconds in time, where the Yellow rocket was in just helpless caught in mid-air. It was just seconds after Ashura stole his balance and a few seconds before he would hit the ground. You see in that amount of time, the one known as Ashura delivered at least five blows before gravity, continued it's job.   
  
It would be hours before Yellow would wake up again....  
  
Ash stood over the unconscious Rocket and slowly reached down to take his glasses. He flipped the specs over for a second to inspect them. 'Not a scratch on 'em.' He was pleased. Then he slowly put them into place. The Agent then regarded the remaining brother through the dark lens.  
  
The blue fluid fighter was momentarily taken back. He couldn't believe his brothers could have fallen so easily by the MASTERS Agent. Especially since they all were cleaning his clock just moments ago. Steadily the Blue wonder went to his feet. He wouldn't let it end here. Security was well known for being one of the best in Team Rocket. Even if he had to do it with his own bare hands, he would stop Ashura.  
  
Slowly he walked past his brothers. The smooth manner of his stride masked the boiling hatred that was filled in his steps. He then dropped to his knees and tumbled forward. While in his spin, he sprang up from his hands and delivering a strong leading drop kick.   
  
Ashura countered his hard style with soft. He simply continued with the Rocket's motion sending the guy flying into wall behind him. But Ashura then switched to hard style, because he followed Rocket with a driving foot to his spine. The combined impact of hitting the wall and taking a skewering kick to his back was enough to render the Rocket unconscious.   
  
Seeing the Rocket could no longer continue, Ash simply walked over to the Blue brawler and retrieved his black leather jacket. Finally in full dress, Ashura was ready to take on the rest of what Team Rocket had in store for him.  
  
The dark Agent started to make his way to the door, but he was called back by a voice. "Wait!!" The red haired fighter called after him. The red bruiser knew he was fighting a losing battle with consciousness. But he had to find out one thing first. "What....What fist was that? What did you use?" He finally uttered with his last remaining elements of strength.  
  
Ashura grinned as he lowered his sunglasses to regard him. For a brief moment, he remembered the long hard years it took him to master the technique. It wasn't easy at first and sometimes even Lance thought he wouldn't have made it. But once he conquered the style a whole new world seemed to open up for the young Agent.   
  
Ashura withdrew from his thoughts. He looked towards the Rocket and gave him a smirk. "Huo-fist..." He cockily replied.   
  
The Scarlet fighter raised a brow. "Who..?" It was obvious he didn't understand. Well it didn't matter anyway. The guy was out cold.   
  
Ashura smirked. "Exactly..." The Agent said proudly then he exited the room.  
  
Ashura entered the next cabin. His world was consumed with worry. All he could think about was what was happening to Misty. That last fight took too long. She's had too much time apart from him. Who knows what was being done to her. Team Rocket was full of animals, he cringed at the images they probably were in-acting.   
  
All he could think of was hurrying. He moved from cabin to cabin. All of them were practically empty. For a brief minute, he prayed that was all Team Rocket had for him and he would just have to save her. But then when he entered the next cabin he sighed as he glanced to the other end of the room.   
  
'Goddammit...It just never lets up!' He mentally cursed as he looked at Dario lounging in the room.   
  
The Cowboy noticed Ashura's entrance immediately, but decided not to comment. His dark eyes just focused on Ashura's movements. Then his gaze drifted to the item that was placed on the desk neighboring him. Dario picked up the gleaming weapon that was one of Ashura's Berettas. But instead of using it against the Agent, he just merely examined the object.  
  
Ashura didn't know what was going on. But from what he could tell, Dario had the gun, so the Western Desperado was in control...for the moment.   
  
There was a deathly silence between the two as Dario keep regarding the weapon. Ash's patience was wearing thin. He was about to protest, but then the Cowboy finally spoke...   
  
"Hmmm...A semi-automatic Beretta 92 FS, fires 16, 9mm rounds, with a muzzled velocity of 390mps. Silver plated with a reinforced grip," Dario grinned as he placed the weapon down. "Notta bad piece of hardware..." He commented while walking across the room.   
  
Ashura's brown eyes trailed the cowboy's every move. "Thanks..." He said gingerly. "I like working with the best..."   
  
The cowboy tipped his hat up and grinned. "I see...That girlie included." The southerner retorted. Instantly Ashura's calm persona turned to a vile of slowly bubbling rage. Dario chuckled to himself. "Don't worry nun'... I haven't touched the little missy yet,"   
  
Dario leaned back making the rim of his cap cast a shadow over his eyes. Even   
  
Ashura couldn't stare into them. "Unlik' rest of these yellow dogs I do go for a certain a'mount of honor. I wazn't gonna touch her till I kill't ya myself..."   
  
The agent narrowed his eyes. "Why how noble of you..."  
  
"I do what I can..." The Cowboy replied. "Anyway...I know you'se in a hurry to save your lady and all. But da only way ya gonna do that, is if ya get past me."   
  
Ashura grinned. "And the only way you're gonna do that is if ya beat me...." Ashura then frowned, but Dario continued. "An' none of that fancy martial stuff...We fight like real men. Like how we handled it back in the ol'West... In a draw, we don't stop till one of us drops...To coin a phrase…" Ashura chuckled, "You in?"  
  
Ashura raised an eyebrow. This was a first for the MASTERS Agent. But oh well if he wanted to do it that way. Ash turned to him and nodded, "Sure...Your funeral."  
  
"Hmph...We'll see." Dario dismissed. He slid the berretta over to Ashura. "It has one shell already in the chamber." He directed him. The Agent nodded and smoothly slid the weapon to his slide holster. It always felt at home there.  
  
"We both get one shot." Dario continued. "You miss...that's your tail," The Gunslinger advised as he slung off his jacket. As he did, his sliver colt .45 Peacemaker gleamed in the scattered sunlight.   
  
The beams of light danced around the room as he moved twelve paces away from Ashura. The Southerner turned to the side and flexed his fingers, stretching out each digit. He then brought his hands to a small sliver star that was attached to his necklace. He brought the tin star to his lips and gently kissed the metal.   
  
The Gunslinger finally ready, turned to Ashura. "We start on the count of ten."   
  
He relayed to his opponent.   
  
Ashura stared back into the dark cold eyes of Dario. He nodded slowly, as he eyed-up his opponent. Granted Ash could have just killed Dario right there on the spot. But he did admire him on his tactic. That's the reason why he honored his request.   
  
"1...2..." Dario began. Ash flexed his thumb. He then balled up his fist to loosen the knuckles there. Ash could see Dario performing similar actions.   
  
Ashura's fingers gently grazed along the handle of his berretta. But he made sure he wasn't too hasty. An error like that could prove very fatal.  
  
"3....4...5..." Ash tried to clear his mind as he began to focus. He didn't even hear all of the numbers that the Cowboy spoke. He was just focused on his body. He could tell when the final number was called. The tensing of Dario's body would prove that. Then all he had to do was beat his draw. 'Piece of cake....'  
  
"6...." Dario was in his own little world. He didn't even hear himself counting out the numbers. Well he did, but it was more like he was just hearing a voice... He didn't even place a face with the voice. It was just words being spoken to him.   
  
He really had his sights cast outside his body. He was more in-tuned to his surroundings, feeling the shifting weight of the train cars. Hearing the deep sound of Ashura's breathing. And although in reality he knew his body was standing inside the Rapadash engine's sixteenth car. But in his mind he was else where. A part of himself, always had the mental vision of being in Cinnabar Island, surrounded by dozens of foxy ladies.   
  
That's what he always pictured, every time he drew fire. So if there was a time when he misfired and lost. He knew when the light hit him; he would already have his vision of heaven picked out for him.  
  
"7..."   
  
"8..."  
  
"9..."  
  
"10...DRAW!!!!!"  
  
In the sixteenth train car of the Rapadash Engine, a fierce gun battle was just fought. Both parties involved, knew there could have been only one winner.   
  
At the summoning of the word 'Draw.' Both parties in a flash were armed with guns raised to their opponent. The guns fired. The sound couldn't even be considered two explosions, cause of the near simultaneous firing of both the weapons.   
  
But their outcome didn't result in the same.  
  
Slowly a body fell to the floor as the other slowly exited the room, a trail of blood lining his steps as he walked. He managed to pry the train car open as he moved to the next cabin. A proud smirk outlined his lips as he walked past the window.  
  
He had a right to be proud. He was the survivor.  
  
Ash grunted as he managed to bandage his shoulder. It had been a long time since the last time he was shot. He had forgotten the mind splitting pain that usually ensued with the wound.   
  
It was funny Ashura had many close calls, in the field of battle. But none of those prior moments, was he close to the brink of death like he was just moments ago.  
  
The poise and reaction time of Dario was incredible. He had never seen a more proficient gun totting assassin in his life. It was a shame they had to meet as opposing foes. He would have made one hellavah agent.  
  
Ash froze on the spot, his mind reminding him of something dire. "MISTY!!!"  
  
Ashura rushed down the train cars. From his count, he only had about five or so cars left. Misty had to be in this direction, so all he could do was continue on. "Misty please hold on!!!"   
  
As moved-in on one door. For some reason this door seemed different. He could hear things on the other side of it. It sounded like....It sounded like there was some kind of struggle. "Misty...Misty!" Ash burst through the door without haste.  
  
As he did, his ears were flooded with the tunes of some R&B song. He gazed around the room. The place seemed like a disco, with all the lights going around the room and the jukebox playing in the corner.   
  
He glared at it again as he took a step. As he did he felt his foot hit something soft. He looked down at the object and noticed that it was a Team Rocket member. His face was badly bruised and there were scrapes all over his face. Not to mention a big Nike shoe print on his temple.  
  
Ash looked up totally puzzled then he noticed the room was full of them. Nearly two dozen Team Rocket men all terribly battered up and bruised. All knocked the F Out. Then his eyes caught sight of a figure. A slender figure that was moving...No actually dancing, they were dancing to the music. Like they didn't have care in the world.   
  
Then Ash's ears tuned into the song. "Shake it fast..." by Mystical. Ash sighed he didn't particularly care for the mix. But it seemed someone did. At first he didn't recognize the form. He was still too far away. But then as he approached it, the flaring streams of her red hair tipped him off. Then all Ash could do was stare at her stupefied. "Oh my God...MISTY???" he questioned.  
  
At the mention of her name, the girl turned to him. She pivoted in his direction with her fists raised, but then as recognition took in, she lowered her guard and ran over to him. Of course she was mindful not to step on any of the unconscious bodies though.  
  
"ASH, GOD I didn't think I was going to see you again," she cheered as she flung her arms around him. She gave him a tight squeeze then let go. As she did, she noticed that Ash didn't say anything. But his eyes just stared at her with total shock and amazement.  
  
Misty cocked her head to the side. "What?" She asked innocently. She didn't know what was wrong, a fact that threw Ash off even more. His eyes went from her to all the fallen out bodies that were stretched out onto the floor.   
  
Then he looked towards her again. "What..." She inquired again, while shrugging her shoulders. "You think a girl is gonna wait all day for you to save me?" She questioned him while putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Ash blinked two times, for some reason he laughed. All this time he was so worried about her, but she was fine all along. His eyes met her's again, she showed a little devious smiled then giggled to herself.   
  
Ashura just shook his head. "Ok...Ok...Let's go. We have to find away off this train," he ordered.   
  
Misty was right by his side and nodded. "Alright...lead the way..." She stated while allowing him to go first. He was her protection and all. Plus he always did lead when they were younger.  
  
Ash smirked and shook his head. "Oh no...After you Mrs. Croft," he jested, while bowing to her.  
  
"Hey it's Miss Croft," she corrected him. "I'm not married remember." The girl reminded Ash then walked past him to the next train door.   
  
"Well we have to do something about that..." He said to himself as he followed after her.   
  
At first Misty was cool with leading for a while. But after a few moments of second thought, she decided to wait for Ash to catch up. Although she was sure she could handle anything herself, she did kinda did want him there with her. 'I know no matter what happens, me and Ash can take it on together...' She said to herself as he stood beside her.  
  
Ash approached Misty and stood next to her. For reason he felt her eyes were on him. So he turned to her direction. When he did the man was almost startled at the sight...Misty was regarding him with such a deep look of admiration, it almost made him blush.   
  
"What?" he nervously asked. 'I really hope my voice didn't crack when I said that.'   
  
If it did, Misty didn't notice. "Nothing..." She answered him softly, her blue gaze now falling to the floor. She didn't know what just came over her in that couple of seconds. It was just weird. Like for a minute, it was like all the repressed feelings she had for him, just resurfaced for a brief moment. All her emotions, her desires, her love for him just came out. And for the first time, she didn't care.   
  
She loved Ash. She was proud she was in love with him. And honestly she would have told him already, if she wasn't sure she was destined for rejection. Misty then snuck another look at him. God, he was annoyingly cute, his hair falling gently over his eyes that gently chin and even gentler smile.   
  
'Maybe...I guess it wouldn't hurt.' Misty pondered while toying with the idea.   
  
She turned to Ash one last time. As they're eyes met, he quickly delivered a smile. Her heart fluttered. 'If...If he hates me then at least I know how he feels...' She finally decided, her mind sent.  
  
"Ash I..." Misty began.   
  
He turned to her. Suddenly it seemed like all the intensity of his stare was focused on her. It was slightly intimidating. "Yes...?" He mildly responded.   
  
"Ash...I..." God why was one little sentence so hard to say! But none the less she tried to continue. Well....that was until the cabin door in front of them opened up and before them stood the tower of raw muscle, Lieutenant Surge.  
  
'Dammit!' Misty said to herself.  
  
Buzz cut solider scowled as he looked down at the two. Instinctively, Ash took a step in front of Misty. He put a protective arm around her, in an attempt to safeguard her from danger.   
  
The Agent was so preoccupied with Surge, that he didn't notice the fact that the girl blushed momentary from his previous actions. No, Ashura was more concerned with the over six and half foot tall giant that was standing in the way of they're exit.   
  
But Surge did...   
  
He observed the disgusting display of affection from the two. It almost made him sick. Here nearly all of his men were out of commission and these two were playing 'Love Connection'. "Ashura...You're really starting to piss me off..." the militant giant thundered.  
  
Ashura turned to the towering Soldier. His eyes flared at the beast. "Funny, I'm already there." He ruefully shot back, while glaring back at him.  
  
Misty grumbled to herself, not only did this muscled jerk have extremely bad timing. (Especially since she didn't think she could ever get the strength to say those three words again) But the display of extra testosterone/male ego crap from the two was really annoying.   
  
She turned to the dark haired MASTERS Agent. "Christ Ash, can we cut the macho crap and just kick his butt!" Misty spat, while pushing past him.   
  
That was a mistake that would later prove very fatal for Misty. Cause as soon as the two were parted. Surge retrieved a small handheld device. He pointed the object in the direction Misty was in and pressed the red button in the center.  
  
The object flared, as a thin metallic object shot from the device. The metallic surface soared through the air like a metal coil and tightly wrapped itself around the girl's neck. There was a slight clicking sound, and then a red sensor lighted up on the collar.   
  
"MISTY!!" Ash ran over to her. His fingers were seconds away from prying the metal collar way from her neck.   
  
"I wouldn't do that Ashura!!!" Surge cautioned. "If you look carefully you could tell there is enough Syntax on her to blow her pretty little head clean off, not to mention give this room a new paint job."   
  
Ash paused for a second then looked down at the device. He saw the network of metal cables that wormed around the device. He also saw the timer, 00:19:30secs left. And it helped because after every second, the thing would beep. "YOU   
  
BASTARD!!! GET THIS THING OFF OF HER!!!" Ashura roared.   
  
"No..." The Lieutenant taunted. He was enjoying seeing Ash squirm. "I challenge you Ashura. If you win, you can be a hero to that girl and save her life. If you lose...Well you die," he plainly stated.   
  
"Yo, what is it with everyone challenging me today??? I mean I swear it's like some ploy in a pointless plot or something!!!!" He shouted. Then instantly Misty covered his mouth.  
  
Everyone's eyes went big as the remainder of Ash's words echoed in the room. The party looked around in fright as they were waiting for something major to occur.   
  
After a few minutes of nothing happening, Ash continued. "So be it...." He answered, while accepting Surge's challenge. He moved over to Misty, who at the moment was a total wreck.   
  
The girl was trembling terribly ever since she discovered what she was wearing.   
  
She hardly moved, for fear of setting something off. When Ash approached her, she stared at him with troubled eyes.  
  
"Misty..." He whispered to her. At the hearing of his words, tears fell from her eyes. Instantly he took her into his arms and pressed his lips to her forehead. Seconds later the girl seemed to ease a little, though she still looked greatly worried.  
  
"Everything will be ok..." He said while assuring her. She nodded to his words and took a step back away from the two.  
  
Ashura turned away from Misty. Although he knew the girl still wanted his comfort, if he waited too long, it would be disastrous. Ash narrowed his eyes at the blonde haired soldier.   
  
Although most people wouldn't believe it, Ash was a pretty easy going guy. I mean even thought he fought against many opponents and killed a lot of people. He never really had any grudge against any of them. (Richie was an exception...but that's beside the point) For the most part, Ash was very forgiving. He realized that the guys from Team Rocket were only following orders and granted they were stupid, he didn't really take it farther then that.  
  
But this...But this one cowardly, pathetic, gutless, wretched act....This act alone was unforgivable. He glared at Surge. Once again he summoned all the venom his voice could muster. "For doing this to her...I'll make you suffer." This was a fact he diffidently intended to follow through with.  
  
The solider chuckled to himself at hearing Ashura's words. Just as he did...Ashura dashed forward with a hard straight punch. To Ash, seeing any expression but pain on Surge's face wasn't permitted.  
  
The blow flew through the air, but was caught in mid-flight. Ash stared back at Surge in shock. The soldier grinned. "I've watched 6300 hours of Team Rocket footage on you. I know all your tricks and seen all your moves." He smirked. "I even know about your little 'Huo-Fist.' There is nothing I don't know...."  
  
Ash's dark eyes glared at him. "Watching tapes is one thing....lets see how you do against the real deal." He then twisted, slipping underneath the huge man and slammed him to the floor.   
  
The Agent then kicked off the huge back of Surge and back-hand-sprinted away from him. While in the air, he twisted into his ready stance. "GET UP!" He ordered. "GET UP YOU BASTARD!!!!"  
  
Surge rolled to his feet. He shook his head to the side as he was regaining his senses. For some reason, he didn't see that move coming. He should have predicted that attack. Well, Ashura didn't give him a moment's peace to continue to ponder the notion. As soon as the man was on his feet, Ash dove at him with a crossing elbow. He then whipped his wrist smacking the giant across his temple.   
  
Surge took the blows then entangled his huge arms around Ash's limbs. He was hoping to prevent him from anymore attacks. From his research, he knew that Ash was good at close range hand-to-hand combat. But if a person simply disabled his use of his arms, the agent would be helpless.  
  
That was the theory…Too bad in practice, it failed miserably...  
  
Ashura struggled to break Surge's hold. But after five seconds he realized the man was too strong. So he had to use other means. Suddenly he shot the ball of his foot against, Surge's shin. The towering man bellowed out a yelp of agony, as the coursing pain moved through his leg. The pain was so great he lost hold of Ashura.   
  
The MASTERS Agent, no longer bound, sent a tidal wave of thunderous punches to the Lieutenant's mid section. No area was left unscathed after Ashura's onslaught. Bruises over-top-of bruises already started to appear on Surge's body.  
  
The blonde soldier tried to heave a punch toward Ashura, but it only resulted in more pain for himself. The agent just grappled the limp, he first chopped the upper part of his biceps's, then delivered an upper-ward knife-edged thrust that was aimed to the joint of Surge's arm.   
  
For the rest of his life, Lt. Surge would never be able to use that arm again....   
  
Ash then swung the dead limp over his head and succeeded in smacking Surge with his own useless appendage. Then Ashura ignited into the air, like a madman in flight. His body tensed and coiled as he performed a devastating dragon kick.   
  
The Soldier's body twisted and turned as he fell to the floor. Surge blinked a few times as his numerous levels of pain started to set in. He didn't understand. In the simulations, he would have been standing over Ashura's lifeless body by now. He didn't understand any of this.   
  
He knew he had the strength to over power Ashura. And he believed he had the skill too. But things didn't add up...  
  
Then something occurred to him. Well it was more like a haunting image. Ashura's eyes... Something wasn't right in his eyes. Now he had fire, he had ferocity, he had hatred. In all those tapes, that element wasn't present. He was always calm. He was always cool. But now, it was almost like he was fighting with a purpose. It wasn't a game to him anymore. He actually was fighting for something.  
  
Surge gazed over to the skinny red-head. Her eyes, although stained with tears, was looking proudly after Ashura. Then it hit him. 'He's fighting for her...' The realization, hit Surge like a two ton truck. 'If he was calm, like before, I would have been able to predict his movements. But now...He's not predictable anymore,' Surge grinned as he realized his fatal error. He was destined to lose from the start of the battle.   
  
But it was too late to make up for it. If Ashura was taking him out, then he was glad to know that his little slut would be joining him shortly.  
  
Ashura rushed over to Surge's slumping body. He gripped the Soldier by the faded collar of his fatigued shirt. "TELL ME!" Ash shouted. "TELL ME HOW TO SAVE   
  
HER!!! What's the code to disarm it!!!!?"  
  
A grin appeared on Surge's face as he spat out mouthful of blood. "Heh, there is no code," he chuckled. "Hehehehe...I lied. That whore is as good as dead!" he ended as his laughs continued to echo in the cabin car.  
  
"AAAAAARRGHH!" Ash screamed as his mind went into a field of anguish. He swung his fists at the already terminally wounded soldier. His fist flew as it sought more and more blood. After a few moments Surge laid there motionless. His breath was silent, the life in his body...gone.  
  
Ash stepped back as he finally realized what just happen. He stared at the blood on his hands that was not his own. Immediately he whipped away all trances of the substance. Then he ran back to Misty.   
  
The agent examined the metal collar that was on the girl's throat. Misty trembled slightly, but as she felt Ash's touch, she calmed down a bit. The Agent looked at the counter on the collar. '00:03:45seconds left,' he said to himself.   
  
He took at look at the explosive set-up on the device.   
  
After a few seconds, Ash shook his head. 'God I don't even know where to begin, to disarm this.' The Syntax set-up was a new advance network system. It had so many newly produced inter-locking circuits that even he wasn't familiar with the technology.   
  
Ash didn't utter a word of any of this, but Misty could tell by the look in his face, that he couldn't do anything. The girl looked away as she felt more tears coming. "Ash leave me here..." she whispered to him.  
  
"What? Misty are you crazy?" he asked her.  
  
"There is no point in both of us dying!" she returned, her tear-filled, crystal blue eyes pleading with him.   
  
"I'm not leaving you, Misty!!!" he shouted while holding her tight, the beeping of her explosive collar still signaling off in the background.  
  
"ASH STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!!!" the girl shouted into his chest. She moved back and looked into his eyes. "This is the way it has to be. This...is the only way," she whispered.  
  
"NO!!! I've waited too long to find you again. I'm not letting anything separate us!!!" He declared, his voice venting through the room. "Not even this..."  
  
"Ash...please..." The girl didn't have the strength to repeat the sentence again. She had already given up to her fate. Her only wish was for him to live.   
  
"I'm not losing you again..." he proclaimed. "I...I'm going to think of something." Though he didn't have any ideas, no plan...Nothing.   
  
"No matter what happens, we both are going to make it through this together." He knew this because they've been through so much. And even after this he knew there wasn't anything on earth that was going to separate them...ever.  
  
Misty looked toward Ash…Her friend…Her best friend…Her first and only love, she blinked back tears as she pressed her lips to his. She didn't know how much longer she had. But she just wanted to do this at least once before, before...   
  
Misty's lips fumble against Ash's, just as his lips fumbled against hers. The act seemed so foreign to the two, but for some reason...felt so right. The seconds rolled by and for a tiny instant it seemed like nothing else in the world matter, Not MASTERS...Not Team Rocket...Not Richie...Not even...  
  
"Ash...." Her breath whispered as she parted from him. He looked at her with a wild expression. He held a face full of total confusion. He had so many questions but Misty had to stop him if they were going to have any chance to survive. "Don't say anything..." She asked him, while looking away from him.   
  
"Just please hurry..."  
  
A thousands and one thoughts cycled through Ash's head. The kiss... Misty's touch...What did it mean? Team Rocket....MASTERS...The bomb...EVERYTHING.   
  
Instantly he tried to recall everything Ol' Olga, told him about bombs and explosives. Only problem was, none of it applied to this situation. The technology used with this explosive was totally foreign to him.  
  
He had to admit when this was all over he would take a refresher course to catch up on anything that was newly produced. But in the meantime he had to deal with this dilemma.  
  
Ash analyzed the device's circuits. The wires connecting to the ignite switch, was so heavily guarded with precautionary triggers, it would take him hours to disarm this thing.   
  
Only thing was he didn't have hours. He only had...CHRIST! 00:01:45secs.  
  
'COME ON ASH THINK!!' He shouted to himself. These situations were always so easier before, when he didn't care too much about the outcome. But now he had everything that meant dear to him, at stake.   
  
He looked over to Misty one last time. He had to do this for her...  
  
Then Ash was struck with a new pit of inspiration. He looked to the collar setup searching to see if his theory was true. After a few seconds, he rejoiced.   
  
"I GOT IT!!!" The man shouted as he cheered. He searched his person for his mini-bomb removal kit. He didn't have long to wait. 00:01:09secs. 'Dammit!'  
  
"Misty please don't move..." Ash whispered to her, while he began his procedure. Honestly he didn't have to tell the girl. She was already scared to death as it was. She was only holding on, because Ash was with her.  
  
Seconds ticked away slowly, as Ash wearily pulled out the pliers and brought them over to the collar's constricting module. The bomb was heavily guarded around the detonator, but the creator of the device didn't also place an equal amount of triggers on the collar's actual restraining device. There were only a few wires detonating triggers around the area.   
  
So all he would have to do was sever the correct cable and the device would release Misty. Granted, it wouldn't stop the explosives in it or anything, but if done fast enough they may have made it to safety before it blew.  
  
That was the theory....Lets hope the practice works...  
  
Sweat poured down from Ash's brow as he focused on making the right incision. He neared the metallic tools into the inner-sanctum of the explosive. There were two main red-stripped wires that were in placed.   
  
Ash took a glance at the clock. 00:00:43secs. "Don't pay attention to that Ash." Misty warned him. "Just focus..."  
  
The man nodded. He looked again at the two wires. He didn't have an idea which one to cut. So in the end he just left it up to fate. He moved toward the nearest wire and spoke a pray. Then he made the cut....   
  
Seconds later...Nothing happened.  
  
Ash blinked as the collar started to fall off of the thin girl's throat. Swiftly Ashura moved his hands so it wouldn't hit the floor. (That would be very bad.) The instant he caught it, he realized.... "YOU'RE HOLDING A HIGHLY EXPLOSIVE OBJECT, WHICH IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE IN....15 SECONDS!!!"  
  
Misty let out a scream as Ash hurled the object out of a nearby window. He then threw his body overtop of the girl, trying to provide any protection he could, because he knew that seconds later...  
  
KAABOOOMMM!!!  
  
The train cars aboard the Rapadash Engine violently shook to the side, as it was bombarded by the recoil from the blast. The wheels screeched and cried as they scraped against the metallic railway. Then the rectangular box cars totally parted from the tracks. Some flipped over several times and went flying into the neighboring forest. Some trailed almost parallel to each other before they collided, then tore in two from the brute force of the collision.   
  
From the sky one would think the cars looked like coiling serpents that just fell from battling. Neither one having a victor...   
  
Fires started to burn all over from the wreckage. The chaos...The amount of mass destruction was unheard of since the likes of Toshiro. But in the midst of all the carnage a cry sounded out, the soft weeping of a young girl, who just barely survived the experience. Then seconds later a strong arm wrapped themselves overtop of her, shielding her from the worrying.  
  
His words soothing her, letting her know everything was going to be ok. His presence greatly appreciated... His affection wanted....  
  
Meanwhile several miles away....  
  
A Team Rocket marked helicopter, soared through the skies. The vehicle feinted through the high peeks as they moved through the rugged terrain.   
  
There were only two members of this group, but they had a very important mission. They were to deliver a very dangerous piece of cargo to the Team Rocket laboratories. It was said that the specimen, was a long time quarry of Team Rocket, one that eluded them for several years.  
  
Team Rocket was fortunate enough to be able to subdue the subject this time. They seemed to have perfected their Master Pokeball technology, to the point where it was possibly to contain it.   
  
Now it was the group's top priority to return to 'Haven' quickly before anything else happen. And although they were told, how dangerous the specimen was, they didn't really take it too seriously.  
  
I mean honestly, what was the big deal about some little runt Pokemon that was already captured...  
  
Cold...Lonely...And Dark...  
  
Pikachu always....HATED...Pokeballs. The tightness...The cramp quarters, they were often uncomfortable and always unbearable. That had been why he never wanted to remain trapped inside of one. It was inhuman and granted he was not, but that was beside the point. He hated the damn things.   
  
Pika-Pi never questioned him on that fact before, which he was entirely grateful. So the Pokemon never really had too many experiences with the blasted contraption…But now...  
  
Now the jerk offs from, Team Rocket had to spoil it...  
  
The Bastards....  
  
Roger looked at the Master Pokeball that was lying beside him. He noticed the thing vibrate from side-to-side then suddenly stop. "Hey it's doing it again!!!" He frantically shouted to the pilot of the helicopter.   
  
Roger never had seen such a thing before. It had been nearly three hours since the beast was captured and it was still fighting the unbeatable Master Pokeball. It was almost like the creature inside believed it was going to get out.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" The Pilot shouted back. "I'm kinda busy at the moment. You do something..." The Pilot continued while turning forward. It was a good thing he did; he almost didn't see that mountain top he was going to send them both flying into.  
  
The Helicopter yanked to the side, just meters away from colliding into the mound of rock. The body of the vehicle barreled to the side, sending all the items inside, crashing to the floor. Radios...Binoculars...Maps...Weapons...all cluttered around the deck.  
  
"HEY KEEP IT STEADY!!! WILL YA!!" Roger yelled to the front.  
  
The Pilot grinned. "Yeah...roger, Roger…" he joked. Of course that was like the   
  
26th time he made that joke, but come on... Something like that could never get old. And the grumbling that followed, now that was priceless.  
  
Roger HATED the pilot's sense of humor. If it wasn't for the fact, he was the only one that could fly the copter; he would have put two slugs in him a long time ago.   
  
Then he sighed, he didn't have time to worry about that now. He had to watch that Pokeball. For some reason he didn't trust the captive. It was too strange...A Pokemon to fight that long even after being contained for that long.  
  
Which was even stranger, the fact he couldn't find the little black and silver device. He scurried around, throwing items to the side as he continued to search for it. The crashing of the objects reverberated through the small compartment.  
  
The Pilot heard the ruckus from behind and turned around. "He what are you doing back there? Quit trashin' my baby!!!" he bellowed.  
  
"HEY I DON'T GIVE TWO CRAPS ABOUT YOUR BABY, if we don't find that Pokeball Richie will have our heads!" Roger shouted back, while continuing his search.  
  
The Pilot was about to repeat his early joke, but something drew his attention, something below him. He was curious to see what it was, so he put the helicopter into hover-mode and decided to investigate.  
  
He reached down below the seat. His fingers traced against, a smooth surface. He tried to grab the object but for some reason it moved to the side. The guy frown his eyebrows, he would not be defeated.   
  
He then gave another attempt and sent his whole arm underneath, this time retrieving the item. Well part of it. The ball...The Pokeball...well it wasn't a ball, per say anymore. Actually it was kinda in half, parted perfectly down the center.  
  
The Pilot's eyes widened. Then he turned around to a frightful sight...   
  
"Eh...Roger!" the frail sounding Pilot voiced.  
  
The Rocket once again heard his name being called by the Pilot. "WHAT!!!" He had enough of the fun and jokes. Next joke out of his month, Roger was going to make it his last. Besides, he always wanted to learn how to fly a helicopter anyway...Prefect opportunity.  
  
"I think I found it..." The Pilot answered.  
  
Roger paused. Hey...maybe the guy's good for something after all. "Good, then give it back to me." He ordered, while brushing himself off a bit.  
  
"Eh...I would...but..."  
  
Roger frowned. "But what!"  
  
"Pika..." A new voice stated.  
  
"Huh...Pika? What do you mean Pika?" Roger then froze. He slowly turned around and saw the same frightening sight that the pilot earlier witnessed.  
  
A small smile appeared on the tiny Pokemon's mouth as its eyes started to flash a very nice hue of crimson red. "Pi..Pi..Pi.." The mouse cackled to himself. He was really going to enjoy this one.   
  
In the forest not too far away, a small family was enjoying a nice spring vacation, well most of them were...   
  
Andrew hated his family's yearly camping trip. I mean really hated it. The bugs...the sleeping on the hard ground, while he had a perfectly nice bed at home, the smell of the gruel or whatever it was his mom was cooking, the incessant ranting of his little sister, who continued to play with Napka; the Snorlax that no one could see but her.  
  
Basically the whole thing blew.   
  
All he wanted to do was sit at home for the week and continue to play his   
  
X-Station: Cube. But no...Dad has to keep the yearly tradition. Blah..Blah..blah.   
  
He had to continuously to hear the yammering through the whole trip up there. He was just glad that now he could have sometime to himself, away from all of them. A chance...to enjoy the scenery...I guess.  
  
When he actually thought about it, it wasn't so bad being outside and all. But the only problem was nothing ever happened. There wasn't any girls...There wasn't any arcades or movies...There wasn't even anyone close to his age for the next 3 miles. So it was just boring…Incredibly...Incredibly boring....  
  
He sighed as he leaned against a tree. Taking a breath, he watched the white puffy clouds sail in the blue sky. He then noticed there was a black helicopter that was flying through the air. He blinked a few times at the flying vehicle that seemed to flash a bright blinding light. The light next was followed by a cataclysmic explosion.   
  
Andrew clasped his hands over his ears as the detonation roared through the sky. He then looked at the Helicopter and noticed it was only a few burning pieces left of it that was crashing to the ground below.   
  
For a second he was glad that his family was camped in the opposite direction. Granted they could be annoying at times, but even his family didn't deserve to be caught up in something like that.  
  
Andrew glanced up to the sky again. His violet eyes squinted at something that was in the air. Well it was more like a round yellow object that was hurtling his way. At first it seemed big, but as it approached him. He could tell it was an object no bigger then his chest.  
  
Anyway, the descending yellow object, impacted a few meters away from Andrew. But inside of making a huge impact crater like a nice normal object would. This thing continued to roll down the slight sloop in the region, coming a few feet before the boy.   
  
Andrew witnessed the whole trip too. And he noticed that along the way the object started to change as it moved. When it began it was just a regular round ball type figure. But as it rolled, soon little feet started to sprout from the side. Following the feet were arms, as well as a zigzag type tail. At the end of the trail, a head finally appeared. So in all in all, Andrew had a woozily standing Pikachu standing before him.  
  
The rodent shook his head from side-to-side as it regained it's barring. It cocked his head to the side as it took notice of Andrew's presence. "Eh..Hi..." The boy waved to the Pokemon.  
  
The Pikachu just gave one nod then scurried off into the woods. For a moment the boy thought about capturing it. But a few moments of common sense, told him to leave it be.  
  
Andrew started to walk away as his mind was processing all of what just happened. Five minutes of deliberation, he concluded one thing. "Ok...Maybe it's not so boring after all..." He resolved to himself.   
  
Then the boy took off towards his family's campsite. "HEY NIKKI, IF YOU THINK   
  
NAPKA IS COOL, WAIT TILL YOU HEAR THIS!!!" His voice trailed off as he ventured over the hill.  
  
Hours later...   
  
Brock stepped out of his silver Ford Expedition as he parked at the 'Rapadash   
  
Train' crash site. He had ordered Nanami hours ago, to inform Agent Ashura of the new situation at MASTERS. But when she didn't report in, Brock decided to go to the area himself.  
  
Brock's eyes widen... (Well as much as possible) as he observed the wreckage of the train being cleared away. The over-turned train cars, the fires, the gagging scent of smoke that lingered the air. It was like looking at the ending factors of a small battlefield. A battle that he knew Ashura was the center of.  
  
The rock trainer sighed. He knew when he got back; this event would be another hour-long rant that Blaine would start-up on. He cringed at the thought of trying to explaining this. But at second thought, Brock didn't care about any of that. All he wanted was results. And that's what was all that Ashura seemed to provided. Brock didn't mind the destructive nature that seemed to follow his friend. As long as Ash could continual provide successful missions, Brock was satisfied.   
  
The bronzed skin man watched on as the MASTERS' Restoration Crew set-in. The gleaming white rubber-suit wearing squads were hard at work, clearing away torn pieces of metal. He glanced to the side as he noticed an Office Jenny was directing the firefighters to extinguish some of the remaining flames.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at the female. 'Hmm…The Celadon City Jenny,' he observed.   
  
'Got to remember to get her number...' He stored away the mental note, but in the meantime...had business to attend to.  
  
He gazed around the field trying to spot his Agent. But in the midst of all the confusion, it was hard to get an idea where anything was. And frankly he didn't have the time to wander all over the place looking for him so instead...  
  
The trainer grabbed one of the white suit Restoration Team subordinates. "Where's Agent Ashura?" He sternly asked the older man. The dusky, shaggy beard fellow pointed towards the far-east side of the site. As Brock focused his eyes he noticed an interesting pair that was gazing up at the sunset. The two were currently sharing a blanket together for warmth.  
  
He sighed as he continued to look at the pair. Then his dark eyes noticed a person watching them from a distance, Nanami. For a moment he thought she was about to interrupt them and finish what she was assigned to do, but after a few minutes of seeing her just stand there gazing at them. Brock realized that she was just watching him, Ash.   
  
The rock trainer turned MASTERS Commander groaned. "Never leave a man's job, to a woman..." He grumbled to himself as he made his way over to her.  
  
Nanami breathed a sigh as looked at the couple. The carmine haired girl simply rested her head on top of Ashura's shoulder. His arms encasing her in a relaxed embraced. The two hardly say anything to each other for nearly two hours, from what Nanami saw. But they never moved anywhere unless the other was with them.   
  
The brown haired woman sighed again. It was funny; in all honestly she should feel extremely jealous about what she was seeing. Especially since how she felt for Ashura and all, but whenever she looked at the two, she couldn't help but smile. She was glad that Ashura finally found some kind of happiness.   
  
She wasn't naive like Brock was. She knew that Ashura wasn't happy with MASTERS. But she didn't know what to do. Her job required her to go to any extremes to make sure, certain people stay with MASTERS. She just wished one of those people wasn't Ashura. He didn't deserve that kinda life...especially after what MASTERS pulled to get him enlisted.  
  
In any case...she was happy, that he was happy. Truly the two did seem like they were meant for each other. She just hoped after all this was over, they would have a chance.  
  
Periodically all of Nanami's romantic thoughts drifted away. She felt Brock approaching behind her. The tall dark suit wearing man walked up beside her. For a moment there wasn't any words spoken from the two. They just continued to stare at the couple that was a bit of a distance in front of them.   
  
"I'm guessing that you didn't inform him about what happened at MASTERS," Brock stated while breaking the silence.   
  
"No...." She responded without taking her green eyes off the couple. "I was just expecting to take a few minutes to brief him on the situation. But then I found them like that." She motioned to the couple. "I...I didn't have the heart to spoil their moment."  
  
Brock frown his brow and sighed. "Nanami...."  
  
A breeze blew by that made everyone close by shutter. Nanami wiped her flowing brown hair to the side as she turned to Brock. "Back at Indigo....Do you think we did the right thing?" She asked her colleague. "I mean...it's so obvious that they should have been together. Even...Even I know that...but...." She painfully admitted.   
  
"Nanami you're forgetting, it had to be done. It was what was best for Indigo. All the trivial things such as puppy love, doesn't matter." The Rock Trainer coarsely answered. He really didn't have time for this.   
  
"But look at him!" Nanami shouted while pointing at Ash. "Look at them…" Another strong wind blew and result only made Ash and Misty hold onto each other tighter. "Does that look like mere puppy love?"  
  
The Rock trainer didn't turn. For a second, Nanami realized that, not only Brock's Pokemon were stone-cold. "Look what was done in the past, was done in the past..." He answered her. "We can't change that now..."  
  
"It's not right though..."  
  
"Hey keep in mind, what happened at Indigo was your idea." He reminded her.  
  
Nanami shuttered as images of her past evils started to return, everyday afterward, when she would see his face. To actually look at the doubtful, troubled, gazes his expressions would hold sometimes. She knew she made a great error so long ago. "I know..." She admitted. "And God I wish I didn't..."   
  
"It's too late for that..." Brock coldly commented. He started to move away from her, going toward Ash and Misty. "We both have a job to do..."  
  
"Brock..." Nanami's voiced called after him. He slowly turned and gave her, his attention. "Ending Team Rocket isn't going to bring your mom back." She shouted after him.  
  
The words seemed to pierce the stoic expression on Brock's face. He seemed temporally stunned from the comment. But as fast as the expression came, so did it went. "If you're not going to inform Ashura then I will." He exclaimed while continuing.   
  
Nanami just continued to stare after the man. She didn't know what to do about her colleague. Granted it really wasn't any of her business, but she realized sooner or later...something was going to give in MASTERS.  
  
Then after a few more seconds of pondering...the woman slowly followed after him.  
  
The sun never seemed to look so beautiful, Misty thought as the last trances of the glowing sphere trailed along the horizon. She pressed her head back against the warm chest that she had been using as pillow for the last couple of hours. She then turned to the side, breathing in the intoxicating fragrance of his scent.  
  
Misty didn't know how things between her and Ash transpired so greatly. Cause the girl really wanted to know who to thank for it. She didn't know how but, in some matter Ash seemed to break down all her defenses. She knew she shouldn't be holding him like this, being with him, feeling his body this close to her own. But she couldn't help it. It had been something she needed for so long.  
  
"You saved my life again today...." Misty whispered softly, breaking the two hour long silent serenity they were sharing.  
  
"It's not a big thing..." Ash simply replied, while brushing his hand through her thick crimson hair.   
  
Misty let out a distressed groan as she pushed out of his grasps and turned to him. "Will you stop it!!!" She shouted at him. "It IS a big deal Ash...I've been so cruel to you...But all you ever do is return my hatred with kindness. You never think twice about sacrificing yourself to help me..." Her voice fell silent as she looked to the ground. Her blue eyes then slowly returned to look at him. "Thank you..."  
  
Ashura's smile brightened as he looked off into the sunset. "I should be thanking you..." The girl looked up to him. "For a long time, you have been what have been keeping me going Misty. I probably would have died a long time ago, if I didn't keep you in my thoughts...And in my heart..."  
  
Misty's eyes widen. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. "What do you mean Ash?"   
  
Ash took a breath. "Misty...I..."  
  
"ASHURA!!!" Brock's voice thundered as he steadily approached the couple.   
  
The dressed in black Agent sighed. 'CHRIST, I JUST CAN'T GET ANY PRIVACY OVER   
  
HERE, CAN I!?!?!!!' He mentally screamed, his brown eyes looked glossed over as he stared at Brock. "Yes…Brock..?" The young man hissed. He was having a real hard time restraining himself from crippling his old friend.   
  
"I need to talk to you now..." Brock answered. He leaned into Ash and whispered.   
  
"It's important..."  
  
The Agent nonchalantly nodded, as he put his arm around Misty. "Go ahead..."   
  
The Board member frowned. "I need to talk to you in private..." He tactfully established. "It's an official MASTERS Affairs..." He added, while his eyes directed to the only foreign member. Misty.   
  
It was actually funny, the girl thought. He could talk about her like she wasn't there...but he wasn't going to even speak to her directly.  
  
Ashura raised an eyebrow as he noticed the new development. "Look Brock, anything you have to say to me. You can say in front of Misty. She's in this as deep as I am..." He retorted.  
  
"No...Ashura your wrong," Brock refuted. "As if this time, she is no longer of use to MASTERS. She no longer has the cure therefore she is no longer needed. And after what happen to us today, MASTERS needs to be rid of all obsolete factors."  
  
The dark stranded Agent peered towards the stone trainer. "Why...what happened today?"  
  
"I cannot discuss it with...members that are not MASTERS personnel." Brock reminded him.  
  
And the fact he did, only thoroughly pissed Ashura off. "What the hell are you talking about?" he straight-out inquired. "Aren't you in charge? Just bend the damn rules!!!!" He exclaimed. "...I mean..." He tried to continue on, but he felt a soft hand caress his face. He looked down, to the bright eyed angel that was smiling up into his eyes.   
  
"It's ok...Ash." She stated while cutting him off. She gently pressed her forehead against his chest. "It's ok...I know since I can't help you guys anymore, you really don't have any use for me,"  
  
"Misty, no!" Ash fumble tried to recover. "I do!! It's just...!"  
  
The girl returned his statement with smile. "Ash you worry too much." She confirmed. "I know..." She said softly. "And I know it's apart of your job. So do what you have to. And don't worry..." She paused while kissing him on the forehead. "I'll be here when you're finished...I'm not going anywhere..."  
  
Brock couldn't help but noticed the insane about of red flush that ran through Ashura's cheeks. "Umm..I..Ok," Ash said while turning away from the girl. He then flared his eyes at the rock Trainer. "MAKE IT FAST!"  
  
The Gymleader acknowledged the request, whether or not he was going to fulfill it was another story. He swiftly led Ashura to a place where they could talk.   
  
As they moved, a Policeman pushed past them, heading in the direction Misty was standing at.  
  
While in stride, Ashura paused looked after the man's journey, the Officer did in fact meet with Misty. The two seemed to have started a conversation of some kind. Ash didn't know if he should have felt jealous or what. But for some reason...he didn't have a good feeling about that cop.  
  
"Ashura come on..." Brock shouted back to him, after he noticed the Agent hesitating.   
  
Ketchum gave the two conversationalists another look before continuing with Brock. It was too early in the game for Ash to be that jealous.  
  
As Ash came out into the clearing, he noticed the attractive brown haired woman walking beside him and Brock. He frowned. He didn't even realize that Nanami was there standing with Brock the whole time.  
  
The stone trainer, after seeing that they were in a clear area, was about to speak. That is if his cell phone didn't cut off his speech. He turned to Nanami and Ash. "I'll be right back..." He said while whipping the cell phone out and walked way.  
  
Ash And Nanami nodded as he made his exit, his voice trailing off in the background. As he left, there was a strange feeling of indifference emanating from the remaining two.  
  
Finally Ash decided to talk. "Umm...Sorry I didn't say anything to you before." He apologized. "I didn't even notice that you were there." After he uttered that statement, he just realized that sounded even worst.  
  
But Nanami only smiled gently towards him. "It's ok..." She beamed. "It looked like you were kinda busy anyway..." She chided.  
  
"Oh...Yeah..hehehe..." Ash blushed, while looking away.  
  
"So...How long have you two been together..?" She pried, trying to start a conversation.   
  
Ash Frowned. "Umm…We're not. Actually..."   
  
The brown hair woman flashed a tiny smirk. "You could have fooled me." She jested. "You two have been up on that hill for nearly 2 hours..."  
  
Ash was about to comment, but then he paused and stared at her strangely. "Didn't you just come with Brock?" He questioned. "How long have you been here anyway...?"  
  
Nanami cast look in Misty's direction. In that instant, she wished the girl all the luck in the world. She then turned back to Ash. "I've been here since the crews arrived. I was supposed to inform you about what happen today in MASTERS."  
  
"Oh? Why didn't you...?"  
  
"Well..." 'God...why did he have to ask that,' she wondered, while her cheeks started to flush. But none the less, she answered. "I thought you wanted some privacy. I know if...I was in her position, I would want someone to do the same for me." She said softly. She hoped he understood her hidden statement meaning. "Plus I know how much she means to you..."  
  
The man pondered her words for a long time. He then looked down into Nanami's eyes. "Thank you...." He sincerely expressed.  
  
Nanami tilted her head to the side. "Oh? For what?" she asked.  
  
"For putting someone else's feelings before, what MASTERS says..." He answered. "It's harder and harder to find people like that on the Board." The dark man commented truthfully. "I'm glad your apart of them." he added with a smiled.  
  
The young woman gaze went towards the floor as she continued to smile. "You know...I think that's the first time I've seen you smile, while talking to me."   
  
Her smiled then turned to a slight grin. "Jessie's right. It is cute..."  
  
Ashura rolled his eyes. "Oh please..." He groaned.  
  
Nanami gracefully placed her hand in front of her mouth as she laughed. After a few minutes she ended with a smile. "I know that over the years, we haven't been on the best of terms..." She initiated. "But Ashura...I mean Ash…I would really like to be friends..."  
  
The Agent pondered the thought for a minute then nodded his head. "Ok...I can do that," he confirmed. "A guy could always use another friend."   
  
"Good..." Nanami cheered. Her wondering eyes then drifted back over to Misty.   
  
The girl seemed very lonely over there without him, the cop taking his leave some time ago. Ash joined her gaze and slowly came to the same conclusion. "Have you told her yet how you feel?" The woman asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Am I that transparent...?" Ash questioned himself. He sighed. "No...It just seems like every time I try to...Something seems to happen."   
  
"I see..." The woman responded. She then gave the girl another look. "A word of advice Ash," He turned and listened. "Tell her the first moment you got, please!" She strongly advised.  
  
"I really wished it was that easy..." He remarked.  
  
"I didn't look that hard a moment ago..." She returned.  
  
"You also don't have a six foot tall breeder standing behind your back, every five seconds." Ash added while narrowing his eyebrows. He narrowed them almost to the point where it was mimicking his Rock Trainer friend of mention.  
  
Nanami took-in the display and laughed. "I see..." She advised, a few minutes later when her laughter stopped.  
  
"What's this about me breathing down your back Ash?" Brock inquired, while returning to the two.  
  
Ash glinted his eyes at his friend return then grinned. "I was just saying if you were, to use a Tic Tac, first."  
  
That brought a whole new fit of laughter to Nanami. Ash thought it was cool seeing the usually stand-offish woman so lighthearted. He guessed that maybe he was wrong about her all this time.   
  
Anyway Brock didn't enjoy the merriment of his joke. "Very funny..." he returned with a scowl.  
  
"It was..." Nanami interjected, with a slight giggle.  
  
The rock Trainer tried to flash an intimidating glare at her. But soon forgot that didn't usually work on Nanami when she was in this state. So in the end he sighed. "Enough jokes...." He retorted, trying to bring the seriousness of their discussion back. "We had a serious crisis occur today at MASTERS."  
  
"Yeah, you keep saying..." Ashura commented. He really wanted to get this thing over with so he could get back to being with Misty. So he decided to hurry things along. "What exactly happen?"  
  
The two board members looked to each other. After a few seconds, it was decided that Nanami would go first. "We know that the details of your mission were totally blown, but it seems twelve other agents that had assignments were discovered too." She raked her hand through her long hair as it fell over her eyes. "We were lucky that we didn't have any casualties."  
  
Brock nodded then continued. "We don't know how, but someone was leaking our information, to Team Rocket." He paused as his pager went off. He regarded the item for a few seconds then proceeded. "We had our I.T. teams scout throughout our systems. They found some kind of virus that was transmitting information to an unknown source."   
  
"I.T., was able to eliminate the virus. But we don't have any ideas who uploaded the virus into our system." Nanami finished.  
  
"No ideas what so ever," Ash repeated. His statement brought silence from the two. Ash automatically knew there was something they weren't telling him.  
  
"I have one...." Brock commented while looking towards, a slender red head that was draped in the brown refugee blanket that was given to her and Ash a while ago.   
  
Ash raised an eyebrow. "What? You don't think its Misty do you?"  
  
"We're not accusing anyone, Ashura." Nanami commented. "It's just...very coincidental that all this happen seventy-two hours after she was allowed entry to MASTERS."  
  
Ash paused as all this was starting to sink-in. "So what do you plan on doing?"  
  
Nanami hesitated on this question. She didn't really like the option. But that didn't stop Brock from stepping forward. "We want to hold her for forty-eight hours, till we find out what was going on here."  
  
Ashura narrowed his eyes. "You mean you want to take her as a prisoner." His response, received no answer. "The HELL YOU WILL" The Agent thundered. In the past he let MASTERS take a lot of things away from him. But this, this was something he wasn't standing for.  
  
"Ashura please listen to us." The girl pleaded with him.  
  
"NO LISTEN TO ME!" Ash shouted back. "I know Misty and I know she wouldn't be involved in something like that. I mean Jesus; an hour ago she was fighting side by side with me against them. How could she be one of them?"  
  
"I don't know..." Brock unsurely answered. "But we can't just simply let her walk. For all we know she could be in league with them."  
  
"No...That's not acceptable." He shouted while pushing past the two. He had enough of this.  
  
"Ashura!" Nanami called after him.  
  
The dark strands of Ash's hair swayed for a minute as he thought. "Ok...look what if I detain her in my place." He inquired, trying to bring another option. "It is like a fortress. No one can get in or out unless I say so." A fact which was true, after Ashura attained his position in MASTERS, he went to great lengths to make sure where he lived was always secured. There was no telling what antics Team Rocket would try to get to him.  
  
"No…That's out of the question." Brock shook his head in disapproval.   
  
"Why not? It's not like she's safe in any of our safe houses. I've been to one of those places it doesn't take much for someone to get in, especially if someone like Richie is coming after her." Ashura advised him.  
  
"Richie isn't the one I'm worried about." The Rock trainer/Board member returned.  
  
"What are you talking about Brock? She's our friend. How can you desert her like that?" Today just seemed to be full of surprises, Nanami proved that she was human and Brock proving he could be a total prick.  
  
"Ash, unlike you, I don't let my feelings get in the way of my better judgment."   
  
Ash glared at him. "Oh yeah I forgot. You did away with that thing a long time ago, you bastard!"   
  
"Enough you two!" Nanami shouted coming in between the two males. She then turned to the younger one. "Ash please I know this isn't easy for any of us, but a lot is at stake here. You can't let your emotions get in the way." She then turned to Brock. "And you shouldn't let your personal vendetta get in the way either."  
  
This had been a real long day for Ash. All he wanted to do was go home really.   
  
He sent a weary hand through his dark hair. "Look...just allow me this, I mean after all that I've done for MASTERS...Can you just allow me this one favor?" He proudly asked while gazing at the two. His shiny dark eyes still radiant in the deluding sunlight.  
  
Nanami saw the piercing gaze he was giving them and she gasped. 'Dammit he's doing that puppy eye thing Jessie keeps talking about.' The technique had a weakening affect on a lot of women. The girl sighed. She really didn't want to do this, but she didn't have any choice, the stare was getting to her.   
  
She then turned to her colleague. "Brock...." For some reason, she thought she sounded like a mom, trying to persuade her husband to allow her child do something that was earlier forbidden.  
  
The Rock trainer raised an eyebrow, as he understood the tone she was using. "Oh don't tell me he's gotten to you too." Nanami didn't say a word. She just stared at him. After a moment he sighed, women...the only weakness that he still hadn't been able to get over.   
  
"Fine…" The tanned man dismissed. "Do what you want..." He thundered as he went off to his SUV. He could already feel that headache coming on.  
  
Ashura chuckled to himself, while looking after Brock's display. Then he turned to Nanami and voiced an honest spoken. "Thank you..."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" The girl responded with a bright smile. She then took a look at her watch. She blinked a few times, at seeing how late it was getting. "Ok...I think I better get back to MASTERS," She paused while looking towards him. "Ummm...You two goin' to be long?"  
  
"Hmm..." Ash said while pondering the question. "I'll check in then we'll both head over to my place." At the end of that sentence, Nanami gave him a slightly nervous looked. He sighed. "And Nanami...I'll be the perfect gentleman, so don't worry." He informed her. Then he smoothly made his way back to where Misty was.   
  
Nanami pouted as he left. "HOW DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT!?!"   
  
Deep in the bowels of Team Rocket's headquarters, (HAVEN) dwelled some of the World's most insidious criminals. Throughout the years the location attracted many of the world's foulest minds; Psychos, Thieves, Killers, Assassins, Rapists etc.  
  
It seemed like the fortress was the only sanctuary for the criminal world. It was a place where they could mingle with their own. Combine their talents and addictions, to focus on one common goal, total and utter chaos.   
  
That was how 'Haven' received its name; it was a haven for the scumbags of the planet. The place was a home to some, a place of refuge from the hazards of outside society to others. It was a place to relax and not be persecuted.  
  
But do not be fooled. Not everyone that resigned at 'Haven' welcomed the atmosphere. For many it was a deadly prison. And not even to the half living captives that were held deep in under the foundation.   
  
To many of the personnel that lived there 'Haven,' was a place worst then hell.   
  
The gratification living in a world of Criminals was also its curse. But none of the thugs, mobsters, or murderers could even compare to their Leader. The acts Richie caused throughout Indigo seemed barbaric. No could even come close to the heinous acts, that one person alone caused. And no one dared to oppose him. They all just complied with his every whim. Everyone especially, the one he held close, Cassidy.   
  
No one remembered when he actually began his relationship with the girl. Some seemed to recall, he just called her up to his room one night, years ago... A few carnal screams ensued an hour later. Then after that night, his room was where she stayed from then on.   
  
Many of the women that stayed at 'Haven' were always envious of Cassidy's relationship to Richie. To them, Richie was a god. Good looking, charming...And he had a certain way with words that drove a lot of them crazy.  
  
Yeah, to those women Cassidy had the perfect guy. Strong...intelligent, although he could be a little off at times...But they often over looked that.   
  
When Cassidy would hear their constant ignorant cries, she would laugh. She laughed at how naive and stupid those women were to fall for the facade Richie portrayed, those words, and those gestures nothing like the real Richie. Then later when she was alone, she would also cry....Her tears would fall cause, they didn't know the real nightmare her life was...  
  
She could still feel him inside her. Despite the fact that although it had been a good hour since he fallen asleep and she crawled out of his bed. She could still feel him inside her. Knowing that a part of him lingered in her body, she suddenly felt fear.   
  
What if he contaminated her? What if his seed, started to bring a life inside of her? The thought of baring a son for him, frighten her. The thought that another monster like him could be born, nearly stole her ability to walk. But she then remembered, she had secretly been taking birth control against Richie's wishes.  
  
She knew he wanted an heir for Team Rocket. But she couldn't stand the thought of sharing something as precious as a new life with Richie. And she couldn't bare the thought of it growing up just like she did.  
  
It was 3:00 in the morning and Butch still couldn't sleep. How could he though. How could any man sleep knowing that the girl he loved was in the arms of another man? He remembered from earlier today, that Richie was disappointed for the failure to eliminate Ashura. And usually when Richie was disappointed, he would call for Cassidy to make him feel better. He used her to vent out some of his frustrations.  
  
So at the moment the two were probably involved in the "act." Butch couldn't bare the thought, Cassidy with him… The things he was doing to her. Butch also knew of some of Richie bedroom activities.   
  
Sometimes Cassidy would leave having new cuts or bruises. She would never tell Butch what they did, probably because she was too ashamed. But to be honest, Butch wanted to remain ignorant too. Granted, that still didn't stop his mind from wondering, which was the result of his sleepless nights. All he could do is wait for morning and hope that tomorrow will bring something better.  
  
He closed his eyes. Praying for a minute that, maybe he could trick the gods into letting him have at least a few hours of sleep. His mind was starting to drift. It was working. He could feel the peaceful presence of slumber approaching him.  
  
DONK! DONK! DONK!  
  
"What the hell?" Butch complained. Rising from his bed, he walked through his room. Every now-and-then stepping or tripping on some item hidden by the darkness of his room. Cursing he continued to the door. Swearing that whoever it was better has anything short of an AK-47. Cause he was about to re-arrange their internal organs.  
  
Spitting one last curse to himself, Butch finally took the latch off and opened the door. What awaited him behind that door were two large purple eyes staring back at him. Butch blinked a few more times. "Cass..?" Butch asked questionably to the blonde girl. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The girl made no response. Her eyes just wandered to the floor.   
  
"Cass?" Butch said again, his voice filled with a bit more concern. His mind wondering, what did horrors did Richie perform to cause the girl to be in such a state? 'Richie...I'll make you pay for whatever you did to her...' He mentally vowed.   
  
Butch was going to make another attempt to find out what happen. But finally Cassidy found words to speak. A soft voice finally crept from Cassidy's body, though she never took her gaze away from the ground.   
  
"Don't..." The girl began. "Don't send me back to him." She gasped a few times. For some reason breathing was a chore right now. "At least for right now...." She added. "Please..." She finished while looking up into Butch's eyes. Streams of tears flowed from her eyes as she continued to look at him. She then took a small step forward and buried herself into his chest, seeking his security. Her soft cries were slightly muffled, by his strong frame.  
  
Butch gingerly put his arms around her. For a few seconds, he prayed he could just freeze this moment in time. All he ever wanted to do was just hold her. But after a few seconds, reality kicked in.   
  
Butch looked around to see if anyone was watching. Seeing the coast was clear, Butch then brought the girl into his room. He held her hand as he searched for the light switch. His fingers were about to flick it on, but then a soft hand stopped him.   
  
"No..."Cassidy said. "Don't turn them on. I don't want you to see me like this." The girl just continued to stay in Butch's arms, in the moonlight lit room.   
  
"Ok....," He said, reassuringly. He just simply held her in the darkness.   
  
"Would it be ok if I stayed a while? Richie won't be up for a few hours."   
  
Cassidy asked in a faint voice. For a few seconds, it amazed Butch how soft and almost lifeless her voice sounded. It was almost like she was fighting to live after every word.  
  
Wordless, he nodded. As soon as he answered, she slowly pressed her head against his chest. Taking in the seemingly hypnotic scent of his body, he ran his hands through her now, loosened blonde hair. Then he lightly caressed the sides of her face. Cassidy winced as he touched some areas. Unable to bear causing her anymore pain, he withdrew his hand. Butch knew the pain she felt was another example of Richie's "loving."  
  
"You must think I'm disgusting...." She said finally.  
  
"No..." His coarse voice said. He gently kissed her forehead. "No....I could never think that..."  
  
"I've have done so many things...Things you wouldn't have imagined. I'm dirty Butchie. But no matter how many times I wash, I can't become clean. All I can see is the blood. My blood...The many people I've murder's blood...." She buried her head into his chest. "It never stops; the images, the faces. Why can't they all just go away? I don't want to live like this anymore. I don't want to kill anymore. I just want...I just want..." She looked into his brown eyes. They were so gentle and loving. "I just want to be with you..." She kissed him softly. "I love you, Butchie..."  
  
"I love you too..." He replied without pause. The two continued to sit holding each other. Both thinking about other and their past. Some many things have changed. There were so many things they both regretted.  
  
"We should have just left when Jessie and James did." She stated. "Maybe...maybe we could have survived..."  
  
"What do you mean? Do you want to go straight?" Butch exclaimed. "I mean we're making it aren't we?"  
  
"MAKING IT! MAKING IT!" she shouted. "Butch, I'm Richie's personal WHORE!!! And you..." Her voice grew softer. "I swear to God every time he looks at you...he looks like he wants to..."  
  
She broke into tears again. "He knows Butch...He knows how we feel about each other. I don't know how, but he does. That's why he holds me tighter when ever you're around. And why he's so vicious when he...when he..." She couldn't continue the sentence. Her sobbing grew more.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"You know..." She continued. "I couldn't sleep for the longest time." Butch shook his head. "Cause I was always worried about what he would do, if he ever found out. Not to mention what he would do to you."  
  
"Now it's even worst. Since he knows and hasn't said anything. It's almost like it's a game to him. To see which one of us, will crack first." She balled up her fist. "I hate him! I hate him Butchie! I hate him...and...I hate myself!"  
  
"Cass?" The blonde turned away from him.  
  
"I hate myself...I hate what I've become. I used to be so strong when I was younger. But now I'm so weak. I'm so pathetic...."  
  
"Stop..."  
  
"I'm so worthless..."  
  
"STOP..."  
  
"I don't want to live anymore..."  
  
"STOP IT CASSIDY!!" He hugged her close to him, hoping to somehow shield out all the bad thoughts.  
  
From inside his chest where her face was buried she continued speaking. "Butch..." She looked up to him. "Please kill me…" She continued before he could cut her off. "The thought of dying by the hand of some jerk like Ashura or Richie, is unbearable. But to die from you, the man I love...maybe... Maybe that can be the only way to set me free. The only way I can be finally clean. The only damn way I can regain my sanity...." She grieved, while shoving a small Ruger 38mm into his hands.  
  
Butch regarded the weapon for only a second. His face held a disgusted look, before throwing the object towards the ground. "No!" He forcefully stated.  
  
"Butch Please!" She begged.  
  
"NO, I CAN'T. I NEED YOU!!" He screamed.  
  
"Why, I'm just weak. You always seem so strong. You don't need me," she looked down. "Nobody needs me..."  
  
"DAMMIT DON'T YOU SEE!!" He shouted while holding her by the shoulders. "I'm only strong because of you. My strength comes from you Cassidy. If you weren't around, I would surely fall."   
  
He smiled, as he ran his hands through her hair. "But since you're still alive, I can hope and I can dream. And I can believe that we will make it out of this together. So we can finally start those dreams we talked about long ago."  
  
Cassidy laughed. "Like the white picket fence…"  
  
Butch's horse voice chimed in too with laughter. "Yeah and the PTA meetings and cookouts..."  
  
The blonde smiled. "It's hard to imagine our life could be like that." She turned to him. "Do you really think it could be like that for us?"  
  
"It's what's been keeping me alive so far." He said with a smile.  
  
Cassidy smiled as well, as the thoughts of so many possibilities started to open for her. The thought that life might bring something good to her, was a thought she needed.   
  
"Butch...could we forget about Team Rocket for a while. And just pretend that I'm just like the woman in the vision. Just forget about all the crimes and sins. And just...make love to me. Make me feel like how a woman should feel..."   
  
Wordlessly, the man embraced her for another kiss.  
  
Richie watched through the monitor screen, as Butch took Cassidy into his arms and carried her into his bed room. The camera slowly followed after their movements. Richie was intrigued with the sight, seeing his girl in the arms with another. For a second, he felt a twitch of jealousy...But that ended quickly as he popped another set of those pills into his mouth.  
  
He would have to think of a nice pay back for Butch after this little account. Actually he did know about their relationship for a while now. He just liked seeing the pathetic expression on Butch's face when he would drag Cassidy away from him.  
  
But anyway their punishments would have to wait. The euphoric of the pills were taking over. He really had to figure out what they did... If he didn't watch out...He could have been addicted. Hehehehe....  
  
Mission to be Continued.... 


End file.
